Saint Seiya After
by StiffUpperLip98
Summary: ATTENTION: Cette fic prend uniquement en compte le manga original et l'anime, ainsi que The Lost Canvas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas vu ou lu les autres spin-offs. Après la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès, la lourde tâche de la reconstruction du Sanctaire et de la Chevalerie attend les survivants. Mais une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers d'Or va apparaître...
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: Cette fic prend uniquement en compte le manga original et l'anime, ainsi que The Lost Canvas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas vu ou lu les autres spin-offs.

Résumé : Après la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès, la lourde tâche de la reconstruction du Sanctaire et de la Chevalerie attend les survivants. Mais une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers d'Or va apparaître... Voici leurs aventures.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les personnages inventés pour le besoin de la fic sont à moi.

Donc commençons par une petite intro à la fic qui m'est venue comme ça.

Enjoy!

* * *

Introduction :

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, UN PEU AVANT LA GUERRE SAINTE

Dans la maison du Lion, Aiolia tournait en rond. Il était en manque d'action ! Son dernier combat « sérieux » avait été contre Seiya lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Entre-temps, les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient affrontés les Guerriers Divins d'Odin et les Généraux Marinas de Poséidon, alors qu'eux étaient condamnés à rester inactifs sur ordre du Vieux Maître, dans l'attente d'une hypothétique attaque d'Hadès et de ses troupes. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer ! Mais en réalité, le manque d'action n'était pas la seule raison de la tourmente du Lion.

En réalité, Aiolia avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il savait qu'en cas de combat contre les troupes d'Hadès, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Aucun Chevalier d'Or ne survivrait. Oh, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur, non. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était qu'il allait sûrement devoir quitter l'une de seules personnes qui a vraiment compté dans sa vie. Marine…

Il ne se rappelait plus précisément de la première fois qu'il a rencontré la jeune femme. C'était sûrement pendant la cérémonie de remise de l'armure de l'aigle. Ce dont il se souvint parfaitement, c'est qu'il était très intrigué par cette fille. Il se rapprocha d'elle, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur son compte. Cela lui attira les quolibets de Milo, qui adorait vanner son monde. Le Scorpion répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Aiolia en pinçait pour l'Aigle. Bien sûr, personne ne prenait la remarque au sérieux, connaissant le Chevalier du Scorpion. Mais en réalité, celui-ci avait été le premier à découvrir la vérité…

Aiolia et Marine s'aimaient. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais il semble qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas le remarquer. Marine ne s'intéressait qu'aux entraînements du Lion. Aiolia n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Aigle. Cela désespérait grandement Milo, qui était content de voir que son ami le Lion avait trouvé quelqu'un. C'est grâce à lui, en quelque sorte, qu'Aiolia et Marine s'avouèrent leurs sentiments : un soir, le Scorpion décida d'arranger les choses entre eux, et mima une agression à coup de Scarlett Needle sur Marine, « comme ça pour le fun ». Le sang d'Aiolia n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il avait flanqué une rouste à son « ami » afin de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. C'est lorsqu'il vit le sourire idiot et satisfait de Milo qu'Aiolia comprit. Il se précipita sur Marine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Celle-ci allait bien, mais avait perdu son masque dans la lutte, laissant son visage à découvert… Par réflexe et par respect, Aiolia avait fermé les yeux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce Marine lui relève la tête, et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sous le regard jubilatoire de Milo.

Aiolia se sentit triste en pensant à celle qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, mais s'il devait mourir pour sa déesse, et bien soit. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer par l'accès secret de la Maison du Lion.

-Bonsoir, Marine.

Il ne pouvait que s'agir d'elle. Personne d'autre ne connaissait cette entrée dérobée. Marine s'approcha de son homme par derrière, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait qu'il était triste depuis quelque temps. Lui d'habitude si bavard ne semblait plus qu'être l'ombre de lui-même.

-Mon Lion… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va très bien, Marine. Je t'assure.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu sais ?

-Et toi tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace.

Les deux amoureux restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Aiolia enleva le masque de Marine. Celle-ci ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Ils étaient seuls, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à se cacher de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Tu es si belle…

-Et toi tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris.

Aiolia perdit son sourire. Marine était triste. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Aiolia… Depuis quelque temps tu ne souris plus, tu as l'air soucieux et préoccupé. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

Mais il voulait lui parler ! Mais comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Comment lui dire qu'il était heureux avec elle et qu'il avait peur de la quitter ? Il était au bord des larmes. Alors choisissant d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en une action plutôt qu'en mille mots, il embrassa Marine. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que le Lion ne reprenne la parole, désormais calmé.

-Marine… Tu n'es sûrement pas sans savoir que nous allons bientôt rentrer en guerre contre Hadès.

Il marqua une pause dans son discours, ne voulant pas devoir continuer. Mais il était obligé. Il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage.

-Je n'y survivrais pas.

Ça y est. C'était dit. Marine avait reculé d'un pas. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Elle le savait que son Lion allait mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Aiolia semblait désolé.

-Marine, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie a changé. Sans toi, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu rester Chevalier d'Or bien longtemps. Tu es parfaite, tout simplement. Je suis si heureux de ce qu'on a pu vivre. Mais je vais sûrement bientôt mourir. Alors une dernière fois… Je t'aime, Marine. Du fond de mon cœur.

Marine pleurait bruyamment, maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il avait des obligations. Elle savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

-Aiolia… Tout ce que tu m'as dit est réciproque. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… Rien au monde ne supplée la place que tu occupes dans mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je sais que tu agiras au nom d'Athéna. Et je ne peux qu'en être fière._

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. D'un côté comme de l'autre, les gestes d'affection se multiplièrent. Les mains devinrent plus baladeuses, et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que les deux amants ne se retrouvent dans le plus simple appareil. Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers le lit d'Aiolia. Après l'acte, ils étaient tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre. Aiolia avait les yeux fermés. Il dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Marine ne dormait pas, mais était heureuse. Elle se souviendrait toujours de lui. Aiolia, défenseur d'Athéna, noble Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Mais surtout, l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Note : Cette histoire est officiellement terminée, mais l'arrivée de mini récits n'est pas à exclure, la publication devrait quant à elle être régulière, un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours selon mes disponibilités.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est mon premier récit, je vous demanderai donc d'être relativement indulgent, même si bien sûr j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.  
Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue !

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, JUSTE APRÈS LA GUERRE SAINTE

Le bien, la justice et l'amour avaient enfin triomphés. Hadès n'était plus une menace désormais. La Terre est enfin en paix. Mais une fois la joie des retrouvailles et de la victoire passée, les pleurs succédèrent. Seiya était toujours dans un état critique après avoir été empalé par l'épée d'Hadès, même s'il était toujours en vie. Les Chevaliers d'Ors ont tous rendus l'âme dans leur ultime et magnifique geste : la destruction du Mur des Lamentations. Une énorme tâche attend maintenant le Sanctuaire d'Athéna : la formation d'une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers…

Marine se tenait devant la maison du Lion. Elle avait encore du mal à accepter la vérité. Aiolia, noble Chevalier du Lion, sans doute le meilleur de son signe depuis la nuit des temps, mais surtout l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, n'était plus. Sous son masque, elle sentait des larmes couler lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la constellation du Lion.

-Marine ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle se retourna vivement : -Déesse Athéna ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous ai pas senti arriver. J'étais… Perdue dans mes pensées.

-Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Marine parut troublée.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

Athéna lui sourit tristement. –Marine, je sais que tu l'aimais tendrement et qu'il te le rendait bien. Mais Aiolia n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle n'arrivait pas à croire comment sa déesse avait pu percer son secret aussi vite. C'en fut trop pour elle, et à la pensée de celui qu'elle aimait, elle fondit en larmes.

-Pardonnez-moi, Déesse… C'est juste qu'à la pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir…

-Chut… C'est fini maintenant. Et puis après tout, Aiolia t'a laissé un dernier cadeau !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Athéna sourit, amusée. Ses Chevaliers pouvaient se déplacer plus vite que le son, affronter des Dieux et possédaient suffisamment de puissance pour détruire des montagnes, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient manquer d'esprit parfois !

-Tu ne le sais pas encore ? Marine, tu es enceinte d'Aiolia.

À ces mots, Marine ne put retenir ses larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut des larmes de joie. Athéna reprit alors. –Marine, si je suis venue te voir en premier lieu, ce n'était pas pour te parler d'Aiolia. J'ai une demande à te faire.

-Vous êtes ma déesse. Je vous dois obéissance.

-Marine, accepterais-tu de devenir le nouveau Grand Pope du Sanctuaire ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle, une « simple » Chevalier d'Argent, au plus haut poste du Sanctuaire ?

-Athéna, vous me voyez honorée de la confiance que vous m'accordez, mais je ne pense pas être digne de ce poste.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Seiya est destiné à devenir le futur Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, tout comme Kiki qui est l'héritier de Mû au poste de Chevalier du Bélier. Ikki sera comme toujours en train de voyager sur les routes pour débarquer lorsque Shun sera en danger. Hyôga aura besoin de temps avant de faire une nouvelle fois le deuil de Camus. Shiryû doit rejoindre Shunrei aux Cinq Pics, tout comme Shun qui va sans doute rattraper le temps perdu avec June. Les Chevaliers d'Or ne sont plus. Et je doute fort que le tempérament de Shaina soit en adéquation avec le poste, répondit une Athéna amusée.

Vaincue, Marine accepta le poste.

-Bien ! Que dirais-tu d'abroger la règle sur le port du masque pour les femmes Chevaliers pour inaugurer ton mandat ?

Shaina veillait au chevet de Seiya depuis des heures. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, et même s'il ne le montrait jamais, il était reconnaissant de tout ce que faisait le Chevalier d'Ophiucus pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement… Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Non, c'est impossible, se dit-elle. Il avait vaincu l'Autre, qui avait rendu Saga fou. Il avait vaincu Hilda de Polaris, représentante d'Odin sur Terre. Il avait vaincu Poséidon. Poséidon quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir de la main d'Hadès, tout Dieu des Enfers qu'il soit ! Alors qu'elle en était là de ses considérations, elle entendit une faible voix.

-Sh… Sh… Shaina ?

Il était vivant ! Elle sauta de joie et se rua sur lui : -Seiya ! Pauvre crétin ! Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Ce dernier, à demi-mot, parvint à bafouiller : -C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu continues de m'étouffer comme ça !

Elle se calma. Seiya se releva tant bien que mal, et regarda autour de lui. Il constata qu'il était au Sanctuaire.

-On est au Sanctuaire ? Mais alors…

-Oui. Hadès est vaincu. Et c'est grâce à vous.

Seiya se fendit d'un large sourire. Shaina adorait le voir sourire comme ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Elle était consciente que Pégase ne lui rendrait jamais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre.

-Shaina, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix était légère, et pleine de douceur.

-C'est rien. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

Shaina avait la gorge nouée. Elle était capable de vaincre des hommes qui faisaient le double de sa taille et de son poids, de résister face à la réincarnation de Poséidon, mais quand elle était face à Pégase, son cerveau allait faire un tour à Rodorio !

-Shaina… Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi depuis le début. Et j'aimerais sincèrement que ce soit réciproque. Tu es une fille formidable, tu le sais ça ?

Il marqua une pause, espérant une quelconque réaction de l'intéressée. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il continua.

-Mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Que dirais-tu de faire une pause dans notre devoir de Chevalier afin de voyager ensemble ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Seiya l'acceptait ? Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus joyeuse !

-Bien sûr idiot ! J'irais au bout du monde avec toi !

Le Chevalier de Pégase sourit. Apparemment, se faire traiter de tous les noms par Shaina était une marque d'affection.

-Et bien c'est parfait ! Allons prévenir Athéna d'abord. Ce serait dommage qu'on soit traités de déserteurs après tout ce que l'on a fait, non ?

Ils partirent ensemble, main dans la main, vers le palais du Pope.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? La fic étant complète, la suite devrait arriver très prochainement, à commencer par les chapitres consacrés au Lion, aux Gémeaux, au Scorpion et au Verseau qui seront les Golds majeurs de l'histoire, même si tous auront leur rôle à jouer à l'avenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Les 4 premiers chapitres de la fic seront consacrés aux Chevaliers d'Or majeurs de l'histoire. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez apprendre l'origine de Némée, Chevalier d'Or du Lion.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

SANCTUAIRE, 13 AOÛT 1987

-Encore un petit effort Marine ! On y est presque !

Tout le Sanctuaire était en effervescence : Marine, nouveau Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, était sur le point d'accoucher de l'enfant qu'elle avait conçu avec Aiolia, ex-Chevalier d'Or du Lion. La future mère était éprouvée. Shun tenta de la calmer :

-Marine, respires calmement. Tout va bien se passer.

Shiryû, Hyôga et Ikki restaient dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à donner un coup de main s'il le fallait. Seiya et Shaina étaient absents, toujours en vadrouille. Mais l'intervention des Bronzes Divins n'était pas nécessaire : Shun semblait être né pour être médecin. Ses manières, son doigté et son habileté faisaient des merveilles. Après un long silence oppressant, Shun cria de manière triomphale.

-Et voilà !

Il tenait dans ses bras un petit poupon braillard, et ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'il ne manquait pas d'énergie !

-Félicitations Marine, c'est un magnifique petit garçon que nous avons là ! Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la situation. Mais pour elle, un seul choix était possible.

-Némée. Comme le symbole de sa constellation protectrice.

Shun sourit. Il était un peu anxieux mais tout s'était bien passé. Il fut félicité par son frère, sincèrement fier de lui. Puis il retourna son attention sur Marine.

-Marine, tu dois te reposer. Je m'occuperais des fonctions de Grand Pope en attendant que tu sois opérationnelle. Ne te fais aucun souci.

-Merci, Shun. Tu es vraiment le meilleur assistant dont on puisse rêver.

Depuis la défaite d'Hadès, il avait raccroché l'armure et s'était reconverti comme assistant du Grand Pope. Selon Marine, il excellait à la tâche. Il s'était également rapproché de June, son amie d'enfance, et s'était mis en couple avec elle depuis maintenant quatre mois.

L'accouchement s'était passé de la meilleure des façons possibles. L'enfant s'était arrêté de hurler, et maintenant il dormait paisiblement. Marine laissa échapper un soupir d'épuisement et de satisfaction. Cet enfant était un magnifique cadeau d'Aiolia, mais aussi la promesse d'une nouvelle génération à venir de défenseurs d'Athéna.

8 ANS PLUS TARD

La bataille faisait rage. Bien sûr, un humain normal ne voyait rien, mais un œil exercé au Cosmos pouvait déceler toute l'intensité de la lutte entre les deux personnes. Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.

-On s'arrête pour aujourd'hui, Némée !

-Déjà ? Mais d'habitude ça dure plus longtemps !

-Je sais Némée, je sais. Mais j'ai à faire de mon côté tu sais ? Gianfranco ne peut pas être élevé par sa tante, il a parfois besoin de voir sa mère ! Et puis tu dois être en forme pour demain !

-Vous avez raison madame Shaina, comme toujours…

Shaina adorait son « chaton », comme elle l'appelait, ce qui provoquait un agacement amusé chez l'enfant. Némée était le portrait craché de son père, si l'on excepte la chevelure rousse flamboyante qu'il tenait de sa mère. Elle avait décidé de l'entraîner à la demande de Marine, ainsi qu'en mémoire à Aiolia. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le gamin avait répondu à ses attentes. Et pas qu'un peu. À seulement 8 ans, il était déjà vu comme l'un des candidats favoris au tournoi organisé pour l'obtention de l'Armure d'Or du Lion, laissée vacante depuis le sacrifice de son père. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit du temps à réagir lorsque Némée la harcela de questions.

-Dites madame Shaina, comment on fait pour se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ? Et comment on fait pour savoir qui c'est les futurs Chevaliers d'Or ? Et Gianfranco il va bien ? Il a quel âge maintenant ?

Shaina tenta de répondre tant bien que mal aux interrogations de son élève. Gianfranco est le fils qu'elle a eu avec Seiya. Il avait 2 ans et était encore un peu jeune pour commencer son entraînement. Comme ses parents étaient fréquemment absents, il était en grande partie élevé par sa tante Seika. Némée ne le voyait pas souvent mais aimait bien jouer avec lui et Sarina, la fille de Shun et June, qui avait le même âge. Puis vint une question à laquelle elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à répondre.

-Dites madame Shaina, vous avez connu mon papa ?

Shaina sourit tristement. Le pauvre petit ne connaissait presque pas la vie de son père. Sans doute était-ce trop douloureux pour Marine d'en parler. Shaina prit une profonde inspiration. Elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de parler d'Aiolia à Némée. Mais elle céda lorsqu'elle vit le regard implorant du petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à son père ! Shaina se décide finalement à lui répondre.

-Oui Némée, j'ai connu ton père. C'était l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

-Et vous savez pourquoi il est pas là ? Ma maman elle veut pas me le dire.

-Ton père s'est sacrifié avec ses 11 autres compagnons pour permettre à notre monde de vivre en paix. Mais il a toujours aimé ta mère, même si leur histoire n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient tous deux souhaité. N'en doutes pas un seul instant. Et je suis sûre que de là où il est, il te regarde avec fierté.

L'enfant baissait les yeux. Il était triste de ne pas avoir de papa. Gianfranco il avait tonton Seiya. Et Sarina elle avait tonton Shun. Y'a que lui qui n'avait pas de papa ! Shaina perçut le malaise de son disciple.

-Némée… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais dis-toi que si tu n'as jamais vu ton père, les exploits qu'il a réalisés sont encore dans toutes les mémoires. Allez, file te reposer. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ton épreuve demain ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Shaina eut un sourire en coin. Son chaton avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

–Je vais battre tout le monde, et gagner l'Armure d'Or !

LE LENDEMAIN

Il avait été décidé que l'Armure d'Or du Lion serait décernée au vainqueur d'un tournoi organisé entres apprentis de ce signe. Et ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que le niveau était pitoyable. Mais vraiment pitoyable. De son siège, Marine soupira. Ah, elle est belle, la nouvelle génération de protecteurs d'Athéna ! Heureusement, Némée relevait un peu le niveau, et se débarrassa aisément de ses adversaires jusqu'à la finale l'opposant à Coros, un apprenti également prometteur.

La voix de Marine se fit entendre : -Némée et Coros ! Vous avez chacun vaincu 9 adversaires jusqu'à présent. Le vainqueur de cette rencontre remportera l'honneur ultime d'être le porteur légitime de l'Armure d'Or du Lion ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux en garde, Némée entendit des voix dans le camp de Coros :

-Il est pistonné… S'il n'était pas le fils du Grand Pope et d'un ex-Or, il n'aurait jamais participé… Coros ne va en faire qu'une bouchée ! HAHAHAHAHA !

Némée se sentit triste et furieux en même temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire. Coros avait 12 ans et était extrêmement bien bâti. Il avait plus une carrure de Chevalier du Taureau que de Chevalier du Lion. Il s'adressa directement à son adversaire du jour.

-Némée… Toi et moi voulons tous deux posséder cette Armure. Certains disent que tu es favorisé, mais je sais reconnaître un guerrier de valeur quand j'en vois un. Et assurément, tu en fais partie. Offrons-leur un beau combat, d'accord ?

Némée acquiesça, et ils se lancèrent tous deux dans la bataille. Les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre, sans qu'aucun combattant ne semble prendre l'avantage. Ils rompirent le combat pour reprendre leur souffle. Dans le public, tous étaient stupéfaits. Alors que jusque-là les combats faisaient plus office de parodie que d'autre chose, la finale tenait toutes ses promesses !

-Tu es encore meilleur que ce que l'on dit, Némée.

-Tu es également très impressionnant Coros !

Le dit Coros commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait pas prévu que le fils du Grand Pope soit aussi fort. Et il n'avait que 8 ans !

-Il semblerait que je doive utiliser les grands moyens face à toi !

Némée se stoppa, interloqué : -Tu n'étais pas à fond ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Prends ça, Némée : LIGHTNING BOLT !

Une boule de Cosmos électrique jaillit alors du poing de Coros. Némée esquissa un geste pour l'éviter, mais se le prit en pleine mâchoire. Gisant au sol, il se mit à cracher du sang. Il se releva péniblement. Coros s'avança au-dessus de lui, assez satisfait de lui-même.

-Tu vois bien que je domine, abandonnes !

Et il recommença la même attaque. Mais ce coup-ci, à sa grande surprise, Némée l'évita sans souçi. Une aura dorée se mit à émaner du corps du jeune garçon. Le public était silencieux, interdit. La stupéfaction se lisait sur les visages. Seuls Marine, Shaina, Seiya et Kiki ne semblaient pas spécialement impressionnés par la performance. Coros recula, impressionné et légèrement paniqué.

-Comment fais-tu cela ? Comment as-tu pu éviter le Lightning Bolt ?

-Coros, tu devrais savoir qu'une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Et même si nous n'en sommes pas encore officiellement, je me dois de ne pas me faire avoir comme cela. Ce serait indigne d'un protecteur d'Athéna ! Je suis désolé Coros, mais tu es bien meilleur que ceux que j'ai affronté précédemment. Je vais tout donner, et la prochaine attaque signera ma victoire ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Dès que les mots furent prononcés, d'innombrables rayons de lumière frappèrent Coros. 5 secondes plus tard, il gisait à terre. Marine prit la parole :

-Athéna a reconnu Némée comme son fidèle serviteur ! Sanctuaire, je vous présente le nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Lion ! Son malheureux adversaire recevra l'Armure d'Argent de la Flèche.

Némée eut une joie immense en revêtant l'Armure. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers sa mère et son maître, qui lui souriaient. Il se surprit à regarder vers le ciel. Il espérait que de là où il était, son père le regardait. Némée sourit. Il était prêt à être un défenseur d'Athéna, désormais.

Coros se releva difficilement. Se prendre 500 millions de coups en 5 secondes, ça fait mal. Il s'approcha de Némée, un sourire un peu déçu aux lèvres. Il avait manqué de peu d'être un Chevalier d'Or, et forcément cela le frustrait. Mais il devait être honnête : le fils d'Aiolia l'avait largement surpassé.

-Félicitations, tu as été le meilleur. J'ai été trop sûr de moi, et c'est ce qui m'a coûté la victoire. Avec des guerriers comme toi, Athéna peut être sereine pour l'avenir.

-Merci Coros. Tu es également un valeureux guerrier. Tu mérites l'Armure d'Argent de la Flèche.

Les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main, sous les applaudissements du public.

6 ANS PLUS TARD

Némée se baladait aux abords du Sanctuaire. Il revenait d'une patrouille de routine et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son temple lorsqu'il vit une silhouette humaine foncer dans sa direction. Surpris en 1er lieu, il tendit le bras pour arrêter la mystérieuse personne. Un bruit de collision se fit entendre, preuve qu'il avait stoppé l'individu dans sa course.

-Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas d'arrêter les gens comme ça ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Némée regarda sa « victime ». C'était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge. Son visage était dégagé mais il en émanait une immense tristesse, mêlé à de la frustration et de la colère. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et descendaient jusqu'à ses reins.

-Oh c'est vous Seigneur Némée ! Veuillez excuser mes paroles et mes gestes déplacés, cela ne se reproduira plus !

Némée dû retenir un rire. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec le fait qu'on l'appelle « Seigneur », même si cela était digne de son rang de Chevalier d'Or. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit la voix insistante de l'enfant qui essayait de capturer son attention.

-Seigneur Némée, vous voulez bien me laisser passer, s'il vous plaît ?

Némée reprit ses esprits. Il regarda le gamin. À son air, il semblerait que celui-ci venait de courir pendant longtemps. Il n'essayait tout de même pas de…

-Une minute, gamin. C'est moi ou tu tentais de fuir le Sanctuaire ?

Le marmot baissa la tête. Némée soupira. Il connaissait les règles du Sanctuaire. Il était censé tuer ce gamin pour ses velléités de fuite. Mais il préféra se raviser. Cet enfant avait besoin d'aide. C'était évident.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant, en relevant la tête, prononça ce simple nom : « Callux ».

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Un nouveau chapitre pour un nouveau Chevalier d'Or ! Cette fois-ci, place à Callux, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux !

* * *

Dire de Callux qu'il avait eu une vie difficile n'avait rien d'un euphémisme. Sa naissance n'avait pas été prévue par ses parents. Oui, on peut qualifier Callux d'accident. À sa naissance, ils se disputèrent sur le choix du prénom. Le père voulait le nommer Castor, la mère préférait Pollux. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un terrain d'entente en fusionnant les deux prénoms.

Callux se faisait traiter comme un moins que rien par son entourage, et ce depuis sa naissance. Personne ne semblait l'apprécier, ce qui le rendait extrêmement triste et renfermé sur lui-même. Ce qui provoquait un dégoût dans son entourage. En bref, il était coincé dans un cercle vicieux. Ce n'était pas mieux à l'école, où il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui plus tôt que prévu, il entendit ses parents tenir des propos étranges :

-On peut pas le garder. Il nous a apporté que des emmerdes. De tout de façon il n'était même pas censé naître. Pas comme celui-là.

-Tu as raison chérie. Cet enfant à naître est prévu, lui. On doit se débarrasser de l'autre. On doit se débarrasser de Callux.

Horrifié, le concerné s'enfuit et ne rentra jamais chez lui. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ses parents le détestaient-ils tant que ça ? Il est vrai que sa famille avait des difficultés financières, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle haine ? Naître ? Il ne l'avait pas choisi ! Il erra au bord des routes, sans but précis autre que celui de fuir ce foyer qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il s'écroula, mort de fatigue, dans une ruelle sombre d'Athènes. Heureusement pour lui, le Destin avait décidé d'un avenir glorieux pour lui…

June, Chevalier de Bronze du Caméléon, compagne de Shun, était en patrouille à Athènes. Le Grand Pope lui demandait fréquemment d'explorer le monde à la recherche de potentiels Chevaliers, et même si June rentrait souvent bredouille, Marine savait qu'aucune autre personne n'était plus adaptée à la tâche. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner au Sanctuaire lorsqu'elle ressentit un Cosmos plus élevé que la moyenne. Elle trouva Callux, écroulé, au bord de la mort, sauvé par son Cosmos naissant. June décida de le recueillir et l'amena au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Callux fut tout d'abord surpris de la majestueuse dame en robe de cérémonie assise près de lui.

-Tout va bien, petit, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Je m'appelle Marine. Je suis le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Comment te sens-tu ?

Callux émergea difficilement. –Bien… Je suppose…

Marine lui sourit. –Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Callux, madame.

-Et bien Callux, je ne te connais pas, mais je sais que le fait que June t'aie trouvé n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

-Qui est June ?

-La personne qui t'a amené ici.

-Oh. D'accord.

Un long silence fit suite à cette dernière phrase. Callux ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Mais, étrangement, il se sentait… Bien ? Tout d'un coup, il réalisa ce que ce « Grand Pope » venait de dire.

-Vous avez dit qu'on était au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-D'accord. Mais attendez une minute, Athéna n'existe pas ! Ça se saurait sinon !

Marine eut un petit rire amusé.

-Callux… Ce que je te dis est la pure vérité. La déesse Athéna existe bel et bien, et nous sommes ses protecteurs : les Chevaliers sacrés.

Callux ne comprenait plus rien. La dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, il avait entendu ses parents dire qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui, et il s'était enfui. Et là, on lui disait que la déesse mythique Athéna existait, et qu'elle avait des protecteurs ?

-Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Laissez-moi partir !

Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement, et Marine le sentit. –Callux, si je peux t'apporter la preuve que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, me croiras-tu ?

-Bien sûr.

Marine se mit à faire chauffer son Cosmos, et appela sa Déesse, qui apparut immédiatement. Callux eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle prestance chez une seule et même personne. Cette présence était… Divine. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Marine ? Un souçi ?

-Non Athéna, ne vous inquiétez-pas. J'avais juste besoin de dissiper les doutes d'un futur Chevalier d'Or.

-Un futur Chevalier d'Or ? C'est vrai, Marine ?

-Il en a le potentiel, en tout cas.

Callux était complètement perdu. Était-il en train de rêver ? Athéna s'adressa à lui.

-Callux, c'est bien ça ? Quand es-tu né ?

-Le… Le … Le 6 juin 1989 madame.

-Marine, je crois que nous avons devant nous le futur Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux.

 **ABORDS DU SANCTUAIRE, 2001**

-Callux, hein ? J'ai entendu parler de toi par ma mère. Il paraît que tu es très doué, mais que tu as énormément de mal à t'intégrer.

-Votre mère ? Qui est-ce ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est Marine, le Grand Pope.

Callux ne cacha pas sa surprise. Le Seigneur Némée, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, modèle pour tous parmi les apprentis du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, était le fils du Grand Pope ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais au courant de rien ?

-Vous êtes le fils du Grand Pope ?! On en apprend tous les jours ici…

-Mais oui, mais oui… Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu t'enfuyais ?

Callux ravala un sanglot. –C'est à cause des autres, ils arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi à cause de mon arrivée et de mon signe, en disant que je ferais qu'apporter malheur et désolation comme Aphro, Defteros, Sega et Ganon !

Némée retint un sourire d'amusement pour rester sérieux. À part la prononciation écorchée, ce gamin avait le mérite de connaître un minimum les Chevaliers des générations précédentes.

–Je crois que tu parles plutôt d'Aspros, Deuteros, Saga et Kanon non ? Bref là n'est pas la question. Dois-je comprendre que tu es Gémeaux ?

-Oui.

-C'est un signe particulier en effet. Mais tu dois en être fier.

-Vous savez c'est difficile monsieur.

-Je n'en doute pas Callux, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le 1er à subir des moqueries. Tu connais le Seigneur Seiya ?

-Le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire ? Évidemment.

-Et bien crois-le ou non, il fut victime de brimades incessantes à cause de sa nationalité lors de son entraînement pour l'obtention de l'Armure de Bronze de Pégase. Regarde où il en est maintenant ! Tu dois toujours garder espoir. Car tu sais, avec un Cosmos comme le tien, il ne fait aucun doute que le futur Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux se tient devant moi. Et puis dis-toi que si tu partais, ça leur ferait trop plaisir !

Le faciès de Callux s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

–Vous avez raison, Seigneur Némée. Merci beaucoup de votre soutien.

-Perds l'habitude de m'appeler Seigneur. Bientôt, on sera égaux.

Némée retourna dans son temple, laissant Callux méditer sur le sens de ces paroles.

 **2 ANS PLUS TARD**

-En tant que Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je suis fière d'accueillir un nouveau Chevalier d'Or ! Après les Armures du Sagittaire, du Bélier et du Lion, c'est avec joie que je vous annonce que l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux a trouvé son héritier en la personne de Callux ici présent !

L'ambiance était morne, bien moins joyeuse que lorsque Némée a remporté son épreuve. Ce dernier fit un grand sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. C'était sa manière à lui de le congratuler. Mais malheureusement, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure : au Sanctuaire, on se méfiera toujours des Chevaliers des Gémeaux. Mais cela, Callux s'en fichait. Qu'il soit méprisé ou adulé, il s'en moque : il est un Chevalier d'Athéna, défenseur de la Justice sur Terre. Et désormais, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Marine reprit la parole : -Je me dois également de vous annoncer que Katie, candidate à l'obtention de l'Armure d'Or du Scorpion, sera bientôt de retour parmi nous ! Nous aurons prochainement 5 Chevaliers d'Or !

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les chapitres du Scorpion et du Verseau arriveront dans les jours qui suivent avant que la véritable aventure ne commence. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	5. Chapter 5

Voici l'histoire de Katie, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **UN PETIT VILLAGE DU NORD DE L'ANGLETERRE, 1998**

Le jour se lève sur la petite bourgade. Tout semble calme. Mais ça ne durera pas.

« -KATIE ! REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Ça, c'était la voix de Lord Graffias, maire du village. Il était apprécié de ses concitoyens pour de nombreuses raisons, mais sa « diablesse » de fille, comme la surnomme les habitants du village, n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Une ombre se déplaçait dans le village, tellement vite que personne ne la voyait se déplacer. Une silhouette furtive et féminine, que malheureusement pour eux les gens ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Intérieurement, Katie Graffias, fille de Lord Graffias, jubilait. Oh qu'elle était fière de sa dernière blague. C'était quand même trop drôle d'avoir dessiné un Bisounours sur la cravate de papa ! Mais celui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier… Ah, elle ne comprendra jamais les adultes !

De toutes ses petites forces, elle courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque du village. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement lire, mais le bibliothécaire était toujours sympa avec elle, malgré l'imposant monosourcil qu'il arborait et qui la dégoûtait. Elle se rendait systématiquement en ce lieu chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à échapper au courroux paternel. Et ses visites étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci… Katie a toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité, et ce depuis sa naissance. Impossible pour ses parents ou ses professeurs de lui apprendre la discipline. Mais en même temps, avec un tel ancêtre… Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais ce serait pour bientôt.

-Bonjour Katie. Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?

-Bonjour monsieur Smith ! Oh vous savez, c'était pas grand-chose cette fois, j'ai juste dessiné un Bisounours sur la cravate de mon père alors qu'il devait se rendre à un déjeuner d'affaires avec l'ambassadeur du Qatar.

-Katie… Tu te rends bien compte qu'à un moment il va arrêter d'être indulgent avec toi ?

-Mais oui mais oui…

Monsieur Smith soupira. –Tu ne changeras jamais… Bon, en attendant qu'il vienne te récupérer, que dirais-tu de lire un peu ?

-Mais monsieur, vous savez que j'aime pas lire !

-Cette fois-ci, ça te plaira. Suis-moi.

À contrecœur, Katie suivit le bibliothécaire. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas étonnamment vif pour son âge, comme s'il craignait de se faire repérer.

-Voyons voir… Où ai-je bien pu le ranger ? Ah, le voilà !

Il sortit un énorme tome poussiéreux. Katie toussa avant de demander qu'est-ce que ce livre avait de si intéressant.

-Vois-tu Katie, ce livre recèle l'arbre généalogique de ta famille depuis 300 ans.

-Le quoi ?

-L'arbre généalogique, Katie. C'est-à-dire que dans ce livre est consigné la vie et l'œuvre de tes ancêtres. Tu m'avais bien dit un jour que cela t'intéressait ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Son père lui répétait régulièrement qu'il était inutile de s'attarder sur le passé, et qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour les Graffias que certains individus peu recommandables ne portent pas ce nom. Mais la nature curieuse de Katie la poussait à vouloir savoir.

–Vous êtes trop génial monsieur Smith !

-À ton service !

Katie partit s'installer dans un coin avant de commencer la lecture. Rien de bien intéressant dans les premières pages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur quelque chose de très mystérieux.

 _Kardia Graffias, né le 27 octobre 1721. Date de décès inconnue_

 _On sait peu de choses de ce mystérieux personnage, si ce n'est son prénom et sa nationalité. Il souffrait d'une maladie cardiaque dès sa jeunesse, et il semblerait qu'elle soit également la cause de sa mort. Le dernier à l'avoir vu est un certain Unity, dirigeant du royaume de Bluegraad aujourd'hui disparu. Il répétait sans_

 _cesse qu'il devait demander le pardon d'Athéna pour l'avoir privé de deux de ses vaillants Chevaliers. Cet homme était probablement fou à lier._

Katie reposa le livre, circonspecte. C'était quoi cette histoire de Chevaliers et d'Athéna ? Elle fila voir monsieur Smith.

-Déjà de retour Katie ? Ça t'a plu ?

-Monsieur Smith, vous avez déjà entendu parler des Chevaliers de la déesse Athéna ?

Le bibliothécaire fronça son monosourcil. –Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Ben j'ai lu dans le bouquin qu'un de mes ancêtres, un certain Kardia, avait une vie qui semble mouvementée, mais j'ai pas plus de détails. Ça parle de Chevaliers et d'Athéna. Je pensais que vous sauriez quelque chose.

-Et bien, il est dit dans la légende que la déesse antique Athéna se rend sur Terre environ tous les 200 ans lorsque les forces du mal se réveillent afin que la Justice triomphe. Elle s'entourait de jeunes hommes et femmes afin de l'aider. Ils se battaient à mains nues, car Athéna détestait les armes. On raconte qu'ils étaient capables d'ouvrir le sol de leurs pieds et de fendre le ciel de leurs poings. Ils seraient regroupés en temps de paix dans un lieu tenu secret en Grèce, qu'on nomme le Sanctuaire.

Le bibliothécaire marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. –C'est une très belle histoire, mais je doute qu'elle soit vraie, tu sais.

-Moi je suis sûre que Kardia il a existé et qu'il était un Chevalier. C'est trop stylé !

Monsieur Smith eut un sourire bienveillant, qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte de sa bibliothèque. C'était Lord Graffias. Celui-ci, d'une voix qui se voulait calme, s'adressa au bibliothécaire.

-Bonjour Monsieur Smith. Je sais que Katie est là. Amenez-la moi s'il vous plaît.

Smith soupira. Il savait en regardant le maire que Katie allait passer un sale quart d'heure. –Bien sûr, monsieur. Katie ! Ton père est là !

Zut. Il a été rapide cette fois-ci, se dit-elle. Elle s'avança timidement, craignant de croiser le regard qu'elle pouvait deviner brûlant de son père.

-Salut papa…

-Bonjour Katie. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

-…Ouais.

-Rentrons.

Katie jeta un regard en arrière, espérant recevoir un quelconque soutien de la part de monsieur Smith. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement.

-Tu peux pas me faire ça !

Katie hurlait. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment son père osait-il lui faire ça ?

-Tu as été beaucoup trop loin cette fois, Katie. Cela te semble insignifiant, et c'est vrai que tu as déjà fait de bien plus grosses bêtises, mais cette fois c'en est trop ! Il est grand temps que tu apprennes la discipline, et le pensionnat Clairon est parfait pour cela. Et cesses de me faire ces yeux de cocker, c'est non négociable.

-Je… Je… Je te déteste !

Katie s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clé. L'envoyer en pensionnat ? Elle n'était pas si problématique que ça comme fille, si ? Katie s'écroula sur son lit. En regardant vers le Ciel, elle vit la constellation du Scorpion briller. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le vieux bibliothécaire. La Grèce, hein ? Elle avait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à son destin…

 **1 MOIS PLUS TARD**

Elle le voyait enfin. Ce fameux Sanctuaire dont elle avait entendu parler. Pour y arriver, elle s'était embarqué clandestinement sur plusieurs bateaux, avait fait preuve d'une furtivité à faire pâlir de jalousie un Maître Assassin, et repoussé les limites de son corps à l'extrême. Plus que quelques kilomètres, et elle y serait. Elle fut surprise de pouvoir y pénétrer aussi facilement. Elle vit un jeune homme dans une imposante Armure dorée. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

-Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ? Et que faites-vous là ?

C'était l'homme en armure qui lui parlait. Voulant faire forte impression, Katie déclama fièrement :

-Je m'appelle Katie, j'ai 10 ans et si je suis ici, c'est pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna !

Kiki sourit. Cette fille était impressionnante. Rares sont ceux à pouvoir trouver le Sanctuaire sans aucune aide.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, toi! Je m'appelle Kiki. Je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Viens avec moi. Je vais te présenter au Grand Pope.

Elle suivit docilement le jeune atlante. En passant, ils saluèrent Némée dans la Maison du Lion. Celui-ci avait reçu son Armure il y a déjà 3 ans. Katie fut impressionnée du charisme que dégageait le jeune homme. Seiya étant absent, ils ne rencontrèrent personne jusqu'au palais du Pope. Marine s'occupait de la paperasse avec Shun.

-Bonjour Grand Pope !

-Bonjour Kiki. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Je suis venu vous présenter quelqu'un. Allez approches ! Grand Pope, cette jeune fille a réussi à atteindre le Sanctuaire sans aucune aide extérieure. Je pense qu'elle a le potentiel d'un Chevalier d'Or.

-Vraiment ? Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? Et quand es-tu née ?

Katie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était impressionnée par la dame qui lui faisait face, plus encore que par le Chevalier qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici. Un léger coup de coude qui se voulait discret de la part de Kiki la ramena à elle.

-Katie, Grand Pope. Et je suis née le 2 novembre 1988.

Marine sourit. Le Destin avait décidé d'être sympathique, aujourd'hui.

–Kiki, Shun, je crois que le futur Chevalier du Scorpion est parmi nous !

 **6 ANS PLUS TARD**

C'est jour de fête au Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un, mais deux Chevaliers d'Or qui rejoignent les rangs d'Athéna.

-C'est avec joie que je vous annonce aujourd'hui l'arrivée de deux Chevaliers d'Or au Sanctuaire ! Katie du Scorpion, Sadalsuud du Verseau, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la justice sur Terre ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de ne porter votre armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna.

Katie jeta un coup d'œil vers Némée et Callux. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, elle était attirée par les deux jeunes hommes. Elle tourna la tête sur le nouveau Chevalier du Verseau. Celui-ci gardait un visage fermé. Mais Katie sentait quelque chose de plus profond dans ses yeux gris. Était-ce… De la tristesse ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Encore un chapitre consacré au Verseau, un chapitre de transition et l'aventure commence !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Voici l'histoire de Sadalsuud, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **UNIVERSITÉ D'ASSAS, PARIS, 14 FÉVRIER 2001**

-Le cours est terminé. N'oubliez pas votre dissertation « 1er Ministre et Cohabitation » pour la semaine prochaine !

Paul soupira. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il était déjà à la fac. C'était un pur génie, mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens peuvent penser, cette situation n'a rien d'enviable. Bien au contraire. Paul est toujours seul : les étudiants ne cherchent pas à mieux le connaître. Pour eux, ce n'était juste qu'un petit génie, un intello boulet n'ayant rien à faire ici. Si plusieurs personnes pouvaient se réincarner dans le même corps, et bien Paul avait sans aucun doute hérité de Peter Parker et Son Gohan.

Le seul rayon de soleil de sa vie était une jeune fille du nom d'Helena. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et travaillait déjà comme serveuse dans un restaurant de la banlieue parisienne, ses parents ayant des difficultés financières. Il l'aimait tendrement, et c'était réciproque.

Il devait la retrouver à la fin de son service, ce qui lui laissait pas mal de temps devant lui. S'installant sur un banc dans le jardin du Luxembourg, il sortit de son sac l'imposant livre sur la mythologie qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il adorait ça, et plus particulièrement la mythologie grecque. Il était fasciné par les récits héroïques qui étaient retranscrits. Laissant son regard parcourir les pages, il tomba sur un article traitant des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Bizarre. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais se surprit à trouver cela passionnant. Il regarda sa montre, puis constata qu'il était temps de se mettre en route s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Helena travaillait dans une immonde gargotte où les règlements de compte étaient fréquents. Mais c'était bien payé, alors elle s'en accommodait parfaitement. Et puis elle devait retrouver Paul dans moins d'une heure, alors elle pouvait bien supporter les quelques ivrognes qui décuvaient près du bar.

Paul se pressa. Regardant l'heure, il laissa échapper un juron. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester le RER et ses horaires aléatoires ! Helena devait l'attendre depuis déjà 10 minutes, et si c'était une personne compréhensive, ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire attendre inutilement.

Helena commençait à s'inquiéter. Paul était toujours très ponctuel, et ce retard ne lui semblait pas normal venant de lui. Elle en était là de ces considérations lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux voyous à l'allure patibulaire s'approcher d'elle. Elle commença à paniquer. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas eux. Malheureusement, elle les reconnut. Elle leur avait emprunté de l'argent pour faire cadeau d'une chaîne à Paul, représentant le Verseau, son signe astrologique. Et elle n'avait pas de quoi les rembourser. Le plus costaud de deux s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut poupée. Tu sais pourquoi on est là.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as ce qu'il faut. Sinon ça risque de mal se passer pour toi.

Helena commençait à transpirer.

–Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi un petit peu plus de temps ! Dans un semaine j'aurais réuni la somme que je vous ai emprunté !

C'est à ce moment-là que Paul arriva. Il vit que la conversation semblait animée entre Helena et les deux loubards. Il décida cependant de ne pas intervenir, car Helena semblait gérer tant bien que mal la situation. Lorsqu'il le vit c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste lorsque l'un des deux délinquants sortit un pistolet avec silencieux et tira sur Helena. Paul ne réagit pas sur le moment, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Non, c'était impossible. Il resta paralysé encore un instant, mais quand il vit les deux voyous tenter de fouiller Helena pour lui prendre son argent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Avec un cri de rage, de désespoir et de tristesse, il se jeta sur les deux loubards. Il tenta vainement de les frapper, mais peine perdue, il n'avait aucune connaissance de combat. Les deux affreux se regardèrent entre eux, puis s'attardèrent sur le mioche qu'ils venaient de mettre à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le microbe ?

-JE T'INTERDIS DE POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR ELLE !

-Oh, tu connaissais cette fille ? Je suis même pas désolé, elle l'a mérité. Ceux qui ne nous remboursent pas sont maintenant prévenus. Nous, on rigole pas avec l'argent.

Paul n'en revenait pas. Ils l'avaient tuée, elle, Helena, la fille la plus parfaite du Monde, un ange descendu sur la Terre, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour la réincarnation d'un Dieu, juste pour une histoire d'argent ? Sa douleur s'accentua encore. Il voulait faire subir les pires tortures à ces deux connards. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était trop petit, trop faible, pas assez costaud contre deux personnes qui faisaient le double de sa carrure. Ils le rossèrent, s'amusant de tant d'impuissance, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux interrompe le petit jeu.

-On s'est bien amusés, mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu vas rejoindre ta copine dans l'autre monde.

Paul était terrifié. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il agrippa le bras d'un de ses deux agresseurs. Et là, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Le bras du voyou était gelé. Littéralement. Interloqué, il se releva et s'enfuit avec son complice.

-Ce gamin est pas humain ! Démarre !

Ils s'enfuirent en voiture comme des lâches. Paul aurait bien aimé les poursuivre, mais il y avait plus urgent. Il se rua sur Helena. Paul n'était pas médecin, mais il savait que la jeune fille n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes à vivre. Elle tremblait, même si elle faisait des efforts pour paraître la plus normale possible.

-Salut Paul.

Il ravala un sanglot. Helena s'accrochait désespérément à la vie.

-Helena… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? POURQUOI ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

La jeune fille sourit. –Paul, tu le garçon le plus adorable qui soit. Je ne me serais jamais permis de me servir de toi. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, tu sais ? Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu tard maintenant, non ? Je crois que je vais bientôt partir.

Paul n'arrivait pas à rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Non ! Restes avec moi ! On peut encore te sauver !

La jeune fille grimaça.

-Tu sais très bien que non. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Je t'interdis de mourir avant que tu aies trouvé un sens à ta vie, tu m'entends ? Si tu veux vraiment te rappeler de moi, gardes le pendentif que je t'ai offert pour ton dernier anniversaire.

Elle commençait à hoqueter de plus en plus. L'hémorragie ne cessait pas. Paul ne retint plus ses larmes.

-Paul… Je déteste te voir pleurer. Tu devrais savoir que nos vies ne sont qu'un battement de cils, comparé à l'Univers. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre. Tu es voué à un avenir brillant, j'en suis sûre. Aussi brillant que Sadalsuud… Paul… Je t'aime… Ne l'oublie pas…

C'était fini. Son âme avait quitté son corps pour rejoindre un monde meilleur. Paul pleura de longues minutes, seule dans cette ruelle sombre, sans savoir qu'un certain blond aux yeux bleus observait la scène.

 **1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

Aux obsèques d'Helena, Paul avait tenté de faire un discours, mais noué par l'émotion, n'y parvint pas. Lors de la descente du cercueil dans la fosse, il fut abordé par un grand blond aux yeux bleus.

-C'est toi Paul ?

Il dévisagea longuement l'individu avant de répondre. –C'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

-J'en oublie la politesse ! Je m'appelle Hyôga. Je pourrais te parler en privé un instant ?

Paul ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais une sensation de bien-être se dégageait de lui. Paul se sentait instinctivement en sécurité avec lui.

-Bien sûr. Je vous rejoins.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule. Hyôga s'adressa au jeune homme :

-Comment as-tu vaincu cet homme ?

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai vu lorsque tu essayais vainement de défendre Helena.

-Mais comment ?

Hyôga sourit. –C'est un secret. Réponds-moi maintenant. Comment l'as-tu vaincu ?

Paul était partagé entre la colère que quelqu'un l'ait vu et ne soit pas intervenu, et l'interrogation à propos de cet homme. Avec un soupir d'agacement, il répondit.

-C'était… Étrange. Je lui ai saisi le bras, et l'instant d'après celui-ci était gelé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Dis-moi, as-tu entendu parler des Chevaliers d'Athéna ?

Paul fronça les sourcils. –Oui, mais quel est le rapport ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe.

Hyôga éclata d'un rire franc. Pas moqueur, pas méprisant, juste franc.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Oh, c'est juste que le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que nous n'étions qu'un mythe…

-Comment ça, « nous » ?

-Paul, je sais que ça paraît difficile à croire, mais les Chevaliers Sacrés d'Athéna existent bel et bien. Je suis Hyôga, le Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Cygne.

Cette fois il en était convaincu, cet homme avait pété une durite.

-C'est ça, prenez-moi pour un con. Vous devriez vous faire soigner monsieur, y'a des lieux adaptés pour les personnes dans votre genre.

Hyôga tiqua. Puis, d'une manière défiant toutes les lois de la physique, la température chuta de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. Paul recula par réflexe. Ce froid émanait de Hyôga.

-M-Mais… Comment ?

-Tu me crois maintenant, Paul ? Nous autres Chevaliers, sommes voués à la Déesse Athéna. Tout ce que tu as pu lire sur nous est vrai, nous faisons juste en sorte d'être le plus discret possible. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi. Tu es sûrement le futur Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

Paul se figea. La tête basse, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Hyôga reprit la parole.

-Tu tenais à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que ça fait. Paul, tu as perdu la seule chose qui avait réellement de l'importance à tes yeux. Plus rien ne te rattache à la France. Suis-moi au Sanctuaire. C'est le meilleur destin que tu puisses espérer.

Paul releva la tête. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il savait que Cygnus avait raison.

-Très bien, je vous accompagnerais au Sanctuaire. En mémoire d'elle. C'est tout.

Hyôga lui tendit la main. –Mon ami, j'espère que voici le début d'une formidable collaboration.

Mais alors qu'ils quittaient le cimetière, un homme de grande taille sortit de l'ombre. Le teint basané, la coupe au carré, un Cosmos maléfique émanait de lui. Cependant, il semblerait que le Chevalier du Cygne ne l'avait pas ressenti. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la tombe d'Helena.

-C'était une bien belle cérémonie. Très émouvante. Ce jeune garçon aimerait sans doute que tu reposes en paix éternellement. Malheureusement, là n'est pas ton Destin…

En faisant d'étranges gestes, le mystérieux individu récita une incantation incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Puis, la tombe se fissura, et l'aimée de Paul se releva, vivante.

-Je… Je suis vivante ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je suis ravie de vous voir sur pieds.

Helena se retourna.

–Qui êtes-vous ?

Posant un genou à terre, l'individu releva la tête.

-Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur… Votre Altesse.

 **3 ANS PLUS TARD, SIBÉRIE ORIENTALE**

Brutal. C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Hyôga lorsqu'il vit à quel état son élève avait réduit le mur des glaces éternelles, où l'Armure du Verseau était retournée après le sacrifice du Mur des Lamentations. Et là, elle avait désigné son nouveau porteur. Hyôga avait un temps été pressenti pour hériter de son maître, mais il avait préféré garder l'Armure divine du Cygne, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir porter. Hyôga se tourna vers son élève, et se surprit à voir en lui une ressemblance avec Camus une fois l'Armure revêtue.

-Je suis fier de toi Paul. Tu t'es montré digne de l'Armure d'Or du Verseau.

-Non.

Le ton était froid, sans pour autant laisser transparaître un certain agacement ou mépris.

-Non ?

-Paul est mort. Il n'a jamais existé. Aujourd'hui, Sadalsuud, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, défenseur d'Athéna et de la Justice sur Terre, est né.

-Je vois… Tu as choisi l'étoile majeure de ta constellation protectrice comme prénom.

-Exactement.

Sadalsuud refusa de dire à son maître que s'il avait choisi ce nom, c'était en grande partie en mémoire de celle qu'il a aimé, et qui lui promettait un destin aussi brillant que cette étoile. Hyôga le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Allons au Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope t'attend pour officialiser ta nomination.

 **SANCTUAIRE, LE SOIR-MÊME**

Némée, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, et Callux, Chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux, observaient leurs deux nouveaux collègues. Si le Scorpion avait un air jovial et semblait heureuse d'être là, le Verseau, lui, avait l'air d'avoir un sérieux problème au niveau des muscles faciaux.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore plus asocial que Camus ?

Némée rigola lorsqu'il entendit ça.

-Callux, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Les seules personnes avec qui Camus avait un minimum de contact étaient Saga lorsqu'il était Grand Pope et son meilleur ami Milo.

-Mais quand même, t'as vu la tête du nouveau ?

-Callux, je crois t'avoir déjà dit qu'on ne jugeait pas les gens sur leur apparence ! De tout de façon, ils sont nos deux nouveaux frères d'armes. Faisons-en sorte de bien nous entendre avec eux.

-T'as raison. Allons leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Les rangs de la Chevalerie commençait à se remplir progressivement, mine de rien. De tout de façon, aucune menace ne planait à l'horizon. Pour l'instant en tout cas…

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire sur le passé des Golds majeurs de la fic est terminée!

Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de transition, puis l'aventure commencera réellement au chapitre suivant.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	7. Chapter 7

Un petit chapitre transitoire.  
Cela se passe juste après les évènements du précédent chapitre.

Je vous laisse profiter !

* * *

 **SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2004**

Sadalsuud et Katie se relevèrent. La foule, réunie en masse pour l'intronisation des deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or, se dispersa. Chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Seuls Callux et Némée restèrent pour accueillir leurs nouveaux compagnons.

-Salut ! Je suis Némée, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, et le fils du Grand Pope, mais ça c'est secondaire. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien. Lui, c'est Callux. C'est le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, et mon petit frère adoptif.

Callux se mit à se frotter l'arête du nez à cette annonce. Némée adorait raconter des bêtises, mais ce n'était jamais méchant et toujours dans la bonne humeur.

-Ah là là Némée, toujours en train de plaisanter ! Vous inquiétez pas, il fait ça pour vous mettre à l'aise.

Callux sourit largement, espérant s'attirer la sympathie des deux nouveaux. Katie lui rendit son sourire. Sadalsuud lui fit un signe de tête, qui pouvait ne pas sembler grand-chose, mais venant du Verseau, c'était déjà énorme. Callux en était conscient. Némée continua son discours de bienvenue.

-Vous verrez, je suis sûr qu'on va devenir de supers amis ensemble ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter aux autres.

Docilement, le Scorpion et le Verseau les suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à la maison du Bélier. Kiki était en train de lire, détendu.

-Katie, Sad', je vous présente Kiki, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà vu lors de votre intronisation.

Dès qu'il termina sa phrase, une fraîche brise se fit sentir.

-Némée… S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS Sad'.

-OH MON DIEU, TU PARLES !

Katie rigola. Décidément, il était fort sympathique ce Lion. Kiki interrompit le dialogue.

-Némée, je crois que tu ferais mieux de guider nos amis à travers les autres maisons.

-T'as raison Kiki. Allez, suivez-moi !

Ils arrivèrent à la maison du Taureau. Némée semblait un peu triste.

-Il n'y a plus de gardien ici depuis 17 ans. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, les 12 Armures trouveront leur porteur.

Arrivés au temple des Gémeaux, Callux prit la parole.

-Ici c'est chez moi ! Ne débarquez pas à l'improviste, ce serait bête d'errer dans mon labyrinthe en ligne droite non ?

Katie et Sadalsuud se regardèrent, ne savant pas s'ils devaient être amusés ou effrayés. Némée vint à leur rescousse.

-Il essaye juste de vous faire peur, pas la peine de tirer cette tête d'enterrement ! Même si c'est ton visage habituel, glaçon !

-Némée… Est-ce que tu pourrais juste te contenter de mon prénom, s'il te plaît ?

-Je ferais mon possible.

Katie ne quittait pas le Lion des yeux. Elle le trouvait magnifique.

-Némée, ça t'embête que je reste ici ? C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de mieux connaître nos chers collègues, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de me taper 2753 marches pour aller voir ta mère.

-Eh, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Je te rappelle que c'est le Grand Pope ! T'as de la chance d'être dans l'un des premiers temples ! Enfin vas-y, restes. Katie, Sadalsuud, suivez-moi !

Sadalsuud haussa un sourcil. Il avait échappé aux surnoms ridicules de Némée, cette fois.

Arrivés au temple du Cancer, ils entendirent des bruits de combat. Un immense nuage de fumée se dégageait du temple. Puis une petite silhouette d'une dizaine d'années se fit voir. Némée éclata de rire.

-Gianfranco ! C'est très bien de vouloir t'entraîner pour l'obtention de l'Armure du Cancer, mais si tu détruis le temple ça va pas aller ! Et puis t'as pas rendez-vous avec tata Seika ce soir ?

Le petit Gianfranco émergea du nuage. Il avait bien grandi. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère, mais le visage de son père.

-Mais oncle Némée, je veux devenir un Chevalier d'Or moi aussi ! Comme ça je serais encore plus fort que ma mère ! Et tata Seika elle est partie à Rodorio faire des courses, donc j'ai encore le temps de m'entraîner !

-Gianfranco… Ta mère est INVINCIBLE. Je suis sûr qu'elle est plus forte qu'un Chevalier d'Or. Demandes à ton père si tu me crois pas !

Némée adorait profiter de la naïveté du petit garçon, qui était quand même un très bon client, croyant tout et n'importe quoi. Mais depuis leur arrivée, le petit ne regardait que les gens accompagnant celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

-C'est qui les gens avec toi oncle Némée ?

-Tes futurs frères d'armes, Gianfranco. Katie du Scorpion et Sadalsuud du Verseau.

-Ouah, trop classe !

Katie s'extasia devant ce gamin qu'elle trouvait adorable. Sadalsuud eut un sourire amusé. Némée s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Puis il prit la parole.

-Gianfranco, tu sais que j'adores passer du temps avec toi, mais là je dois aller voir ma mère, et j'en profite pour faire visiter à Katie et Sadalsuud. Tu m'en veux pas si on repart tout de suite ?

L'enfant eut une moue boudeuse. Némée, gêné, tenta de se rattraper.

-Allez, pour me faire pardonner on s'entraînera ensemble demain.

-Mouais… On verra. Allez, va jouer au guide touristique !

Le fils de Shaina avait dit cela en riant. Némée sut qu'il avait été pardonné.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Lion. Katie reconnut l'endroit où elle était déjà passée 6 ans auparavant.

-C'est chez toi Némée ?

-Ouais ! La seule et unique maison du Lion ! Faites pas attention au bazar, vous finirez par vous habituer. Continuons notre chemin, on a encore de la route à faire !

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la maison de la Vierge, Sadalsuud et Katie furent remplis d'une immense sensation de calme. Némée le remarqua.

-Nous voici à la maison de la Vierge. J'espère que Shun et Sarina ne sont pas en train de s'entraîner, sinon on est pas rendus !

Ils entrèrent dans le temple. Un homme aux cheveux verts était assis en position du lotus. Il semblait en profonde méditation. En face de lui, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui semblait avoir l'âge de Gianfranco était dans la même position. Némée soupira, puis en chuchotant, expliqua la situation à ses compagnons étonnés.

-L'homme aux cheveux verts est Shun, ex-Chevalier de Bronze d'Andromède et assistant de ma mère. La gamine est sa fille Sarina, elle est pressentie pour devenir le futur Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. Ils sont en train de « converser » avec leurs prédécesseurs, Asmita et Shaka. Moi perso j'y comprends rien. Suivez-moi !

Ils traversèrent le temple de la Balance, vide. Némée leur expliqua que ce temple était inoccupé depuis 260 ans et le départ de Dokho pour les Cinq Pics. Shiryû avait bien été pressenti pour reprendre l'héritage de son maître, mais tout comme Hyôga, il avait préféré se contenter de l'Armure de Bronze divine du Dragon. De tout de façon, il n'était pas réapparu au Sanctuaire depuis la naissance de Némée. Il s'était exilé aux Cinq Pics. Aux dernières nouvelles, Shunrei et lui avaient eu un fils, Ryûjin, âgé de 5 ans. Shiryû l'entraînait pour garder la forme.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers la maison du Scorpion, Katie s'excitait. Elle allait enfin être chez elle !

-Katie, bienvenue chez toi !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Le temple était immense. Elle allait pouvoir se mettre à l'aise, ici !

-J'ai l'impression que ça te plaît, Katie. Profites-en, ne te gênes pas, c'est chez toi désormais ! Sadalsuud et moi, on va continuer la visite.

Laissant Katie derrière, le Lion et le Verseau continuèrent leur ascension. Arrivés au temple du Sagittaire, ils furent accueillis par Seiya, qui s'entraînait au tir à l'arc.

-Bonjour Némée, bonjour Sadalsuud. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien Seiya. Je fais visiter à nos deux nouveaux, et après je vais voir ma mère.

-Némée… Je te rappelle que ta mère, comme tu dis si bien, c'est quand même le Grand Pope…

-Grand Pope, maman… C'est la même personne pour moi !

Seiya soupira, puis dit en riant : –Très bien tête de mule, va voir ta mère !

Némée et Sadalsuud continuèrent leur ascension. Némée essayait vainement d'arracher une quelconque parole au Verseau. Mais n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait que Sadalsuud avait quelque chose d'enfoui au fond de son cœur, qu'il ne voulait pas partager, mais le rendait froid et distant. Cela attristait Némée, qui aurait bien aimé briser la glace entre eux, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ils traversèrent la maison du Capricorne, laissée vide depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte._Sur le chemin menant à la maison du Verseau, Némée tenta une fois de plus de paraître amical envers Sadalsuud.

-On arrive bientôt chez toi. Tu verras, c'est sympa. Spacieux. Bon, il fait un peu frisquet, mais ça devrait pas trop te gêner non ?

Sadalsuud paraissait exaspéré.

-Némée, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Essayer par tous les moyens de te rapprocher de moi. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné. Et sûrement pas par toi.

Le ton n'était pas méchant, mais Némée sentit quelque chose en lui se briser.

-Désolé d'être sociable. Ça arrive à certaines personnes, tu sais ? Et c'est pas une maladie. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez toi, mais clairement il va falloir que tu changes. Nous sommes deux défenseurs d'Athéna, et faisons partie des hommes les plus forts du monde. On se doit d'être solidaire. Et je me rends bien compte que tu caches quelque chose au fond de toi, qui te rend malheureux et renfermé sur toi-même.

Il fit une pause dans son discours lorsqu'il constata que Sadalsuud semblait plus attentif depuis sa dernière phrase.

-Écoutes… Je sais que tu es un Chevalier des glaces, et que le fait que tu gardes ton sang-froid c'est… Rigolo ? Mais il n'est jamais bon de garder pour soi des sentiments négatifs. Tu peux en parler, tu sais ?

Némée ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il regarda le Chevalier du Verseau. Celui-ci esquissait un de ces sourires en coin assez déstabilisants dont il avait le secret.

-Tu sais que tu es doué pour décrypter les gens, Némée ? Oui, c'est vrai, je cache un triste évènement au fond de moi, qui me fait parfois souffrir. Mais c'est grâce à cette épreuve que mon étoile m'a imposée que je suis devenu Chevalier. Alors dans un sens, je crois que j'en suis heureux. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'était i ans, mais je le ressens encore au fond de moi. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de contaminer le Sanctuaire avec ma tristesse.

Némée ne pensait pas que le Verseau avait autant à dire. Il s'en voulut presque de l'avoir brusqué.

-Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas l'intention de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures.

-Rester dans l'ignorance n'aurait rien changé, tu sais.

Némée était content de voir que le Chevalier du Verseau s'était un peu déridé en sa présence.

-Sadalsuud…

-Quoi encore ?

Si le Lion n'avait pas l'intention d'interrompre la conversation, il semblerait que le Verseau, lui, avait atteint son quota de mots pour la journée. Némée n'en démordit pas et continua sa question.

-Me raconteras-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un jour, peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Allez, vas rejoindre le Pope. Je pense que tu l'as suffisamment fait attendre comme ça.

Némée se rappela brusquement de sa réunion avec sa mère. Elle allait le tuer s'il ne se magnait pas ! Mais une dernière question lui trottait dans la tête.

-Sadalsuud… C'est ton vrai prénom ?

Le concerné se retourna, le sourire made in Verseau sur les lèvres. –Je te laisse méditer là-dessus.

Némée reprit sa route. Après avoir traversé un temple des Poissons vide, il arriva dans le palais du Pope. Celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec Athéna.

-Salut maman ! Oh, bonsoir déesse Athéna.

-Némée, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler « maman » en public ? C'est très embarrassant, tu sais ?

-Désolé, mauvais réflexe.

-Ce serait bien que tu le perdes, jeune homme !

-D'accord Grand Pope, à partir de maintenant je ferais un effort. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Marine laissa tomber une liasse de documents en soupirant.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de voir mon fils ?

-Vous ne savez pas mentir, vous savez ?

-Et toi tu commences enfin à devenir perspicace.

-Eh, c'est pas sympa ça !

Athéna regardait l'échange, amusée. Elle espérait tellement que des scènes insouciantes comme celle-ci auraient lieu pendant de nombreuses années.

-Marine, Némée, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je me sens fatiguée.

-Bien sûr déesse. Allez-y, nous nous occupons de tout.

La fille de Zeus se retira. La mère et le fils étaient désormais seuls.

-Que penses-tu des deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or arrivés aujourd'hui ?

Ce n'était que pour ça qu'elle voulait le voir ? Ouf ! Il s'était attendu au pire.

-Ben, Katie a l'air sympa, mais Sadalsuud est beaucoup plus distant, même si j'ai pu avoir une discussion avec lui. Je suppose que c'est dû à son signe. C'est dommage, il semble être quelqu'un de bien sous son visage triste.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne désirait pas rentrer plus dans les détails. Le Grand Pope le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-S'il était un être mauvais, il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir l'Armure d'Or du Verseau. Hyôga me parlait souvent de lui lors de ses rapports. Il a beaucoup de mal à se lier avec les autres, un peu comme Callux avant votre rencontre. Mais il a le cœur sur la main. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien, lui et toi.

-Si tu le dis, maman, si tu le dis…

-Némée !

-Quoi ? On est en privé, là !

Némée adorait faire enrager sa maman chérie. Elle s'énervait tellement facilement ! À croire que c'était un trait commun à toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire.

-Argh, tu m'énerves ! Pour la peine, puisque Shun est occupé avec l'entraînement de Sarina, tu vas m'aider à faire un peu de tri dans toute cette paperasse. Et tu n'iras te coucher qu'une fois que ce sera fait !

Le jeune Chevalier du Lion jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'immense pile derrière sa mère. Ok, se dit-il intérieurement. Ne plus JAMAIS pousser maman à bout.

 **ROYAUME D'ASGARD**

Hilda de Polaris, représentante d'Odin sur Terre, était soucieuse. Depuis peu, elle sentait de fortes perturbations cosmiques aux alentours de son royaume. Odin n'était pas le seul à disposer de guerriers divins, à Asgard. Si Thor ou Loki venaient à se réveiller, ce serait une catastrophe. Ces perturbations n'étaient pas un bon présage. Il faut dire que la Guerre avec Athéna orchestrée par Poséidon, qui avait coûté la vie à ses valeureux guerriers, la rendait légèrement paranoïaque. Bah, elle s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Muhahahahahaha (rire de Saga dans CDZ abrégé), je les laisse sur un cliffangher ! Je suis vraiment immonde !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu! Comme vous vous en doutez, l'aventure commence vraiment au prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE : À partir de maintenant, les titres de chapitres peuvent légèrement spoiler l'intrigue, mais cela dans la volonté d'avoir des titres dans l'esprit de ceux des chapitres du manga original.

Sur ce, profitez du nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Le réveil d'un mal ancien**

 **ROYAUME D'ASGARD, FÉVRIER 2005  
**

Le vent soufflait sur les plaines gelées d'Asgard. Depuis la Guerre contre les Chevaliers d'Athéna, le royaume n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et ce malgré les efforts déployés par la prêtresse Hilda et sa sœur, la princesse Freya, pour le remettre à flot. Toutefois, depuis la mort des huit Guerriers Divins d'Odin, les relations s'étaient grandement améliorées avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Cette dernière, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir ôté la vie de ces valeureux jeunes hommes qui ne se battaient que pour un meilleur destin pour leur patrie, avait solennellement juré que si le Royaume d'Asgard venait à être mis en danger, ses Chevaliers seraient présents pour l'aider. La déesse aux yeux pers ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait bientôt devoir honorer sa promesse…

Au loin, le temple consacré au culte du Dieu Loki s'élevait à l'horizon. Bien qu'étant une divinité mineure comparé à Odin, son père, au Royaume d'Asgard, il disposait tout de même de nombreux adorateurs, même s'il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis plus de 300 ans. On raconte que la dernière Guerre sainte entre divinités nordiques s'est achevé sur un sanglant affrontement entre les Guerriers Divins d'Odin et ceux de Loki, remporté de justesse par les fidèles du père, grâce à l'aide non-négligeable des Guerriers Divins de Thor, premier fils d'Odin.

Depuis, Loki attendait son heure, patiemment, le temps de récupérer ses forces et de briser les chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier. Il suivait ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Il avait regardé avec grand plaisir la défaite des Guerriers Divins de son père contre les Chevaliers de Bronze d'Athéna. Il avait été surpris lorsque qu'il apprit que ces mêmes Chevaliers de Bronze avaient vaincu les sept Généraux Marinas de Poséidon. Il fut sous le choc quand il vit que ces petits Chevaliers de Bronze avaient été l'atout majeur lors de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Oui, il en était sûr. Une fois réveillé, il devrait éliminer les défenseurs d'Athéna. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit. Il allait enlever Hilda de Polaris, grande prêtresse d'Odin. Cette idiote d'Athéna allait forcément chercher à la secourir, et comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reconstruire totalement sa Chevalerie, elle serait obligée d'envoyer des Chevaliers d'Or. Loki sourit. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ses Guerriers Divins étaient supérieurs aux Chevaliers d'Or. Une fois ceux-ci éliminés, il aura toute latitude pour conquérir tout d'abord Asgard, puis le continent, et enfin, le monde. Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique. Le genre de rire qu'il ne fait pas bon d'entendre…

 **SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, CHAMBRE DU GRAND POPE, MARS 2005**

Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, était soucieuse. Sa déesse semblait aller mal depuis quelque temps, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en parler, Athéna lui garantissait que tout allait bien. Cela faisait six mois que les Armures du Verseau et du Scorpion avaient trouvé de nouveaux porteurs depuis Camus et Milo. Mais sur les 88 armures existantes, nombreuses sont celles à ne pas avoir retrouvé de porteur, qu'elles soient de Bronze, d'Argent ou d'Or.

Marine s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui était dédié, en lâchant un soupir. La charge de Grand Pope était tout de même extrêmement fatigante, mine de rien. Elle se mit à penser aux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or. Kiki faisait des merveilles dans la réparation des Armures. Mû l'avait indubitablement bien formé. Seiya, lui, était le digne héritier d'Aiolos. Marine se sentit nostalgique en repensant à son entraînement avec lui. Qui aurait cru que ce petit garçon geignard et insupportable lutterait contre Hadès et deviendrait un Chevalier d'Or ? Pas elle, en tout cas. Le Grand Pope pensa aux quatre jeunes Chevaliers d'Or. Sadalsuud avait fait des efforts pour paraître sociable et plus souriant, et même s'il ne l'était qu'en présence de ses amis, Némée, Callux et Katie. On pouvait tout de même noter l'effort fourni. Callux n'était plus craint ou méprisé au Sanctuaire. Ses amis du Lion, du Scorpion et du Verseau s'étaient assurés que les médisances injustifiées sur son compte cessent. Katie était très proche de Némée. Marine sourit : elle était pratiquement sûre que la jeune Chevalier du Scorpion ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié pour son fils, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il était aussi naïf que son père, dans ces moments-là. En repensant à Aiolia, elle se sentit triste. Elle était fière de son fils, et espérait que le père de celui-ci avait un petit regard pour eux, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de temps en temps. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une Athéna qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Athéna ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un souci ?

-Marine… Convoques les Chevaliers d'Or. Immédiatement.

Le Grand Pope fut surpris. Athéna, si calme d'habitude, semblait en proie à une immense panique.

-Déesse, êtes-vous sûre ? Il est peut-être démesuré de faire appel à des Chevaliers d'Or…

-Marine, la situation est urgente. Je t'expliquerais tout quand ils seront là.

-Comme vous voudrez, Athéna.

Athéna et Marine firent chauffer leur Cosmos. C'était un signal pour les Chevaliers d'Or de se rendre immédiatement dans la chambre du Grand Pope. Kiki arriva le premier. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Katie, Sadalsuud, Callux et Némée. Seiya, comme à son habitude, arriva bon dernier.

-Kiki du Bélier, pour vous servir.

-Callux des Gémeaux, pour vous servir.

-Némée du Lion, pour vous servir.

-Katie du Scorpion, pour vous servir.

-Seiya du Sagittaire, pour vous servir.

-Sadalsuud du Verseau, pour vous servir.

Athéna promena son regard sur ses protecteurs. Elle était désolée de devoir briser l'ambiance, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Mes chers Chevaliers… C'est la première fois que je vous réunis tous ensemble. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, je ne le ferais pas si la situation ne l'exigeait pas.

Elle marqua une pause dans son discours, puis reprit.

-Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que depuis la confrontation des Chevaliers de Bronze contre les Guerriers Divins d'Odin, il y a 18 ans, le Royaume d'Asgard n'est pas au mieux.

Seiya baissa la tête. Même si ce qu'il avait fait avait permis de sauver la Terre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de tant de gâchis. Thor, Fenrir, Mime, Albérich, Hagen, Syd, Bud, Siegfried… Tant de valeureux guerriers dont le seul crime avait été d'aspirer à une vie meilleure. Mais il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Athéna continuait son discours.

-C'est pourquoi, peu après notre victoire contre mon oncle Hadès, j'ai juré solennellement à Hilda de Polaris, représentante d'Odin sur Terre, que si son royaume venait à être mis en péril à l'avenir, mes Chevaliers seraient là pour l'aider. J'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive jamais, mais il est temps pour moi d'honorer cette promesse.

Kiki prit la parole. –Déesse, pardonnez mon impertinence, mais qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ?

-J'y viens, Kiki, j'y viens. Il y a une heure, j'ai reçu un appel d'Hilda. Son Cosmos était faible, et il était évident qu'elle était dans une situation éprouvante. Elle me fit part d'une nouvelle terrible, qui ne concerne pas seulement le royaume d'Asgard, mais le monde entier. Chevaliers, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Loki, fils d'Odin, vient de se réveiller de son sommeil de 300 ans avec ses Guerriers Divins.

Elle se tut, le temps de laisser à ses Chevaliers le temps de digérer l'information. Seiya fut le plus prompt à réagir.

-Et alors ? Nous avons vaincu les Guerriers Divins d'Odin, qui étaient pratiquement invincibles pour les Bronzes que nous étions à ce moment. En tant que Chevaliers d'Or, nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux, si ?

-Seiya… S'ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants, j'aurais convoqué des Chevaliers de Bronze, ou au pire des Chevaliers d'Argent. Mais Hilda m'a informé que la dernière fois que Loki et Odin se sont affrontés, ce dernier n'a gagné que grâce à l'intervention de son fils Thor et ses Guerriers.

Seiya se tut. Ces Guerriers Divins de Loki ne devaient pas être des débutants. Athéna reprit.

-La situation est critique. Je me dois d'honorer ma promesse envers Hilda, mais je ne peux me permettre de tous vous envoyer à Asgard et laisser le Sanctuaire sans gardiens. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que deux d'entre vous resterait ici afin d'assurer la défense interne. Kiki du Bélier, Seiya du Sagittaire, vous êtes les plus expérimentés des Chevaliers d'Or. C'est pourquoi vous resterez ici. Callux des Gémeaux, Némée du Lion, Katie du Scorpion, Sadalsuud du Verseau, vous partirez à Asgard dès demain. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages. Seiya ne comprenait pas pourquoi Athéna ne l'avait pas choisi pour une mission de ce calibre. Les quatre Chevaliers chargés de l'expédition, quant à eux, étaient surpris de la confiance qui leur était accordée. Tous rentrèrent dans leur temple, laissant Marine et Athéna seules dans la chambre du Pope.

-Déesse…

-Oui, Marine ?

-Pourquoi les avoir choisis eux ? Seiya et Kiki sont bien plus expérimentés. Ils auraient pu s'en occuper très rapidement, et les quatre plus jeunes sont suffisamment compétents pour défendre le Sanctuaire.

-Cela semble évident, non ? Je veux qu'ils puissent prouver qu'ils sont dignes d'être Chevaliers d'Or. Et de plus, cela renforcera les liens entre eux.

-Mais Déesse, s'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur ?

-Et bien nous perdrons quatre Chevaliers d'Or. Marine, bien que tu ne le montres pas, et c'est tout à ton honneur, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils.

Marine se tut. Athéna continua.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu dois lui faire un peu confiance ? Il est grand, maintenant, et le leader incontestable de leur petite bande. Il s'en sortira, crois-moi.

-Puisses-l'Olympe vous entendre, Athéna…

Dans la maison du Sagittaire, Seiya était agacé. Alors qu'il avait enfin une occasion de se battre lors d'un vrai combat après toutes ces années, Athéna le mettait sur la touche ! Pourquoi ? Il entendit un bruit caractéristique de téléportation, signe que Kiki était là.

-Bonsoir, Kiki.

-Bonsoir Seiya.

Les deux se fixèrent un instant, sans rien dire. Puis Kiki brisa le silence.

-Seiya… En veux-tu tant que ça à Athéna ?

-Bien sûr ! Toi et moi sommes les meilleurs Chevaliers d'Or de cette génération, et on nous impose de rester ici ! Némée, Callux, Katie et Sadalsuud n'ont rien prouvés en tant que Chevaliers d'Or ! Qui nous-dis qu'ils seront à la hauteur de la situation ?

-Seiya… Calmes-toi. Je pense comprendre pourquoi Athéna les a désignés pour cette mission.

-Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

-Seiya, tu leur reproches de n'avoir rien prouvé. Mais ne penses-tu pas que cette mission représente l'occasion parfaite pour eux ? S'ils ne parviennent pas à remplir leur mission, c'est qu'ils sont indignes de leurs Armures. S'ils sont incapables de défendre la Terre des forces du Mal, ton agacement sera justifié. Mais d'ici là, je serais partisan de leur faire confiance.

-Pfft… Je suis toujours agacé, mais tu as raison. Laissons-leur une chance.

Kiki retourna dans son temple. Demain serait une rude journée pour les jeunes Chevaliers d'Or.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Pas encore de combats dantesques comme dans l'anime, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	9. Chapter 9

Les Chevaliers d'Or se préparent à aller à Asgard ! Quels terribles dangers les attendront ? Lisez le chapitre pour le savoir !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, profitez bien !

* * *

 **Départ pour Asgard**

Le lendemain, les quatre Chevaliers d'Or se levèrent aux aurores. Il se rendirent immédiatement dans le palais du Pope, pour le prévenir de leur départ.

-Bonne chance, Chevaliers. Qu'Athéna soit avec vous, et que brûles votre Cosmos !

Les quatre Chevaliers d'Or redescendirent les marches du Sanctuaire. En chemin, ils traversèrent les derniers temples vides. Ils arrivèrent à la maison du Sagittaire, où Seiya dormait. Dans le temple de la Vierge, Sarina et Shun méditaient. Il était de plus en plus probable que celle-ci serait le futur Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. La maison du Cancer était vide. Gianfranco était sans doute parti dormir chez sa mère. Lui aussi partait favori pour l'obtention de l'Armure de son signe. Ils traversèrent rapidement les temples des Gémeaux et du Taureau. Dans la maison du Bélier, Kiki était déjà debout. Il se préparait à manger. En voyant les jeunes Ors arriver, il sourit.

-Vous êtes déjà debout ? Vous êtes plus consciencieux que le locataire du temple du Sagittaire, on dirait !

Cette remarque bien sentie fit sourire les jeunes Ors. Kiki prit un air sérieux.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Ce serait mentir que de vous dire que ce qui vous attend sera simple. Mais vous avez toute la confiance du Grand Pope et d'Athéna, ainsi que la mienne. Si vous êtes réellement dignes d'être des Chevaliers d'Or, vous mènerez votre tâche à bien.

-Nous n'échouerons pas, Kiki, je te le jure. Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, si nous ne sommes pas capables de la défendre, elle ou ses idéaux, nous ne méritons pas de vivre. Nous reviendrons, sois en certain.

-Je n'en doute pas, Némée. Allez, filez maintenant. Vous avez de la route à faire !

Ils partirent à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, car cela les aurait obligés à élever leurs Cosmos, et ils se seraient sûrement faits repérer. S'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'introduire furtivement jusqu'à leur cible, ils ne négligeaient pas l'effet de surprise. Il était prévu qu'ils atterrissent à Oslo, en Norvège. Une fois sur place, ils devaient retrouver Freya qui les hébergeraient pour la nuit. Ils partiront ensuite sur les traces de Loki.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport. Pour ne pas paraître trop étranges, ils s'étaient habillés normalement, et Marine leur avait fournis de faux passeports. Sadalsuud était en jean et chemise, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient en bas de la nuque, et il arborait de fausses lunettes de vue afin de se donner un style plus sérieux. Callux avait adopté le même style, les lunettes en moins. Katie s'était mise en jupe mettant en valeur ses longs cheveux bruns, afin de se mettre à l'aise. Et Némée… Sadalsuud et Callux avaient l'air gênés. Katie se mordait la lèvre. Et en regardant le style que le Chevalier du Lion avait décidé d'adopter, il était miraculeux qu'elle n'ait pas déjà éclaté de rire. Némée avait décidé de s'habiller en vacancier, et étant donné la période de l'année, c'était ridicule. Un bob sur la tête, une paire de lunettes de soleil accrochée sur sa chemise hawaïenne, un short et des sandales faisaient qu'on le voyait venir de loin. L'énorme caisson dans lequel il transportait son armure semblait presque normal à côté.

-Christophos, je sais que c'est la première fois que tu pars aussi loin de chez toi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'habiller comme n'importe quel vacancier de retour de la Côte d'azur…

-Ça me fait bizarre que tu m'appelles comme ça, Sadalsuud.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tant qu'on a pas retrouvé Freya, je suis Gabriel Camus.

-Et moi Alexis Popoulos, ton petit frère.

-Et moi Charlotte Smith.

C'était les identités qu'ils avaient décidés d'adopter. Oui, leurs noms étaient horriblement et volontairement clichés. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'enregistrement des bagages. L'employée les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Le plus vieux ne devait pas dépasser les 18 ans. L'un avait un look improbable. Les deux autres semblaient trop sages pour être honnêtes. Elle haussa les épaules avant de leur demander leurs passeports.

-Monsieur… Gabriel Camus ?

-C'est moi.

-Une parenté avec l'auteur ?

-Non. Juste une coïncidence.

-Et… Vous transportez quoi dans vos bagages ?

-Pas grand-chose, vous savez. Nous sommes des artistes sculpteurs contemporains, et nous transportons chacun notre dernière création. On pourrait avoir une étiquette fragile dessus s'il vous plaît ?

Katie, Némée et Callux regardait l'échange. Sadalsuud se débrouillait à merveille pour dissiper les soupçons chez autrui. Ou alors il manquait des neurones à l'employée. Il déposa son caisson sur le tapis roulant sans avoir à subir plus de questions. Cela permit à Christophos et Alexis Popoulos ainsi qu'à Charlotte Smith de déposer rapidement leurs fardeaux.

-Gabriel, es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir déposé nos bagages en soute ?

-Écoutes Christophos, si tu as un quelconque moyen de justifier à la douane le fait que tu transportes sur toi une Armure de 35 kilos qui intéresserait plus d'un musée, je suis preneur. Mais comme ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, je te prierais de me faire confiance. Et dans le pire des cas, on pourra les appeler à nous si nécessaire.

Némée se tut. Ils embarquèrent deux heures plus tard. Le voyage se déroula sans incident, et ils atterrirent à Oslo quatre heures plus tard. Au grand soulagement de Némée, leurs bagages étaient intacts. À leur sortie de l'aéroport, ils se concentrèrent afin de sentir un Cosmos plus puissant que la moyenne, qui appartiendrait à Freya. Celle-ci les attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les Chevaliers d'Ors se dirigèrent vers elle. Sadalsuud lui adressa la parole.

-Freya de Polaris ?

-C'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

-Je suis Gabriel Camus. Voici Charlotte Smith, et à ses côtés Christophos et Alexis Popoulos. Je crois que vous nous attendiez.

-Gabriel Ca… Ah oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? Suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent la princesse d'Asgard en dehors de la ville, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête devant une petite bâtisse. Ils entrèrent, et virent qu'ils étaient dans une maison petite certes, mais d'où émanait une sensation de bien-être et de sérénité palpable.

-C'est bon, Chevaliers, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Vous pouvez abandonner ces faux noms et ces habits qui ne vous sied guère.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se présentèrent brièvement avant de demander à Freya de leur résumer la situation. Celle-ci, avec des trémolos dans la voix, leur dit ceci :

-C'est terrible, vous savez… Ma sœur, prêtresse d'Odin, a été enlevé par l'un de ces affreux Guerriers Divins de Loki… Elle est enfermée dans le palais de ce Dieu malfaisant… Nous n'arrivons plus à résister… Oh, si seulement nous avions encore nos propres Guerriers Divins !

Les Chevaliers d'Ors se regardèrent entre eux, gênés. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais leur ordre était tout de même directement lié à la chute du royaume d'Asgard. Némée prit la parole.

-Princesse Freya, nous sommes désolés de ce qui arrive à votre royaume, d'autant plus que notre ordre en est le responsable. Aussi, au nom d'Athéna, nous vous jurons de ramener la paix en Asgard, dussions-nous y laisser la vie, en éliminant Loki et ses sept Guerriers Divins !

-Merci, Chevalier du Lion. Vos paroles me vont droit au cœur. Laissez-moi vous donner quelques informations qui pourraient vous aider dans l'accomplissement de votre quête. Vous avez entendu parler de nos Guerriers Divins, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Freya reprit.

-Tout ce que vous pouvez savoir sur eux ne vous sera d'aucune aide face aux Guerriers Divins de Loki, car à ma connaissance ceux-ci n'utilisent pas les mêmes techniques. De plus, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous devrez tous les éliminer pour vaincre Loki.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Ne soyez pas si impatient, Chevalier des Gémeaux. Sachez que Loki est immensément puissant, peut-être même plus qu'Hadès. Mais il a un gros point faible, c'est celui de tirer sa force de ses guerriers. Si vous les éliminez tous, il sera aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot apeuré. Une dernière chose : pour trouver son Sanctuaire, vous devrez partir au nord de ce lieu, et toujours suivre la voie la moins engageante.

Sadalsuud eut un sourire. –C'est bon à savoir. Merci, princesse Freya. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Nous partirons demain dès l'aube pour ramener votre sœur et restaurer la paix dans votre royaume.

-Mais Sadalsuud, j'ai envie de dormir, moi !

-Suffit, Némée. Plus tôt on partira, plus tôt on rentrera au Sanctuaire. Vas te coucher, maintenant.

Le Verseau entendit le Lion marmonner alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, notamment quelques sympathies comme « balai dans le cul », « Mr Freeze » ou encore « glaçon ». Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Freya leur avait gracieusement préparé un lit chacun. Ils étaient assurés de passer une bonne nuit. Némée alla se coucher le premier, bientôt suivi par Callux. Katie alla les rejoindre une heure plus tard. Seul Sadalsuud restait seul dans la pièce commune. Il jeta un regard à son pendentif représentant le Verseau. Ça faisait déjà quatre ans…

-Seigneur Sadalsuud ?

-Princesse Freya ? Vous n'êtes pas partie vous coucher ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai… J'ai tellement peur pour ma sœur, voyez-vous. Je refuse de la perdre comme j'ai perdu Hagen.

-Je connais cette triste histoire, princesse. Le Chevalier du Cygne était mon maître.

-Hyôga ? Il va bien ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez-pas. Princesse… Sachez qu'il n'y a pas un jour qui ne se passe sans qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a plusieurs fois répété à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir ôté la vie d'Hagen.

-C'est tellement lui… Mais vous savez, je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Tous deux ont vaillamment défendu leurs causes. Je suis sûre que de là où il est, Hagen a pardonné à Hyôga, et qu'il est heureux.

Sadalsuud vit que Freya était triste, tout de même. Une question trottait dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure.

-Princesse Freya, tout à l'heure, lorsque vous nous avez parlé de Loki, vous nous avez dit que vous regrettiez que nous ayons à tuer ses Guerriers. Pourquoi ?

-C'est… C'est juste que je suis persuadée que ces Guerriers ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais. Avant d'être des serviteurs de Loki, ils étaient des êtres humains normaux. Mais quand Loki s'est réveillé, l'âme de Guerrier qui sommeillait en eux s'est manifestée.

-Je vois. Comme les Spectres d'Hadès.

-Si vous le dites…

Elle garda le silence. Sadalsuud tenta de la rassurer.

-Princesse Freya, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Si je suis devenu Chevalier, c'est en partie pour ne plus jamais avoir à regarder quelqu'un qui m'est cher mourir sous mes yeux. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez pour votre sœur, et si sa vie est en jeu, je vous jure sur Athéna que j'éliminerais ces Guerriers Divins.

Freya resta muette encore un instant. Le Verseau décida de la laisser en paix.

-Seigneur Sadalsuud ?

Il se retourna.

-Merci. Athéna a de la chance d'avoir des protecteurs tels que vous.

Avec un sourire, il alla se coucher. À l'aube, Sadalsuud réveilla ses compagnons. Comme il s'y attendait un peu, Némée fut difficile à sortir de sa léthargie.

-Mmh laisses-moi encore dormir maman.

-Je suis très honoré de voir que tu penses que j'ai les qualités nécessaires pour devenir Grand Pope, mais je ne suis ni roux, ni une femme.

-Oh désolé Sad' !

Sadalsuud ne s'énerva pas. Il pouvait bien laisser le Lion lui donner un surnom débile de temps en temps. Les quatre Chevaliers d'Or se préparèrent rapidement puis rejoignirent Freya en bas. Celle-ci leur sourit gentiment. Némée étant encore trop ensuqué, c'est Sadalsuud qui se chargea de rassurer une dernière fois la princesse d'Asgard.

-Nous vaincrons Loki et ses Guerriers, et nous ramènerons votre sœur. Ou bien nous mourrons en essayant.

Sur ces paroles sympathiques, ils enfilèrent leurs Armures et partirent aussi vite que possible. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de courir, Callux demanda si l'un d'entre eux avaient la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre.

-Rappelles-toi ce que nous a dit Freya hier ! Tu prends toujours la direction la moins engageante, et au bout d'un moment on devrait arriver !

-Merci Némée, super conseil !

Mine de rien, ils suivirent les conseils de la princesse. Après cinq minutes de voyage (ben oui, quand on court à la vitesse du son, c'est plus rapide !), ils arrivèrent devant un temple majestueux. Némée prit la parole :

-Hardi, compagnons, prenez garde, et restez dessus ! Car nous sommes… Je sais pas où en fait !

-Moi non plus.

-Pareil.

-Katie, Callux, Sadalsuud, je crois qu'on est complètement paumés !

Sadalsuud n'était pas rentré dans leur jeu, mais il avait envie de se tirer une balle. Qui lui avait fichu ces trois idiots dans les pattes ? Ah oui, Athéna.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, avançons.

Les quatre Chevaliers d'Or continuèrent leur route, lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire sinistre. Callux demanda :

-Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Le rire se tut. –Malédiction, ils m'ont entendu !

-On entend tout ce que vous dites vous savez ?

-Oh, vous n'irez pas plus loin !

Devant les Chevaliers d'Or apparut alors un immense Guerrier en armure noire intégrale. Il était armé d'une énorme hache qui faisait à peu près deux fois sa taille. Et il faisait 1,90m.

-Bienvenue, Chevaliers d'Or !

* * *

Quel est ce mystérieux personnage qui attend les Chevaliers d'Or ? La suite au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	10. Chapter 10

Qui était le mystérieux personnage accueillant les Chevaliers d'Or ?

Parviendront-t-ils à vaincre les Guerriers Divins ?

Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Un accueil glacial**

Les Chevaliers d'Or se mirent en garde, prêt à accueillir leur adversaire. Celui-ci était très grand. Son armure noire recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps, ne laissant que son visage à découvert. Assez bizarrement, il n'avait pas de casque. Mais ce qui surprit les jeunes protecteurs d'Athéna, c'était l'immense hache que leur ennemi transportait avec lui. Elle devait faire dans les quatre mètres. Krishna de Chrysaor ? Petit joueur !

-Je suis Karl de Phecda, Guerrier Divin de la Hache. Je suis le premier protecteur de sa majesté Loki, et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, aucun de vous ne passera !

Nullement impressionné, Némée relâcha sa garde.

-Ouh, j'ai teeeeellement peur ! Bon, mon petit gars, si tu nous disais plutôt comment aller rejoindre ton idiot de Dieu ?

Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec dépit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse avant de réfléchir ? Le Guerrier Divin de la Hache tiqua, avant de lever sa hache et de la rabattre sur le sol.

-GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Une fois frappée sur le sol, la hache libéra une onde de choc surpuissante qui envoya valser les Chevaliers d'Or à travers la pièce.

-C'est ça les fameux Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ? Nos simples soldats valent mieux qu'eux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa majesté Loki s'inquiétait tant…

-Généralement, on vérifie que l'ennemi est hors d'état de nuire avant de fanfaronner, mon gros !

Phecda se retourna juste à temps pour pouvoir se manger un magistral coup de pied dans la tête qui l'envoya sur plusieurs mètres. Callux avait été le plus prompt à se relever et à réagir. Son coup de pied avait été suffisamment puissant pour laisser à ses compagnons le temps de se relever.

-Sadalsuud, Katie, Némée, tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien, Callux.

-Tranquille !

-J'ai été blessé dans mon amour-propre mais sinon ça va !

Le Guerrier Divin de la Hache se releva, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Je me disais bien que je n'aurais pas pu vaincre l'« élite » de la Chevalerie d'Athéna en une seule attaque ! Vous voulez sauver la cruche qui prie Odin ? Vous devrez tous nous battre ! Phecda, Alioth, Merak, Mégrez, Benetnasch, Mizar, Dubhe ! Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à rejoindre le Seigneur Loki avant le coucher du soleil, il l'exécutera avant de conquérir le monde ! Mais de tout de façon, vous ne franchirez même pas ma maison !

Interloqués, les Chevaliers d'Or échangèrent un regard. La contrainte temporelle n'était pas prévue ! Ils allaient devoir repousser leurs limites s'ils voulaient être dans les temps. Sadalsuud eut une idée. Par télépathie, il tint le discours suivant à ses amis :

- _Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, et je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que le gros monsieur devant nous ne voudra pas nous laisser passer. Vous allez vous disperser : Katie, tu prends le flanc gauche, Némée le flanc droit, et Callux passera par-dessus. Je le retiendrais avec des cercles de glace en attendant que vous franchissiez son temple._

 _-Ça va aller, tu es sûr ?_

 _-Fais-moi confiance, chaton. À trois ! Un… Deux… TROIS !_

Les Gémeaux, le Lion et le Scorpion se dispersèrent comme prévu par le plan. Karl tomba complètement dans le panneau de cette stratégie simpliste mais ô combien efficace. Il fit volte-face, prêt à abattre sa Hache sur les fuyards, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Par réflexe, il regarda son corps : des cercles de glace se formaient tout autour de lui. Plus il se débattait, plus ceux-ci se multipliaient et se resserraient. Il trouva la force de se retourner pour voir le Chevalier du Verseau, bras tendu, d'où émanait un froid intense.

-Mais… C'est toi… Que ?

-Koltso. Plus tu te débattras, plus ces cercles de glace se resserreront. Je pourrais te laisser là et tranquillement continuer ma route, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas du tout dans mes plans. Je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi pour affaiblir ton maître.

-Tu veux me tuer ? Et bien vas-y, chien !

-Non. Je ne te tuerais pas. Pas comme cela. Ce serait indigne de mon rang de Chevalier d'Or. Je te donne une chance de défendre ta vie. Saisis-la !

Sur ces mots, Sadalsuud brisa les cercles et se mit en garde. Phecda s'arma et fit face au Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, tout en ricanant.

-Imbécile ! Tu viens de laisser passer la seule chance que tu avais de me vaincre ! Maintenant, ta défaite est évidente ! GRAND AXE CRUSHER !

Il recommença la technique qui les avait assommés tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois-ci, l'attaque ne toucha pas sa cible, au grand étonnement du Guerrier Divin de la Hache.

-Tu pensais réellement que la même technique marcherait deux fois sur moi ? Pauvre naïf ! Comme quoi plus c'est grand, plus c'est bête !

Au contact de Némée, Sadalsuud avait appris à lancer de petites piques à ses adversaires dans le but de les faire enrager ou de les démoraliser. Et cette technique peu conventionnelle était très efficace. Phecda avait perdu son sourire satisfait en voyant la facilité avec laquelle le Verseau avait évité son attaque, mais se ressaisit vite.

-Tu penses réellement que je n'ai qu'une seule technique ? C'est bien mal me connaître ! Puisque tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour tes petits camarades, tu goûteras à la plus terrible attaque du Guerrier Divin de la Hache ! Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais vivant, sois en certain !

Avec un calme imperturbable, Sadalsuud répondit. –Je t'attends.

-Prépares-toi Verseau ! Cette attaque te réduira en miettes ! GRAND AXE BOMBER !

À ces mots, Karl fit tournoyer sa hache de plus en plus vite autour de lui, de manière à créer un ouragan dont la puissance montait crescendo. Sadalsuud se mit en garde de manière à pouvoir résister, mais la puissance de l'ouragan était trop forte. Il s'envola à la verticale avant de traverser le toit du temple de Phecda, avant de retomber au sol. Il souffrait terriblement, mais son armure avait absorbé la majeure partie du choc. Heureusement que les ennemis d'Athéna avaient toujours tendance à sous-estimer la solidité des Armures d'Or !

 _-Mince, il est bien plus fort que ce que je pensais. Mais sans sa hache, il n'est rien, si je parviens à la détruire, je remporterais la partie._

Karl de Phecda s'avança sur ce qu'il croyait être le cadavre de son ennemi. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, le Verseau se relevait, lentement mais sûrement. Le Guerrier Divin de la Hache n'en revenait pas.

-C'est… C'est impossible ! Comment as-tu pu survivre à mon Grand Axe Bomber ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait !

-C'est très simple, Phecda, je crois en la justice de ma cause ! Vous servez un Dieu malfaisant, qui n'apportera que la désolation sur Terre, et en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, je ne peux le tolérer !

-Ce sont de bien belles paroles, Chevalier du Verseau, mais où est le Mal si c'est le plus fort qui gouverne ? Mon Dieu représente peut-être le Mal pour toi, mais une fois maître du monde, ses actions seront légitimées ! On parlera de lui comme d'un être de bien !

-Alors pour toi, la raison du plus fort serait toujours la meilleure ?

-Bien évidemment !

-Ton sens de la justice me rappelle deux anciens Chevaliers d'Or, Deathmask du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons. Tout comme eux, tu vas devoir apprendre que les notions de bien et de mal ne changent jamais !

Sadalsuud se lança à l'assaut afin de vaincre cet ennemi retors. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses compagnons, mais il leur faisait confiance. Il devait vaincre le Guerrier Divin de la Hache. Celui-ci releva son arme pour achever son adversaire.

-Dans ton état, même attaque ou non, tu ne survivras pas ! GRAND AXE BOMBER !

-Pauvre idiot ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu ne me vaincras jamais, et je vais détruire cette hache qui fait ta fierté ! DIAMOND DUST !

Les deux guerriers lancèrent leurs attaques fétiches. Le mélange du froid généré par Sadalsuud et de l'ouragan créé par Karl donna un cocktail surprenant. Une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Callux, Némée et Katie se retournèrent. Naturellement, ils craignaient le pire.

-Némée… Tu crois qu'il est… ?

-Non, Katie. Sadalsuud ne se permettrait pas de mourir avant que nous ayons délivré Hilda et vaincu Loki. Viens, on doit continuer.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Katie emboîta le pas de ses frères d'armes. Dans le temple de Phecda, la fumée était retombée. Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, parfaitement immobiles. La hache de Karl reposait sur le sol, gelée et inutilisable. L'armure du Guerrier de Phecda recouvrait toujours son corps, mais était en lambeaux.

-Bravo, Sadalsuud. Je vois que la réputation des Chevaliers d'Or n'est pas usurpée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible que quelqu'un détruise un jour cette arme qui faisait ma fierté. Il semblerait que j'ai failli à ma mission de protection, mais je me suis battu de toutes mes forces face à un puissant adversaire, alors je ne regrette rien. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Tu m'as peut-être vaincu, mais saches que je suis le moins fort des Guerriers Divins. Tes compagnons n'ont aucune chance, s'ils ne sont pas à ton niveau ! Argh !

Il rendit l'âme sur ces dernières paroles. Sadalsuud retrouva sa mobilité avant de poser son regard sur son adversaire.

 _-Karl de Phecda, Guerrier Divin de la Hache… Nous pensions différemment, toi et moi. Mais je sais que tu étais convaincue de la justice de ta cause, même si je ne peux la cautionner. Tu es un valeureux combattant, et il est regrettable que quelqu'un comme toi ait mis ses compétences au service d'un Dieu tel que Loki ! Permets-moi de t'honorer en faisant moi-même ton cercueil…_

Au fur et à mesure de ces pensées, un froid intense se dégageait de la main levée du Chevalier du Verseau, et enveloppait doucement le corps de feu Karl de Phecda, Guerrier Divin de la Hache. Après quelques instants, celui-ci reposait avec son arme dans un tombeau glacé.

 _-Rien ni personne ne pourra détruire ce cercueil de glace. Ton âme est déjà partie pour un monde meilleur, mais ton corps, lui, reposera éternellement dans le temple de Phecda. Adieu, Karl. Puisses ton âme rejoindre le Walhalla._

Le Chevalier du Verseau sortit du temple sans un regard en arrière. Il devait rejoindre ses compagnons. Ceux-ci arrivèrent à un croisement qui se séparait en trois, lorsqu'ils sentirent le Cosmos de leur frère s'élever. Il était en vie, c'est bon signe.

* * *

Et un Guerrier Divin vaincu !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

Sadalsuud a vaincu le Guerrier Divin de Phecda ! Les Chevaliers d'Or parviendront-ils à vaincre tous leurs adversaires ?

Et réuissiront-ils à sauver Hilda ?

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **La terrible attaque du Chevalier des Gémeaux**

-Parfait, notre glaçon a vaincu le gros monsieur !

-Némée, t'es vraiment obligé de lui donner des surnoms débiles ? Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste ça !

-Oh c'est bon Kat', c'est affectueux !

-C'est cela, oui. Allez, au lieu de jacasser avec Katie, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la route.

Sadalsuud était sorti indemne de son affrontement avec le Guerrier de Phecda, et le Cosmos de Loki venait de baisser avec la mort de son serviteur. Celui-ci venait de ressentir la défaite de son protecteur.

 _-Karl a perdu ? Prévisible, ce n'est qu'un incapable. Mes autres Guerriers Divins vaincront les Chevaliers d'Athéna, cela ne fait aucun doute !_

Le chemin se séparait en trois. Némée réfléchit rapidement avant de prendre la parole.

-Ces Guerriers Divins sont peut-être très puissants, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester groupés, le temps presse ! J'affronterais le Gardien de la maison d'Alioth. Callux, charge toi du temple de Benetnasch. Katie, tu t'occuperas de celui qui garde le temple de Mégrez. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous arriverez à vaincre vos opposants.

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or s'élancèrent et se séparèrent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les demeures de leurs futurs adversaires. En pénétrant dans le temple de Benetnasch, Callux se senti envahir par une immense sensation de calme, semblable à celle qu'il pouvait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il faisait halte dans la maison de la Vierge au Sanctuaire. Il se ressaisit assez vite : il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par son adversaire, quel qu'il soit. Alors qu'il rentrait dans le temple, il vit son adversaire assis en tailleur à même le sol. Celui-ci était en train de polir un bouclier parfaitement circulaire, sans la moindre trace de salissure ou de marques d'un quelconque combat. Son armure rouge bordeaux protégeait son torse, ses bras, ainsi que ses jambes jusqu'aux mollets. Son casque, reluisant, lui recouvrait intégralement la tête, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses cheveux.

-Bonjour, Chevalier des Gémeaux. Je suis Vassilis de Benetnasch, Guerrier Divin du Bouclier. Je suis surpris que tu sois arrivé aussi vite ! Je ne pensais pas que Karl était faible à ce point.

Callux détailla son opposant avant de faire un rapide calcul mental. Indubitablement, Benetnasch était plus courtois que Phecda. Mais son discours suintait l'arrogance et le mépris.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça salut. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'estime pour ton frère d'arme à ce que je vois.

-À quoi bon ? Comme tu le dis, ce n'est qu'un frère d'armes. Je n'ai aucune raison de développer des liens avec lui, et encore moins à l'apprécier !

Callux sourit. Il savait que le raisonnement de son adversaire était faussé.

-Benetnasch, tu dis être surpris de mon arrivée rapide, mais saches que si je suis déjà là, c'est grâce à mon compagnon Sadalsuud qui est resté en arrière afin de vaincre Phecda. C'est la confiance que nous avons les uns envers les autres qui fait notre force ! C'est pourquoi je te vaincrais, afin de faire honneur à mes frères !

-Tu es pathétique, Callux des Gémeaux. Un imbécile tel que toi ne mérite même pas que je le tue. Rentres-sagement chez toi et je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Le sang de Callux ne fit qu'un tour. En colère, il se jeta sur le Guerrier Divin du Bouclier.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'abandonne jamais un combat, et je ne vais pas commencer face à un quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que toi !

Le poing du jeune Chevalier d'Or se rapprochait rapidement du visage de Vassilis. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et semblait très calme. Sans se mettre en garde, il murmura :

-M'attaquer ainsi… Quelle terrible erreur ! SHIELD WALL !

Alors que le poing de Callux aurait dû frapper le Guerrier de Benetnasch, celui-ci heurta un mur invisible. Puis, l'instant d'après, le jeune Chevalier d'Or était projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva péniblement, puis vit que son opposant n'avait pas bougé.

-Ceci, Callux, est le Shield Wall. Aussi longtemps que je le maintiendrais en place grâce à mon bouclier, tu ne pourras pas me toucher.

Callux restait silencieux. Mais il cogitait à toute vitesse. Cette attaque était très semblable au Crystal Wall de Kiki. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus puissante ! Kiki surpassait Mû dans la maîtrise de cette technique. Elle avait forcément un point faible ! Mais lequel ? Pendant que Callux restait immobile à réfléchir, Vassilis reprit la parole.

-Alors Chevalier, désespéré ? Je comprends. Cette technique me garantit d'être sauf contre n'importe quelle attaque. Même ta fameuse Galaxian Explosion, réputé pour sa capacité à réduire des étoiles en cendres, ne pourrait m'atteindre, et n'aboutirait qu'à la destruction de notre sanctuaire, et accessoirement à ta mort ! Tu as perdu !

Callux commençait à transpirer. Est-ce que son adversaire bluffait ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de lancer sa plus puissante attaque : il tuerait peut-être quelques Guerriers Divins, mais il ôterait également la vie de Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud, et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait bien y avoir une faille dans cette technique ! Callux réfléchit à ses options. Golden Triangle ? Non. Another Dimension ? Encore moins. Galaxian Explosion ? SURTOUT PAS. Callux commença à paniquer sérieusement. Puis il se rappela qu'il lui restait une dernière cartouche… Si ça ne marche pas, il perdra ce combat. Mais il devait le tenter. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, qui n'échappa pas au Guerrier Divin du Bouclier.

-Et bien, Chevalier ? La panique te ferait-elle doucement sombrer vers la folie ?

-Vassilis de Benetnasch… Ta technique est réellement impressionnante. Je n'arriverais pas à faire de dommages à ton corps, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'attaquer directement à ton esprit ! GENRÔ MAÔ KEN !

Un rayon jaillit du bras tendu de Callux pour transpercer le crâne de Vassilis. Celui-ci ne sembla pas plus incommodé que ça.

-C'est ça ton attaque qui devait détruire mon esprit ? Huhuhu, laisses-moi rire ! Ce n'était qu'un simple picotement ! Tu m'agaces, Callux, j'ai donc décidé de t'éliminer. Fais tes prières !

Mais alors qu'il tenta de frapper le Chevalier des Gémeaux, le Guerrier Divin du Bouclier eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements.

-Mais… Mon corps ! Il ne m'obéit plus ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Cette attaque, Vassilis, est le Genrô Maô Ken ! Je déteste l'utiliser, mais je dois bien parfois y recourir. Tu es sous mon pouvoir maintenant, et tu ne retrouveras le contrôle de toi que lorsque tu verras quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux. Mais ne nous pressons-pas. Pour commencer, si tu détruisais ce bouclier que tu as l'air de tant apprécier ?

Les rôles étaient inversés, désormais. Les traits déformés par la colère, Vassilis hurlait.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis invulnérable avec ce bouclier !

-À ton avis, pour quelle autre raison voudrais-je te pousser à faire ça ? Sombre crétin.

Bien que tout chez le Guerrier de Benetnasch montrait qu'il ne souhaitait pas agir ainsi, il détruisit de ses propres mains son bouclier.

-Brave garçon. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller tuer Loki pour moi ?

Un regard empli de terreur se dessina sur le faciès de Vassilis. Son corps entier tremblait. En bégayant, il tint ce discours :

-N-n-n-non… Ton attaque ne peut pas être si terrible pour me forcer à faire ça ?

-Il semblerait que si. Mais tu as de la chance, je n'y ai pas mis ma pleine puissance. Tu as environ encore 40% de conscience propre. Juste assez pour que tu m'obéisses tout en étant pleinement conscience de tes actes. Allez, Vassilis, va tuer ce Dieu que tu sers avec fierté !

Vassilis résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne pouvait accomplir un acte aussi abject, même sous l'influence d'un Cosmos étranger ! Il luttait désespérément, en vain. Oui, le Genrô Maô Ken est véritablement la plus terrible attaque du Chevalier des Gémeaux… Le Guerrier Divin du Bouclier sombrait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que sa conscience lui échappait. Mais soudain, il reprit ses esprits. Son corps lui obéissait de nouveau, mais il était dans un sale état. Contusionné de partout, il n'avait jamais subi autant de dommages depuis sa nomination en tant que Guerrier Divin. Il hasarda un regard vers son adversaire. Celui-ci semblait épuisé.

-Impressionnant, Vassilis. Résister au Genrô Maô Ken n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Mais pour en plus briser ma concentration et annuler ma technique, tu dois réellement être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Malheureusement pour toi, on dirait que cela t'a épuisé.

Callux était dans le vrai : pour reprendre le contrôle de soi-même, le Guerrier de Benetnasch avait fait brûlé son Cosmos à son extrême limite, mais cette fois-ci, il était incapable de résister davantage à la douleur. Il souffrait terriblement, mais ne le montrait pas.

-Chevalier des Gémeaux, tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille… Mais toi et tes compagnons ne vaincrez jamais mon Maître ! De tout de façon, il faudrait que vous vainquiez les autres Guerriers Divins, et vu comme je t'ai affaibli, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

Avec un regard calme mais également plein de pitié, Callux lui répondit.

-C'est là ton erreur, Vassilis. Pendant notre combat, je n'ai fait que retenir mes coups.

-QUOI ?!

Le Guerrier Divin du Bouclier se sentait humilié. Son adversaire n'avait fait que jouer avec lui pendant tout ce temps ? Callux continua son discours.

-Saches également que mes compagnons sont sûrement bien meilleurs que moi. Si tous tes frères d'armes sont à ton niveau, la victoire nous appartient.

Un court laps de temps s'écoula, pendant lequel les deux ennemis se fixèrent.

-Vassilis de Benetnasch, tu as été un redoutable adversaire, mais tu dois mourir. Cependant, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir inutilement. Mon attaque sera indolore, sois rassuré.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots, il traça un triangle doré devant lui. Puis, se plaçant devant son adversaire, il déclama d'une voix forte les mots suivants :

-Erres dans les méandres du temps et de l'espace ! GOLDEN TRIANGLE !

Le triangle formé par Callux se dirigea vers Vassilis, avant de l'envelopper complètement. Celui-ci, avec un cri de terreur, disparut à jamais de cette planète.

Sadalsuud, Katie et Némée sentirent une nouvelle baisse dans le Cosmos de Loki. Signe de la victoire de Callux.

-Félicitations, Callux.

-Bravo !

-Bien joué p'tit frère !

Dans son temple, Loki n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Mais alors pas du tout.

 _-Vassilis, pauvre merde ! Tu as sous-estimé ton adversaire, et c'est ce qui t'a coûté la victoire. Ne suis-je entouré que d'incapables ? Heureusement, mes trois meilleurs protecteurs sont toujours en vie… Merak, Mizar, Dubhe, je compte sur vous !_

* * *

Deux Guerriers Divins ont été vaincus !

Némée et Katie parviendront-ils à vaincre leurs adversaires ?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	12. Chapter 12

Callux, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, a vaincu son opposant ! Némée et Katie, les Chevaliers du Lion et du Scorpion, font route vers les demeures de leurs adversaires !

Les Chevaliers d'Or remporteront-ils la bataille ?

Profitez-bien !

* * *

 **Lion contre Serpent de Mer**

La victoire de Callux sur son adversaire motiva encore davantage ses compagnons. Sadalsuud avait pris du retard mais ne tarderait pas à les rattraper. Katie et Némée faisaient route vers les temples de leurs opposants.

Le Chevalier du Lion courut jusqu'au temple d'Alioth. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il décida pour un fois de se montrer prudent. En pénétrant dans la maison de son ennemi, un fort sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui. Il régnait dans ce temple une ambiance… Mortelle. Un peu inquiet, Némée continua d'avancer. Arrivé à mi-chemin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ceux-ci se firent plus insistant, mais le fils d'Aiolia ne ressentait aucun Cosmos. Ce n'était pas normal.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une force inconnue le frappa dans le dos. Impossible ! Il aurait forcément ressenti un Cosmos, aussi faible soit-il ! Il se retourna, espérant voir son mystérieux agresseur, mais le temple d'Alioth était plongé dans le noir. Némée s'énerva :

-Montres-toi, Guerrier Divin ! Serais-tu trop lâche pour m'affronter ?

Une voix caverneuse se fit entendre. Elle était rauque, et il en émanait une sensation malsaine.

-Hé hé hé… Pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à t'affronter, Némée du Lion ? En mon temple, tu es inoffensif ! Je vais te tuer maintenant. Sa majesté Loki sera satisfaite !

Les coups pleuvaient sur Némée, mais il ne voyait rien, et son sixième sens ne lui servait à rien, car son adversaire masquait son Cosmos.

- _C'est pas_ _vrai ! Comment peut-il masquer son Cosmos à ce point ? Et puis avec son temple plongé dans le noir, je ne peux pas me fier à ma vue ! Ma seule chance est d'écouter les sons qu'il émet afin d'anticiper ses actions._

Le Chevalier d'Or du Lion se concentra afin de renforcer son ouïe. Maintenant, il entendait clairement son adversaire.

 _-À gauche !_

Un coup de pied destiné à ses côtes fut facilement paré. Le Guerrier Divin d'Alioth fut surpris.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Chevalier du Lion. Tu as réussi à parer un de mes coups par chance, mais cela ne se reproduira pas, crois-moi !

Il repartit à l'attaque. Mais cette fois, aucun de ses coups n'atteint Némée. Par la droite, par la gauche, par derrière ou par-dessus, toutes ses attaques étaient systématiquement parées ou esquivées.

-Guerrier Divin d'Alioth, tu comprends maintenant que tu ne me toucheras jamais avec ces attaques ? Allez, bats-toi mieux que ça !

-Grrrrr... Très bien ! Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé !

La lumière se fit dans la maison d'Alioth. Némée put enfin voir à quoi ressemblai son opposant. Vêtu d'une armure verte kakie, il était véritablement hideux. Son faciès était strié de cicatrices toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Il était chauve, mais portait une immense barbe qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine.

-Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je suis Romuald d'Alioth, Guerrier Divin du Serpent de Mer. Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vainquiez Karl et Vassilis. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas aussi mauvais que vous en avez l'air ?

-Et bien, Romuald d'Alioth, on ne peut pas dire que c'est l'humilité qui te caractérise ! Bon, on se bat ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Il suffit d'un geste de ma part pour te rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton.

-Je te trouve bien présomptueux. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?

-Bien sûr ! Et je compte sur toi pour résister un peu. J'attends le meilleur de la part du fils du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et d'Aiolia du Lion !

-Tu connais mes parents ? T'es peut-être pas aussi bête que t'en as l'air.

-Tu vas vite comprendre à quel point nous autres, Guerriers Divins, sommes supérieurs aux Chevaliers d'Or ! SEA SNAKE'S BIND !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Némée se retrouva bloqué par des anneaux extrêmement résistants semblables à des serpents. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste !

-Pfft. Pitoyable. C'est ça la Chevalerie d'Athéna ? Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

Némée s'agitait de plus en plus pour se libérer, mais n'y parvenait pas. Romuald se rapprocha de lui, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Saches, Chevalier du Lion, que les Serpents de Mer sont parmi les créatures les plus craintes de la mythologie nordique. Et c'est pour ça que je suis le plus fort des Guerriers Divins de sa majesté Loki !

-Tu me fais pitié, Romuald. On croirait entendre des Chevalier d'Or imbus d'eux même. « C'est moué le plus fort ! » « Non, c'est moi ! » « Arrêtez vos conneries je vous surpasse tous ! ».

Le Guerrier Divin du Serpent de Mer se fendit d'un sourire encore plus sadique que les précédents. En s'approchant, il gifla Némée. Ce dernier ne broncha pas.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force, il me semble. Tu es pathétique, Némée. Sous tes airs fanfarons, au fond, t'es juste un gamin apeuré qui aspire à la grandeur. Mais tu ne seras jamais au niveau de ton père, lui était un véritable Lion ! Toi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit chat. Je suis sûr qu'il te regarde avec honte de là où il est.

À ces mots, Némée sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de son père en ces termes, personne ! La colère le rendait irraisonné, et il se débattait de plus en plus pour se libérer de l'étreinte du Serpent de Mer.

-Il semblerait que tu veuilles mourir. Très bien, je vais t'y aider. Adieu, Chevalier du Lion !

Les anneaux se serraient de plus en plus. Némée étouffait. S'il ne réagissait pas vite, il allait mourir ! Mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait échapper à cette technique. Peut-être que Romuald avait raison, et qu'il ne serait jamais aussi fort que son père… L'étreinte se relâcha, et Némée tomba au sol. Il ne respirait plus.

Callux, Katie et Sadalsuud se stoppèrent dans leurs courses. Ils avaient tous ressentis la baisse du Cosmos de Némée.

-Non… Non… NON ! C'est impossible !

-Némée, tu ne peux pas mourir !

-Souviens-toi de ta promesse ! Nous devons vaincre Loki et ses Guerriers Divins !

Némée entendait les voix de ses compagnons dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, mais il ne parvenait pas à se relever. Cette fois-ci, on dirait que c'est fini… Dans le temple d'Alioth, Romuald s'approcha de son adversaire.

-Il est sûrement mort à présent. C'est triste pour lui, mais c'est la vie. Les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans le futur royaume de sa majesté Loki. Je vais lui couper la tête maintenant, et l'envoyer à sa mère. Ça lui fera un souvenir ! Haha, HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Mais alors qu'il amorça un geste vers ce qu'il croyait être le cadavre de son ennemi, un poing vint s'imprimer au creux de son ventre.

-Toi ? C'est impossible, je te croyais mort !

-Je l'ai fait exprès de dire que j'étais mort !

Némée se mit rapidement sur pied. Le Guerrier Divin d'Alioth s'écroula au sol, en se tordant de douleur.

-Oups ! Aurais-je frappé un peu trop bas ? Tu m'en vois désolé !

Romuald était toujours prostré au sol. Némée décida de l'humilier encore davantage.

-Je t'ai fait bobo ? À un grand garçon comme toi ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton papa Loki, je suis sûr qu'il sera satisfait de constater ton incapacité à vaincre un « minable » Chevalier d'Or.

Le Guerrier Divin du Serpent de Mer se releva immédiatement à ces paroles.

-Suffit, misérable ! Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! J'ai failli te tuer avec mon Sea Snake's Bind la première fois, il n'y a aucune chance que tu y survives maintenant ! SEA SNAKE'S BIND !

Romuald d'Alioth recommença cette attaque. Némée n'esquissa pas un geste. De nouveau, les anneaux du serpent bloquèrent ses mouvements, mais il semblait serein.

-Ben alors, c'est ta seule attaque ? Pas de bol pour toi, une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier, encore moins lorsque celui-ci est un Chevalier d'Or ! Et puis un Serpent de Mer, c'est juste un très gros serpent. T'as déjà vu un serpent battre un lion ?

Les anneaux bloquaient toujours Némée, mais celui-ci fit chauffer son Cosmos, contracta les muscles, et brisa en mille morceaux les anneaux du Serpent de Mer. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas.

-Incroyable… Tu as réussi à surpasser mon attaque… Personne n'y était jamais arrivé ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Dans ton état, je te vaincrais à la force de mes poings !

Il se lança sur le Chevalier d'Or du Lion, prêt à le frapper de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Mais à chaque coup qu'il tentait de lui donner, le Lion les parait et lui rendait le triple. Après de longues minutes de combat, Alioth devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'arriverait pas à vaincre Némée.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Comment se fait-il que je n'arrive pas à te toucher ? Tu étais pratiquement mort !

-Romuald, ne comprends donc tu pas ? Lorsque je me suis relevé tout à l'heure, j'ai pris soin de frapper l'un de tes points vitaux, afin que tu te vides progressivement de ton Cosmos. C'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure, tu tentes vainement de me toucher.

Le Guerrier Divin d'Alioth ne pouvait le croire. Son adversaire, à moitié mort, était parvenu à se relever, à lui porter un coup fatal, et ne faisait maintenant que rester sur la défensive. Était-ce la puissance des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ?

-Je n'ai jamais souhaité tuer personne, Romuald. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux donner à mes compagnons et moi-même une chance de vaincre ton Dieu. Adieu, Guerrier Divin d'Alioth ! LIGTHNING PLASMA !

La fameuse attaque du Chevalier du Lion retentit dans tout le temple. 10 secondes plus tard, les rayons lumineux cessèrent. Le Guerrier Divin du Bouclier resta planté sur place. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, son armure commença à se fissurer, avant de voler en éclats. Il restait toujours debout.

-Némée du Lion… Tu as fait honneur à ton ordre, c'est indéniable. Mais notre victoire est assurée. Les trois derniers Guerriers Divins ne pourront jamais être vaincus ! Et certainement pas par vous !

-Nous verrons cela, Romuald d'Alioth.

Sur ces mots, le Guerrier Divin du Serpent de Mer rendit l'âme. Toujours debout.

* * *

Et de trois !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	13. Chapter 13

Trois Guerriers Divins ont été vaincus ! Katie parviendra-t-elle à éliminer son ennemi ?

Courage, Chevaliers d'Or ! Vous devez sauver Hilda de Polaris !

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Le venin du Scorpion :**

Avec la défaite de Romuald d'Alioth, les Chevaliers d'Or avaient désormais vaincus trois Guerriers Divins. Mais le plus dur restait à venir…

Katie courait vers la maison de Mégrez. Tous ses compagnons avaient déjà vaincu un Guerrier Divin, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer de son côté ! Elle n'oserait plus les regarder en face. Surtout le Lion… Elle vit immédiatement son opposant en pénétrant dans le temple de Mégrez. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre.

-Bienvenue, Katie du Scorpion. Je t'attendais.

Katie détailla son adversaire. Celui-ci était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Vêtue d'une armure argentée lui recouvrant intégralement le corps, il avait de longs cheveux blond vénitien lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus le Chevalier du Scorpion, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux rouges flamboyants, profonds et intenses. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui du Guerrier Divin de Mégrez.

-Je suis Piotr de Mégrez, Guerrier Divin du Drakkar. Je suis impressionné par votre parcours, je dois dire, même si je n'en attendais pas moins des fameux Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ! Malheureusement pour toi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que mes compagnons en vous sous-estimant ! En garde, Chevalier du Scorpion !

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde et se lancèrent dans la bataille. Si l'on demandait à n'importe qui au Sanctuaire qui était le meilleur combattant d'Athéna en termes de capacité martiales, on répondait immédiatement Shaina d'Ophiucus ou Katie du Scorpion. Pendant son entraînement pour devenir Chevalier d'Or, elle avait décidé d'améliorer sa maîtrise des arts martiaux pour compenser le nombre restreint de techniques propres à la constellation du Scorpion. Il était fréquent de la voir faire mordre la poussière à tous ceux qui osaient l'affronter ou simplement s'entraîner avec elle. Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud pouvaient confirmer. Elle se devait de faire honneur à sa réputation en vainquant ce Guerrier Divin !

Mais l'adversaire en face d'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était tout de même un Guerrier Divin de Loki ! Et à vrai dire, il n'avait rien à envier à Katie en combat au corps-à-corps. D'un côté comme de l'autre, les coups s'enchaînaient mais étaient systématiquement parés ou esquivés. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, ils rompirent leur mortel ballet d'un salto arrière.

-Et bien ! Tu es encore plus forte que ce que je pensais, Katie. Je n'ai fait que retenir mes coups jusqu'à présent afin de t'évaluer, mais tu es la première à me pousser aussi loin !

-Comment ? Tu n'étais pas à fond ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait une grossière erreur, tu ne crois pas ?

C'était une question rhétorique, bien sûr. Sauf que Katie voulait en finir rapidement, et avait mis toute sa force physique dans cet échange de coups.

-Et bien ? On s'est donné à fond ? Dommage, moi qui espérais avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma mesure… Allez, bats-toi, Katie !

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Katie était largement dominée. Bien qu'elle réussit à parer ou esquiver la majeure partie des coups portés par le Guerrier Divin du Drakkar, elle en laissa passer quelques-uns, mais surtout, elle fut incapable de riposter. D'un puissant enchaînement composé d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac, puis d'une balayette au niveau du genou, Piotr de Mégrez mit Katie à terre. Celle-ci n'eut pratiquement aucun dégâts grâce à son armure, mais sentit quand même les coups passer.

-Magnifique !

En crachant du sang, Katie leva le regard vers son ennemi qui venait de parler.

-Je parlais de la solidité de ton armure, évidemment. Pas de tes capacités de combat. Et dire que pendant un moment, j'ai réellement cru que vous seriez une menace sérieuse… Je vais te tuer, Katie. N'y vois rien de personnel.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal au Chevalier du Scorpion, celle-ci se leva et s'exclama :

-N'y comptes pas trop, Mégrez ! RESTRICTION !

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que le Guerrier Divin du Drakkar s'immobilisa contre son gré.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La Restriction, Piotr. Elle me permet d'immobiliser l'adversaire pendant un moment. Malheureusement, plus celui-ci est puissant, moins je peux le retenir.

Le Guerrier Divin du Drakkar constata qu'il avait retrouvé sa mobilité.

-Tu m'as immobilisé, et ? Maintenant que je suis de nouveau libre, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de te vaincre.

Katie eut une moue de mépris. –Hmpf ! Désolé si je te pique au vif, mais tu vas changer d'avis dare-dare ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

L'index droit de Katie s'était allongé tout en se teintant d'une couleur pourpre. Puis à une vitesse telle que Piotr ne vit rien venir, elle lui porta un coup près du cœur. Il ressentit une immense douleur, et remarqua qu'un minuscule trou, semblable à une piqûre de moustique, avait percé son armure.

-Argh ! Cette douleur… On dirait vraiment le venin d'un scorpion ! Mais comment as-tu pu percer mon armure ?

-Il semblerait, mon cher Piotr, que vos protections ne soient pas aussi solides que nos Armures d'Or ! Tu viens de recevoir la première piqûre de la Scarlet Needle. Celle-ci inflige d'horribles souffrances à l'adversaire, qui ne peut choisir que la capitulation ou la mort. Mais sois rassuré. Tu ne mourras pas tout de suite. Encore 14 coups, et ta mort sera certaine. N'est-ce pas… Excitant ?

Le Guerrier Divin du Drakkar n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela si excitant, cette attaque. Katie reprit la parole.

-Allez, Mégrez, relèves-toi ! Voyons-voir combien de piqûres tu supporteras avant de me supplier de t'achever !

Avec la plus grande difficulté, l'adversaire de Katie se releva. Celle-ci eut un sourire sadique made in Scorpion.

-Tu souffres terriblement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pourtant subi qu'une seule piqûre…

Sur ces mots, elle porta trois coups supplémentaires, amenant à quatre le nombre de piqûres de la Scarlet Needle. Le Guerrier Divin du Drakkar poussa un cri à chaque piqûre.

-Dans ma grande mansuétude, je veux bien t'achever immédiatement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Han… Han… Ta technique est impressionnante, Scorpion. Tu n'as aucun scrupule à frapper un ennemi, mais peut-être hésiteras-tu face à un être cher ? LONGSHIP'S ILLUSION !

Instantanément, Piotr de Mégrez disparut. À sa place, se tenait Sadalsuud, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

-Katie, arrêtes ! Tu ne reconnais pas ton frère d'armes ?

Pour toute réponse, trois coups supplémentaires jaillirent de l'ongle de Katie. Sadalsuud s'évapora, pour laisser place au Guerrier Divin du Drakkar. Celui-ci titubait.

-Mais… N'as-tu donc aucune considération pour ton frère d'armes ?

-Imbécile ! Le véritable Sadalsuud est en route pour affronter tes compagnons survivants ! De plus, ta façon de parler est bien trop éloignée de celle du véritable Chevalier d'Or du Verseau pour me tromper ! Il faudra faire mieux que ça !

-Grr… Pourras-tu résister à ça ?

Une fois de plus, Piotr disparut. Maintenant, c'est Callux qui faisait face à Katie.

-Katie ! C'est moi, Callux ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Tu ne me frapperais pas ?

Deux piqûres de plus. Katie semblait passablement énervée, à présent.

-Tu oses prendre l'apparence et le caractère de valeureux guerriers ? Tu m'inspires le plus grand dégoût !

Le Guerrier Divin du Drakkar était très amoché. Il était déjà surprenant qu'il ait survécu à 9 piqûres de la Scarlet Needle. Celui-ci réfléchit :

- _Chaque personne sur Terre a forcément un point faible. Il suffit juste de bien chercher… Ah, j'ai trouvé !_

Une nouvelle fois, il changea de forme. Mais cette fois-ci, Katie mit plus de temps avant de reconnaître celui qui lui faisait face. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Et bien, Katie, surprise de me voir ?

-Papa ?

C'était en effet Lord Graffias qui se tenait devant elle. Il semblait en pleine forme et n'avait pas changé physiquement depuis 7 ans.

-Oui, Katie, c'est moi. On dirait que tu en as fait, du chemin, depuis que tu t'es enfuie.

Katie fondit en larmes. –Papa… Je te croyais mort… Oh, si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'être partie comme ça…

Le père et la fille se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. –Viens dans mes bras, Katie.

Celle-ci succomba à l'appel des bras paternels. Mais au moment où elle serra dans ses bras celui qu'elle croyait être son père, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans l'estomac.

-Papa… P-p-pourquoi ?

Elle s'écroula. Piotr reprit sa forme initiale.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Tout le monde perd ses moyens face à un être cher, même un Chevalier d'Or ! Hun… Je vais t'achever définitivement, sale bête. Fais tes prières !

Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'ôter la tête du Chevalier du Scorpion, il ressentit une douleur supplémentaire. Cinq trous supplémentaires parsemaient son armure.

-Comment peux-tu te relever et répliquer dans ton état ? Le coup que je t'ai porté aurait dû te saper tes forces !

Sanglotant toujours, Katie répliqua.

-Tu as osé t'en prendre à l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux ! J'ai toujours regretté ne pas avoir pu m'excuser auprès de lui depuis qu'on m'a appris sa mort il y a trois ans… Et tu oses souiller sa mémoire ? Tu es un être abject, Piotr de Mégrez ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti un telle haine envers quelqu'un, et c'est pour ça que je vais te tuer ! Je t'ai déjà porté 14 coups de la Scarlet Needle. Il ne reste plus qu'un coup, l'Antarès ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais porté, car mes ennemis succombent généralement au bout de 5 ou 6 piqûres. Rien que pour ça, tu mérites mon respect. Mais maintenant, ta vie va s'achever !

-Pas si vite !

Le gardien du temple de Mégrez opéra une nouvelle transformation. Katie avait espéré qu'il ne prenne jamais cette apparence, mais il l'avait fait. Devant elle se tenait Némée du Lion.

-Arrêtes Katie ! C'est moi, Némée ! Tu n'oserais pas frapper l'homme que tu aimes ?

Pour toute réponse, Katie hurla : -SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

L'ultime et fatal coup de la technique du Scorpion heurta le ventre de la pâle copie du fils d'Aiolia, qui s'écroula, mort. En atteignant le sol, il reprit son apparence initiale.

 _-Piotr de Mégrez, tu as peut-être percé à jour mon amour pour le Lion, et tu m'aurais sans doute vaincu si tu avais pris son apparence plus tôt… Mais ton erreur a été de souiller le souvenir que j'avais de celui qui m'a élevé. Adieu, Piotr de Mégrez. J'espère que quelqu'un comme toi ne rejoindra jamais le Walhalla._

Le Cosmos de Loki subit une baisse fulgurante, que perçurent tous les Chevaliers d'Or présents en Asgard.

-Bravo !

-Bien joué, Kat' !

-Félicitations, Katie.

Dans son temple, Loki commençait à être soucieux.

- _Hmmm_ _… Ces Chevaliers d'Or sont bien plus doués que ce que je pensais… Mais je n'ai pas de souci à me faire. Il est déjà midi, et dans moins de 5 heures, le soleil se couchera, et la princesse Hilda mourra ! Les Chevaliers d'Or ne parviendront jamais à vaincre mes trois meilleurs protecteurs !_

* * *

Et de quatre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	14. Chapter 14

La majorité des Guerriers Divins ont été vaincus, mais le pire reste à venir !

Les Chevaliers d'Or parviendront-ils à vaincre les meilleurs protecteurs de Loki ?  
Réussiront-ils à sauver Hilda ?

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Duel de duos :**

Katie sortit doucement du temple de Mégrez. Il ne restait plus que trois Guerriers Divins encore vivants. Elle réfléchit rapidement.

 _-Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud parviendront sûrement à vaincre ceux qui leur font face. Je ne serais sûrement qu'une gêne pour eux ! Le Cosmos de Loki a suffisamment baissé, désormais. Si je parviens à l'atteindre je pourrais sûrement le vaincre !_

Sans prévenir ses compagnons, elle se rua jusqu'au temple de Loki afin de délivrer Hilda. Callux, lui, en sortant du temple de Benetnasch, continua tout droit. Il vit que le chemin se séparait en deux, et décida de prendre la voie de droite. Némée arriva peu après. Sentant le Cosmos du Chevalier des Gémeaux sur le chemin de droite, il décida de s'engager sur le chemin de gauche. Ils seraient plus efficaces séparément.  
En pénétrant dans le temple au bout du chemin, Némée fut surpris de noter l'absence de signes pouvant l'informer sur le locataire de la demeure où il se trouvait actuellement. En s'avançant suffisamment, il sentit un Cosmos particulièrement puissant. Celui ou celle qui le possédait était sûrement l'un des plus puissants des Guerriers Divins de Loki. Mais ce Cosmos semblait agité et instable, comme s'il appartenait à plusieurs personnes… Quel était donc le secret de ce temple ? Tout en étant aux aguets, Némée entendit une voix :

-Et bien ! Ces jeunes gens font honneur à la Chevalerie d'Athéna ! Malheureusement, ils devront tous mourir !

S'étant déjà fait avoir dans le temple d'Alioth, Némée cria :

-Assez ! Montre-toi, Guerrier Divin !

-Mais avec plaisir, mon petit chat !

Sur ces mots, deux silhouettes se dévoilèrent. En détaillant ses opposants, le Chevalier du Lion fut surpris de leur ressemblance troublante. Des jumeaux.

-Nous sommes là pour…

-…Te jouer un mauvais tour !

-Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation…

-…Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation !

-Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité…

-…Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée !

-Katarina de Mizar, Guerrier Divin du Loup Blanc !

-Sigmund de Merak, Guerrier Divin du Loup Noir !

-Les Guerriers Divins de Loki, plus rapides que la lumière !

-Rends toi, ou ce sera la Guerre !

Pendant cet étrange discours, les deux jumeaux avaient entamé une chorégraphie synchronisée s'achevant par une pose de combat où les deux se tenaient symétriquement, jambes tendues, leurs index collés l'un à l'autre. Némée cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ?

-Eh, Sig', tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ces poses de combat ?

-Mais voyons Katarina, bien sûr que oui ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point notre adversaire est impressionné ?

Némée se ressaisit. Impressionné, ça, il l'était, mais sans doute pas dans le même sens que ce que pensait Sigmund de Merak ! Il détailla ses ennemis. Ceux-ci portaient des armures rigoureusement identiques, mais là où celle de Katarina était blanche comme neige, celle de Sigmund était d'un noir profond. Prenant un air ironique, Némée applaudit ses adversaires.

-Bravo ! Je suis impressionné ! J'ai toujours apprécié de connaître l'identité de mes adversaires avant de les vaincre ! Allez, en gardes, Guerriers Divins !

-Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi, Némée du Lion…

-…Voyons voir ce que tu vaux vraiment !

Les deux jumeaux s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Comme Némée s'y attendait, ils étaient extrêmement bien synchronisés. Au corps-à-corps, ils formaient un redoutable duo. Les coups s'enchaînaient, mais Némée était incapable de riposter en raison de son infériorité numérique. Tentant de bloquer un coup de poing vers son visage donné par le Loup Blanc, il ne put rien faire lorsque le Loup Noir arriva derrière lui pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, le Chevalier du Lion s'écroula au sol. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent au-dessus-de lui.

-Pas mal du tout !

-Tu es le premier à résister aussi longtemps à nos assauts combinés !

-Tu es un véritable Chevalier, c'est clair !

-Mais maintenant, tu vas mourir !

En chœur, ils s'exclamèrent : -WOLF FANG FISTS !

D'innombrables vagues de Cosmos en forme de loup attinrent Némée. Même en portant une Armure d'Or, il sentait les coups passer.

 _-AH ! ÇA FAIT SUPER MAL ! Ils sont terriblement forts… Les meilleurs Guerriers Divins que l'on a pu affronter jusqu'à présent… Je n'arriverais sûrement pas à les vaincre seul ! Mais je dois tenir pour mes amis !_

Avec la force qui lui restait, le fils d'Aiolia se releva, sous le regard étonné de Mizar et Merak.

-Impressionnant ! Pour résister à notre attaque, il faut réellement être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

-Mais tu ne résisteras pas à une deuxième salve !

Ils recommencèrent leur technique. Trop exsangue, Némée encaissa l'attaque. La situation était désespérée.

Dans tout le Sanctuaire de Loki, les Chevaliers d'Or ressentirent la baisse du Cosmos de Némée. Callux se stoppa dans sa course.

-Némée ! Attends-moi, je viens à ton secours !

- _Arrêtes !_

-Quoi ?

- _Callux, tu es en route pour le dernier temple, celui de Dubhe. Si tu rebrousses chemin, nous allons perdre du temps, et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre ! Je suis en train de rattraper mon retard sur vous, je vais prêter main forte à Némée. Continue ta route !_

-D'accord, Sadalsuud. Mais je vous interdis de mourir, à tous les deux !

- _Ne te fais pas de souci. En revanche, je m'inquiète pour Katie. Je ne ressens plus son Cosmos depuis sa victoire contre le Guerrier Divin de Mégrez. Essaye de la retrouver, si tu peux._

-Je ferais mon possible.

Callux reprit sa route. Sadalsuud arriva enfin au temple que se partageaient les Guerriers Divins du Loup Blanc et du Loup Noir. En ressentant le Cosmos du Verseau, les jumeaux stoppèrent leurs assauts sur Némée.

-T'es qui, toi ?

-Un compagnon du Lion ?

-Peu importe…

-… Tu vas mourir !

Ils se jetèrent sur le Chevalier du Verseau. Ce dernier, toujours aussi imperturbable, les attendait patiemment. Alors qu'ils allaient l'atteindre, il cria :

-DIAMOND DUST !

Le courant d'air gelé se propagea à travers toute la pièce, et envoya valser les Guerriers Divins de Mizar et Merak. Ceux-ci restèrent prostrés dans un coin de leur temple, et Sadalsuud en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Némée.

-Némée, ça va ?

Le concerné se releva assez difficilement, puis d'une voix pâteuse, articula les mots suivants :

-Assez bizarrement, non ! Par contre, j'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, glaçon !

Une gifle résonna à la fin de sa phrase. Il était facile de deviner qui en était le destinataire !

-Aïe !

-T'es pénible quand tu t'y mets, Némée, dit le Verseau avec un sourire. Bon, on va tabasser du Guerrier Divin ou on reste là à discutailler inutilement ?

Il aida son compagnon à se relever, et utilisa l'humidité de l'air pour soigner autant que possible les multiples ecchymoses du Lion. Quelques instants plus tard, il était sur pieds. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Katarina et Sigmund se remettaient debout.

-Tu vois ce que je vois, Sigmund ?

-Mais bien sûr, ma très chère sœur !

-Un combat en deux contre deux…

-… Quelle perspective réjouissante !

Sadalsuud et Némée se mirent en garde. Le Verseau opta pour une position inspirée du wushu : le côté droit du corps en avant, jambes écartées, bras gauche en retrait avec le poing fermé. Son bras droit était plié devant lui, et la paume ouverte. Placé comme cela, il pouvait parer à peu près efficacement tous types d'attaque.

Némée, lui, opta pour une garde bien plus agressive, laissant plus d'espace à l'adversaire, mais permettant de distribuer efficacement les coups. Un bras en arrière, l'autre un peu en dessous du visage, il laissait le bas de son corps à découvert mais pouvait partir facilement à l'attaque.

Les jumeaux optèrent pour des gardes semblables, et ils se lancèrent tous les quatre dans la bataille. À un contre un, Némée retrouvait toutes ses capacités, et dominait largement le Loup Noir. Bloquant un coup de poing au creux de sa main, il donna un puissant coup de genou dans l'abdomen de son adversaire, avant de l'envoyer valser d'un coup précis de la paume de sa main libre.

De son côté, Sadalsuud avait l'air en difficulté. Son adversaire était rompue à de nombreuses techniques de combat, ce qui n'était pas son cas. L'entraînement de Hyôga était en effet majoritairement constitué de longues séances d'apprentissage de maîtrise du Cosmos et d'affinité avec la glace. Le combat rapproché n'était pas la priorité de l'enseignement du Cygne.

-Et bien ! Tu n'es vraiment pas au niveau du Chevalier du Lion !

Quelques coups plus tard, le Chevalier du Verseau se retrouva à terre. Heureusement qu'il portait une Armure d'Or ! Ayant éjecté son adversaire, Némée vint à la rescousse. À deux contre un, le Loup Blanc était aussi inoffensif qu'un petit chiot. Un coup de coude de Sadalsuud dans le bas-ventre suivi d'un coup de pied sauté à hauteur de la carotide de la part du Lion envoya le Guerrier Divin de Mizar aux pâquerettes. Les deux Chevaliers d'Or se remirent en garde, alors que leurs adversaires se relevaient encore.

- _Némée, si on continue comme ça, on résistera peut-être, mais je te rappelle qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour sauver Hilda._

 _-T'as une idée de génie pour débloquer la situation peut-être ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Ça te gênerait beaucoup de me l'expliquer ?_

 _-Leurs armures ne sont pas aussi résistantes que les nôtres. Si j'arrive à créer un froid suffisamment intense pour leur faire perdre leurs fonctions, on devrait remporter la victoire. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour les distraire._

 _-Mais j'ai pas envie de me refaire casser la gueule !_

 _-Tu vois d'autres solutions ?_

Némée se tut.

 _-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Allez, fonces !_

Les deux jumeaux repartirent à l'assaut du Chevalier du Lion. Désormais habitué à leurs combines, Némée était bien plus efficace, et parvenait même à contre-attaquer sur certaines offensives. Derrière lui, Sadalsuud faisait chauffer son Cosmos à un niveau que Némée n'avait jamais senti chez lui.

- _Sadalsuud ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ?_

 _-J'y suis presque, chaton. Résiste encore un peu, s'il te plaît !_

 _-Chaton ? Et après c'est toi qui râles parce que je t'appelle glaçon ?_

 _-On est quittes, maintenant. Reste concentré !_

Redoublant d'ardeur, Némée se relança dans la bataille, mais il commençait à fatiguer, et les jumeaux reprenaient l'avantage. Ils recommencèrent l'enchaînement qui leur avait permis de le mettre à terre avant l'arrivée du Verseau. Ils ne réalisèrent que trop tard la raison pour laquelle celui-ci était resté en retrait.

-KHOLODNIY SMERCH !

Un froid encore plus intense que le Diamond Dust frappa les jumeaux, mais ceux-ci réagirent à la vitesse de l'éclair :

-WOLF FANG FISTS !

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent. Aucun ne semblait vouloir ou pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. L'équilibre était parfait entre les adversaires. Mais soudain, un cri se fit entendre :

-LIGHTNING BOLT !

Némée s'était relevé, et avait apporté son soutien à son frère d'armes. Petit à petit, l'attaque des Chevaliers d'Or prenait le dessus sur les crocs des loups. En prenant l'avantage, le froid de Sadalsuud et l'électricité générée par Némée fusionnèrent, et c'est une énorme boule de Cosmos gelé et électrifié qui heurta les Guerriers Divins de Mizar et de Merak.

-C'est impossible…

-… Nous sommes les plus forts des Guerriers Divins !

Leurs armures se fissurèrent sous l'impact du Kholodniy Smerch, avant de voler en éclats à cause du Lightning Bolt. La fumée retomba, pour ne laisser que les Chevaliers du Lion et du Verseau.

-Ouf ! Cette fois j'ai cru qu'on en finirait jamais !

-On forme un bon duo tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est pas faux. Allez, pressons-nous !

Dans son temple, Loki sentit sa baisse de Cosmos.

- _Impossible ! Katarina et Sigmund ont été vaincus ? Ces Chevaliers d'Or sont redoutables… Mais pas de souci : ils pourraient s'y mettre à douze, jamais ils ne vaincront Dubhe !_

Au même moment, une silhouette féminine s'approcha de l'entrée du temple, déterminée à vaincre le fils d'Odin.

* * *

Il ne reste plus qu'un Guerrier Divin, mais l'heure tourne ! Vite, Chevaliers d'Or !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	15. Chapter 15

L'ultime Guerrier Divin attend les Chevaliers d'Or ! Réussiront-ils à le vaincre ?

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Le plus fort des Guerriers Divins**

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul Guerrier Divin en vie, et après leur victoire contre les jumeaux, Sadalsuud et Némée se sentaient galvanisés et invincibles. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient du temple de Mizar et Merak, ils sentirent une énorme baisse du Cosmos de Callux. Némée s'inquiéta.

-Sadalsuud, il faut qu'on aille l'aider !

-Tu as raison, Némée. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul Guerrier Divin en vie, si nous réussissons à le vaincre, nous pourrons nous débarrasser de Loki très facilement !

Les deux Chevaliers d'Or se lancèrent sur le chemin menant au temple de Dubhe. Alors que les contours de la majestueuse demeure se dessinaient, une explosion retentit. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, une forme humaine atterrit aux pieds du Lion et du Verseau.

-Callux !

C'était en effet le Chevalier des Gémeaux qui se trouvait devant eux. Celui-ci était extrêmement amoché, même si son Armure n'avait subi aucun dégâts apparents.

-Callux, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose !

Le frère adoptif de Némée se releva difficilement. Une expression d'angoisse était marquée sur son visage.

-Où… Où… Où est-il ?

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Du Guerrier Divin de Dubhe !

Un rire se fit entendre en haut des escaliers. Les trois Chevaliers d'Or levèrent la tête pour voir leur ennemi. Celui-ci, cape au vent, portait une armure identique à celle de Siegfried de Dubhe, le plus puissant de feu les Guerriers Divins d'Odin. Un Cosmos gigantesque émanait de lui, plus puissant encore que celui des jumeaux réunis.

-Bienvenue à vous, Némée du Lion et Sadalsuud du Verseau ! Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Edmund de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale. Et je dois dire que je suis extrêmement impressionné par votre parcours. Pour avoir réussi à vous défaire des six autres Guerriers Divins de sa majesté Loki, vous devez réellement être exceptionnels. Vous faites honneur à la Chevalerie d'Athéna ! Je regrette sincèrement que nous soyons ennemis, mais je vais devoir vous exécuter.

Callux semblait terrorisé, ce que ne comprenaient pas Némée et Sadalsuud.

-Callux, ça va ?

-Ce Guerrier Divin est-il si fort que ça ?

-Oui… Il est horriblement fort… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me terrifie le plus…

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Parle enfin !

Avec hésitation, Callux répondit. –C'est Katie.

Le Lion se figea. –Où est-elle ?

-Elles est partie affronter Loki, seule ! Elle va se faire tuer !

Némée ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était complètement paralysé. Sadalsuud réagit promptement.

-Ça nous donne une raison de plus pour vaincre ce Guerrier Divin au plus vite !

Et il s'élança vers son opposant, bientôt suivi par le Lion et les Gémeaux, surpris de voir le Verseau si entreprenant.

Au même moment, dans le temple de Loki, Hilda de Polaris sentit un Cosmos très élevé. Ce n'était pas celui de Loki, qui subissait des baisses régulières, mais restait inaccessible pour un mortel, tout Chevalier d'Or qu'il fut. Le fils d'Odin ressentit également ce Cosmos agressif qui venait de pénétrer par effraction dans sa demeure.

-Et bien, Chevalier du Scorpion, on peut dire que tu ne manques pas de piquant ! Tu dois être très courageuse, ou bien complètement inconsciente, pour te présenter ainsi devant moi !

-C'est cela oui. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on a vaincu pratiquement tous tes Guerriers Divins. Ton Cosmos a énormément baissé, suffisamment pour que je te mette une tannée !

Loki haussa un sourcil, puis se para d'un sourire intrigant.

-Oh, vraiment ? Nous allons voir ça. En garde, Chevalier du Scorpion !

Dans le temple de Dubhe, les trois Chevaliers d'Or gisaient au sol. Edmund ne semblait avoir aucune égratignure.

-Vous êtes très forts, Chevaliers d'Or ! Vous êtes indubitablement les meilleurs adversaires dont je puisse rêver. Mais malheureusement pour vous, je suis invulnérable !

Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud se relevèrent difficilement. Ils ne pouvaient concevoir qu'une telle puissance émane d'une seule et même personne ! Edmund de Dubhe s'approcha d'eux.

-Tout comme le dragon légendaire Fafnir dont mon armure est le symbole, je suis invincible ! Vous pourriez vous y mettre à douze, jamais vous ne parviendriez à me causer le moindre dommage !

Némée enrageait silencieusement. Ils étaient des Chevaliers d'Or ! S'ils ne pouvaient défendre Athéna ou ses idéaux, qui le fera ?

Callux, même s'il ne le montrait plus, était terrorisé depuis le début du combat et incapable de se battre à son plein potentiel.

Sadalsuud, de son côté, était en pleine réflexion. Oui, Edmund de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale, est incontestablement le plus puissant des défenseurs de Loki. Mais il avait forcément un point faible ! Nul n'était invincible ! Il essaya de se remémorer son entraînement avec Hyôga, car le Cygne lui avait raconté toutes ses aventures avec ses frères Chevaliers de Bronzes. Soudain, le Chevalier du Verseau eut un flash : Seiya avait réussi à porter un coup à Siegfried de Dubhe en exploitant le point faible de sa technique. Mais quel était-il ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir !

Pendant ce temps, Edmund avança vers ses opposants. –Vous avez été de valeureux adversaires, Chevaliers. Mais je dois malheureusement obéir aux directives de sa majesté Loki.

-Un Dieu qui ne répandra que ruines et désolation sur Terre ? Laisse-moi rire !

Edmund s'immobilisa et fixa le Chevalier du Lion. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Némée aurait été réduit en cendres.

-Pour ce blasphème, tu mourras en premier, Némée du Lion. DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD !

Edmund rétracta ses bras, puis les tendit devant lui tout en libérant une vague de Cosmos surpuissante prenant la forme d'un Dragon. Némée ne pouvait plus bouger, et attendait l'impact en fermant les yeux. Impact qui ne vint jamais. En rouvrant les yeux, Némée était partagé entre la surprise et l'horreur. Devant lui se tenait Sadalsuud, l'armure fumante. La douleur se lisait sur son visage, et il finit par s'écrouler aux pieds de son compagnon.

-Sadalsuud… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

L'intéressé releva la tête péniblement. –Pas pour tes beaux yeux, si ça peut te rassurer… Je voulais juste encaisser son attaque afin de découvrir un éventuel point faible qui nous permettrait de le vaincre, et je l'ai découvert ! Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir l'exploiter !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous. Dois-je te rappeler combien de coups par seconde tu es capable de porter avec ton Lightning Plasma ? Je vais te l'expliquer : tout comme le héros mythologique Siegfried, Edmund est invincible, à l'exception d'une zone située aux alentours de son cœur, dans son dos. Lorsqu'il prépare son attaque, il relâche sa garde pendant un léger instant, et laisse son cœur à découvert. Tu devras le frapper à cet instant !

-C'est tout ? Ça va aller alors !

-Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi… Cet intervalle est proche de zéro…

Sur ces derniers mots, le Chevalier du Verseau s'évanouit. Némée se releva, plus motivé que jamais. Edmund l'attendait.

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Le Chevalier du Verseau a encaissé mon attaque seulement une fois, et il en a déjà décelé le point faible… Mais ça ne changera rien. Le moment où tu pourras m'attaquer est d'une durée d'environ un cent millième de seconde. Penses-tu pouvoir me toucher dans un intervalle proche du néant ?

-Sadalsuud est presque mort pour me dévoiler ce secret ! Je ne me permettrais pas de ne pas le mettre à exécution ! Tu vas mourir, Edmund de Dubhe !

-Je t'attends, Némée du Lion ! DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD !

-LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Dans le temple de Loki, des bruits de combat se faisaient entendre, régulièrement ponctués par des cris de douleurs. Soudain, les portes du temple, qui étaient closes, furent balayées comme un fétu de paille lorsqu'une personne en armure dorée passa au travers.

-On dirait que malgré toutes les baisses de Cosmos que j'ai subi, je suis encore bien trop fort pour toi. C'est agaçant, ce sentiment d'impuissance, n'est-ce pas ?

À genoux, Katie répandit une flaque de sang sur le sol. Était-ce là son destin ? Mourir des mains d'un Dieu maléfique, en ayant été incapable de défendre les valeurs de sa Déesse, et sans avoir pu se montrer digne de la confiance de ses compagnons ? De nouveau, Loki la frappa. Si elle ne pouvait le vaincre, elle devait au moins tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses frères !

Dans la maison de Dubhe, la fumée provoquée par la collision des deux attaques retomba. Les deux ennemis gisaient au sol et semblaient inconscients. Sadalsuud avait entre-temps récupéré ses esprits. En voyant le Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale à terre, il eut un sourire de satisfaction, qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il nota que le fils d'Aiolia était dans le même état. En tournant la tête, il constata avec dépit que Callux était toujours prostré dans un coin de la pièce, immobile, le regard dans le vide. Puis, il réalisa avec horreur qu'Edmund s'était relevé, tandis que Némée restait toujours inerte.

-Han… Han… Han… Incroyable… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un parviendrait un jour à me toucher… Je suppose que je dois te féliciter pour ta perspicacité, Sadalsuud du Verseau. Mais il est trop tard, désormais ! Dans moins de trente minutes, le soleil se couchera, et Hilda de Polaris sera morte ! En fin de compte, vous nous avez peut-être vaincu, mais c'est nous qui remporterons cette bataille ! De tout de façon, si je dois mourir, j'emporterais au moins l'un d'entre vous dans la tombe !

Il se prépara à lancer une nouvelle fois son attaque, sous l'œil paniqué du Chevalier du Verseau.

-Arrêtes, Edmund ! Dans ton état, lancer ton attaque reviendrait à te donner toi-même le coup de grâce ! Il est impossible que quelqu'un comme toi veuilles se suicider !

-Il semblerait que si ! DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD !

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! AURORA EXECUTION !

Levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, Sadalsuud les rabattit devant lui tout en relâchant un froid extrême, se rapprochant le plus possible du Zéro Absolu. Les deux attaques se heurtèrent avec une violence telle que les murs de la maison de Dubhe en furent détruits, mais aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre : -LIGHTNING BOLT !

Némée s'était relevé, et percevant la détresse de son compagnon, avait lancé son attaque afin de l'aider à reprendre le dessus, mais cela ne suffit pas, au grand étonnement des deux Chevaliers d'Or. Si seulement Callux pouvait se joindre à eux… Mais ce dernier semblait encore absent. En relevant la tête, le Chevalier des Gémeaux vit le courage et l'abnégation dont ses compagnons faisaient preuve.

 _-Avec un Cosmos comme le tien, il ne fait aucun doute que le futur Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux se situe devant moi._

Callux sursauta. Pourquoi se rappelait-il à cet instant précis de ce que lui avait dit Némée lors de leur première rencontre ?

 _-Perds l'habitude de m'appeler Seigneur. Bientôt, on sera égaux._

Callux comprit alors. Némée a toujours eu confiance en lui, et ce, dès le premier jour. Et que lui donnait-il comme image en retour ? Un garçon craintif incapable de lutter contre l'adversité ? Non, il ne se le permettrait jamais ! Alors, rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restait, l'héritier de Saga et Kanon se mit debout. Puis d'un pas lourd, il rejoignit ses compagnons. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les croisa, et d'une voix forte et assurée, cria :

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

* * *

La situation est désespérée ! Les Chevaliers d'Or parviendront-ils à mener à bien leur mission ?  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	16. Chapter 16

Katie est incapable de résister aux assauts de Loki, alors que ses compagnons d'armes luttent contre le dernier des Guerriers Divins !  
Courage, Chevaliers d'Or !

Vous devez vaincre Loki et ses Guerriers, et sauver Hilda !

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Courage, Chevaliers d'Or!**

L'affrontement entre les trois Chevaliers d'Or et le Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale était à son paroxysme. Ils semblaient tous en état de transe, uniquement concentrés sur celui ou ceux qui leur faisaient face.

Puis, lentement mais sûrement, l'assaut combiné de l'Aurora Execution, du Lightning Bolt et de la Galaxian Explosion prenait le dessus sur le Dragon Bravest Blizzard. Se risquant un regard l'un vers l'autre, les Chevaliers d'Or se comprirent mutuellement. D'un accord silencieux et tacite, ils firent brûler leurs dernières réserves de Cosmos, et avec un cri, relâchèrent toute leur puissance dans cet ultime assaut.

De son côté, Edmund ne pouvait réagir. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

 _-Alors c'est ça… Perdre ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi… Agréable… Félicitations, Chevaliers d'Or, vous êtes les plus valeureux guerriers qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter… J'aurais tellement aimé que ce combat dure plus longtemps ! Majesté… Pardonnez-moi, j'ai failli à ma tâche…_

La fumée retomba. Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud tentèrent de ressentirent le Cosmos de leur ennemi, mais n'y parvinrent pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que son corps avait été réduit en poussière, pour ne laisser que son armure intacte sous sa forme totémique. Sadalsuud s'avança, et s'agenouilla devant l'armure.

 _-Edmund de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin du Dragon bicéphale, tu n'es peut-être plus de ce monde, mais rares sont les divinités à pouvoir s'enorgueillir d'avoir des protecteurs aussi dévoués que toi ! Je regrette que nous ayons été ennemis. Qui sait, peut-être un jour nous reverrons-nous dans une autre vie ? Adieu, Edmund. Puisses-ton âme trouver le repos éternel en rejoignant le Walhalla._

Pendant ce temps, dans le temple de Loki, le même concert d'hurlements ponctuait les bruits de combat. Une fois de plus, Katie se retrouva au sol.

-J'adore me servir de toi comme punching-ball, Chevalier ! Mais tes cris de douleurs me percent les tympans. Donc, finissons-en !

 _-Sadalsuud, Callux, Némée… Pardonnez-moi, mes amis…_

Mais alors que le fils d'Odin s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce, il se stoppa dans son geste. Katie ressentit une énorme baisse de Cosmos, plus grande encore que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu ressentir précédemment. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient vaincu le dernier Guerrier Divin de Loki !

-Non… Cela ne se peut… COMMENT CES MISÉRABLES CHEVALIERS D'OR ONT-ILS PU VAINCRE EDMUND ? Bah, peu importe ! Dans ton état, tu es inoffensive, Chevalier du Scorpion ! Fais tes prières, car je vais maintenant en finir avec toi !

Mais alors que son adversaire n'avait fait que subir jusque-là, Loki eut la désagréable surprise de constater que son coup avait été bloqué par le Chevalier du Scorpion.

-Ben alors, on est démuni sans ses Guerriers ? Pas de bol pour toi !

Loki s'énerva, puis d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine, s'exclama :

-Ça suffit ! Stupide créature ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, je suis un Dieu !

Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un furieux enchaînement de coups de poings et pieds de la part de la descendante de Kardia, qui envoya bouler le demi-frère de Thor vers son trône.

-Hmpf ! Piètre Dieu !

Considérant que Loki n'était plus une menace désormais, Katie se concentra sur le Cosmos d'Hilda. Ella la localisa rapidement dans les cachots du palais divin. La sœur de Freya sembla paniquée en voyant le Chevalier du Scorpion arriver.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Prêtresse Hilda, gardez votre calme, je vous prie. Je suis venue pour vous aider. Je suis un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna.

Hilda sembla apaisée. –Louée soit Odin pour avoir entendu mes prières ! Athéna a de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons protecteurs !

Katie s'approcha de la cellule, et fit sauter la serrure avec son Cosmos.

-Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Ça ira, je pense.

-Appuyez-vous sur moi, ce sera plus simple.

Les deux femmes sortirent des sous-sols du palais en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hilda prenne la parole :

-Loki… Où est-il ?

-Je l'ai vaincu !

Une fierté légitime se faisait entendre dans la voix de Katie, mais Hilda n'avait plus du tout un visage serein.

-Vous l'avez renfermé dans sa jarre ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Mais enfin votre Altesse, que se passe-t-il ?

-Tant que Loki n'est pas enfermé dans la jarre d'Odin, il ne sera pas définitivement vaincu ! Il faut nous dépêcher ! La jarre se trouve derrière son trône !

Accélérant l'allure, elles remontèrent le plus vite possible dans la salle du trône, pour constater avec dépit et inquiétude que Loki avait disparu.

-Où est-il passé ?

-Deeeevines !

Instinctivement, Katie leva les yeux au plafond, pour voir le Dieu maléfique atterrir prestement au sol en essayant de la frapper. Par réflexe, elle para le coup.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Oh… Comme c'est dommage ! C'est bête que tu ais laissé passer ta seule chance de me vaincre définitivement, non ? Maintenant, mon pouvoir revient, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi !

-Je t'attends, Loki !

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué que la prêtresse d'Odin s'était subrepticement éclipsé à leur vue. La bataille faisait de nouveau rage entre les deux adversaires, jusqu'à ce qu'Hilda interrompe le combat d'une voix forte :

-Il suffit, Loki ! Cesses d'importuner le monde, et retournes au sommeil que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter !

Les deux combattants fixèrent la sœur de Freya. Katie arborait un sourire triomphant, là où le visage de Loki aurait pu représenter l'incarnation du désespoir.

-Mais… Quand as-tu… ?

-Peu importe ! Allez, Loki, retournes à ton sommeil qui aurais dû être éternel !

À l'ouverture de la jarre d'Odin, un vent d'une puissance phénoménale se répandit dans la pièce, et s'attaqua directement à Loki, qui se dirigea contre son gré dans sa prison.

-Tu as peut-être gagné cette fois, Hilda, mais les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger ! Je reviendrais, et cette fois-ci, personne ne m'empêchera de prendre le contrôle de la Terre ! Personne, tu m'entends ? PERSONNE ! Ne l'oublie jamais !

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il s'était levé, le vent se tut lors de la fermeture de la jarre. C'était enfin terminé. Accablé par ces rudes combats, Katie se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle émergea quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit une voix insistante et inquiète répéter son prénom en boucle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour constater qu'elle était dans les bras de Némée. Celui-ci sourit en voyant que la jeune femme avait repris ses esprits.

-Tu donnes enfin signe de vie !

-Némée ? Mais alors…

-Ouais. Loki est vaincu. Et en grande partie grâce à toi.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion eut un grand sourire. _Déesse qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle sourit comme ça._

-Némée, ça va pas ?

Le fils de Marine sursauta. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ?

-C'était complètement idiot, ce que tu as fait. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ?

-Mais, Némée…

-Tu aurais pu faire échouer la mission, ou pire, te faire tuer ! Tu imagines les conséquences ?

Katie ne répondit rien. Bien sûr, elle n'appréciait pas les remontrances, mais encore moins lorsqu'elles venaient de lui. Elle ravala un sanglot, lorsque le Lion continua son discours, mais dans un tout autre registre. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement triste.

-Katie, dès que Callux a senti que tu étais partie combattre Loki, mon cœur s'est brisé. Je pense que sans Sadalsuud et lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à affronter le dernier Guerrier Divin, tellement j'avais peur pour toi. Je… J'ai mis du temps avant de l'accepter, pensant que notre devoir de Chevalier passait avant tout, et que nous étions condamnés à ne rester que de simples collègues de travail ou au mieux, des amis, mais je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je… Je t'aime Katie.

Elle était restée muette pendant toute sa déclaration. Et si elle ne l'acceptait pas ? Tant pis, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il se sentait libéré d'un énorme poids.

-Némée… Si j'avais su…

-Su quoi ?

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit est parfaitement réciproque ! Je t'aime, Némée, depuis le début, et peu importe si l'on nous juge, rien ne m'empêchera de déclarer à tous ce que je ressens pour toi !

À ces mots, elle se saisit du visage du Lion, et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, ce dernier finit par se laisser aller, et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent un toussotement qui se voulait insistant et un éclat de rire. Il se séparèrent aussitôt, sous le regard amusé du Chevalier du Verseau et un Chevalier des Gémeaux hilare. En chœur, les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'exclamèrent :

-C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Callux étant toujours plié en deux, Sadalsuud prit la parole :

-Désolé mes amis, moi je ne crois que ce que je vois ! Et ce que j'ai vu me remplit de joie ! Alors ça y est, vous l'avez enfin fait ? Vous en avez mis, du temps ! Callux et moi commencions à désespérer…

Némée et Katie rougirent à cette réflexion. Ça se voyait tant que ça qu'ils en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre ? Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, Hilda apparut. Instinctivement, les Chevaliers d'Or s'inclinèrent, signe du respect qu'ils témoignaient à la représentation terrestre d'Odin, même si celle-ci n'était pas leur Déesse.

-Relevez-vous, Chevaliers. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'incliner devant vous, vu l'immense service que vous avez rendu au Royaume d'Asgard. Je suis heureuse de voir des relations de confiance s'établir entre nos Sanctuaires respectifs. Sachez que notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

-Dame Hilda, c'est trop d'honneur que vous nous faites. Nous ne sommes que des Chevaliers d'Or, exécuteurs de la volonté d'Athéna et défenseurs de la Justice sur Terre. Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir.

-Votre humilité est tout à votre honneur, Chevalier du Verseau. Athéna a de la chance d'avoir des protecteurs tels que vous ! J'espère que la prochaine génération de Guerriers Divins d'Odin sera aussi valeureuse que vous. Adieu, Chevaliers d'Or. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Après un bref salut empreint de respect, les quatre Chevaliers d'Or se mirent en route. Némée et Katie restants collés l'un à l'autre, Callux et Sadalsuud en profitèrent pour discuter.

-C'était intense, hein ?

-Certes. J'ai plusieurs fois cru que ce serait la fin, à vrai dire.

-Mais moi c'est pareil ! Enfin bon, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Et puis on peut dire que certains en ont profité…

Sans s'en cacher, Callux lorgnait vers Katie et Némée, heureux pour son grand frère adoptif. Sadalsuud le fit sortir de sa pensée.

-Depuis le temps que tu voulais les voir ensemble ! Allez, rentrons au Sanctuaire. Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

* * *

Loki a été enfermé, les Chevaliers d'Or ont remportés la partie !

Même si Loki a été défait, l'arc Asgard n'est pas tout à fait terminé: un dernier chapitre qui arrivera demain relatera les évènements se passant juste après ce chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	17. Chapter 17

Loki a été vaincu ! Les Chevaliers d'Or peuvent rentrer sereinement au Sanctuaire, mais ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui va les y attendre...

Profitez bien !

* * *

 **Retour au Sanctuaire**

N'ayant plus aucune raison de se cacher, Callux, Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud se déplacèrent à pleine vitesse en direction du Sanctuaire. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Ce qui les frappa tout d'abord, c'est la sensation de calme qui régnait en ce lieu sacré. Mais peu après, Sadalsuud sentit un Cosmos familier, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ?

-Maître !

C'était en effet Hyôga, Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Cygne, qui faisait face aux quatre jeunes Chevaliers d'Or.

-Et bien, Sadalsuud, surpris de me voir ?

-Mais… Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus vous approcher du Sanctuaire après ma formation, afin de « profiter de ce que la vie pouvait offrir » ?

Hyôga eut un petit sourire. –C'est vrai, mais les choses ont changé. Il s'est passé beaucoup d'évènements pendant vos deux jours d'absence, vous savez ? Suivez-moi aux arènes. Vous comprendrez mieux.

Docilement, les vainqueurs de Loki suivirent le Chevalier du Cygne. Le trajet jusqu'aux arènes se fit sans un mot. Une fois arrivés sur place, un sentiment d'impatience et d'agitation se faisait sentir. Athéna, Marine, Shaina, Seiya et Kiki, debout, tentaient de calmer les personnes présentes. Puis, en levant les yeux, Marine croisa le regard de son fils, et eut un sourire.

-Sanctuaire, gardez votre calme ! Nos invités de dernière minute sont bien arrivés. Avant de commencer la cérémonie, j'aimerais que nous fassions une ovation pour nos quatre Chevaliers d'Or. Ils ont brillamment vaincu les Guerriers Divins de Loki, et contribués au sauvetage d'Hilda de Polaris, représentante d'Odin sur Terre. Félicitations, Chevaliers !

Décidément, les nouvelles vont vite ! Un peu gênés, Némée et Katie se séparèrent, tandis que Callux et Sadalsuud ne savaient que faire devant tant d'honneurs. Puis, sur un geste de Marine, les applaudissements se turent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé.

-Bien ! Commençons. Sanctuaire, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que deux Armures d'Or ont trouvés leurs porteurs ! Gianfranco du Cancer, Sarina de la Vierge, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

Les deux enfants s'exclamèrent : -Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de ne porter votre Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient, une splendide ovation salua la nomination des deux nouveaux défenseurs de la Déesse. Némée souriait : il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le fils de son Maître serait Chevalier d'Or, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit choisi si rapidement par l'Armure d'Or du Cancer. Le plus si petit que ça garçon était avec ses parents, qui le congratulaient. Sa mère lui faisait un câlin très serré qui l'étouffait, mais il ne disait rien, alors que son père riait silencieusement.

-Mon chéri, mon bébé ! Je savais que tu réussirais ! Je suis si fière de toi !

-Merci, maman… Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

-Oh ! Oui, pardon.

Échappant à l'étreinte maternelle, Gianfranco leva les yeux vers son père, qui lui souriait.

-Et bien ! Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour mon fils serait mon égal, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Félicitations, Gianfranco.

-Merci, papa.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille fêter ça tous les trois à ce restaurant que tu aimes tant à Rodorio ?

-Ouais !

Le Chevalier d'Argent d'Ophiucus ainsi que les Chevaliers d'Or du Sagittaire et du Cancer s'éloignèrent discrètement, sous le regard bienveillant de l'ancien élève de Shaina. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Katie.

-Némée ? Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire, pour nous ?

Le fils d'Aiolia tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de celle qu'il aimait. Cette dernière reprit.

-Je veux dire, Callux et Sadalsuud sont au courant, mais les connaissant, ils ne diront rien à personne. Peut-être qu'on devrait rendre ça public, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, Katie. Même si les mentalités ont évolué, je crains légèrement une réaction démesurée au sein du Sanctuaire. Une romance publique entre deux Chevaliers d'Or, ça n'a jamais eu lieu… Je serais partisan d'attendre un peu.

-Comme tu voudras…

Alors que Shun, June et Sarina rentraient chez eux, Sadalsuud s'approcha de son maître, désirant s'entretenir avec lui en souvenir du passé, et souhaitant lui témoigner le pardon que Freya lui avait accordé. Cependant, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas, il fut surpris de voir une petite silhouette, qui ne devait pas dépasser les 6 ans, se cacher derrière les jambes de Hyôga.

-Voyons, Natassia, n'ai pas peur ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de cet homme, je te le jure. Allez, dis bonjour à Sadalsuud.

-B-B-Bonjour monsieur Sadalsuud.

Le Chevalier du Verseau se pencha et sourit, de manière à paraître sympathique, même si mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était cet enfant ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si terrorisée ? Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son élève, Hyôga tint le discours suivant :

-Elle s'appelle Natassia, c'est ma fille adoptive. Je l'ai recueillie lorsque je l'ai trouvé perdue dans les plaines gelées de Sibérie, là où je t'ai entraîné. Elle est amnésique et ne se souvient de rien concernant son passé, je l'ai donc renommée d'après le prénom de ma mère. Elle est très craintive, c'est pourquoi elle a pris peur en te voyant.

-Est-ce l'une des raisons pour laquelle vous êtes revenu, Maître ?

Hyôga soupira. –Oui, en partie. La Chevalerie d'Athéna n'est pas encore complètement reconstruite, et je pense qu'il ne faut négliger aucun Chevalier potentiel. Surtout un Chevalier d'Or.

Sadalsuud se tut. Ça faisait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup, mine de rien.

-Quand est-elle née ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais lorsque je l'ai trouvé, la constellation du Capricorne brillait intensément… Tu m'excuseras, mon cher élève, mais la journée a été rude pour tout le monde. Je pense que je vais aller coucher la petite et aller dormir moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Sadalsuud.

Le Chevalier du Verseau s'inclina respectueusement. –Bonne nuit, Maître. Et bonne nuit à toi aussi, Natassia.

Shun rentrait chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille. Il était heureux pour elle, et pensa à Shaka, qui était un prédécesseur exemplaire pour sa fille. Parviendrait-elle à accomplir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que celui-ci avait fait ? Seul l'avenir le dira. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Qui cela pouvait-il être, à cette heure tardive ? Un peu surpris, l'assistant du Grand Pope décrocha.

-Allô ?... Shiryû ! Comme je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ?... Écoutes, tout se passe bien au Sanctuaire ! 6 Armures d'Or ont trouvé un porteur depuis ton départ, dont ma fille Sarina et Gianfranco, le fils de Seiya… Si tu peux venir au Sanctuaire ? Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que oui ! ... Tu veux venir avec Shunrei et Ryûjin ? Tu es sûr ?... QUOI ? Tu penses que ton fils est le futur Chevalier d'Or de la Balance ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ta venue est obligatoire, alors ! On t'attend ! À demain, Shiryû !

Il raccrocha, et décida de se rendre immédiatement au palais du Grand Pope pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Némée était légèrement inquiet. Sa mère, pardon, le Grand Pope, l'avait convoqué dans son temple. Chassant des pensées sombres, il grimpa les marches menant au palais du Pope. En rentrant, il vit que celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec Shun et Athéna. La conversation semblait agitée, mais joyeuse. Némée manifesta sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

-Entres, Némée ! Je t'attendais.

Athéna sentit une perturbation dans le Cosmos de son Grand Pope, qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle désirait être seule avec le Chevalier du Lion, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit.

-Shun, veux-tu bien me rejoindre, s'il te plaît ? Il nous faut faire les derniers préparatifs pour l'arrivée de Shiryû et sa famille.

-Bien sûr, Athéna. J'arrive tout de suite.

La femme et le fils d'Aiolia se retrouvèrent seuls. Ce dernier s'agenouilla.

-Grand Pope, que puis-je pour vous ?

Marine regarda son fils, et se remémora avec nostalgie le petit garçon insouciant qu'il était alors. Plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son père…

-Relèves-toi, mon fils. Nous n'allons pas parler de Grand Pope à Chevalier d'Or, mais de mère à fils.

Surpris, Némée se releva, pour voir sa mère se jeter dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri, dis-moi que tout s'est bien passé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. J'ai plusieurs fois cru mourir, mais j'avais de valeureux compagnons à mes côtés.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Le Chevalier du Lion suivit le Grand Pope jusqu'à une chambre secrète dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il vit sa mère se saisir d'une petite boîte, puis rester immobile. Elle semblait sereine, mais également triste.

-Maman ? Ça va ?

-Oui, Némée. Approche-toi et donnes-moi ta main.

Il s'exécuta, et constata que sa mère lui avait remis quelque-chose. En ouvrant la main, il vit un pendentif du Lion.

-Mais c'est…

-Le premier cadeau que j'ai fait à ton père. Peu avant son sacrifice, il l'a remis à Seiya afin que je le garde auprès de moi. Mais maintenant, il t'appartient ! Je préfère le voir à ton cou qu'en train de moisir au fond d'un coffret, tu sais ?

-… Merci, maman. Je te jure que je ne m'en séparerais jamais.

-Je te fais confiance, mon fils. Bien ! Ce n'est pas seulement pour te remettre cet objet que je t'ai convoqué. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous déclarer ?

Non, c'est impossible, elle n'avait pas déjà compris ? Némée décida de jouer la carte de la prudence.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh, pas de ça avec moi, Némée. Ça crève les yeux que toi et le Scorpion, vous vous aimez. Pourquoi ne rendez-vous pas ça public ? J'ai l'impression de revoir ton père et moi, à ne pas oser nous dévoiler !

-Mais, maman… C'est juste que je craignais une réaction hostile au Sanctuaire…

-Les choses ont évolué depuis ta naissance, saches-le. Toutes les règles archaïques ont été abolies. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon fils, et si ça se passe par ton amour avec Katie, et bien soit ! Allez, va. Vous avez des choses à vous dire, je pense.

Au comble de la joie, Némée prit sa mère dans ses bras.

-Merci, maman. Je ferais tout pour vous protéger, elle et toi.

-Je n'en doute pas, Némée. Mais n'oublies pas que tu sers Athéna.

Le fils d'Aiolia repartit pour rentrer chez lui. Arrivé à la maison du Sagittaire, il eut la surprise de croiser Seiya, qui semblait l'attendre.

-Seiya ? Vous êtes déjà rentrés de votre soirée en famille ?

-Oui, en effet. Gianfranco et Shaina étaient fatigués, et après une journée comme ça, on peut le comprendre ! Viens t'asseoir, j'ai à te parler.

Alors que Némée s'approchait, le Chevalier du Sagittaire remarqua le pendentif qu'il portait.

-Je vois qu'elle te l'a enfin donné. Je n'y croyais plus !

-Je n'en soupçonnais même pas l'existence… Mais si c'est un souvenir de mon père, je le garderais précieusement !

-Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir. Némée, j'aimerais qu'au nom de vous quatre, tu me pardonnes.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai émis des doutes sur vos capacités avant votre départ pour Asgard. C'est juste que… Cela fait des années que le Sanctuaire est en paix, et après des années d'inactivité, voir que Kiki et moi, bien plus expérimentés que vous ne l'étiez alors, étions laissés de côté… J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. C'est pourquoi je te le redemande… Me pardonneras-tu, Némée ?

-Non.

Seiya ferma les yeux, mais Némée reprit.

-Je ne te pardonnerais pas, car il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tes doutes étaient légitimes, et je les comprends parfaitement. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, car nous avons plusieurs fois failli échouer, ce qui aurait eu des conséquences dramatiques. Pardon, Seiya.

Le faciès du père de Gianfranco s'illumina d'un sourire.

-Je crois qu'on est quittes, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Némée du Lion.

-À toi aussi, Seiya du Sagittaire.

Le Chevalier du Lion reprit sa descente, lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

-Némée ? Sois heureux avec Katie.

-Merci, Seiya.

Callux des Gémeaux. Némée du Lion. Katie du Scorpion. Sadalsuud du Verseau. Quatre jeunes gens. Quatre Chevaliers d'Or. Défenseurs d'Athéna et de la Justice sur Terre. Sauveurs du Royaume d'Asgard. Des vies avaient été arrachées au cours de cette bataille, mais le Bien avait fini par triompher. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos !

 **ASGARD, CHAPITRE 1 : FIN**

* * *

L'arc Asgard est désormais terminé, mais pas la fic!

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	18. Chapter 18

Un petit chapitre pour le début du nouvel arc !

Profitez-bien !

* * *

 **Le calme avant la tempête :**

 **ARÈNES DU SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, JANVIER 2007**

Les gradins des arènes étaient encore plus remplis qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, elles étaient habituellement réservées par des Chevaliers de Bronze ou au mieux des Chevaliers d'Argent pour leur entraînement, mais aujourd'hui, deux Chevaliers d'Or faisaient l'honneur de venir s'entraîner publiquement. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas revêtu leurs Armures afin de ne pas se laisser dépasser par leur pouvoir, mais c'était tout de même la garantie d'un beau spectacle.

-Je vais t'éclater, Némée.

-Dans tes rêves, Katie.

-Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups, mon petit chat, je compte sur toi pour en faire autant !

-Bien évidemment !

Ils commencèrent leur séance d'entraînement, sous l'œil admiratif des personnes présentes, qu'elles soient simples gardes, apprentis ou Chevaliers. Les coups pleuvaient, et bien que les deux Chevaliers d'Or semblent être au même niveau, Katie prenait peu à peu le dessus. D'un enchaînement dont elle avait le secret, elle envoya valdinguer son amoureux au loin.

-Prenez-en de la graine, les petiots ! Vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être fort physiquement pour vaincre ses opposants !

Némée se releva, un peu honteux de s'être fait dominé de cette façon, mais Katie était trop forte pour lui dans un combat rapproché. Il la rejoignit pour commenter son échec.

-Vous avez écouté la dame ? Il est essentiel dans un combat de compter sur la vitesse et l'agilité autant, si ce n'est plus, que sur la force brute. D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, je me demande qui entre Shaina et Katie est la meilleure au corps-à-corps.

Katie le foudroya d'un regard qui se voulait intimidant, mais où se lisait l'humour.

-T'as des doutes chaton ? Oublies notre rendez-vous de ce soir, je boude.

-Mais je rigolais mon Scorpion !

-Je sais, je sais. Allez tout le monde, circulez, y'a plus rien à voir !

Les arènes se vidèrent progressivement, et le jeune couple profita de ce moment de calme à deux. Ils avaient dévoilé leur relation peu après la bataille d'Asgard, et il n'était pas rare de les voir toujours près l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Ils savouraient leur moment d'intimité quand une furie aux longs cheveux châtains débarque dans l'arène.

-Ah non ! Me dites pas que c'est déjà fini !

En riant, Némée répondit : -Désolé Callux, il aurait fallu que tu te lèves plus tôt si tu voulais nous voir !

-Je vous déteste… Qui a gagné ?

-À ton avis ? C'est moi évidemment !

-C'est pas beau de mentir !

-Oh ça va, si on peut plus rigoler… Tu sais où est Sadalsuud ?

-Dans son temple, sûrement. Tu sais que c'est bientôt son anniversaire, et qu'à chaque fois durant cette période il s'enferme sur lui-même. J'aimerais tant savoir pourquoi !

-C'est bien dommage… Mais s'il ne veut pas le dire, je respecte son choix. Katie, si on allait se changer ? On ne peut pas assister aux deux tournois du jour dans cet état.

-Oui, tu as raison mon chaton. À tout à l'heure, Callux !

-Profitez bien ! Mais n'oubliez pas que je veux pas être oncle tout de suite !

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux partit des arènes pour retourner dans son temple.

-Il va nous la faire encore longtemps, cette blague ?

-J'en ai bien peur, ma chérie… Rentrons, ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard aux tournois !

Dans son temple, Sadalsuud était en profonde méditation. Il tentait d'améliorer sa maîtrise de la glace en essayant de la contrôler uniquement par la pensée, sans le moindre geste. Il sentait qu'il était proche… Encore un peu… Il y était presque…

-SADALSUUD !

Des heures de concentration brisées. Passablement énervé mais ne le montrant pas, le Chevalier du Verseau ouvrit les yeux pour voir celui qui lui faisait face.

-Gianfranco, je crois t'avoir plusieurs fois demandé de ne pas entrer ici à l'improviste.

-Désolé, Sadalsuud, mais là c'est urgent. Les Chevaliers d'Or doivent descendre aux arènes pour les tournois d'obtention des Armures de la Balance et du Capricorne. Ordre de la Déesse.

Le disciple de Hyôga soupira. –Bien, je suppose que si c'est un ordre d'Athéna, on y peut rien… Tous les Chevaliers d'Or viennent ? Même Sarina ?

-Oui, même elle ! Je te cache pas que c'était beaucoup plus dur de la faire réagir que toi, elle était encore en train de « discuter » avec Shaka. Tu viens ?

Il partit sans attendre la réponse. En traînant les pieds, le Verseau lui emboîta le pas. Assister à des tournois dont on était déjà pratiquement sûr du vainqueur, très peu pour lui. Mais surtout, en cette période, il ne voulait absolument voir personne. C'était sa façon à lui de faire son deuil. Presque 6 ans désormais… Chassant ces sombres pensées, il sortit de son temple. Autant paraître de bonne humeur aux yeux de tous, même si ce n'était pas la vérité.

Aux arènes, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient tous présents. Kiki du Bélier, Callux des Gémeaux, Gianfranco du Cancer, Némée du Lion, Sarina de la Vierge, Katie du Scorpion, Seiya du Sagittaire et Sadalsuud du Verseau. Athéna était assise sur un trône tandis que Marine, le Grand Pope, était debout devant elle. Elle prit la parole :

-Sanctuaire ! En tant que Grand Pope, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer qu'avant la fin de la journée, deux Armures d'Or seront attribuées. Nous commencerons par le tournoi pour l'obtention de l'Armure de la Balance. Ryûjin, Loko, avancez-vous !

Seiya soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer ces parodies de tournoi ! Tout le monde savait que Ryûjin serait Chevalier d'Or de la Balance, et l'héritier de Dokho. Alors que les matchs plus pitoyables les uns que les autres s'enchaînaient, il hasarda un regard vers ses frères d'armes, qui avaient l'air de s'amuser autant que lui. La purge s'acheva enfin après plusieurs heures.

-Ryûjin et Edward ! Vous avez chacun vaincu 9 adversaires jusqu'à présent ! Le vainqueur de ce combat sera désigné Chevalier d'Or de la Balance ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Les deux enfants se mirent en garde. Ryûjin regarda vers les gradins, pour voir son père l'encourager silencieusement. Il se reconcentra. Il devait gagner cette Armure. Athéna ? Il s'en fichait pas mal. Mais il voulait faire la fierté de son père. Alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. À peine le combat entamé, il cria :

-ROZAN SHORYÛHA !

Le dragon étincelant jaillit de son poing pour aller heurter son malheureux adversaire. Celui-ci respirait encore, mais ne se releva pas. Un peu interloquée, Marine se reprit rapidement.

-Et bien, après cette… Finale… Nous accueillons un nouveau Chevalier d'Or ! Félicitations, Ryûjin de la Balance !

Une ovation se déclencha pour accueillir le nouveau défenseur d'Athéna.

-Nous procéderons à la cérémonie officielle après le tournoi pour l'Armure d'Or du Capricorne, qui va débuter immédiatement. Charlotte, John, avancez-vous !

Le tournoi du Capricorne n'était pas mieux. Entre maladresses et crises de pleurs, il était difficile de croire que le futur Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne et héritier de Shura se trouvait parmi ces jeunes gens. Toutefois, deux élèves avaient un niveau bien supérieur à la moyenne (certes faible) des participants : Natassia, fille adoptive de Hyôga, et Raïja, un disciple ayant une côte de popularité très élevée auprès des gardes du Sanctuaire. Ils se hissèrent tous deux en finale. La petite était légèrement anxieuse : son adversaire avait l'air bien plus forte qu'elle, et il avait un regard méchant qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Natassia et Raïja ! Vous avez chacun vaincu 9 adversaires jusqu'à présent ! Le vainqueur de ce combat sera désigné Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Natassia se mit en garde. Son adversaire n'esquissa pas un geste.

-Tu ne te mets pas en garde, Raïja ?

-À quoi bon ? Tu n'es pas plus douée que les autres, et je vais te vaincre aussi facilement que ceux que j'ai affronté précédemment.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, je trouve. Viens te battre si tu l'oses !

-Tu me fais pitié… Je vais te vaincre rapidement. Ce sera sans douleur.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Puis, Natassia sentit une vive douleur à la nuque, avant de s'évanouir.

-Commencez le décompte. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant 3 jours. Je suis désolé, petite, mais ces Armures ne sont pas faites pour les faibles. C'est pourquoi ma victoire ne faisait aucun doute.

Dans les tribunes, Hyôga s'inquiétait. Que sa fille remporte ou non l'Armure d'Or, peu importe. Mais il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait d'avoir été vaincue comme cela et qu'elle aurait honte de se présenter devant lui. Et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas.

- _Allez Natassia, relèves-toi ! Tu ne peux pas perdre ainsi !_

-… 8 ! 9 !...

Mais alors que le décompte fatidique allait s'achever, la petite fille se releva, à la grande stupeur de son adversaire.

-Oh… Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu en as l'air !

 _-Han… Han… Il est fort… Mais je dois remporter la victoire ! Papa, je vais gagner cette Armure pour toi !_

-Regardes-toi. Tu es plus morte que vive, alors que je ne t'ai porté qu'une seule attaque. Tu n'as plus aucune chance. Accepte ta défaite dignement.

Natassia se releva péniblement, en crachant du sang.

-Quoique, je ne devrais pas m'attendre à quoi que ce soit de la part d'un enfant abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête du Cygne lorsqu'il t'a trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

La colère transparaissait dans la voix de la fille de Cygnus.

-Tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Ce serait une honte pour la Chevalerie que quelqu'un comme toi soit Chevalier !

-Grr… Grr… TAIS-TOI !

Elle s'élança vers son adversaire, qui para toutes ses attaques avec facilité, puis répliqua d'un grand coup de genou dans le bas-ventre pour l'éjecter.

-Allez, abandonnes maintenant. Tu embarrasses tout le monde, là.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit son adversaire courir vers elle. Elle cogita à la vitesse de la lumière. _La vitesse et l'agilité sont primordiales dans un combat !_ Quand avait-elle entendu ça ? Pas plus tard que ce matin, lors de l'entraînement entre Némée du Lion et Katie du Scorpion. Elle sourit. Elle allait gagner ce combat, elle en était sûre.

Raïja s'approchait dangereusement vite. Mais alors qu'il allait porter un coup, Natassia se téléporta derrière-lui, le saisit par les aisselles avec ses jambes et cria :

-JUMPING STONE !

Avec un salto arrière, Raïja alla voler à l'autre bout de l'arène. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre.

-… 10 ! Natassia est la gagnante !

Un médecin se précipita vers Raïja pour s'enquérir de son état. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée, avant de déclarer sa sentence.

-Il est mort.

Natassia s'effondra. Elle avait gagné son Armure, mais à quel prix ? Dans le public, tous étaient pétrifiés, à l'exception d'une personne. Sans que personne ne puisse le retenir, Hyôga se précipita vers sa fille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fondit en larmes.

-Papa… Je-Je-Je voulais pas le tuer…

-Chut… Calmes-toi Natassia. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Mais tu devras apprendre à contrôler ta puissance, d'accord ? Allez, sèches tes larmes, Chevalier du Capricorne.

Marine se leva et prit la parole : -Natassia ! L'Armure du Capricorne t'a reconnue comme sa légitime porteuse ! Tu as gagné le droit de manier Excalibur, l'épée sacrée ! Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie d'intronisation, à présent.

Les deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or se présentèrent devant le Grand Pope. En ouvrant leurs Pandora Box, leurs Armures étincelèrent et vinrent recouvrir leur corps. Ils posèrent un genou à terre.

-Sanctuaire, voici vos deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or ! Ryûjin de la Balance, Natassia du Capricorne, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de porter votre Armure uniquement pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna.

Les applaudissements se firent attendre, le public étant encore sous le choc. Les Chevaliers d'Or eurent un sourire bienveillant pour leurs nouveaux compagnons. Plus que deux Armures, et la garde d'Or sera à nouveau complète, après toutes ces années…

* * *

Seules deux Armures d'Or n'ont pas de porteurs, à présent ! La Chevalerie se reconstruit petit à petit...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYYYY SALUT BANDE DE GENS on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui je sais a mis du temps à arriver! Mais en fait vu que l'histoire est déjà complète sur d'autres sites et que s'amusait à me troller, j'avais demandé à mon ami Yuna Hyakuya (ALLEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT LIRE SES HISTOIRES) de publier à ma place. Mais comme apparemment ça a décidé de marcher de mon côté, je vais prendre le relais! En tout cas merci pour tout Yuna ^^  
Après un chapitre de transition, un minimum (syndical) d'action dans ce chapitre! Profitez bien!**

* * *

 ****SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 26 JANVIER 2008

-Tout est prêt ?

-Oui, Callux. Maintenant il suffit juste de le faire venir ici ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

-Allez, va le chercher !

Némée sortit du palais Popal, et descendit jusqu'à la maison du Verseau. -Sadalsuud ! Montre-toi, je sais que t'es là !

-Bonsoir, Némée. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Pour moi, rien ! Mais le Grand Pope veut te voir immédiatement !

-Ah bon ? Bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Le Verseau se mit en route, le Lion à ses côtés. -Némée, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens ?

-Elle veut me voir aussi. Je sais pas pourquoi.

-D'accord.

Leur route se fit en silence jusqu'au 13ème temple. Une fois devant l'entrée, Némée se mit à courir.

-Némée ! Attends-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sans se retourner, le Chevalier du Lion cria : -Ça y est, il est là ! Préparez-vous !

- _Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

En pénétrant dans le dernier temple, Sadalsuud vit que le Grand Pope et Athéna, tous les Chevaliers d'Or, Shaina d'Ophiucus ainsi que les Bronzes Divins à l'exception d'Ikki que plus personne n'avait vu depuis des années, étaient réunis et semblaient l'attendre. Ils avaient tous des paquets à la main. Sadalsuud se gifla mentalement. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête !

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SADALSUUD !

Katie l'embrassa sur la joue, Némée lui donna une accolade franche. Callux le prit dans ses bras et le félicita.

-Alors ? Ça te fait quel âge, maintenant ?

-21 ans.

-La majorité internationale ! Même si ici ça nous sert pas trop !

Sadalsuud garda son air sérieux propre aux Chevaliers du Verseau, mais intérieurement, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Depuis qu'il avait suivi l'entraînement de Hyôga, sa vie avait changé. D'étudiant mal dans sa peau, il était devenu un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna. Et s'il avait renoncé à l'amour, il avait forgé des liens d'amitié qui jamais ne s'effriteraient. Et ça, ça valait tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec sa vie en France.

Les félicitations s'enchaînèrent, tout comme les cadeaux. Il se retint de rire lorsque son Maître lui offrit l'intégrale d'Albert Camus. Némée lui fit cadeau d'un bac à glaçons, ce qui fit rire franchement le Chevalier du Verseau. Katie, quant à elle, lui fit don d'une peinture faite par ses soins qui les représentait tous les quatre. Callux, lui, offrit à Sadalsuud _Draguer pour les Nuls_ , ce qui fit rire par politesse le Verseau. _Je devrais leur dire la vérité, un jour_ , songea-t-il. _Promis, je leur dirais l'année prochaine._

La fête battait son plein, lorsque tout d'un coup le Chevalier d'Argent du Lézard, essoufflé, entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Déesse ! Grand Pope ! Chevaliers d'Or ! Vite, il faut… Argh !

Il s'écroula, raide mort. Une voix sinistre avec un accent italien à couper au couteau se fit entendre.

-Pff… Ce n'était qu'un minable Chevalier d'Argent ! Où sont ces fameux Chevaliers d'Or ?

Instantanément, les dix protecteurs de la Déesse se mirent en position de combat, ce qui calma les ardeurs du nouveau venu.

-Oh là, pédale douce, mes petits ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! En tout cas pas pour l'instant !

Katie vit rouge. –Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu viens de buter un Chevalier d'Argent et tu prétends que tes intentions sont pacifiques ? Montre-toi, qui que tu sois !

-Mais avec plaisir, bella…

Sortant de l'ombre, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années fit son apparition. Les longs cheveux gris détachés, il était vêtu d'une armure vert émeraude reluisante.

-Je me présente, je suis Sérapis du Naja, Gardien de la Déesse Sekhmet.

Athéna et Marine s'échangèrent un regard d'effroi. -Sekhmet est éveillée ? C'est impossible ! Sa dernière réincarnation date d'i peine un siècle, et les Gardiens de Râ s'en étaient chargés ! Elle ne peut pas déjà être de retour !

Le Naja reprit la parole. –Que vous êtes naïve, Athéna… Il n'y a que les idiots tels que vous ou Hadès pour se réincarner à intervalles fixes ! Ma Déesse est imprévisible, et c'est ce qui fait sa force !

Hors d'elle, Katie se jeta sur l'intrus. –Assez ! En ma présence, jamais personne ne dira du mal d'Athéna ! Meurs, Naja !

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, puis peu avant que le Chevalier du Scorpion ne le frappe, cria :

-ROYAL SNAKE'S BITE !

Sa main ouverte s'était resserrée sur le bras de Katie, qui hurla de douleur. -Pathétique. C'est ça, les Chevaliers d'Or ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Scorpion. Il semblerait que mon venin soit plus puissant que le tien.

Impuissante sur le moment, Katie battit en retraite avant que Némée ne la récupère.

-Bien ! Après cette interruption désagréable et inattendue, nous pouvons reprendre ! Je disais donc : je suis Sérapis du Naja, l'un des 12 Gardiens de la Déesse Sekhmet, qui vient de se réveiller. Si je suis ici, c'est pour délivrer un message.

-Un message ?

-Oui. Sekhmet lutte en permanence contre Râ pour la domination de l'Égypte, mais cette fois-ci, Râ ne s'est pas réveillé. Considérant que ce Monde ne vaut pas la peine d'exister, elle a décidé de lâcher sur Terre ses Plaies, identiques à celles de l'Ancien Testament, pour détruire le Monde afin de le reconstruire à neuf.

Il fit une pause afin de laisser son auditoire digérer l'information, puis reprit.

-Cependant, elle a décidé de laisser une chance à cette planète. Ayant eu vent des exploits des Chevaliers d'Athéna, elle a décidé de vous affronter afin de prouver notre supériorité à nous autres, Gardiens, sur vous. Chevaliers d'Or ! Nous vous attendons dans une semaine dans notre Sanctuaire ! Si vous ne venez pas, la Terre sera détruite ! Mais au vu de la minable prestation livrée par le Scorpion, je pense que nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire ! Adieu, et à dans une semaine… Si vous l'osez ! Oh, et bon anniversaire à toi, Sadalsuud du Verseau. Désolé d'avoir interrompu les réjouissances.

Avec un bruit de petite explosion, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tous restèrent interdits. Katie se tenait toujours le bras, qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. Comment le venin du Naja pouvait lui faire du mal ? Elle était un Chevalier d'Or ! Sadalsuud s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne bouge pas, Katie. Je vais éliminer le poison.

Prenant le bras de la jeune femme, le Verseau fit chauffer son Cosmos, et refroidit la blessure du Chevalier du Scorpion.

-Voilà. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de te servir de ton bras pendant deux ou trois jours.

-Merci, Sadalsuud.

Marine était étonnamment calme. Des années à rester sur le qui-vive lui avait appris à faire face à toutes les situations.

-Chevaliers d'Or ! Réunion immédiate !

Les meilleurs protecteurs d'Athéna se regroupèrent pour écouter leur Pope. -Vous avez tous saisis l'urgence de la situation. Si Katie, pourtant l'une des meilleures d'entre vous, a eu du mal face à ce Gardien, c'est qu'il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère. Toutefois, vous devez être conscients qu'il serait suicidaire de vous envoyer tous les dix combattre, surtout les deux plus jeunes ! De plus, il est nécessaire que nous gardions au moins quatre Chevaliers d'Or sur place, car la probabilité d'une attaque sur le Sanctuaire n'est pas à exclure. C'est pourquoi six d'entre vous partiront en Égypte. Qui est volontaire ?

Le silence se fit pendant la réflexion des Chevaliers d'Or. Puis, Katie prit la parole. -Grand Pope, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de combattre pour Athéna. De plus, j'ai un compte à régler avec le Naja.

-Très bien. Katie du Scorpion, tu partiras en Égypte.

Némée intervint. –Katie ne va nulle part sans moi ! J'irais en Égypte vaincre ces Gardiens, au nom d'Athéna !

-Accordé, Némée du Lion.

Sadalsuud et Callux se portèrent immédiatement volontaires pour les accompagner.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières, Némée.

-Et qui de mieux que Sadalsuud et moi pour le faire ?

Marine sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient des Chevaliers d'Or aussi soudés.

-Callux des Gémeaux, Sadalsuud du Verseau, vous les accompagnerez.

Les six autres Chevaliers gardèrent le silence, attendant que le Grand Pope choisisse les deux derniers d'entre eux pour cette mission périlleuse.

-Ryûjin de la Balance et Natassia du Capricorne, bien que vous soyez des Chevaliers d'Or, vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour vous battre. Vous resterez au Sanctuaire, tout comme Kiki du Bélier et Seiya du Sagittaire, qui compenseront votre manque d'expérience.

Les Chevaliers du Cancer et de la Vierge se regardèrent. Alors…

-Gianfranco du Cancer et Sarina de la Vierge, vous partirez également pour l'Égypte. Vous pouvez disposer.

Après un bref salut, les Chevaliers d'Or regagnèrent leurs maisons respectives. Une lourde semaine allait s'annoncer…

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'est court mais voilà hein (répartie de foliiiiiiiiie). Les prochains chapitres arriveront incessamment sous peu (magnifique pléonasme que voilà)! N'hésitez pas à laisser la review de l'amour, et à bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oui maintenant je vais vous spammer, vous êtes prévenus xD  
** **Les Chevaliers se préparent pour leur nouveau combat! Quels seront leurs ennemis?**

 **Notez par ailleurs qu'une minuscule et fort ridicule scène R18 arrivera dans ce chapitre, donc les gens innocents sont avertis ^^  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Pendant cinq jours, les Chevaliers d'Or s'entrainèrent par binômes : Némée et Katie tentaient d'améliorer leurs techniques de combat rapproché alors que Callux et Gianfranco s'entraînaient de leur côté à la maîtrise de leurs arcanes cosmiques quant à Sadalsuud et Sarina, ils faisaient ensemble de longues séances de méditation afin de renforcer leur concentration et augmenter leur Cosmos.

La veille de leur départ, ils décidèrent de faire une séance collective qui s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré la tension palpable dans leurs Cosmos. Les deux plus jeunes étaient logiquement anxieux avant leur première grosse bataille, mais cette sourde inquiétude était plus intrigante chez les quatre sauveurs d'Asgard.

Sadalsuud était pensif. – _Pourquoi me sens-je si mal ? Cette bataille nous sera peut-être fatale, mais nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ! Si nous devons mourir pour qu'elle ou ses idéaux vainquent, et bien soit ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je un si mauvais pressentiment ?_

Du côté de Némée, l'inquiétude n'était pas de même nature que chez le Verseau. _–S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Qu'aurais-tu fait dans cette situation, papa ? Étais-tu aussi anxieux pour maman, juste avant la Guerre Sainte ? J'aimerais tellement te voir, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes… Enfin, je suppose qu'on aura toute la mort pour se parler !_

Ils décidèrent finalement de chacun rentrer chez eux, et de se retrouver le lendemain à l'aube dans le palais du Pope. En chemin, chaque Chevalier s'arrêta dans son temple respectif. Mais arrivé à la maison du Lion, Katie demanda à Némée de venir avec elle dans son temple. _Heureusement que Callux est pas là, sinon on aurait encore eu droit à des blagues vaseuses…_ songea le Lion.

Une fois en vue du temple du Scorpion, Sadalsuud souhaita une bonne nuit à ses deux amis, avant d'aller se faire une ultime séance de méditation, afin de se relaxer. Dans la maison du Scorpion, Némée et Katie se regardèrent longuement et silencieusement. Puis l'héritière de Milo prit le fils d'Aiolia dans ses bras.

-Katie, dis-moi ce qui va pas.

-Tout va très bien. Je t'assure.

-Menteuse.

Katie regarda longuement son homme. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire ?

-J'ai… Juste un très mauvais pressentiment pour demain.

-Toi aussi ?

Elle garda le silence. Némée reprit.

-Katie… Je déteste te voir triste. Tu sais, j'ai horriblement peur pour demain, pas pour moi, mais pour toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Je crois que je ne pourrais continuer à vivre.

-C'est réciproque, Némée. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

-Je sais, mon Scorpion. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu en as ma parole !

Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir chez eux. Puis, Katie susurra à l'oreille de Némée.

-J'ai envie de toi… Maintenant…

Sans que le Lion réagisse, elle déboucla sa ceinture. Celui-ci ressentit une chaleur intense et tenta de se ressaisir. En essayant de masquer son plaisir, il laissa échapper un râle.

-Katie… Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Si on doit mourir demain, je veux qu'on profite de notre dernière nuit ensemble…

-Comme tu voudras…

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de s'étreindre. Après de multiples gestes d'affection et de caresses, il se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher du Scorpion. Se lovant sur son lit, Katie attendait son Lion. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, elle le saisit par les épaules avant de le plaquer sur le lit. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment… Avec mille précautions, Némée s'introduit en elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir, et ils commencèrent à céder à leurs pulsions. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que cela était aussi agréable… Après de longues minutes d'union charnelle, Katie sentit une douce chaleur dans son corps, alors que Némée se libéra. Essoufflés, les deux amants se regardèrent en souriant. Puis Katie embrassa Némée.

-Je t'aime tellement…

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Amour… Plus que tout au monde…

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, heureux.

Peu avant l'aube, Némée rentra précipitamment dans son temple récupérer son Armure, qu'il avait laissée sur place. Heureusement, Ryûjin et Sarina dormaient encore, et il n'eut pas à affronter des questions gênantes. Une fois paré de sa protection, il constata que Callux et Gianfranco étaient venus le chercher. En chemin, ils récupérèrent Sarina, Katie et Sadalsuud, et arrivèrent rapidement au palais du Pope, qui les attendait avec Athéna. Kiki était également présent.

-Bonjour, Chevaliers. Vous êtes pile à l'heure. Vous allez livrer une terrible bataille, mais vous vous battez pour la Justice, nous n'avons donc aucun doute sur votre victoire. Tant que votre Cosmos brûlera et que vos liens d'amitié existeront, vous vaincrez ! Kiki peut vous téléporter au Sanctuaire de Sekhmet, mais il lui faudra du temps pour se concentrer et vous garantir une téléportation sans danger. En attendant, relaxez-vous.

Suivant le conseil du Grand Pope, les six Chevaliers d'Or se détendirent afin de faire le vide avant leur combat. Deux heures plus tard, Kiki s'exclama :

-Ça y est ! Accrochez-vous à moi !

Instantanément, les six protecteurs d'Athéna agrippèrent le Chevalier du Bélier, et ils disparurent. Marine eut une dernière pensée pour les protecteurs de la Déesse de la Guerre.

- _Bonne chance, Chevaliers… Que brûles votre Cosmos !_

Au Sanctuaire de Sekhmet, sept personnes en Armure dorée venaient de débarquer. Un peu secoués car ils n'étaient pas habitués à la téléportation, les Chevaliers d'Or prirent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. J'aimerais sincèrement vous accompagner, mais je dois rester au Sanctuaire sur ordre du Grand Pope. Vous avez toute ma confiance. Au revoir, Chevaliers !

Avec le bruit caractéristique de la téléportation, il disparut. Les Chevaliers d'Or regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'imprégner de leur environnement. Le Sanctuaire de Sekhmet était souterrain, et l'architecture était typiquement égyptienne, ce qui pouvait paraître logique. Alors qu'ils en étaient là de leurs considérations artistiques, une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendue par le passé se manifesta.

-Benvenuto, Chevaliers d'Or !

C'était en effet Sérapis du Naja qui leur faisait face. Se retenant de lui refaire le portrait, Katie attendit avec les autres pour écouter ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

-Je vois que vous êtes finalement venus… Vous êtes très courageux ! Mais notre victoire ne fait aucun doute. Si vous voulez empêcher la Terre d'être détruite, il suffit qu'un seul d'entre vous atteigne sa majesté Sekhmet ! Mais pour pimenter un peu le jeu, elle vous laisse 12 heures pour la rejoindre, et il faudra pour cela tous nous vaincre avant ! Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je t'attendrais dans mon temple, Katie du Scorpion ! Si tu n'as pas perdu la vie avant…

Le Naja disparut, et les Chevaliers d'Or se mirent à courir. 12 heures, c'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était parfaitement jouable pour les combattants d'élite qu'ils étaient.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du premier temple. À l'entrée, un homme de petite taille les attendait. D'une pâleur cadavérique, il portait une armure gris anthracite. Il était chauve et imberbe, et de ses yeux bleu-vert émanait une lueur malsaine.

-Alors vous êtes venus finalement ? Pauvres imbéciles. Puisque vous voulez mourir, laissez-moi au moins me présenter : je suis Ruso, Gardien du temple de la Momie. On me considère comme le moins fort des Gardiens de Sekhmet, mais je reste suffisamment puissant pour tous vous battre !

Les Chevaliers d'Or gardèrent un visage impassible, à l'exception de Gianfranco qui eut un sourire. Enclenchant une communication mentale, il s'adressa à ses compagnons.

- _Continuez votre route. Je vais lui botter le cul, personne n'a le droit de nous sous-estimer !_

 _-Ça va aller, tu es sûr ?_

 _-T'inquiète oncle Némée. Allez, foncez !_

Les cinq Chevaliers s'élancèrent pour traverser le Temple. Alors que le Gardien de la Momie se retourna pour tenter de les arrêter, il vit le Chevalier du Cancer apparaître devant lui et lui décocher un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, qui l'envoya à quelques mètres de là.

-Alors comme ça, t'es suffisamment puissant pour tous nous battre ? Je demande à voir !

Une lueur de colère se lisait dans les yeux de la Momie, à présent.

-Grr… Tu m'as eu par surprise, mais ça ne se reproduira pas ! Prépare-toi à mourir, Cancer ! MUMMY'S BIND !

À peine ces mots prononcés, des vagues de Cosmos semblables à des bandelettes de momie s'échappèrent des doigts du Gardien, et bloquèrent les mouvements du fils de Seiya. Celui-ci semblait toujours serein et confiant, ce que remarqua Ruso.

-Et bien, Chevalier ? Tu es tellement désespéré que tu n'es plus maître de tes émotions ?

-Pff… C'est ça ton attaque ? Pathétique. Tu espères vraiment me retenir avec ceci ? J'espère pour vous que ce que tu as dit est vrai et que tu es le moins bon de tes semblables, sinon mes compagnons et moi on va pouvoir se permettre de traîner en route !

En faisant brûler son Cosmos, Gianfranco se libéra de l'attaque de la Momie. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Mon attaque pourrait saper les forces d'un éléphant ! Comment as-tu pu t'en libérer ?

-Ton attaque est faible, Momie. Il suffit de rester calme et de déployer suffisamment de Cosmos pour se libérer. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire joujou avec toi. Il me faut rejoindre mes compagnons et leur prêter main-forte. Adieu, Momie !

Tournant les talons, le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer se dirigea vers la sortie. Ruso ne se laissa pas abattre.

-Tu crois pouvoir partir comme ça, Cancer ? Moi vivant, jamais tu ne passeras ! Prépare-toi à recevoir la plus terrible attaque du Gardien de la Momie ! Tu n'y survivras pas ! MUMMY'S CASKET !

Se retournant par réflexe, Gianfranco ne put rien faire lorsqu'à ses pieds jaillit des lames de roc aiguisées comme des rasoirs et l'envoyèrent voler au loin.

- _Oh le fourbe ! M'attaquer comme ça c'est vraiment pas fair-play ! Faut reconnaître que ça fait un peu mal, quand même… Heureusement que je porte une Armure d'Or, sinon je serais déjà mort !_

Après un magnifique vol plané sur plusieurs mètres, il chuta lourdement. Le Gardien du Temple de la Momie s'approcha de lui.

-Effectivement, je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé, Gianfranco du Cancer. N'importe qui serait mort sur le coup après avoir reçu mon Mummy's Casket. Allez, relèves-toi ! Je vais t'achever, sinon.

Le fils de Shaina se releva, jouant le rôle d'un grand blessé alors qu'en réalité il n'avait pratiquement aucun dégât à déplorer.

-Pas mal ta technique, Ruso. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? L'utiliser en boucle jusqu'à ce que je meure ?

-Tu crois être capable d'y survivre dans ton état ? Pauvre fou. Puisque tu as perdu la raison, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'ôte la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas mourir, Cancer ! MUMMY'S CASKET !

Une nouvelle fois, il lança son attaque, et de nouveaux les pierres jaillirent du sol dans le but de transpercer le Chevalier du Cancer. Mais cette fois-ci, elles n'attinrent jamais leur cible.

-Mais où est-il passé ?

-Juste derrière toi !

Le Gardien de la Momie sentit une vive douleur dans son dos avant de se prendre un coup de pied qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur de son temple. Gianfranco reprenait l'avantage.

-Pas de chance pour toi, mais une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier digne de ce nom ! À mon tour d'attaquer, maintenant !

* * *

 **Et un cliffangher de plus, un! Au prochain chapitre, la fin du combat de Gianfranco!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gianfranco domine complètement son adversaire! Les autres combats seront-il aussi faciles?  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Difficilement, le Gardien de la Momie se dégagea du trou qu'il avait formé dans le mur suite au coup de pied du Chevalier du Cancer. Ce dernier avait un air narquois sur le visage.

-Tu veux pas te dépêcher un peu ? J'aimerais bien que tu te battes sérieusement !

Une fois dégagé, Ruso resta à genoux au sol. La douleur se lisait sur son visage. Gianfranco décida de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

-Oh, tu étais peut-être déjà à fond ? Désolé si je t'ai vexé !

-Han… Han… Tu es trop sûr de toi, Cancer… C'est pourquoi tes compagnons et toi ne remporteront jamais la victoire ! Mes frères d'armes les exécuteront tous jusqu'au dernier !

L'héritier de Deathmask tiqua. Puis imperturbablement, il s'approcha de ton ennemi, et le saisit par le col de sa tenue d'entraînement sous son Armure.

-Vous ne remporterez jamais la Victoire. Mes compagnons et moi combattons pour une cause juste, ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! Penses-tu réellement que tu feras partie du monde soi-disant idéal de Sekhmet si tu es incapable de nous vaincre ? Tu me fais pitié.

Pendant le discours du Cancer, le visage de la Momie se décomposa.

-Tu-Tu-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! La déesse est bonne et juste, et quiconque lui jure fidélité est protégé !

-Oh, tu crois réellement ça ? Tu es encore plus bête que ce que je pensais. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te tue ! Adieu, Ruso. J'espère que tu trouveras un sens à ta vie une fois que nous aurons remporté cette bataille.

Lâchant son adversaire au sol, Gianfranco tourna les talons.

-Tu mets un terme à notre combat comme ça ? Je vais te tuer, Gianfranco du Cancer ! MUMMY'S CASKET !

Les lames de roc jaillirent à nouveau, mais cette fois encore elles n'attinrent pas leur cible. Se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, le fils de Seiya se retrouva instantanément derrière son opposant, avec un air passablement énervé sur le visage.

-Imbécile ! Je t'offrais une chance de sauver ta vie, et tu as préféré la gâcher en me portant un coup en traître ! Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune hésitation à te tuer ! La pince du crabe va t'achever ! Meurs, Momie ! ACUBENS !

Se jetant les jambes en avant, Gianfranco ceintura son adversaire aux niveaux des hanches. Puis d'une rotation, il serra ses jambes, et coupa son adversaire en deux. Celui-ci, avec un cri de douleur, chuta au sol.

-Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais désiré te tuer, mais tu m'as poussé à bout.

-Argh… Avec une mentalité pareille, tu ne vaincras jamais les autres Gardiens ! Dans un combat, il n'y a pas à retenir ses coups si l'on veut vaincre ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

-Je crée ma propre chance, saches-le. Adieu, Ruso.

Sans se retourner, Gianfranco sortit du temple. Il devait rejoindre ses frères d'armes au plus vite.

Les cinq autres Chevaliers d'Or continuaient leur route et étaient en vue du deuxième temple. Le Gardien des lieux les attendait. Le visage mat, il portait une armure jaune sable. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts lui arrivaient aux oreilles.

-Bienvenue à vous. Je suis Jamal, le Gardien de la Pyramide. Je vous attendais.

Les Chevaliers d'Or se dévisagèrent. Tout comme dans le 1er temple, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester à plusieurs dans le même temple.

- _Partez devant, je me charge de lui._

 _-Tu es sûre de toi ?_

 _-Les prochains Gardiens sont sûrement plus puissants, et vous avez tous les quatre bien plus d'expérience que Gianfranco et moi. Je le vaincrais, faites-moi confiance._

 _-D'accord, mais revenez-nous vite lui et toi, d'accord ?_

 _-Promis ! Maintenant allez-y !_

Callux, Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud s'élancèrent vers leur ennemi, qui à leur grand étonnement les laissa passer. Sarina, surprise, demanda à son adversaire la raison de cet acte.

-Je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir me battre contre cinq Chevaliers d'Or en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Contrairement à mes confrères, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Toutefois, en combat singulier, je suis sûr de vaincre n'importe quel adversaire. Et je vais commencer par toi, Sarina de la Vierge ! PYRAMID'S SHOCK !

À toute vitesse, il se jeta épaule en avant vers Sarina. Celle-ci, par réflexe, érigea une barrière de défense avec son Cosmos.

-KÂN !

Le Gardien du deuxième temple ne réussit pas à stopper son geste, et heurta la barrière invisible. Cependant, alors qu'il aurait dû être repoussé par la technique de la Vierge, Jamal ne chancela pas, et parvint à briser la protection de Sarina. Celle-ci recula sous la violence de l'impact.

- _Mince, je savais que Kân n'était pas aussi résistant qu'un Crystal Wall, mais je ne pensais pas que ma technique de défense serait brisée si rapidement ! Je vais devoir riposter à présent…_

Avec un halètement, les deux adversaires se regardèrent.

-Pas mal du tout. J'ai dû m'y mettre sérieusement pour briser ta barrière. Malheureusement pour toi, je pense que maintenant que tu sais ta protection inefficace, tu ne pourras pas éviter mon attaque, et encore moins y survivre !

-Tu crois cela ? Et si j'attaque avant toi ? TENPÔ RININ !

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en faisant un signe bouddhique avec ses mains. Une aura dorée commençait à émaner de son corps.

- _Mais… C'est incroyable ! Son Cosmos augmente terriblement ! A-t-il une quelconque limite ?_

Les yeux clos, Sarina concentrait au creux de ses mains un Cosmos doré qui prenait une ampleur gigantesque. Puis, les rouvrant subitement, elle s'exclama :

-TENMA KOFUKÛ !

Relâchant l'énergie qu'elle avait emmagasinée, elle l'envoya sur son adversaire, qui réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Une décharge comme celle-là ne me vaincra jamais ! PYRAMID'S ROCKS !

Tendant ses bras devant lui, le Gardien de la Pyramide créa un mur rocheux qui bloqua instantanément le Tenma Kofukû.

-Impressionnant, Chevalier de la Vierge. Devoir me forcer à recourir à ma technique de défense n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Enfin, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, évidemment !

Sarina recula d'un pas, surprise. Comment son adversaire avait-il pu parer son coup avec autant de facilité ? Ce dernier reprit son discours.

-On dit des Chevaliers de la Vierge qu'ils ont toujours fait partie des meilleurs protecteurs d'Athéna. Est-ce également ton cas ? Nous allons voir ça tout de suite ! PYRAMID'S SHOCK !

Une nouvelle fois, il se jeta sur Sarina, qui érigea de nouveau sa barrière protectrice. Mais à nouveau, la charge de Jamal brisa le Kân, et cette fois-ci, blessa la fille de Shun. Son casque avait été envoyé au loin, et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

-On prétend qu'une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Mais on dirait que cette règle est également valable pour nous autres, Gardiens de Sekhmet ! Tu m'as déjà montré ta technique de défense tout à l'heure, je n'ai donc plus aucun mal à la passer pour t'atteindre !

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya le sang qui coulait. Bien que son visage reflétait la sérénité propre aux Chevaliers de la Vierge, intérieurement, elle n'en menait pas large.

- _Il est fort… J'aimerais pouvoir le neutraliser sans l'éliminer !_

 _-Tu ne pourras pas._

 _-Shaka ?_

 _-Tu es bien la fille de ton père, Sarina. Lui aussi exècre la violence. Mais pour défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre, tu n'as parfois pas le choix…_

 _-Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas un être mauvais ! Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement !_

 _-Je m'en doute bien. Courage, Chevalier ! Si tu es réellement digne de ton Armure, et mon héritière légitime, tu vaincras ton adversaire !_

La voix de celui qui était l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu s'éteignit. Sarina se concentra à nouveau sur son adversaire.

-Il semblerait que je sois trop puissant pour toi, Chevalier. Heureusement que tu étais seule, car sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à vous vaincre. Mais il n'y a pas de souci à se faire pour nous : les Gardiens sont de plus en plus puissants, et il évident que même en vous mettant à plusieurs, vous ne parviendrez pas à les vaincre. Notre victoire est assurée ! Maintenant, je vais t'achever. Tu es trop dangereuse pour que je te laisse en vie. Adieu, Sarina de la Vierge ! PYRAMID'S SHOCK !

Encore une fois, le deuxième Gardien lança son attaque. Mais il n'atteint jamais sa cible. Sarina s'était déplacé derrière lui, et lui donna un coup de pied à hauteur de la gorge.

-Tu es fort, Jamal de la Pyramide, mais tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu as toi-même dit qu'une même attaque ne marchait pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ! Maintenant que c'est la 3ème fois que tu me portes ton attaque, elle n'a plus aucun effet sur moi ! Je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. Dis-moi, crois-tu à la réincarnation ?

-À quoi bon ? C'est des conneries, tout ça.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je suis au regret de devoir te faire changer d'avis.

Tendant son bras gauche le long du corps, et pliant son bras droit à hauteur de la tête, paume ouverte vers l'adversaire, elle s'exclama :

-Il est temps pour toi de tomber dans l'un des six mondes que je vais te montrer ! RIKÛDO RINNE !

Un Cosmos jaillit alors de l'Armure de la Vierge pour envelopper le Gardien de la Pyramide. Celui-ci tenta de résister, mais ne put rien faire lorsque son âme fut arrachée de son corps.

-Tu vas maintenant voyager à travers six mondes : en premier, l'Enfer ! Ceux qui y tombent doivent s'attendre à souffrir éternellement ! En deuxième position, le Monde des Affamés ! Si tu y tombes, tu souffriras de la faim pour toujours ! Ensuite vient le Monde des Bêtes, où règne la loi du plus fort ! Le quatrième Monde est celui des Asuras : violence et guerres y sont le quotidien ! Puis vient le Monde des Humains : ici, il n'y règne ni Bien ni Mal, juste une indescriptible instabilité. Et enfin, le dernier Monde : le Nirvana ! Un seul faux pas ici t'amènera dans l'un des cinq autres Mondes.

Le Gardien du deuxième temple gisait au sol. Il ne bougeait et respirait plus, et Sarina en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

- _Dans quel Monde es-tu tombé ? Je pense que le Nirvana est parfait pour toi, car tu n'es pas un être foncièrement mauvais, juste aveugle. J'espère que dans ta nouvelle vie, tu seras heureux. Adieu, Jamal. J'aurais aimé que notre confrontation ne s'achève pas ainsi._

Alors qu'elle quittait le temple, elle fut rejointe par Gianfranco. Au loin, ils entendirent un bruit de cloche.

-Une heure déjà…

-Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter, Sarina, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Nous avons vaincu deux Gardiens en seulement une heure, il nous reste suffisamment de temps. Mettons-nous en route maintenant, nous devons rattraper les autres et leur prêter main-forte si nécessaire.

Les deux jeunes Chevaliers d'Or se mirent à courir pour rejoindre leurs compagnons. Les sauveurs d'Asgard étaient en route pour le troisième temple, et s'arrêtèrent au pied des escaliers lorsqu'ils virent que le Gardien des lieux les attendait…

* * *

 **Pour l'instant, les Golds ne sont guère inquiéter... En sera-t-il de même pour les prochains combats?  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Les Chevaliers d'Or continuent leur ascension! À qui le tour, maintenant?  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Le Gardien qui faisait face aux sauveurs d'Asgard était une véritable force de la nature : dépassant les 2,30m, on pouvait estimer son poids à plus de 150kgs. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était le faciès inhumain qu'il arborait, où se mêlait haine, frustration et colère. Son Armure grise lui recouvrait intégralement le corps, sans laisser la moindre ouverture. Aldébaran du Taureau ? Un gentil petit veau à côté de cet homme !

D'une voix à l'accent russe fort prononcée, il s'adressa aux Chevaliers d'Or :

-Ainsi vous êtes déjà là. Je savais que nous n'aurions jamais dû confier les premiers Temples à Ruso et Jamal, ce ne sont que des incapables. Je suis Igor, le Gardien de l'Hippopotame ! Et moi vivant, aucun de vous ne passera, soyez-en certains !

Sadalsuud s'adressa à ses compagnons :

- _Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. On va faire comme à Asgard contre Karl de Phecda : je le retiens avec des cercles de glace pendant que vous passez. D'accord ?_

 _-Ok !_

 _-Ça marche !_

 _-On te fait confiance !_

 _-Est-ce que j'ai vous ai déjà déçu ? Foncez !_

Répétant la même manœuvre qu'ils avaient effectué trois ans plus tôt, les trois Chevaliers d'Or se dispersèrent. Malheureusement, Igor ne se laissa pas avoir de la même manière que Karl. Sans bouger, les bras croisés, il déclama d'une voix forte :

-GREAT WAVE !

À ces mots, une onde de choc s'échappa du corps du troisième Gardien, et balaya les Chevaliers des Gémeaux, du Lion, et du Scorpion, qui s'écrasèrent au sol.

-Pff. Si j'avais été chargé de la protection du premier palais, vous ne seriez jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. Mais dites-moi, vous n'étiez pas plus nombreux ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Je suis assez puissant pour te vaincre sans l'aide de personne.

Igor se retourna :

-Oh, tu crois ça, Chevalier du Verseau ? Je vais te balayer comme tes amis, et tu vas réaliser l'étendue de ton erreur. GREAT WAVE !

Il lança à nouveau son attaque, que Sadalsuud évita facilement en se déplaçant d'un pas sur le côté. La surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Igor.

-Comment as-tu pu éviter mon attaque ?

-Pour quelqu'un capable de se battre à la vitesse de la lumière, éviter ton assaut est chose aisée.

La voix était posée, calme et imperturbable. On aurait pu prendre cette déclaration pour de l'arrogance, mais ce n'était pas le genre du disciple de Hyôga. Près de la sortie, Callux, Némée et Katie se relevaient de l'attaque de l'Hippopotame.

-Mes amis, vous allez bien ?

-Ça ira, Sadalsuud. On te laisse affronter l'armoire à glace, et on fonce !

Se retournant, les trois Chevaliers d'Or se dirigèrent en courant vers la sortie. Mais Igor ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille !

-Où croyez-vous allez comme ça ? Je vous ai déjà dit que personne ne franchirait mon temple !

Alors qu'il se préparait à stopper ses opposants d'une nouvelle attaque, le Gardien de l'Hippopotame réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Voyant que le Chevalier du Verseau semblait concentré et le bras tendu vers lui, il en déduit que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de sa paralysie.

-Je ne pensais pas que les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient lâches au point d'attaquer par derrière.

Légèrement vexé, Sadalsuud lui répondit d'une voix calme.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes jugements de valeur erronés. Comme tu peux le voir, je viens de t'enfermer dans des cercles de glace. Plus tu te débattras, plus ils se resserreront. Je vais maintenant partir, car je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer. Adieu, Igor de l'Hippopotame !

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la sortie du troisième temple.

-Tu crois m'avoir bloqué avec ces minables cerceaux ? Comme tu te trompes, Verseau ! GREAT WAVE !

Une fois de plus, il lança son attaque. Incapable de réagir suffisamment vite, Sadalsuud alla s'écraser contre un mur du temple.

- _La vache, c'est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que je pensais ! Il a même réussi à briser les cercles de glace ! Je sais pas comment les autres ont fait pour se relever aussi vite… Mais je ne peux pas être vaincu par une technique qu'il m'a déjà montré, je le battrais !_

Se remettant sur pieds, le disciple de Hyôga prit à nouveau la parole.

-Tu m'attaques ainsi et c'est moi le lâche ?

-Tu avais baissé ta garde. J'en ai juste profité.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent longuement, en silence.

-Bon ! Tu veux passer ? Et bien tu n'as qu'à me battre ! Je te laisse même me porter le premier coup.

Haussant un sourcil, Sadalsuud se mit en garde, puis se lança sur son adversaire. Pendant les trois ans qui ont suivis la bataille d'Asgard, il s'était davantage entraîné aux arts martiaux, afin de corriger cet énorme point faible et ne plus se retrouver aussi démuni que face au Loup Blanc. Et pour que les choses soient bien faites, il avait choisi les meilleurs professeurs qui soient : Shaina d'Ophiucus et Katie du Scorpion. Et même si elles étaient bien trop fortes pour lui, il avait fait des progrès considérables. Les coups pleuvaient sur l'Hippopotame, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça. Reculant vivement, Sadalsuud commença à haleter. Pourquoi ses coups n'avaient-ils aucun effet ?

-Surpris, Verseau ? C'est normal. Malheureusement pour toi, aucun de tes coups ne peut me toucher, car mon Armure a la faculté d'absorber les attaques. On dirait que tu es tombé sur le mauvais adversaire ! À mon tour d'attaquer, maintenant ! GREAT WAVE !

Une fois de plus, Igor déclencha sa technique, mais cette fois, elle n'atteint jamais sa cible. Atterrissant gracieusement, Sadalsuud s'adressa à Igor.

-Répéter constamment une même technique est rarement efficace sur un Chevalier, tu sais ? Tu as lancé ton attaque trop de fois pour qu'elle soit d'un quelconque effet sur moi, maintenant ! En plus, j'ai même eu le temps de l'analyser !

-Que dis-tu ?

-Ta technique est très semblable au Great Horn des Chevaliers d'Or du Taureau, mais elle n'est pas aussi efficace. Si tu gardes les bras croisés, ce n'est pas par mépris, mais parce que cela te permet de déclencher ton attaque à sa puissance maximale ! Lorsqu'on t'attaque, tu décroises les bras à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière, afin de libérer une vague de Cosmos extrêmement puissante. Mais c'est là ton défaut : tu crois attaquer à la vitesse de la lumière, mais tu ne fais que t'en approcher. Dès lors, il est facile pour un Chevalier d'Or d'esquiver ton assaut !

Le troisième Gardien resta immobile, bouche bée, avant de réagir.

-Tu prétends avoir perçu le sillage du Great Wave ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Tu n'esquiveras pas une deuxième salve ! GREAT WAVE !

Faisant face à l'assaut, Sadalsuud se concentra pour percevoir l'infime moment où il pourrait contre-attaquer. Igor décroisa les bras, et instantanément, il se rua sur lui afin de lui porter un coup de poing, qui toucha le Gardien de l'Hippopotame en plein torse, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

-Oh, tu ne fais pas que parler, on dirait ! Tu as effectivement percé le sillage du Great Wave. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne pourras jamais me porter le moindre coup ! Ta défaite est assurée.

D'un puissant coup de genou dans l'abdomen, il envoya au loin le Chevalier du Verseau. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ce Gardien ne pouvait pas être plus puissant qu'Edmund de Dubhe ! Il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un élément qui le dirigerait vers la victoire. Soudain, il se rappela d'un de ses premiers cours avec Hyôga…

- _Paul, tu dois savoir que toute chose sur Terre gèle à une certaine température. L'eau, à 0°C. L'alcool, à -114,5°C. Les Armures n'échappent pas à la règle : une simple Armure de Bronze perd ses fonctions à -150°C. Une Armure d'Argent, elle, est inefficace si une température de -200°C est atteinte. Quant aux Armure d'Or et aux Armures de Bronze Divines, il faut les confronter à un froid de -273,15°C pour les rendre inutilisables. Oui, elles ne peuvent plus remplir leurs fonctions si le Zéro Absolu est atteint…_

Sadalsuud sourit. Là était la solution ! Ce petit sourire en coin n'échappa pas à son adversaire.

-Je peux te savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Oh, rien, c'est juste que je sais que je gagnerais ce combat !

-Pauvre fou. Je vais t'achever, maintenant. Même si je m'en suis déjà servi, le Great Wave suffira largement à t'achever ! GREAT WAVE !

Décidément, Igor de l'Hippopotame est un Guerrier acharné. Un peu trop, peut-être. Alors qu'il décroisa les bras, Sadalsuud cria :

-DIAMOND DUST !

Un froid extrême se fit sentir dans la pièce. Et là, Igor sentit un coup l'atteindre. Impossible ! Il avait la meilleure Armure de tous les Gardiens !

-Comment as-tu pu me toucher ? Cette Armure est censée être inatteignable !

-On dirait que tu es tombé sur le mauvais adversaire ! Je ne savais pas que tu ignorais que toute chose gèle en ce monde. Je ne visais pas ton corps, mais ton Armure, afin de lui faire perdre ses fonctions ! Et laisses-moi te dire qu'elles ne doivent pas être si efficaces que ça…

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Le froid qui t'a atteint était de -230°C, ce qui place la résistance de ton Armure entre une Armure d'Argent et une Armure d'Or. Saches que je suis capable d'atteindre un froid de -273°C, et que j'aurais certainement pu te faire bien plus mal. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de cruel, aussi vais-je te laisser ici, et tranquillement continuer ma route. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je peux t'affirmer que tu nous aurais tous vaincus aisément si je n'avais pas gelé ta protection. Adieu, Igor !

Le Gardien des lieux impuissant, regarda son adversaire partir. Il était gelé jusqu'aux os, et ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. C'est alors que Sarina et Gianfranco arrivèrent.

-Oh, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas réussi à rattraper Sadalsuud !

-Par contre, on dirait qu'il a vaincu son ennemi !

Regardant la masse au sol qui avait affronté Sadalsuud, Gianfranco eut un sourire malsain typique des Chevaliers du Cancer, ce qui inquiéta la Vierge.

-Gianfranco, ne fais pas ça.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, et sûrement pas de toi ! Pousse-toi, il est trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse en vie !

Écartant sans ménagement son amie, il tendit son index vers le ciel, avant de déclamer :

-SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Des cercles de Cosmos émanèrent de son doigt, avant d'envelopper l'âme d'Igor, Gardien de l'Hippopotame. À présent, il était sûrement déjà arrivé à Yomotsu Hirasaka.

-Pauvre débile ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il était inoffensif !

-Tu crois vraiment ? Ces Gardiens ne plaisantent pas et n'hésitent pas à attaquer en traître. Je n'ai voulu prendre aucun risque.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Sarina, choquée, resta immobile. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible en matière de vie humaine ? Reprenant ses esprits, elle rejoignit le Cancer à la sortie. Ils devaient rejoindre Sadalsuud et les autres, et vite !

* * *

 **Pas brillant les Gardiens de Sekhmet pour l'instant... Espérons pour les Chevaliers que ça va continuer ainsi!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sadalsuud a DÉ-TRUIT Igor de l'Hippopotame avant que Gianfranco ne l'envoie au Puits des Âmes! Les Chevaliers d'Or sont largement en avance sur le temps qui leur est imparti, mais garderont-ils cette cadence infernale? À vous de jouer, Chevaliers!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Callux, Némée et Katie étaient en route vers le 4ème temple. Arrivé sur place, ils furent surpris de pouvoir pénétrer dans le Temple sans être attaqué par le Gardien des lieux. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin à l'intérieur, ils virent enfin leur adversaire. Noir de peau, très grand, il était vêtu d'une Armure écarlate lui recouvrant presque intégralement le corps.

-Bienvenido, Caballeros. Je suis Zaldamo, Gardien du Chien Sauvage ! Je suis impressionné que vous soyez déjà arrivés ici. Vous faites honneur à la réputation des Chevaliers d'Or !

Les trois Chevaliers restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés, mais semblaient être d'accord sur le fait que l'attitude de Zaldamo était étrange. Celui-ci, toujours imperturbable, reprit la parole.

-Je laisserais passer deux d'entre vous. Je sais que je ne suis pas au niveau de trois Chevaliers d'Or en pleine forme. Choisissez qui m'affrontera !

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent, étonnés. Que mijotait donc ce Gardien ? Sans crier gare, Callux s'avança.

-Moi, Callux, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, serais ton adversaire.

-Fort bien. C'est très noble de ta part. Vous autres, vous pouvez passer.

Un peu méfiants, Katie et Némée se dirigèrent vers la sortie, craignant une attaque en traître du Chien Sauvage, mais celui-ci tint parole. Avec un regard en arrière, Némée eut une pensée pour Callux.

 _-Callux, mon ami, mon frère… Je ne te dis pas adieu, parce que ça porte malheur, et que je sais que tu remporteras la victoire ! Reviens nous vite !_

Faisant volte-face, Katie et Némée se dirigèrent vers le temple suivant, laissant les deux adversaires seuls.

-C'est très noble de ta part d'avoir laissé passer mes compagnons. Mais ne crains-tu pas que nous parvenions jusqu'à ta Déesse ?

-C'est en effet un risque. Mais je n'aurais sûrement pas pu résister à vos trois assauts combinés, je fais donc confiance à mes compagnons des étages supérieurs, qui réussiront à vous vaincre !

Callux était impressionné : la confiance de Zaldamo en ses compagnons était totale. Si seulement Athéna avait des Chevaliers de Bronze ou d'Argent tels que lui !

-Rien que pour la confiance que tu as envers tes frères d'armes, tu as mon respect, Zaldamo du Chien Sauvage. Quel dommage que nous soyons ennemis !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Callux des Gémeaux. Mais nous avons tous deux une divinité à protéger ! C'est pour cette raison que je te vaincrais, sois-en certain !

-Nous verrons cela. En garde !

Les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans la bataille. Callux ne voyait plus que Zaldamo. Zaldamo ne voyait plus que Callux. Après un bref échange de coups, les deux opposants rompirent leurs assauts. Tous deux se fixaient intensément, sans qu'aucun ne veuille laisser le dessus à l'autre.

-Tu es très fort, Chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Gardien du Chien Sauvage.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander cela, mais ne voudrais-tu rejoindre nos rangs ? Notre Déesse Sekhmet a besoin de combattants de ta trempe.

Callux eut un petit rire : -Tu espérais vraiment que j'accepterais ? Quoique, je pensais exactement la même chose de toi.

-C'est fort dommage. Je vais donc devoir te tuer. N'y vois rien de personnel.

-C'est amusant, je tenais le même raisonnement. Prépare-toi, Zaldamo !

Encore une fois, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille, mais à nouveau leurs forces étaient parfaitement égales, et aucun d'entre eux ne prenait le dessus.

- _Il est bon, incontestablement ! Je ne dois pas perdre plus de temps, l'Horloge tourne ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir aussi tôt… Mais je n'ai pas le choix !_

D'un gracieux saut périlleux arrière, Callux s'éloigna de son opposant.

-Et bien Callux, fatigué ?

Un petit sourire en coin, l'héritier de Saga et Kanon répondit.

-Que tu crois ! L'attaque qui va suivre va te neutraliser ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Chevalier des Gémeaux déclencha son attaque destructrice. Avec une extrême violence, les multiples Supernovas vinrent heurter le 4ème Gardien de Sekhmet, qui ne put amorcer aucun geste d'esquive tant l'attaque était rapide pour lui. Avec un bruit sourd, il s'écrasa au sol, et resta inerte. Haletant, Callux eut un sourire de satisfaction.

- _Il était extrêmement puissant ! Mais pour survivre à une Galaxian Explosion, il faudrait faire preuve d'une résistance et d'une constitution hors du commun, ce qui n'est certainement pas son cas !_

Mais pour son plus grand désarroi, il vit que son adversaire se relevait. Son Armure était en lambeaux, et de multiples blessures parsemaient son corps. L'air hagard, il s'adressa à Callux :

-Pourquoi… POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS ACHEVÉ ? Ton attaque n'était pas à pleine puissance !

Avec un air triste, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux lui répondit.

-C'est parce que je ne ressens pas le Mal en toi. Pourquoi devrais-je t'achever, alors ? Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi. Une fois que nous aurons remporté cette bataille, rejoins-nous au Sanctuaire. Athéna a besoin de valeureux Guerriers comme toi. Il serait dommage que tu termines ton existence ici, non ?

Il se tut, laissant à son adversaire le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition. Mais celui-ci eut un petit rire qui n'était pas pour plaire à Callux.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Jamais je ne trahirais sa Majesté Sekhmet, et certainement pas pour rejoindre les rangs d'Athéna ! Je vais te tuer pour ton blasphème, Callux !

-Arrêtes. Ton Armure est en lambeaux. Qu'espères-tu me faire dans ton état, alors que je porte une Armure d'Or, réputée pour sa résistance ?

-Tu m'as l'air très fier de cette Armure. Mais que feras-tu une fois qu'elle t'aura quittée ? DARK AWAKENING !

À ces mots, une aura noire se dégagea du corps de Zaldamo. Instinctivement, Callux croisa les bras pour encaisser l'assaut. Mais la buée noire ne fit pas de dégâts physiques au Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. En revanche…

-Mais ?

L'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux brillait intensément, et quitta le corps de Callux ! Peu après, elle atterrit devant lui sous sa forme totémique.

- _Mais… C'est impossible… Qu'ai-je fait pour que mon Armure me quitte ? Ce serait dû à l'attaque de Zaldamo ? J'ai eu tort de le sous-estimer !_

Tombant à genoux, Callux leva les yeux vers son opposant. Ce dernier avait un petit rictus de fierté sur le visage.

-Impressionné, Callux ? C'est là la puissance de mon Dark Awakening ! Quand je l'utilise, le poids des péchés du cœur de mon adversaire ressort. Les effets peuvent être divers et variés, mais en l'occurrence, je savais que si j'utilisais mon attaque, ton Armure te quitterait, estimant que tu es trop mauvais pour être un Chevalier !

Callux s'affaissa encore davantage. Son Armure estimait donc qu'il était indigne d'elle ? Zaldamo reprit.

-Sans Armure, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un insecte. Je vais pouvoir t'achever aisément, à présent. Meurs, Chevalier des Gémeaux !

Avec l'intention ferme de trancher la tête de Callux, Zaldamo porta un coup. Coup qui n'atteint jamais sa cible. Callux s'était déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière et se retrouvait derrière son adversaire.

-C'est impossible ! Tu n'as plus d'Armure ! Tu ne peux pas être encore aussi vigoureux !

Haletant, Callux lui expliqua son exploit. –Zaldamo, tu te trompes si tu crois que c'est l'Armure qui fait le Chevalier ! Ce n'est pas l'Armure qui compte, mais celui qui est à l'intérieur ! Le vainqueur d'un combat est déterminé par celui qui brûlera le plus son Cosmos !

-Grr… Grr… Très bien ! Réglons ça à la force de nos poings, comme des hommes ! Je vais gagner ce combat, sois-en certain ! Tu vas mourir, Gémeaux !

-Je t'attends, Chien Sauvage !

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Le combat n'avait plus rien d'élégant, désormais : les coups étaient maladroits, plein de haine pour l'autre, mus par une sorte d'instinct animal. Si quelqu'un, ami ou ennemi, venait à intervenir, il serait impitoyablement mis en pièces par les deux combattants.

Mais des deux côtés, des signes de fatigue se faisaient ressentir, et l'issue du combat était plus que jamais incertaine. Soudain, un flash de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Callux :

- _Ses coups sont complètement désordonnés et se basent uniquement sur la force brute. Si j'arrive à le contrer, je remporterais la partie !_

Anticipant l'attaque de Zaldamo, Callux lui saisit le bras et l'envoya valser vers un mur de son temple. Sans Armure, le choc fut rude, et en atterrissant au sol, plusieurs plaies béantes s'étaient ouvertes. Saignant abondamment, il n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes à vivre.

-Je suis désolé, Zaldamo. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer, mais c'était nécessaire.

-Hmpf ! Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour la suite de cette bataille. Les combats que vous allez livrer n'ont rien d'amicaux, vous ne pouvez pas passer nos temples sans nous vaincre ! J'ai peut-être échoué à ma tâche… Mais au final, c'est nous qui l'emporterons ! Surtout si tu dois te battre sans Armure !

Il s'écroula, mort. Callux se laissa chuter à terre, en regardant son Armure, qui était encore sous sa forme totémique.

 _-Ai-je le cœur trop sombre pour être un Chevalier ? Mon Armure… Je la porte depuis des années… Dois-je comprendre que je suis indigne de la porter à présent ?_

Perdue dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Sadalsuud arriver vers lui.

-Callux ! Tu as réussi à vaincre ton ennemi ! Mais ? Pourquoi ne portes-tu plus ton Armure ?

-Sadalsuud, je… Penses-tu que je sois un être mauvais ?

-Pardon ?

Callux marqua une pause dans son discours avant de reprendre.

-Après une attaque du Gardien de ce temple, mon Armure… m'a quitté. Il prétend qu'il a révélé le poids de mes péchés, et que c'est pour cela que mon Armure m'a jugé indigne d'elle…

-Callux, regardes-moi.

La voix était dure, mais on pouvait en sentir toute la compassion. Levant les yeux, Callux vit le visage sérieux du Verseau.

-Aucun homme ne peut prétendre vivre sur Terre et ne commettre aucune faute : nous avons tous déjà tué des insectes, cueilli des fleurs… Personne n'est parfait, Callux. Et c'est cela qui nous rend humains.

À ces mots, l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux se mit à luire faiblement, avant de venir recouvrir à nouveau le corps de son légitime propriétaire. Instantanément, il récupéra ses forces.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Ton Armure ne t'a pas quitté, Callux. Elle attendait seulement que tu reprennes confiance en toi.

-Je… Merci, Sadalsuud.

-De rien, mon ami. Allez viens, il faut qu'on rattrape les autres.

-Attendez-nous !

Se retournant, les Chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Verseau virent arriver Gianfranco et Sarina. Le fils de Seiya prit la parole :

-J'ai cru qu'on vous rattraperait jamais ! Enfin, maintenant on vous lâche plus jusqu'au temple suivant !

D'un hochement de tête, Sarina acquiesça les dires de son compagnon, et ils se mirent tous les quatre en direction du temple suivant, où Katie et Némée étaient sûrement déjà arrivés. Au loin, l'Horloge sonnait pour la deuxième fois…

* * *

 **Encore 10 heures pour battre 8 Gardiens. Même pour moi qui suis une brêle en maths, je pense que ça devrait le faire! Mais ne sous-estimons pas les prochains adversaires des Chevaliers d'Or...**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Une victoire sur le fil pour Callux! Toujours est-il que les Golds poursuivent leur chemin... Alors, qui va se battre, à présent? Lion ou Scorpion? La réponse immédiatement!**

* * *

Némée et Katie se dirigeaient vers le 5ème Temple. Ils avaient senti l'énorme hausse du Cosmos de Callux, ce qui les rassura quelque peu. Ils ont encore 10 heures devant eux pour atteindre Sekhmet, et le tiers du travail est fait ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les empêcher d'arriver à temps ?

Arrivés à destination, les Chevaliers du Lion et du Scorpion virent leur opposant. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains hirsutes, sa barbe était en revanche soigneusement taillée. Son Armure verte émeraude lui recouvrait peu de parties de son corps, mais semblait toutefois très épaisse. Mais surtout, comme d'autres Gardiens avant, il avait ce regard malsain qui n'était pas pour rassurer ses adversaires.

-Bienvenue, Chevaliers. Je me nomme El Cakr. Je suis le Gardien du Crocodile. Je pensais que vous seriez plus nombreux ! Vos compagnons seraient-ils déjà morts ?

-Pff, tu crois quoi ? Ils ont déjà botté le cul de tes petits copains des étages inférieurs !

El Cakr haussa un sourcil broussailleux et toisa Némée, qui venait de parler.

-Je te trouve fort insolent, Némée du Lion. Vous avez peut-être réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, mais je te garantis que vous ne passerez jamais les Gardiens suivants ! Je vais même leur mâcher le travail en vous exterminant ici et maintenant !

S'élançant sur les Chevaliers d'Or, il fut bloqué alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres des protecteurs d'Athéna. Interloqué, Némée regarda instinctivement Katie, qui était immobile, parfaitement concentrée. Des cercles rouges s'échappaient d'elles et maintenait El Cakr à distance.

 _-La Restriction… Elle a fait des progrès dans cette technique ! Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, cette fille…_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le Scorpion. –T'attends quoi, chaton ? Le prochain bus ? Allez, bouge-toi les fesses et fonces au temple suivant !

-Ok ! Mais je compte sur toi pour rester en vie !

-Bien sûr petit chat. Allez, files !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et reprit sa route, alors que les cercles de Katie s'amenuisaient.

-Pas mal ta technique Scorpion ! Tu as permis au Lion de s'échapper… Mais il n'ira pas plus loin ! Le Gardien suivant l'achèvera !

-C'est ça ouais. Némée est le meilleur des Chevaliers d'Or ! Il ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement !

-J'ai l'impression que vous tenez beaucoup à l'autre, tous les deux. Ça me donne une raison de plus de te vaincre ! Je vais briser ton corps afin de briser l'esprit du Lion ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'entendre gémir sous mes coups ! CROCODILE'S FANGS !

Croisant les bras au-dessus de sa tête puis les rabattant vers l'avant, El Cakr libéra une vague de Cosmos prenant la forme d'une mâchoire de saurien se dirigeant tout droit vers Katie. Celle-ci croisa par réflexe les bras pour encaisser le choc, mais subit quelques dégâts qui furent absorbés par son Armure d'Or. Chutant au sol, elle se rétablit gracieusement face à son adversaire.

-Pff, minable ! T'espères m'avoir avec ça ? Vous êtes vraiment pas à notre niveau ! Les Guerriers Divins de Loki étaient bien meilleurs ! J'espère pour Sekhmet que les autres Gardiens sont meilleurs que toi !

Katie fanfaronnait pour se mettre en confiance, mais n'en menait pas large : ce Gardien avait un Cosmos à peu près au niveau de Piotr de Mégrez, et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas atteint son potentiel maximum. De plus, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle allait devoir affronter le Naja dans son Temple, et vu comment il l'avait neutralisée sans souci, elle était consciente qu'elle ne devait plus sous-estimer un adversaire, quel qu'il soit. En face d'elle, le 5ème Gardien n'avait pas perdu son sourire de mépris.

-Tu crois réellement que j'ai porté mon attaque à pleine puissance ? Je voulais juste te jauger ! Et je suis certain de ma victoire ! Je vais te tuer, Scorpion ! Ta mort nous retirera une grosse épine du pied, vu que le Lion sera réduit à l'impuissance s'il venait à t'arriver malheur ! CROCODILE'S FANGS !

Il lança à nouveau son attaque, et Katie tenta encore une fois de la bloquer. Mais à sa grande stupeur, l'ampleur de l'attaque du Crocodile était bien supérieure à son premier assaut. Serrant les dents, la descendante de Kardia encaissa l'assaut sans broncher. À sa grande satisfaction, El Cakr semblait étonné.

-Ben alors ? Tu pensais pas que je résisterais autant ? T'étais pas censé te réjouir que je gémisse sous tes coups ? Nan parce que là si c'est ta pleine puissance, jamais tu me vaincras !

-Tu es plus résistante que je ne le pensais, Chevalier du Scorpion. C'est pourquoi tu auras l'immense honneur de goûter à mon arcane ultime !

-Le Crocodile's Fangs n'était pas ta seule technique ?

-Et non ! Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que tu pousserais à bout. Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien ma technique secrète, mais je suis sûr qu'elle suffira à t'achever ! Prépares-toi, Katie ! Tu vas mourir ! SPIKES ATTACK !

Ouvrant les bras, le Gardien du Crocodile prit la pose d'une étoile de mer, alors que de nombreux pics de Cosmos s'agglutinaient autour de lui. Puis aussitôt, il tendit les bras devant lui avant de relâcher l'énergie emmagasinée. À une vitesse folle, les pics de Cosmos foncèrent vers Katie, qui n'eut que le temps de croiser les bras pour bloquer les coups.

- _Je vois pas ce que sa technique a de si dangereux. Ces petits picots ne me feront pas bien mal ! Mais ? Ah !_

Elle constata avec effroi que les pics d'El Cakr traversaient son Armure d'Or ! Faisant un vol plané arrière, elle chuta lourdement sur le dos.

-Dommage que ton Armure soit inefficace, hein Scorpion ?

Ignorant le regard farouche de Katie, le Gardien du Crocodile reprit son discours.

-Le Spikes Attack est redoutable : en effet, il est capable de traverser n'importe quoi ! Je pourrais même blesser un Dieu avec ! Allez, Katie, reçois encore le Spikes Attack et part pour un autre monde !

Il réitéra son geste avec la ferme intention d'achever Katie. Celle-ci, encore sous le choc de cette première attaque, ne put rien faire pour parer l'assaut. À nouveau, elle s'écrasa douloureusement au sol.

- _C'est impossible ! Comment son attaque peut-elle traverser mon Armure d'Or et atteindre directement mon corps ? Il est fort… Bien plus que Mégrez… Mais je ne peux pas perdre, je ne DOIS pas perdre !_

El Cakr gardait toujours son sourire malsain, et semblait se réjouir de la souffrance de son adversaire.

-Une faible femme comme toi n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. Allez, je vais être miséricordieux et abréger tes souffrances. Meurs, Scorpion ! SPIKES ATTACK !

Se relevant, Katie se déplaça aussi vite que possible pour éviter un maximum de pics, mais en reçut quelques-uns.

- _Je ne peux rien faire contre cette attaque… Est-ce que je vais perdre ?_

Au loin, Némée sentait les baisses régulières du Cosmos de sa compagne, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-Katie ! Attends-moi, je viens à ton secours !

- _C'est hors de question !_

 _-_ Sors de ma tête, Sadalsuud ! Elle est en danger, et tu voudrais que je reste les bras croisés ?

 _-J'admire ton courage et ton abnégation, mais Katie sait se débrouiller. Nous serons bientôt arrivés au cinquième Temple. Si jamais elle est en danger, nous interviendrons. Mais toi, fonces vers la prochaine maison !_

-Grr… Très bien ! Mais je t'assure que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je me servirais de toi comme punching-ball !

 _-Si ça peut te calmer… Allez, file !_

Le protecteur de la 5ème maison du Zodiaque continua sa route, peu rassuré.

Les quatre Chevaliers d'Or ayant déjà combattu aujourd'hui étaient en route pour le 5ème Temple.

-Sadalsuud, pourquoi avoir menti à Némée en lui disant qu'on arrivait bientôt ?

-Si je lui avais dit la vérité, il n'aurait jamais continué sa route. Crois-moi, Gianfranco, ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'avoir dû lui cacher la vérité. Allez, dépêchons-nous !

Dans la maison du Crocodile, Katie était toujours face contre terre. Sa respiration était faible, saccadée.

-Pff, le Lion a peut-être franchi ma Maison, mais une fois que le Scorpion aura trépassé, il sera aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton ! Et il est évident que mon attaque vaincra aisément les autres Chevaliers d'Or qui passeront par mon temple ! Allez, je vais achever les souffrances de cette sale bête. Meurs, Katie du Scorpion !

Mais alors qu'il allait porter un coup fatal, il ressentit une vive douleur, et s'écroula, raide mort. 5 trous de la taille d'une piqûre de moustique parsemaient son corps. Péniblement, Katie se relevait.

 _-Seulement cinq coups ? Et ben, si j'avais su j'aurais utilisé la Scarlet Needle plus tôt !_

Se remettant debout, elle vit ses compagnons d'armes arriver.

-Katie ! Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Callux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu sonnée.

-Tant mieux ! Némée était mort d'inquiétude pour toi.

-C'est mon chéri ça ! Allez, on doit le rejoindre vite. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté en rejoignant la 6ème Maison !

Les cinq Chevalier partirent du temple en courant, alors que le Chevalier d'Or du Lion faisait face au Gardien du sixième Temple…

* * *

 **Oui je sais, les combats du Scorpion sont jamais oufs, mais c'est vachement dur de faire des combats variés quand le perso n'a qu'une seule technique... Enfin bref,** **j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Et pour la fin de cette première vague, le Chevalier qui va se battre est... Némée! Comment ça y'avait aucun suspense? Toujours est-il qu'il prendrait mal le fait de perdre alors que sa copine et se potes ont gagné leurs combats, alors il va donner le maximum! Vas-y chaton!**

* * *

Némée faisait face au Gardien de la sixième Maison. De taille moyenne, son Armure noire comme la nuit semblait être collée à son corps aux formes parfaites. Mais surtout… Elle était divinement belle.

-Bonjour à toi, Némée du Lion. Je suis Selina. Je suis le Gardien de ce Temple, celui du Chat. J'avais très envie de t'affronter ! Tu es en effet réputé pour être très beau garçon… Je n'en espérais pas tant ! Apollon peut aller se rhabiller !

Némée se tut, détaillant son adversaire. Incontestablement, cette femme était belle. Mais aucune femme n'occupait une plus haute place que Katie dans son cœur.

-Je te retourne le compliment. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour être congratulé sur mon physique, d'autant plus que je n'y attache aucune importance en combat ! Je ne m'appelle pas Aphrodite des Poissons ! Je suis ici pour traverser ton temple afin d'atteindre ta Déesse ! En garde, Selina du Chat !

Avec un petit sourire coquin, le Gardien du Chat lui répondit.

-Quel dommage… Je vais devoir abîmer ce joli minois !

Némée s'élança sur son adversaire, avec la ferme intention de la vaincre rapidement. Depuis qu'il se prenait des raclées quasi-quotidiennes face à Katie, il prenait soin de ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire sur son physique. D'un puissant coup de poing au creux de l'estomac, il fit s'affaisser le sixième Gardien. Avec une grimace, elle s'adressa à lui.

-Ouille ! Où est ta galanterie ? Tu frappes une femme ?

-Pff ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre d'hommes qui refuse de frapper une femme ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce serait au contraire faire preuve d'un immense manque de respect à ton égard de refuser de te combattre ! De plus, saches que parmi les Chevaliers d'Or qui m'accompagne, il y a deux femmes, et qu'elles ont déjà vaincus deux de tes compagnons ! Allez, lèves-toi et combats ! À moins qu'un seul coup de poing ne t'ai déjà mis au tapis ?

-Il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur tes intentions. Quel dommage ! Pour une fois que je rencontrais un beau garçon, il fallait que ce soit un rustre ! Je suis sûr que tu bois en plus !

-C'est toi qui me soûle. LIGHTNING BOLT !

Sans crier gare, Némée lança sa boule de Cosmos électrique sur Selina, qui s'effondra sous le choc.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse-moi passer, et tu auras la vie sauve.

En crachant du sang, le Chat répondit :

-Jamais, je vais te tuer ! CAT'S CLAWS !

D'une main crépitante d'éclairs, elle frappa Némée. Celui-ci encaissa le choc en serrant les dents.

 _-C'est dingue, on dirait les Thunder Claws de Shaina ! La puissance est même supérieure… Mais j'ai subi cette attaque pendant des années, un petit boost de puissance ne me fera pas grand-chose !_

Au grand désarroi du Chat, Némée ne semblait avoir aucun dommage.

-Mais… Ma décharge est d'une intensité supérieure à 10 000 Volts ! Comment peux-tu y survivre ?

-Tu n'as pas de chance, mais ton attaque est identique à celle de mon maître, Shaina d'Ophiucus ! Toutefois, je dois te féliciter : ton attaque est encore plus puissante que la sienne ! Malheureusement pour toi, mes techniques sont toutes basées sur l'électricité, je ne la crains plus ! Allez, cette fois je vais te neutraliser ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Les innombrables rayons de lumière vinrent frapper de toutes parts le Gardien du Chat. À peine une seconde plus tard, elle gisait au sol.

- _Ouf ! Ça, c'est fait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer mon chemin, maintenant ! Avec l'attaque que je lui ai portée, elle sera encore inconsciente quand Katie et les autres arriveront !_

Mais alors qu'il enjambait le corps de son adversaire inconsciente, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas-ventre. Instinctivement, il regarda son adversaire. Ses ongles électrifiés étaient plantés dans son Armure, et le faisaient souffrir.

-Mais… Comment…

-Tu ne connais pas la croyance populaire sur les chats ? Neuf vies… C'est exactement ce dont je dispose !

Retirant sa main, elle se releva alors que Némée grimaçait de douleur à cause de ce coup en traître. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Le Gardien du Chat avait forcément un point commun avec ces bestioles ! Se tenant toujours le ventre, Némée fixa son adversaire.

-Si je comprends bien, je dois te tuer encore huit fois pour me débarrasser de toi ? Et bien soit ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

De toutes ses forces, il réitéra son attaque. Mais cette fois-ci, Selina esquiva la plupart des traits lumineux avec facilité.

-Tu me déçois, Némée. Tu croyais que ton attaque marcherait deux fois de suite sur moi ? Et bien laisses-moi te dire que tu te trompes ! Je vais gagner ce combat, et je vais ensuite achever tes compagnons !

L'œil vif, Némée toisa son opposante. –Tu es peut-être invulnérable à mes techniques… mais il me reste encore mes poings !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Némée frappa aussi fort que possible le Gardien du Chat au torse. Il entendit le cœur de son adversaire s'arrêter, mais ne se réjouit pas. Elle allait se relever. Encore…

-C'est agaçant, que je me relève tout le temps, hein ? Voyons voir si tu réussiras à m'ôter mes sept vies restantes ! Mais d'abord, je vais attaquer. CAT'S CLAWS !

Une nouvelle fois, elle électrifia sa main avec l'intention de frapper le Lion. Mais au moment où elle allait le toucher, Némée lui saisit le bras, et retourna son attaque contre elle au niveau du visage ! Avec un hurlement de douleur, elle s'écroula au sol.

Après avoir cligné des yeux, Némée constata qu'il avait peut-être contre-attaqué de manière un peu trop efficace : en effet, le visage angélique de Selina était partiellement brûlé sous l'effet des Cat's Claws, et son faciès était déformé par la haine.

-Toi… Non seulement tu oses me résister… MAIS EN PLUS, TU M'AS DÉFIGURÉE ! Je ne voulais pas m'en servir, mais tu m'as poussé à bout ! Tu vas mourir, Némée du Lion ! Tu vas subir ma plus terrible attaque ! CAT'S PLAY !

À ces mots, de tourbillons girly paralysèrent les fonctions physiques de Némée. De plus, il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible…

-Sorcière ! Que m'as-tu fait ?

-Je viens simplement de te montrer ma plus terrible attaque. Tu ne peux plus bouger, tu es à moi, désormais ! Dans peu de temps, tu perdras tour à tour tes cinq sens. Puis je t'achèverais ! Ablation du 1er sens !

Némée sentit une vive douleur au niveau des yeux. Il était devenu aveugle !

-Ablation du 2ème sens !

Maintenant, c'était sa bouche qui était inutile. Avec un petit sourire narquois, Selina continua.

-Je n'entendrais plus ta voix insupportable ! Maintenant, je vais te priver de ton odorat ! Ablation du 3ème sens !

Cette démone disait vrai : il ne pouvait plus rien sentir !

-Maintenant, je vais te priver de ton sens du toucher. Ablation du 4ème sens !

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus ressentir les coups. Plus qu'un sens, et il serait réduit à un état végétatif.

-Et pour finir ! Tu n'entendras plus jamais rien ! Ablation du 5ème sens !

Ressentant une atroce douleur dans les oreilles, Némée ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'est le vide. Bien sûr, il pouvait encore utiliser son 6ème sens, mais même s'il gagnait, il serait incapable d'affronter les Gardiens suivants…

-Tu respires encore ? Pauvre idiot. Tu t'accroches désespérément à la vie. Je vais désormais éteindre cette dernière étincelle en toi. Tu vas recevoir le froid baiser de la Mort ! DEAD END KISS !

S'approchant sournoisement lèvres en avant, elle s'apprêtait à achever le fils d'Aiolia.

-Une fois que tu recevras ce baiser, tu te videras de ton sang et tu mourras !

Elle éclata d'un rire démentiel, alors que Némée commençait à perdre espoir :

- _Mes amis… Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas su me montrer dignes de votre confiance…_

 _-Némée ! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner comme ça !_

 _-Mais… Cette voix… C'est…_

 _-Allez, mon fils, relèves-toi !_

 _-Papa ?_

 _-Tu as déjà vaincu des adversaires plus puissants ! Courage, Chevalier, tu vaincras !_

La voix de son père s'éteignit. Némée se stoppa. Avait-il rêvé ? Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il devait réagir vite avant de recevoir le Dead End Kiss !

Au loin, les cinq autres Chevaliers d'Or ressentirent la baisse alarmante du Cosmos de Némée. Katie devint livide :

-Némée ! J'arrive à ton secours !

Esquissant un geste pour lui demander de s'arrêter, Gianfranco fut stoppé par Callux alors que Sadalsuud prit la parole :

-Laisse-la faire. Si Némée est en danger, elle est capable d'augmenter son Cosmos à un niveau qui dépasse l'entendement. Fais-lui confiance.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Gianfranco se tut.

Dans le Temple du Chat, le vent tournait en la faveur du Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Regroupant le peu de forces qui lui restait, il fit brûler son Cosmos jusqu'à son extrême limite, et porta un coup très violent vers Selina. Celle-ci, surprise, ne put rien faire lorsque le poing de Némée, semblable aux crocs d'un Lion, transperça son Armure et lui perfora le cœur.

-Mais… C'est impossible ! Tu devrais être incapable de bouger ! Comment peux-tu avoir encore autant de force ?

 _-Je suis un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna ! Pour qu'elle ou ses idéaux vainquent, je me battrais jusqu'au bout !_

D'un mouvement sec, il retira son bras. Selina s'écroula, raide morte. Il semblerait que lui transpercer le cœur l'empêche de ressusciter à nouveau… Némée se laissa tomber au sol. Mais… Venait-il de ressentir le choc de son corps sur le sol ? Instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait ! Il bougea son corps de toutes les manières possibles, espérant ne pas rêver. Mais non ! Il ne rêvait pas ! il avait bel et bien récupéré l'usage de ses cinq sens !

-Némée !

Tournant la tête, il ne fit aucun geste pour empêcher Katie de lui sauter dessus. Ayant mal jugé sa force, le Scorpion les fit chuter tous deux à terre.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, tu sais !

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien !

-Eh, je suis imbattable !

Ils s'embrassèrent fugacement, car ils sentirent les Cosmos de leurs compagnons et n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se faire voir dans cette position. Les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts de la part de chacun des Chevaliers pour ses différents compagnons, lorsqu'ils entendirent l'Horloge sonner au loin.

-Plus que 9h…

-Si nous gardons ce rythme, nous réussirons à atteindre Sekhmet rapidement. Cependant, j'ai la désagréable impression que les Gardiens suivants seront bien plus puissants…

-Peut-être, Callux, mais nous devons continuer notre route sans plus tarder. En avant, mes amis ! Nous sommes à la moitié du chemin, on va pas perdre maintenant !

* * *

 **Ce qui est cool dans Saint Seiya, c'est que la perte des cinq sens c'est plutôt cool et pas trop gênant! Allez Chevaliers, la moitié du chemin est fait, vous allez pas faiblir maintenant!**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Les 6 premiers Gardiens de Sekhmet ne brillaient pas par leur skill extrême... Mais qu'en est-il des 6 derniers?Profitez bien!**

* * *

Ayant encore 9 heures devant eux, les Chevaliers d'Or se précipitèrent vers le 7ème Temple afin d'arriver aussi tôt que possible vers Sekhmet. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils se sentaient autre part… Comme envahie par une sérénité extrême… Seul Sarina semblait encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, et l'état de ses compagnons n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-Mais ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Regardez-moi ! Parlez-moi !

Rien à faire, elle ne tirait rien de ses frères d'armes, aucune réaction, aucun geste pouvant lui prouver qu'ils étaient encore conscients. Ils continuaient d'avancer inlassablement vers la Maison suivante… Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer, ils poussèrent tous les cinq un cri de douleur, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qui a fait ça ?

Elle entendit un petit rire cristallin venant de l'intérieur du temple. Énervée, Sarina cria :

-Assez ! Montre-toi, Gardien !

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un petit bruit de téléportation et un flash lumineux envahirent la pièce.

-Bienvenue à toi, Sarina de la Vierge !

La fille de Shun détailla son opposante. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, au visage enfantin. Ses cheveux rouges lui arrivaient au creux des reins, et étaient parfaitement lisses. Son Armure blanche comme neige disposait d'ailes majestueuses dignes d'une Armure Divine. Mais surtout, ses yeux étaient clos : elle était aveugle.

-Je suis Mahla, Gardien du Temple de l'Ibis ! J'avais très envie de t'affronter !

Imperturbable, Sarina rétorqua : -Je ne t'affronterais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui est arrivé à mes compagnons !

-Oh, mais c'est très simple… Ils se sont laissés envahir par la sérénité ultime de notre univers !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ils ont déjà perdu leurs cinq sens. Ils ne doivent plus rien sentir, et sont désormais plongés dans un sommeil éternel…

-C'est à cause de toi ? Je suis sûr qu'il suffit que je te batte pour qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits ! Je vais te vaincre, sois-en certaine !

-Pas si vite ! Si tu me tues, jamais ils ne se réveilleront ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Sarina se stoppa dans son geste. Est-ce que son adversaire bluffait ? Devait-elle prendre ce risque ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par l'Ibis.

-Je suis prêt à les réveiller si vous jurez tous les 6 allégeance à notre Déesse Sekhmet. C'est un marché équitable, tu ne crois pas ?

Sarina se figea. Sa décision était prise, désormais. – _Mes amis… Pardonnez-moi, je ne pourrais pas vous sauver… Je sais que vous comprendrez mon choix !_

-Et bien, Chevalier de la Vierge, on hésite ? La balle est dans ton camp, pourtant !

-Gardien de l'Ibis ! Tu te trompes si tu crois pouvoir m'acheter ainsi ! Je vais peut-être condamner mes compagnons… Mais je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que je les fasse passer avant Athéna ! Je vais te vaincre, Mahla !

Avec un soupir, le 7ème Gardien lui répondit avec un sourire triste. –C'est fort dommage. Meurs, alors, Sarina de la Vierge ! IBIS SERENITY !

Une étrange fragrance se manifesta dans le 7ème Temple. Instantanément, Sarina se boucha le nez.

- _C'est cette attaque qui a neutralisé les autres ! Je ne dois surtout pas respirer ce parfum !_

Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mahla l'interrompit :

-Il est inutile d'essayer de résister ! Cette odeur pénètre dans ton corps par tous les pores de ta peau ! Tu vas bientôt perdre tes cinq sens et sombrer dans un sommeil éternel, tout comme tes compagnons !

Tout en s'empêchant d'inhaler le parfum, Sarina tenta de répondre :

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne pas avoir été touchée par ton parfum démoniaque alors que nous nous dirigions vers ta Maison ?

-J'ai volontairement fait en sorte de ne toucher que tes compagnons. Je voulais t'affronter, car on prétend des Chevaliers de la Vierge qu'ils sont les plus proches des Dieux. Mais on dirait que cette réputation est très surfaite, si tu es incapable de résister à cette simple attaque… Meurs, Sarina !

Elle intensifia son attaque au maximum, dans le but d'achever l'héritière de Shaka. Celle-ci ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de parer l'attaque. Peu après, le parfum s'évapora.

-Pff ! La réputation des Chevaliers d'Or est très surfaite. La Déesse sera satisfaite de voir que j'ai réussi à vaincre six des meilleurs protecteurs d'Athéna.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Hein ?

Sarina planait au-dessus du sol, en position du Lotus, une barrière sphérique l'entourant.

-Mais, c'est impossible ! Comment as-tu pu résister à mon attaque ?

-J'ai simplement érigé une barrière protectrice, le Kân ! C'est une des meilleures techniques de défense de la Chevalerie, uniquement surpassée par le Crystal Wall des Chevaliers d'Or du Bélier ! Tu ne peux plus me toucher !

Figée, Mahla pesta d'avoir sous-estimée le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. Sarina reprit son discours.

-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'attaquer ! Tu vas faire un petit voyage : RIKÛDO RINNE !

Le Cosmos de lumière s'évada de l'Armure d'Or de la Vierge et s'empara du 7ème Gardien.

-Enfer ! Monde des Affamés ! Monde des Bêtes ! Monde des Asuras ! Monde des Humains ! Nirvana !

Mahla s'écroula au sol. Sarina s'approcha d'elle, méfiante.

-Et bien, Ibis, dans quel Enfer es-tu tombée ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Nulle part on a voulu de moi… Il faut croire qu'ils avaient peur que je ne leur apporte des ennuis !

Se tenant le ventre, Sarina opta pour un repli tactique, alors que le Gardien de l'Ibis se relevait avec difficulté.

-Tu es très forte… Pourquoi te bats-tu pour une Déesse malfaisante comme Sekhmet ?

-Tu es aussi aveugle que moi ! Mais moi, mon infirmité n'est que physique ! Tu sembles convaincu de la Justice de la cause d'Athéna… Mais au cours de ta vie sur Terre, qu'as-tu appris de la réalité ? Quel idéal as-tu choisi de poursuivre ?

-Je me bats pour qu'Athéna règne sur la Terre ! En tant que Déesse de la Sagesse, elle est parfaitement apte à gouverner le Monde !

-Pauvre idiote. Tu es une pure utopiste. La vie humaine ne peut pas être dominé par l'idéal ! La réalité doit s'imposer, même si elle est pénible !

-Tu est complètement dans le faux. Ni l'idéal ni la réalité ne doivent dominer. L'équilibre entre les deux forces est constant : la réalité ne sera jamais un idéal, et l'idéal jamais une réalité. La cohabitation entre les deux est nécessaire et primordiale. Car elle permet la vie ! Ce raisonnement est identique envers la cohabitation du bien et du mal : il n'y a ni Bien parfait, ni Mal absolu. Mes compagnons et moi nous battons pour ce qui nous semble juste.

-Tu m'agaces avec tes discours de hippie. Je vais t'enlever tes cinq sens, maintenant. Ne compte pas sur le Kân pour te protéger, je sais comment le passer ! IBIS SERENITY !

À nouveau, le parfum mortel enveloppa toute la pièce, mais Sarina semblait calme.

-TENMA KOFÛKU !

Le Cosmos du Chevalier de la Vierge alla frapper le Gardien de l'Ibis, qui alla s'écraser sur une colonne de son Temple. Mais la fille de Shun n'était pas indemne…

- _Mes yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien !_

-Ah, tu as enfin perdu la vue ? Nous allons combattre sur un pied d'égalité, à présent ! Je vais t'enlever tes autres sens. Tu vas rejoindre tes compagnons !

-Pas si vite ! Tu crois dominer ? Tu as fait une grossière erreur en me retirant l'usage de la vue !

Concentrant un Cosmos au creux de ses mains, Sarina semblait extrêmement concentrée.

-Gardien, prépare-toi à recevoir… Le Tenbu Hôrin !

-Pff ! Que vas-tu faire ? En quoi consiste exactement ton attaque ?

-Le Tenbu Hôrin est une technique redoutable, car il est basé sur la vérité de notre univers, et possède l'harmonie parfaite ! C'est un coup mêlant défense et attaque ! Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, désormais !

L'héritière de Shaka se mit à augmenter son Cosmos au-delà de ses limites, au grand étonnement de Mahla.

-Mais, tu as perdu la vue ! Comment ton Cosmos peut-il augmenter à ce point ?

-Tu as commis une grave erreur en m'ôtant la vue, Mahla, car la perte d'un sens permet d'exacerber l'acuité des autres ! Je vais te vaincre, maintenant !

-Tu crois ça ? Je vais t'enlever tes quatre sens restants, alors ! Tu ne pourras plus rien faire ! IBIS SERENITY !

-TENBU HÔRIN !

L'attaque de Sarina fut plus rapide, et réduisit en miettes l'Armure de l'Ibis !

- _Elle a détruit mon Armure d'un seul coup ! Est-ce là la puissance d'un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna ? Mais !_

Elle regarda avec effort son bras, pour constater qu'elle ne pouvait plus le bouger.

-Je suis paralysée !

-Ah oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu vas perdre tes cinq sens en fait. Là par exemple, c'est celui du toucher. Passons aux autres, maintenant !

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Sarina ôta les cinq sens de son adversaire. Cette dernière chuta au sol.

-Tu es réduit à néant, maintenant. À présent, je vais t'ôter ton 6ème sens, pour être sûre de te rendre inoffensive. Ablation du 6ème sens !

Avec un simple mouvement de main, elle réduisit la dernière étincelle de vie de son adversaire.

-Tu as réussi à t'évader du Rikûdo Rinne tout à l'heure, car tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens. Mais privé de tes sens, tu n'y résisteras pas ! RIKÛDO RINNE !

Reprenant la position propre à cette terrible attaque, Sarina fit de nouveau voyager son adversaire à travers les Six Mondes.

 _-Dans quel Monde as-tu atterri ? Celui des Humains me semble parfait pour toi. Tu y apprendras l'équilibre._

Jetant un regard en arrière, elle constata que ses compagnons ne se réveillaient pas. Attends… Elle les voyait ? Elle avait recouvré la vue ! Mais c'était une bien petite compensation, comparé à la perte de ses frères d'arme…

 _-Mes amis… Je vous jure que je vaincrais à moi seul les Gardiens suivants ! Je vous le promets !_

Mais à peine avait-elle fini de tenir ce discours mental, qu'elle vit Gianfranco bouger faiblement. Elle se précipita sur lui.

-Gianfranco ! Tu vas bien ?

Pâteusement, l'héritier de Deathmask lui répondit. –J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme sieste… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ils dorment tous ?

-Ils ont failli perdre la vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt reprendre leurs esprits.

En effet, les quatre sauveurs d'Asgard rouvrirent les yeux et se relevèrent avec difficulté. Soutenant Gianfranco, Sarina eut un sourire joyeux.

-Vous êtes réveillés ! Je savais que l'Ibis bluffait !

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, Némée lui demanda des explications.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Vous êtes vivants, c'est le principal ! Continuons notre route !

Elle partit immédiatement vers la sortie. Les cinq Chevaliers d'Or se regardèrent, étonnés. Il semblerait qu'ils ont manqué beaucoup de choses ! Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par un bruit sourd de cloche. Plus que 8h avant que Sekhmet n'agisse !

* * *

 **On voit que la puissance semble être plus imposante chez les derniers Gardiens... Courage, Chevaliers, après tout c'est pas parce que vous avez été nuls une fois qu'il faut vous laisser abattre!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	27. Chapter 27

**L'aventure a bien failli s'arrêter contre l'Ibis... Va falloir être prudent, maintenant! Mais qui est le Gardien du 8ème Temple?...**

* * *

Encore 8h… C'était parfaitement jouable, mais il semblerait que la puissance des Gardiens occupant les étages 7 à 12 soit bien supérieure à celle de leurs confères des étages inférieurs. Ils arrivèrent en vue du 8ème Palais. En entrant, ils virent leur opposant.

-Benvenuto !

Sérapis du Naja. Katie commençait à s'exciter : elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche !

-Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que vous arriveriez ici. Mais aussi vite ? Impressionnant !

Katie gesticulait de plus en plus. _Ne pas se jeter sur lui tout de suite, ne pas se jeter sur lui tout de suite…_

Le Naja reprit. –Passez !

Interloqués, les Chevaliers se dévisagèrent, ce que remarqua le Gardien.

-Pourquoi ces têtes surprises ? Le seul d'entre vous qui m'intéresse en termes de capacités, c'est le Scorpion. Et puis je crois qu'elle a le désir de m'affronter… Je me trompe, bella ?

Katie le perça de ses yeux bruns brûlants. –On est pas aussi intimes pour que tu m'appelles comme ça ! Je vais te vaincre ! Vous avez entendu ce crétin ? Passez !

Némée fut le premier à réagir : il savait que lorsque son Scorpion avait ces yeux-là, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

-Vous avez entendu Katie ? Allons-y !

Ils sortirent tous en direction du 9ème Temple.

- _Katie, mon amour… Je sais que tu vaincras !_

Regardant ses compagnons s'éloigner, elle se concentra sur le Gardien des lieux. Celui-ci la fixait intensément.

-Nous allons finir ce que nous avons commencé dans le Palais de votre Pope. Et cette fois, je peux t'assurer que tu ne survivras pas ! Je vais te prouver que les Najas ont un venin plus puissant que celui des Scorpions !

-Je t'attends !

-Prépare-toi, Scorpion ! ROYAL SNAKE'S BITE !

Main ouverte, il tenta de frapper Katie avec sa technique de prédilection, et il atteignit sa cible. Mais l'héritière de Milo ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça.

-Mais… Tu ne sens rien ?

-Je te pensais plus intelligent, Sérapis. Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier digne de ce nom !

-Oh, tu crois ça ? Voyons voir si tu résisteras à une deuxième morsure !

À nouveau, il réitéra son geste. Sans même tenter de le bloquer, Katie le laissa la frapper.

- _Son attaque ne peut plus rien me faire. Je vais remporter ce combat, et vite les rejoindre ! Mais ? Argh !_

L'intensité du poison augmentait ! Katie eut un mouvement de recul. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Surprise, Scorpion ? Le Royal Snake's Bite est identique à ta Scarlet Needle : l'intensité du poison augmente à chaque coup ! Mais je ne suis pas, comme toi, limité à une quinzaine de piqûres : je porte autant de coups qu'il faut à l'adversaire pour le faire passer de vie à trépas ! Voyons-voir à combien de morsures tu résisteras avant de mourir !

Sans qu'elle puisse riposter, Katie se prit un enchaînement de coups empoisonnés de plus en plus violents. Grimaçant à chaque assaut, elle tentait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

 _-Je suis un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna ! Je ne peux pas perdre sans riposter !_

Après quelques coups, Sérapis l'envoya valser au loin. Crachant du sang, elle fixa le Naja qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Bravo ! Résister à 15 morsures, c'est impressionnant ! Je reconnais bien là la valeur des Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Mais tu m'as l'air bien mal en point !

Il disait vrai : Katie était dans un sale état. Comment pouvait-il être aussi fort ? Elle avait affronté un Dieu ! Pourquoi était-elle si impuissante contre un « simple » Gardien de Sekhmet ? Se relevant péniblement, elle lui fit face. Elle avait sa fierté, tout de même ! Elle n'allait pas montrer de signes de faiblesse, et sûrement pas face à lui !

-Sérapis du Naja… Ton poison est impressionnant ! Mais voyons-voir ce que tu feras face au mien ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Prenant une teinte écarlate, l'index droit de Katie s'allongea et frappa Sérapis au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci laissa échapper une grimace.

-Aïe ! Cette sensation… Ça brûle !

-Surpris, Naja ? Mon attaque ne comporte peut-être que 15 coups… Mais elle me garantit de tuer l'adversaire lors de l'ultime piqûre ! Résisteras-tu jusque là ? Ou bien céderas-tu à la folie avant ?

Elle s'élança et porta trois coups supplémentaires. Sérapis avait perdu son air suffisant, à présent. Désormais, la situation avait tournée à l'avantage du Chevalier d'Athéna.

-La capitulation ou la mort, que choisis-tu, Gardien ?

-Hmpf ! Aucune des deux solutions ne me convient !

Katie eut un petit sourire sadique made in Scorpion. –Mauvaise réponse.

Quatre trous supplémentaires vinrent parsemer l'Armure du Naja. Celui-ci semblait souffrir terriblement.

-7 piqûres, hein ? Tu as déjà plus résisté que ton copain du Crocodile.

Sérapis se figea. –C'est toi… Qui as abattu El Cakr ?

-Oui. Et laisses-moi te dire qu'il ne devait pas être bien résistant. Il a succombé au bout de la 5ème piqûre.

Le regard du Gardien du Naja se fit bouillant.

-Je… Je… Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! El Cakr était mon meilleur ami ! Nous sommes les deux premiers à avoir rejoints les rangs de Sekhmet ! Pendant des années, nous avons été seuls au monde… À former les autres Gardiens… À assurer un avenir pour ce Sanctuaire… Et toi… Tu l'as tué ! Je ne peux croire que quelqu'un aussi valeureux et puissant que lui ait succombé sous tes coups ! Pour avoir ôté la vie du Crocodile… Je vais te tuer, Katie du Scorpion !

Il se jeta sur elle pour lui porter un coup, que Katie para aisément avant de lui porter trois piqûres supplémentaires.

-Qu'espères-tu faire dans ton état ? Tu as reçu 10 coups de la Scarlet Needle. Ma victoire est assurée. Tu voudrais pas mourir, maintenant ? Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies de te faire pénétrer par mon aiguillon !

Mais alors qu'elle se moquait de lui, le 8ème Gardien se releva, et semblait prêt à en découdre.

-Ton venin est très puissant, Scorpion… Sans doute plus que celui de mon Royal Snake's Bite… Mais j'ai encore une carte à jouer ! Tu croyais que je n'avais qu'une seule technique… Mais c'est tout mon corps qui est empoisonné ! Prends-ça, Katie : BLOODY THORN !

Le sang coulant des multiples plaies de Sérapis se mit à se rassembler pour former des épines pourpres qui semblaient particulièrement acérées. Puis, sans crier gare, elles se rassemblèrent en un seul et même point pour venir frapper Katie au ventre. Celle-ci laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. C'est impossible ! Ce poison était supérieur au sien ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé cette technique plus tôt ?

Chutant au sol, elle leva les yeux vers son adversaire, qui avait l'air de souffrir autant qu'elle.

-Toi… Comment peux-tu avoir un venin de cette intensité ?

-C'est très simple : depuis ma naissance, je suis exposé aux poisons les plus mortels. Ce qui fait que je résiste à pratiquement toute toxine qui existe en ce monde, et que mon sang lui-même est un poison ! Mais ton venin… C'est quelque chose de nouveau. Jamais je n'avais ressenti telle douleur !

-Ton Bloody Thorn est redoutable… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé plus tôt ?

Le Naja eut un petit rire nerveux. –Tu ne saisis pas ? Cette attaque implique l'utilisation de mon sang. Chaque fois que je l'utilise, j'en perds en plus ou moins grande quantité… À force, je mets ma vie en danger !

-Alors… Tu tiens à la vie ?

-Bien sûr ! Quel intérêt à gagner si l'on doit sacrifier sa propre vie ?

-Se battre jusqu'au bout pour une cause qu'on croit juste… N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Ces mots agirent comme un électrochoc sur Sérapis. –Oui… Tu as raison, Katie… Tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! Pour sa Majesté Sekhmet, je me battrais jusqu'au bout ! Laisse-moi te remercier en te portant mon attaque à pleine puissance ! Je vais utiliser l'intégralité de mon sang, et te donner un coup fatal ! Je vais mourir, mais je t'emmènerais avec moi dans la tombe !

-Pas si vite !

Quatre nouveaux coups attinrent le Gardien du Naja.

-Tu es encore vivant ? Tu m'impressionnes ! Puisque tu vas mourir, je vais te porter le dernier coup de la Scarlet Needle, l'Antarès !

-Nous allons enfin voir lequel de nous a le meilleur venin ! Meurs, Scorpion ! BLOODY THORN !

-SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

Les deux attaques furent portées en même temps, soulevant un immense nuage de fumée et laissant le sol détruit tant l'intensité du combat était grande. Puis, la fumée retomba, pour ne laisser que les deux adversaires dos-à-dos. Sérapis était en nage, mais un air serein se dessinait sur son visage.

- _Et bien… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'affronterais un adversaire avec un venin plus puissant que le mien ! El Cakr, mon ami… Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu résister face à un adversaire aussi puissant ! Votre Majesté… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour avoir failli à ma tâche !_

Rassemblant son dernier souffle, le 8ème Gardien s'adressa à celle qui l'avait défait.

-Chevalier du Scorpion… On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de piquant… Argh !

Il s'écroula, mort. Katie se permit de tomber à terre pour reprendre son souffle. Jamais elle n'avait affronté un aussi puissant adversaire humain.

- _Sérapis du Naja, tu es le meilleur combattant qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter. J'ai peut-être le meilleur venin… Mais la passion et l'intensité de ton cœur seront à jamais inégalés. Adieu, Sérapis ! Puisses-ton âme rejoindre un monde meilleur !_

Désirant rassurer ses compagnons, elle augmenta son Cosmos pour les prévenir qu'elle allait bien. Au loin, l'Horloge sonnait pour la 5ème fois…

* * *

 **Ce fut un combat intense entre les deux porteurs de venins... Mais au final, c'est Katie qui l'emporte! Plus que 4 Gardiens, Chevaliers!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Katie a vaincu Sérapis, sa némésis! Mais le combat n'est pas terminé...  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Callux, Gianfranco, Némée, Sarina et Sadalsuud étaient en route pour le 9ème Temple. 5 heures s'étaient écoulées… Logiquement, ils seront largement dans les temps ! À l'entrée du Temple, le Gardien des lieux les attendait. Très petit, le teint blafard, son Armure d'un noir d'encre faisait véritablement peur, tout comme son visage orné d'un sourire malsain et glauque. C'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un lien de parenté avec Raïmi du Ver, de l'Étoile Terrestre Rampante.

-Hihihihihihihi… De nouvelles proies pour Kila ! On va bien s'occuper de ces Chevaliers d'Or, oh oui, on va bien s'en occuper… On va les empoisonner, ils vont souffrir, oh oui… Et puis on va les réduire en morceaux… En tout petits morceaux…

À n'en pas douter, cet homme était fou à lier. Némée commençait à perdre patience, et le fit comprendre d'une voix forte.

-Assez ! Je n'ai que faire de tes états de folie, Gardien ! Je vais t'affronter !

-Eh, oncle Némée, attends, tu t'es battu y'a pas longtemps ! Moi j'ai affronté personne depuis le 1er Temple !

-J'en ai rien à faire. Je vais affronter ce Gardien, que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Et ben je l'entends pas de cette oreille !

Restés en retrait, Callux, Sarina et Sadalsuud assistaient bouche bée à cette scène surréaliste. Ils devaient sauver le Monde, et ces deux idiots étaient en train de se chamailler comme des enfants ? Gianfranco et Némée continuaient leur argumentaire, avant que le Lion n'interrompe la discussion :

-Tu sais quoi ? On va régler ça au Chifumi. Une manche, le vainqueur affronte le Gardien !

-Ça me va ! Prépare-toi !

-Toi aussi ! Pierre !

-Feuille !

Un petit air narquois sur le visage, Gianfranco se permit de fanfaronner.

-La feuille bat la pierreuh !

Dépité, le Chevalier du Lion alla rejoindre ses compagnons.

-Gianfranco… Je te jure que si tu meures, j'irais te chercher en Enfer pour te jeter moi-même dans le Puits des Âmes !

-Mais c'est que tu mordrais ! Allez, filez, vous avez trois Gardiens à battre !

Les trois sauveurs d'Asgard et la fille de Shun se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sans que le Gardien des lieux ne tente de les en empêcher. Il semblait être ailleurs.

-Tu t'es même pas présenté ! C'est très mal élevé, tu sais ? Moi, je suis Gianfranco ! Le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer ! Et tu es ?

Le 9ème Gardien gardait son sourire malsain. –Le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer n'a pas besoin de connaître notre identité, oh non… Parce que nous allons l'achever immédiatement ! STICKY WEB !

Des fils de soie d'araignée s'échappèrent des doigts du Gardien, pour bloquer les mouvements du fils de Shaina. Celui-ci poussa un soupir.

- _Nan mais ça devient lourd ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des adversaires qui ont des techniques d'immobilisation ? Ils ne comprennent toujours pas qu'on s'en libère ultra-facilement ? Allez, je fais brûler mon Cosmos… Mais ?_

Gianfranco constata avec effroi qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemi !

-Cette attaque… On dirait vraiment que je suis bloqué par la toile d'une araignée ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire !

-Hihihi… Le Chevalier n'arrive pas à se défaire de la technique de Kila, oh non, il n'y arrive pas… On va lui saper ses forces avec notre toile, oh oui…

Gianfranco essayait de se résumer la situation. – _Bon, au moins je sais qu'il s'appelle Kila et que son totem est sûrement l'Araignée… Mais ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose ! Je dois réagir, sinon je vais mourir vidé de mes forces !_

Constatant que brûler son Cosmos ne parvenait pas à le libérer, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, en ne se focalisant pas sur son adversaire, mais sur son propre esprit. Et à ce moment-là, les fils de Kila, qui semblaient indestructibles, relâchèrent leur étreinte sur le Cancer.

-Comment le Cancer a-t-il pu se dégager de notre étreinte ? Ça ne devrait pas être possible ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave… On va l'empoisonner… Il va souffrir…

Gianfranco n'était vraiment pas serein. – _Il n'est sans doute pas le plus fort des Gardiens de Sekhmet, mais il est incontestablement le plus dangereux en raison de sa folie ! Je dois le neutraliser, et vite !_

Se jetant sur son ennemi pieds en avant, l'héritier de Deathmask cria d'une voix forte :

-Il est temps pour toi de mourir de la pince du crabe ! ACUBENS !

Refermant ses jambes sur les hanches de l'Araignée, il coupa son adversaire en deux. Celui-ci, sans un cri, chuta au sol et semblait inconscient. Gianfranco se permit un sourire.

 _-Même si je ne l'ai pas tué, il est inoffensif, à présent. Je peux continuer ma route tranquille, Katie traversera ce Temple sans soucis !_

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se retournant par réflexe, il constata avec effroi que son adversaire s'était mis debout, et se déplaçait sur ses mains !

-Mais… Comment peux-tu encore te déplacer après avoir été coupé en deux par Acubens ?

-Hihihi… Le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer nous a sous-estimés… Oh, quelle grossière erreur de sa part… Maintenant, il va mourir ! SPIDER'S VENOSHOCK !

Se ruant sur Gianfranco mâchoire en avant, Kila le mordit au niveau de l'avant-bras, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur au fils de Seiya.

-Le Cancer souffre, oh oui… C'est tellement réjouissant… Il va bientôt mourir maintenant ! D'ici 10 minutes, il sera mort…

Se tenant le bras, Gianfranco suait à grosses gouttes. Déjà, sa vue commençait à se brouiller, et s'il ne réagissait pas, c'est la mort qui l'attendait… Soudainement, il eut un flash : il pouvait gagner ce combat ! Mais pas en ce monde…

-Araignée ! Tu crois avoir gagné ce combat… Mais tu te trompes ! Je vais te vaincre, mais pas ici !

-Le Chevalier du Cancer divague… Il commence à raconter n'importe quoi !

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, bien que je doute que quelqu'un comme toi puisse comprendre ce que je vais dire. L'amas ouvert de la constellation du Cancer, Praesepe, est appelé Seki Shiki au Japon. Seki Shiki désigne en fait l'énergie flottante des feux follets qui s'échappent des cadavres entassés. Pour faire simple, Praesepe est le passage par lequel les âmes se trouvant sur Terre se dirigent vers le Ciel. Et nous allons l'emprunter immédiatement ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

À peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés, que les âmes des deux opposants se séparèrent de leurs corps. Sentant la disparition du Cosmos de leur ami, les Chevalier d'Or se stoppèrent, à l'exception de Sarina.

-Vous… Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

-Non, Callux. Il est simplement parti se battre ailleurs.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui. Lui et son adversaire sont…

-À Yomotsu Hirasaka !

Se retournant instantanément, Kila vit Gianfranco, majestueux dans son Armure, qui venait de parler. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces.

-Nous nous trouvons à la limite du Royaume des Vivants et celui des Morts ! Et la montagne que tu vois là-bas mène au Puits des Âmes. Les personnes qui s'y dirigent sont toutes mortes. Elles se préparent à mourir, car une fois tombé dans le Puits, on ne peut plus en ressortir ! C'est la garantie d'une mort définitive, sans possibilité de résurrection !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Gardien du Temple de l'Araignée avait peur. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Que nous tuions le Chevalier ici ou dans notre Temple, le résultat sera le même ! SPIDER'S VENOSHOCK !

Sans sourciller, Gianfranco encaissa l'assaut sans douleur, au grand étonnement de Kila.

-Comment le Chevalier du Cancer peut-il résister ?

-Pauvre fou ! Tu m'as déjà montré ta technique tout à l'heure, elle ne peut plus m'atteindre ! De plus, ici, tu n'es qu'une âme, ce qui diminue encore davantage la puissance de ton assaut ! Je me demande si tu brûles bien… SEKI SHIKI KONSÔ HA !

Se servant des âmes environnantes, Gianfranco les envoya directement sur son adversaire avec l'intention de s'en servir comme poudre à canon pour brûler son ennemi. Ce dernier hurla de douleur lorsqu'il encaissa l'assaut. Gianfranco sourit : à présent, la victoire lui était acquise !

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas trop mon attaque. Je vais être gentil, et t'en montrer une autre ! SEKI SHIKI KISÔEN !

Cette fois-ci, Gianfranco ne se servit pas des âmes environnantes des défunts, mais s'attaqua directement à l'âme de son adversaire, qui commençait à se consumer.

-Non… Non… Non ! Le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer ne peut pas nous battre ! Nous sommes le meilleur Gardien de Sekhmet !

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase… Allez, cette fois-ci, tu vas mourir définitivement ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Quel serait l'effet de sa technique de prédilection une fois lancée aussi proche du Puits des Âmes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que son adversaire ne reviendrait jamais ! Les cercles de Cosmos s'évadèrent du doigt tendu de Gianfranco, pour se diriger vers l'âme de Kila, bien mal en point. Celui-ci, incapable de résister à trois attaques du Seki Shiki consécutives, fut réduit en cendres. S'affaissant à genoux, Gianfranco sourit.

-Et ben ! Il était fort, celui-là !

Au moment où il s'écroula au sol, son âme quittait Yomotsu Hirasaka pour rejoindre son corps resté dans le Temple de l'Araignée. Au même moment, Katie rentrait dans la 9ème Maison.

-Gianfranco ! Ça va ?

-Oui, Katie, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai livré un rude combat !

-Il fallait s'y attendre, nos adversaires sont de plus en plus forts ! Mais nous réussirons à les vaincre, au nom d'Athéna !

Gianfranco était toujours impressionné de la ferveur des quatre sauveurs d'Asgard envers Athéna. Était-ce dû à leur plus grande expérience ? Il ne le saura qu'à la fin de cette bataille !

Un 6ème coup de cloche retentit alors… La moitié du temps alloué par Sekhmet était écoulé !

* * *

 **Heureusement que Gianfranco tient son intelligence de sa mère! (Non non, je ne suis absolument pas en train de clasher Seiya complètement gratuitement)  
Trois Gardiens barrent la route aux Chevaliers d'Athéna! Donnez tout ce que vous avez, Chevaliers d'Or!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gianfranco a parfaitement utilisé l'intégralité de ses techniques pour vaincre l'Araignée! C'est au tour d'un des sauveurs d'Asgard de jouer, à présent!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les Chevaliers d'Or s'approchaient du temple suivant, Callux se sentait de plus en plus mal… Mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette angoisse, car du Cosmos de leur adversaire n'émanait aucune animosité… Décidant de ne pas alarmer ses compagnons, il continua de courir. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme vêtue d'une Armure bleue pâle. Son visage était indiscernable, car son casque masquait ses traits. D'une voix enfantine, elle s'adressa aux Chevaliers d'Athéna.

-Je suis le Gardien de l'Oasis. Je vous attendais… Enfin, plus exactement, j'attendais l'un de vous ! Lequel d'entre vous est le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ?

Surpris, les protecteurs de la Déesse Guerrière se regardèrent, avant que Callux ne s'avance devant le Gardien.

-C'est moi.

-Très bien. Vous autres, passez ! Je n'ai que faire de vous.

Suspicieux, les Chevaliers ne s'apprêtant pas à combattre s'avancèrent, n'accordant pas leur confiance au Gardien des lieux. Mais celle-ci les laissa passer et continuer leur chemin vers l'avant-dernière Maison. Callux était toujours perplexe : son malaise ne s'apaisait absolument pas.

-Gardien ! Cesse tes petits jeux et montre-moi ton visage !

-Avec plaisir… Callux !

Alors qu'elle ôtait son casque, Callux se pétrifia. Ce visage… Était tellement semblable au sien !

-Non… Tu serais…

Les larmes aux yeux, le Gardien lui répondit. –Oui, Callux, je suis ta sœur… Taouy !

Callux encaissa la nouvelle. Sa sœur… Indirectement responsable de son départ, et de son destin de Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna…

-Je te cherche depuis tellement longtemps… Je suis si heureuse d'enfin te voir !

Callux décida de rester de marbre, insensible. Sa sœur savait-elle pourquoi il était parti ? Il semblerait que non…

-Taouy, est-ce uniquement pour me revoir que tu es devenue un Gardien ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je me fiche éperdument de Sekhmet ! Je vais même te laisser passer.

D'un geste des mains qui se voulait accueillant, elle invita son frère à sortir du Temple.

-Callux, une fois que vous aurez vaincus Sekhmet, je vous rejoindrais au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être postuler pour une Armure d'Argent ?

-J'y compte bien, Taouy.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il sentit une hausse de Cosmos de la part de sa sœur, alors qu'une voix haineuse émanait d'elle.

-Toi… Qui t'a permis de sortir de mon Temple ?

-Mais enfin, Taouy, c'est toi ! Mais… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Le Gardien de l'Oasis commençait à convulser, tout en respirant difficilement et de manière irrégulière… Callux eut un mouvement de recul, alors que les cheveux de sa sœur, d'ordinaire aussi châtains que les siens prenaient une teinte aussi noire que la nuit, et que ses pupilles viraient au rouge sang. Se relevant, elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de crier.

-Tu vas mourir, Gémeaux ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se défendre, Callux fut emporté par une pluie d'étoiles filantes extrêmement violentes.

- _Cette attaque… Elle doit être aussi puissante que ma Galaxian Explosion ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ait pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ?_

S'écrasant au sol, il vit le 10ème Gardien s'avancer au-dessus de lui.

-Tu pensais pouvoir atteindre Sekhmet en toute impunité ? Jamais je ne te laisserais passer !

-Han… Han… Je ne comprends pas, y'a pas deux minutes tu étais prête à me laisser passer et rejoindre Athéna, et te voilà digne de Saga des Gémeaux lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du Mal !

-Pff ! Saga des Gémeaux a peut-être réussi à tromper le Sanctuaire pendant 13 ans, mais au final, il a échoué ! Tandis que moi, je ne vais pas attendre pour agir ! Une fois que je t'aurais tué, je m'emparerais de la place de Sekhmet, et je gouvernerais la Terre à la place d'Athéna ! Allez, meurs, Callux ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

À nouveau, elle lança son attaque, mais cette fois-ci, l'héritier de Saga et Kanon l'esquiva sans sourciller.

-Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ! Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes ambitions… Mais je dois absolument t'arrêter !

Callux avait prononcé ces mots avec détermination, mais sa pensée ne voulait pas suivre ses paroles.

 _-Je ne peux pas la tuer ! Même si elle est sous l'emprise du Mal, elle reste ma sœur, je suis certain qu'on peut la soigner !_

Taouy eut un regard malsain. –Eh bien, Gémeaux, qu'attends-tu donc pour m'arrêter ? Tu hésites encore ? Je vais t'envoyer faire un petit voyage. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Oh non, suis-je bête, tu n'en reviendras pas ! PARALLEL UNIVERSE !

Écartant les bras, le Gardien de l'Oasis ouvrit une faille dimensionnelle, qui commença à aspirer Callux. Celui-ci tenta de se défendre, mais ne pouvait pas résister. Quelques instants plus tard, le passage se referma, emmenant Callux loin d'ici.

-Une bonne chose de faite… Je me débarrasserais des deux autres Chevaliers d'Or qui passeront par ici !

 _-Non ! Tu ne feras pas plus de mal aux Chevaliers d'Athéna !_

-Tais-toi ! Sans tes interventions, il y a bien longtemps que je serais en train de dominer le monde ! Je suis bien plus puissante que Sekhmet ou Athéna ! Le Monde a besoin d'un être fort pour être gouverné ! La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure !

 _-C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Callux ne voulait pas te faire de mal, car il croit en la Justice de sa cause ! A-t-il pour autant recours à la violence ?_

-Ne me parles pas de lui ! À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être perdu dans un univers parallèle !

 _-Oh, tu le crois vraiment ? Une simple faille spatio-dimensionnelle ne suffira pas à l'empêcher de revenir te rentrer dans le mou !_

Callux émergea difficilement, et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une autre dimension… Taouy cherchait sans doute à le neutraliser, sans savoir qu'il était capable de voyager à sa guise dans ces différents mondes. Avec un sourire, il chauffa son Cosmos avant de lancer sa technique.

-ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Créant un passage, il se dirigea vers le 10ème Temple. Le Gardien de l'Oasis fut surpris de le voir.

-Toi… Comment as-tu pu revenir ?

-Je suis capable de voyager à ma guise à travers les différentes dimensions… Mais je dois reconnaître que je n'étais jamais parti visiter le lieu où tu m'as envoyé ! Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, si tu veux me battre !

-Grr… Tu as juste eu de la chance ! Mais vu ton état, tu ne résisteras pas à une autre attaque ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

-Pauvre idiote ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marcherait pas ! ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Ce fut au tour de Callux d'ouvrir un passage dimensionnel qui commença à aspirer la poussière d'étoiles générée par Taouy, ainsi que le Gardien lui-même. Mais à la grande surprise de la sœur de Callux, ce dernier s'agrippa à elle alors qu'elle était aspirée !

-Pauvre fou ! Que fais-tu ? On va mourir tous les deux avec tes conneries !

-Je vais juste m'assurer que tu ne reviendras pas en ce monde ! Et le meilleur moyen… C'est de t'accompagner dans ton dernier voyage !

Ils furent tous deux aspirés dans la faille créée par Callux, et leurs deux Cosmos disparurent. Les deux groupes de Chevaliers d'Or s'immobilisèrent, avant que Némée ne frappe du poing par terre en fissurant le sol, tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

-Callux… Je te vengerais !

-Calme-toi, Némée.

Pour toute réponse, il frappa le Verseau. –Comment veux-tu que je reste calme, alors que mon frère est mort ?

Se massant la joue endolorie, le disciple de Hyôga lui répondit. –Qui te dit qu'il est vraiment mort ? Et s'il était parti se battre ailleurs ?

Némée se tut avant de reprendre la parole. –Tu voudrais dire qu'il est parti… Dans une autre dimension ?

-Évidemment. Callux est bien trop fort, physiquement et mentalement, pour se laisser battre avant notre victoire finale. Continuons notre route, il nous rejoindra !

Reprenant leur route, Sadalsuud et Sarina se dirigèrent vers l'avant dernière maison. Némée resta pensif un instant.

 _-Callux… Reviens nous vite !_

Il reprit sa route, confiant dans la victoire du Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Taouy ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour d'elle. Un sol quadrillé, plusieurs nano-planètes autour d'elle… Pas de doute, elle était dans une autre dimension. Relevant les yeux, elle vit son frère trôner fièrement devant elle.

-Callux… Alors tu sais voyager, toi aussi ?

-Oui, les dimensions parallèles à la nôtre sont comme une deuxième maison pour moi. Tu n'as aucune chance de te débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant ici.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas t'envoyer ailleurs… Mais je peux te tuer ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

Levant simplement la main, Callux bloqua sans souci la pluie d'étoiles filantes, au grand étonnement de sa sœur.

-Mais… Comment peux-tu ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une attaque ne marchait qu'une fois sur un Chevalier ! Mets-toi ça une bonne fois pour toutes dans la tête ! Maintenant, tu vas goûter à ta propre technique !

Rouvrant la main, il laissa échapper le Cosmos qu'il avait bloqué et le renvoya vers le Gardien de l'Oasis, qui ne put esquisser aucun geste pour bloquer ou esquiver les coups.

-D'où… D'où puises-tu tant de force ?

-Je crois en la Justice de ma cause, Taouy. Et je suis fondamentalement dévoué à ma Déesse. C'est ce qui fait ma force, car je sais que je me bats pour une cause juste ! Tant que tu ne seras pas capable de te battre pour ta Déesse… Jamais tu ne me vaincras ! Sois en certaine !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à une quelconque autorité divine, alors que je possède suffisamment de pouvoir pour dominer le Monde ? Ton discours est insensé et vain !

-Non. C'est ta pensée qui est insensée. Tu te surestimes grandement ! Peut-être que toi et moi, nous sommes l'équivalent de demi-dieux… Mais jamais nous ne serons capables de gouverner efficacement la Terre ! Nous sommes des combattants, et non des gouverneurs ! En tant que Chevalier d'Or… Je connais la place qui est la mienne ! Et elle est auprès d'Athéna, pour la protéger et la défendre !

Taouy se stoppa. Comment Callux pouvait-il être aussi voué à Athéna ?

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien avec une mentalité pareille ! Je vais te tuer ! Même attaque ou non, avec l'intensité que je vais transmettre à mon arcane, tu ne survivras pas ! STARDUST SLAMMER !

-Arrêtes Taouy ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

-Mourir, moi, qui suis l'égale d'un Dieu ?

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Ma chère sœur… Puisses-tu me pardonner ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Créant un univers miniature au sein de ses mains, Callux lança les étoiles le composant sur le Gardien de l'Oasis. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, mais l'attaque du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux prenait rapidement le dessus, et finit par heurter la sœur de Callux. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol, alors que ses cheveux reprenaient leur teinte habituelle.

-Ca… Ca… Callux…

Se précipitant sur sa sœur, l'héritier de Saga et Kanon chercha à la guérir. Mais en voyant son état, il sut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Pleurant, Callux voulut témoigner d'un ultime geste d'affection en la prenant dans ses bras

-Taouy… Tu as dû tellement souffrir… Je m'en veux tellement que le prix de ta raison doive être nos vies !

-« Nos » vies ?

-Je n'ai plus assez de forces pour retourner dans notre monde… Nous mourrons ensemble, ma sœur…

Se figeant, Taouy se mit à chauffer son Cosmos.

-Taouy, que fais-tu ?

-Je veux te sauver la vie ! J'étais dans l'erreur, et tu m'as ouvert les yeux… Tu es un homme bien, Callux, tu ne dois pas mourir ! PARALLEL UNIVERSE !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le Gardien de l'Oasis ouvrit une faille à destination de la Terre, avant de donner un coup de pied à son frère pour l'y envoyer. Celui-ci tenta de s'agripper à sa sœur.

-Non ! Si tu dois mourir… Ce sera sur Terre, avec moi !

Avant que le passage ne se referme, Callux parvint à traîner sa sœur avec lui. S'il devait mourir… Ce serait avec sa famille…

Katie et Gianfranco rentraient dans la 10ème Maison, lorsqu'ils entendirent un grondement assourdissant. Levant les yeux, ils virent un passage dimensionnel s'ouvrir, et deux personnes en tomber.

-Callux ! Tu vas bien ? Mais… tu pleures ?

Serrant le corps inerte de sa sœur, Callux pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tacitement, le Cancer et le Scorpion décidèrent de laisser les Gémeaux seul et d'avancer vers l'avant-dernier Temple. Décidant d'offrir une sépulture décente à sa sœur, Callux ouvrit le sol, avant d'y déposer aussi délicatement que possible le corps fragile de celle qui était sa sœur. Ses larmes continuaient de couler.

- _Ma sœur…_

 _-Callux, si nous devons un jour renaître sur cette planète, j'espère que nous serons frère et sœur à nouveau. Oui, qu'il en soit ainsi…_

 _-Taouy…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tiré lorsqu'un 7ème coup de cloche retentit au loin. Pressant le pas, il se rua à la sortie du Temple. Il devait rejoindre ses compagnons !

* * *

 **Impossible d'échapper à la malédiction qui plane sur les Chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux, Callux l'a appris aux dépens de la vie de sa soeur...  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Après la PLS du dernier chapitre (TG Aqua prends pas la confiance), un chapitre moins drama et plus axé action!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Les trois derniers Chevaliers d'Or se dirigeaient vers l'avant dernier Temple, déterminés à atteindre Sekhmet aussi vite que possible. Peu de temps après, ils étaient en vue du 11ème Palais, où le Gardien des lieux les y attendait. De taille moyenne, le teint mat, ses cheveux bouclés noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules, alors que son Armure jaune-orangée lui recouvrait l'intégralité du corps.

-Vous êtes impressionnants, Chevaliers d'Or. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous atteigniez ma Maison ! Je suis Ziro, le Gardien du Désert ! Et même si je dois vous féliciter pour votre parcours… Aucun de vous ne passera ! SANDSTORM VORTEX !

À ces mots, une tempête de sable se leva, et balaya les Chevaliers d'Or qui ne s'attendaient pas à un assaut d'une telle puissance.

-Pff ! Fallait s'y attendre. Ils sont épuisés après leurs combats de la journée. Je suis déçu ! Moi qui pensait enfin pouvoir livrer un véritable combat…

-Tu vas pouvoir le faire tout de suite !

Se retournant, le Gardien du Désert vit que les trois protecteurs d'Athéna étaient droits sur leurs guiboles, comme ressuscités. Ziro eut une moue de mépris.

-Oh… Je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi fragiles que vous en avez l'air !

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, Gardien du Désert. Tu crois être capable de m'affronter ?

-Bien sûr ! Dans votre état, je suis capable de vous battre tous les trois !

-Pff… Encore un qui ne manque pas de confiance en ses capacités ! J'ai très envie de t'affronter !

-Comme il te plaira, Chevalier du Lion. Je vais t'achever avant tes compagnons ! SANDSTORM VORTEX !

La tempête de sable fit de nouveau rage, mais Némée l'évita sans sourciller, au grand désarroi de Ziro.

-Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Derrière lui, Sadalsuud et Sarina se relevaient de l'assaut. Le fils du Grand Pope voulut prendre de leurs nouvelles.

-Mes amis, tout va bien ?

-Pas de soucis, Némée, on est résistants ! On te laisse affronter Ziro, et on fonce vers la prochaine Maison ! On compte sur toi pour revenir vite !

La Vierge et le Verseau foncèrent vers la sortie, mais le Gardien des lieux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de les laisser passer.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que personne ne franchirait mon Temple ! SANDSTORM VOR-Quoi ?

Sentant une vive douleur dans l'estomac, le Gardien du Désert se pencha pour déterminer l'origine de sa douleur, pour voir le poing du Chevalier du Lion imprimé dans son bas-ventre.

-Alors, toujours convaincu de pouvoir nous battre tous les trois en même temps ?

Retirant son poing, Némée regarda son adversaire s'écrouler de douleur au sol.

-Et ben ? Déjà KO ? Je suis déçu ! Moi qui pensait enfin pouvoir livrer un véritable combat…

Le Lion se moquait de son adversaire pour le démoraliser, et pour se donner confiance. Ils avaient encore 5 heures devant eux ! Et ses compagnons n'avaient plus qu'un obstacle à traverser ! Athéna et ses troupes remporteront la bataille ! Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était de vaincre ce Gardien ! Ce dernier, se tenant toujours le ventre, eut un regard rempli de haine pour le Chevalier d'Or du Lion.

-Toi… Je vais te tuer, pour la gloire de notre Déesse Sekhmet ! SANDSTORM VORTEX !

Encore une fois, le 11ème Gardien lança sa technique dans le but de vaincre Némée, mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de l'esquiver, et se contenta d'ouvrir la main. Sans efforts, il bloqua l'assaut sous le regard médusé de Ziro.

-Mais, comment ?

-Je crois que t'es légèrement débile. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une attaque ne marchait qu'une seule fois sur moi ! Si c'est là tout ce dont tu es capable, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de continuer à t'affronter ! Adieu, Gardien du Désert !

Tournant les talons, le fils d'Aiolia se dirigea vers la sortie du Temple, sous le regard furieux du Gardien des lieux.

-Sale lâche ! Tu fuis notre combat ? Je vais te tuer, Chevalier du Lion ! GROUND ZERO ARENA !

Némée se retourna, car il sentait le Cosmos de son adversaire augmenter terriblement, alors qu'une aura orangée semblait émaner de son corps. Puis, tout d'un coup, l'énergie emmagasinée fut libérée, et Némée s'immobilisa contre son gré ! Que se passait-il ? Il vit le faciès de Ziro se parer d'un large sourire très inquiétant.

-Que… Que m'as-tu fait ?

-Je viens de t'enfermer dans Ground Zero ! Un espace parallèle où tu es en mon pouvoir ! Tu es complètement immobilisé, à présent, et tu n'es plus libre de tes mouvements ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te frapper sans que tu puisses te défendre !

Ziro joignit le geste à la parole, et se mit à rosser de coups le pauvre Chevalier du Lion, qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se libérer. Après quelques temps, le Gardien du Désert finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu.

-Bon, je me suis bien amusé, mais maintenant tu vas mourir ! Au nom de Sekhmet, moi, Ziro, Gardien du Désert, vais t'ôter la vie !

Némée transpirait à grosses gouttes. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était totalement incapable de se libérer de Ground Zero ! Il décida d'essayer de gagner du temps, pour tenter de trouver la faille dans la technique de son adversaire.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi convaincu du bien-fondé de l'action de Sekhmet ? La destruction du Monde, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne vous exécutera pas tous, une fois cette bataille terminée ?

-Cesses ces paroles blasphématoires, Némée du Lion ! Sekhmet est une Déesse bonne et juste, tout le contraire d'Athéna ! Où était votre déesse lorsque vos prédécesseurs ont dû se sacrifier devant le Mur des Lamentations ? Où était-elle lorsque vous avez combattu à Asgard ? Et où est-elle en cet instant présent ? Vous n'êtes que des pions pour lesquels elle n'a aucune considération ! Vous êtes justes bons à être sacrifiés ! Sekhmet prend soin de nous, et nous accordera le salut éternel une fois que nous vous aurons vaincu !

Némée se tut, ne sachant que répondre. De plus, il ne trouvait toujours aucun moyen de se libérer de l'arcane du Gardien du Désert ! Cette technique était-elle infaillible ? Il tenta de se ressaisir aussi vite que possible.

-Tu es dans l'erreur, Ziro ! Il est vrai que nous risquons notre vie à chaque instant lors de nos missions… Mais notre vocation n'est pas de mourir au combat ! Notre vocation, c'est de défendre Athéna jusqu'au bout ! Et je t'assure que son soutien nous apportera la victoire !

Némée fit brûler son Cosmos dans l'espoir de surpasser celui de Ziro, afin de pouvoir se libérer, mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Le Gardien des lieux eut un rire méprisant.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Tu es complètement immobilisé par ma technique, et dans quelques instants, je vais t'achever ! SANDSTORM VORTEX !

Bien que Némée ait déjà vu cette technique, paralysé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire pour esquiver la tempête de sable. Le frappant avec violence, il s'écroula au sol avant de réaliser que ses yeux étaient clos, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à les rouvrir. Non… La poussière de sable s'était immiscée dans ses yeux, et l'avait rendu aveugle ! Ziro eut un petit sourire triomphant.

-Privé de la vue, tu es désormais aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson ! Meurs, Chevalier du Lion ! SANDSTORM VORTEX !

Une fois de plus, le 11ème Gardien lança sa technique de prédilection sur Némée, mais celui-ci esquiva l'assaut !

-Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es aveugle ! Comment peux-tu encore te relever et esquiver mon assaut ?

-Je crois en la Justice de ma cause ! Et tu as également commis une grave erreur en m'ôtant la vue, même si ce n'était pas ton intention première ! Privé d'un sens… Mon Cosmos va se renforcer au-delà de ton imagination !

Une aura dorée commençait à émaner du corps de Némée, signe que son Cosmos était à son paroxysme ! Derrière lui, un Lion doré apparaissait…

-Ziro du Désert ! Tu as été un redoutable combattant, mais la victoire m'appartient ! Les crocs du Lion vont te déchiqueter ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Tendant le bras, Némée laissa échapper les multiples rayons de lumière qui frappèrent de toutes parts le 11ème Gardien. Celui-ci, médusé, encaissa l'assaut sans rien pouvoir faire.

-C'est impossible… Comment a-t-il pu magnifier son Cosmos à ce point ?

Ziro, Gardien du Désert, rendit l'âme sur cette ultime question. Némée tomba à genoux. Il avait enfin vaincu son adversaire ! Mais… Il n'avait pas recouvré la vue… Faisant le point, il n'entendit pas ses trois compagnons arriver.

-Némée ? La fo-OH MON DIEU !

Katie était horrifiée, ne s'attendant pas à voir son Lion privé de sa vue. Elle vint se rapprocher de lui, dans le but de le réconforter.

-Katie… C'est toi ?

Elle ravala un sanglot. –Oui, Némée je suis là. Mon pauvre chéri…

-Chut, c'est tout c'est tout… Ne pleure pas… J'ai peut-être perdu la vue, mais je suis sûr que je finirais par la retrouver ! Je demanderais de l'aide à Shiryû ! Continuons notre route, nous sommes aux portes de la victoire !

Se relevant brusquement, il se précipita vers la sortie du Temple du Désert. Katie resta coite : faisait-il ça pour l'impressionner et ne pas l'inquiéter, ou bien s'était-il déjà accommodé de la perte de sa vue ? Chassant ces questions, elle se dirigea vers le Temple suivant avec Callux, Gianfranco et Némée, alors que l'Horloge sonnait pour la 8ème fois…

* * *

 **GG pour ta blague de merde Némée.  
En attendant, la perte de ta vue sera-t-elle un avantage dans les combats à venir? La réponse dans les prochains chapitres!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Plus qu'un Gardien et ce sera fini! Courage, Chevaliers!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Sadalsuud et Sarina se dirigeaient vers le dernier Temple, celui du Soleil. Mais plus ils s'en approchaient, moins Sadalsuud se sentait à l'aise… Car non content de posséder le Cosmos le plus élevé des 12 Gardiens de Sekhmet, il était étrangement familier au Chevalier d'Or du Verseau… Essayant de rester maître de lui-même, Sadalsuud s'adressa à Sarina.

-Sarina, une fois que nous serons dans ce Temple, je te demanderais d'avancer directement jusqu'à Sekhmet, sans t'arrêter.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Tu connais la condition imposée : il suffit qu'un seul d'entre nous l'atteigne pour que la Terre soit sauvée. De plus… le Cosmos de ce Gardien m'est familier…

Ils virent le Gardien des lieux qui les attendait à l'entrée de son Temple. Une Armure d'un rouge aussi intense que le Soleil, de longs cheveux bruns détachés, des yeux d'un gris identiques à ceux de Sadalsuud… Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle !

-Toi ? C'est impossible, tu es morte dans mes bras ! Tu ne peux pas être en vie maintenant !

Impassible, le Gardien du Soleil lui répondit calmement.

-Tu dois me confondre avec une autre, Chevalier du Verseau. Mais là n'est pas la question. Vous avez atteint mon Temple, le dernier, en seulement 8 heures ! Je dois vous féliciter. Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous ne franchirez jamais ma Maison ! La Déesse Sekhmet elle-même m'a désigné comme sa meilleure protectrice… Je ne dois pas faillir à ma réputation ! Allez-y, venez tous les deux, je vous affronte en même temps !

Le Verseau enclencha une communication mentale. _–Sarina, je t'interdis d'intervenir dans ce combat. Fonce vers Sekhmet immédiatement._

 _-Mais, ce Gardien a l'air surpuissant ! On irait bien plus vite à deux !_

 _-JE.T' .TE.MÊ . . Est-ce clair ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais être sûr._

Le ton de la voix était glacial, impitoyable. – _Très bien… Comme tu voudras. Je compte sur toi pour rester en vie et me rejoindre au plus vite avec les autres !_

 _-Ma vie n'est pas ta priorité pour l'instant. Allez, bouge !_

Ils s'élancèrent vers leur opposant avec l'intention de le frapper, mais au dernier moment, Sarina bifurqua pour se diriger vers la sortie. À sa grande surprise, le Gardien ne tenta même pas de la bloquer et la laissa partir. Sadalsuud était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que leur adversaire était en train de manigancer ? Se retournant, elle avisa le Chevalier du Verseau.

-Et bien, Chevalier, surpris ?

-Oui… Pourquoi as-tu laissé passer Sarina, alors que tu es le dernier rempart de Sekhmet ?

-Tu te trompes, Verseau. Une dernière épreuve vous attend… Et celle-ci, vous ne la remporterez jamais ! Je sens que tu brûles d'envie d'aller la rejoindre pour l'aider… Mais tu devras me vaincre avant !

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment quelqu'un comme toi a-t-il pu rejoindre les rangs de Sekhmet ? Réponds-moi… Helena !

À l'entente de ce prénom, l'ultime Gardien de Sekhmet tiqua.

-Je te saurais gré de ne pas me confondre avec ma sœur jumelle, Sadalsuud du Verseau. Ou dois-je t'appeler… Paul ?

Sadalsuud s'immobilisa à son tour. Ce prénom… Il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des années…

-Une sœur jumelle ? Mais… Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Nous avons été séparées après le divorce de nos parents lorsque nous avions 8 ans, et nous ne nous voyions presque plus. En revanche… Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Et c'est pour ça que je vais te tuer ! SOLAR FLARE !

Rétractant son bras droit derrière elle, le Gardien du Soleil le tendit en avant en laissant échapper une vague déferlante de Cosmos brûlant, que Sadalsuud évita par réflexe, mais qui atteint quand même son Armure. Il sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Son opposant maîtrisait les températures les plus élevées qui soient… Il n'était pas tombé sur le bon adversaire !

-Oh, encore vivant ? Pas mal du tout. Mais c'était mon attaque la moins puissante. Comme tu peux le voir, mes techniques de combat sont basées sur l'utilisation de températures extrêmement hautes. Je peux atteindre une chaleur de 6000°C ! Seras-tu capable de la contrer avec ton propre froid ? Ah oui, pour ta question de tout à l'heure : je m'appelle Sartre.

-Je ne comprends pas… Helena était un modèle de droiture, et menait une vie digne d'un Dieu… Comment ton cœur peut-il être autant rempli de haine ? Seriez-vous elle et toi l'équivalent de Saga et Kanon ? Et surtout, pourquoi m'en veux-tu autant personnellement ?

-Pff ! Je pense que tu es trop borné pour comprendre, mais je vais quand même te répondre. Mon cœur est rempli de haine envers une personne… Cette personne qui n'a rien fait lorsque ma sœur s'est faite tirer dessus… Qui aurait pu la secourir, mais n'a rien fait, parce qu'elle était trop lâche ! Qui est à l'origine de la somme d'argent qu'Helena avait empruntée et qu'elle n'a pu rembourser… Et cette personne… C'est toi ! Je vais te tuer, Paul !

Sadalsuud encaissa la nouvelle du mieux qu'il put. Sartre savait-elle toute la vérité ? Savait-elle que depuis ce jour fatidique i ans, il souffrait chaque jour de n'avoir pu intervenir ? Savait-elle l'étendue de sa douleur ?

-J'espère que tu as pu profiter de tes derniers instants, Verseau. Maintenant, tu vas aller en Enfer et t'excuser auprès d'Helena ! SOLAR BEAM !

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un bras que Sartre rétracta, mais deux. Puis, elle les tendit en avant, et laissa échapper une nouvelle vague de Cosmos à la chaleur plus intense encore que sa première attaque. Sadalsuud riposta à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-DIAMOND DUST !

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, avant de se volatiliser immédiatement. Le dernier Gardien eut un petit sourire.

-Je me demandais enfin quand est-ce que tu allais réagir, Paul.

-Arrê .M' . énom !

-Oh, et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Cela te rappelle cette fameuse nuit où tu as laissé ta bien aimée mourir ? Cela te rappelle ton impuissance qui a, tu le crois, disparut avec ton titre de Chevalier d'Or ? Pauvre naïf. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien te trouver.

Sadalsuud bouillonnait. Son opposant savait manier les mots de manière à le déstabiliser. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait été affecté par de tels propos, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent : personne n'avait le droit de lui reprocher la mort d'Helena !

-Sartre… Étant la sœur jumelle d'Helena, je pensais que tu serais comme elle… Mais la haine remplit ton cœur. Une haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Te moques-tu de moi ? MA sœur est morte par TA faute ! Si elle ne t'avait pas connu… Si elle n'était pas tombée… Amoureuse… De quelqu'un comme toi… Elle serait encore là avec moi ! Tu es à l'origine de tous mes problèmes, Chevalier du Verseau… C'est pour ça que tu dois mourir ! SOLAR BEAM !

À nouveau, elle tenta son attaque, mais une fois encore Sadalsuud sut réagir.

-KHOLODNIY SMERCH !

Étant d'un froid plus intense que le Diamond Dust, le Kholodniy Smerch prenait peu à peu le dessus sur le Solar Beam. Sartre encaissa sa propre attaque et alla s'écraser sur une colonne de son temple. Ayant perdu son casque, elle se remit debout, un air narquois sur le visage, même si physiquement elle n'en menait pas large.

-Et bien, Paul, on perd son sang-froid ?

-Tu fanfaronnes énormément, à ce que je vois. Est-ce pour me faire perdre mes moyens ? Pourtant, tu n'es pas en position de force… Tu me dégoûtes, Sartre. J'ai du mal à croire que tu partages le même sang, et pratiquement le même Cosmos qu'Helena…

-Prononcer son nom devrait t'être interdit ! Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'ai attendu ce jour… Le jour où je pourrais enfin te retrouver… Je me fiche éperdument de Sekhmet ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis devenue un de ses Gardiens… C'est pour pouvoir un jour te tuer !

À ces mots, elle s'élança poing en avant sur le Chevalier du Verseau. Celui-ci, imperturbable, se saisit du bras de son adversaire, et fit chauffer son Cosmos de manière à geler la protection de Sartre.

-Sale impertinent ! Comment oses-tu me toucher ?

-Je ne fais que me défendre. Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer alors que ton cœur est obscurci par la haine. Si tu dois mourir, je veux que ce soit après que tu saches toute la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ? Je sais tout à propos de cette nuit ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !

Sartre avait un regard chargé de colère et de ressentiment envers Sadalsuud. Mais… Du doute se lisait également dans ses yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle cherche à s'enfermer dans une illusion réconfortante, où le disciple de Hyôga était responsable de ses maux, plutôt que d'accepter une vérité dérangeante ? Le Verseau prit la parole.

-Sartre… Tu me vois comme l'assassin indirect de ta sœur. Mais sais-tu réellement ce qui s'est passé ? Crois-tu que depuis ce jour, je suis serein ? Que je ne regrette pas de n'avoir rien pu faire ? J'aurais pu sauver Helena. JE VOULAIS la sauver. Elle était la seule personne qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux, qui me permettait de tenir et de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. C'est elle qui m'a empêché d'appeler les secours. Car elle voulait passer ses derniers instants avec moi. Je t'ai dit toute la vérité sur cette affaire. Je ne peux que m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé. Mais pleurer et se lamenter ne la fera pas revenir, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est se souvenir des moments heureux que nous avons vécus avec elle, ne le penses-tu pas ?

Il marqua une pause dans son discours, avant de poser une question essentielle à son adversaire du moment.

-Sartre… Es-tu apaisée, à présent ?

Le Gardien du Soleil se tut, avant de rire nerveusement, alors que son regard devenait démentiel.

-Tu… Tu crois réellement que de plates excuses comme tu viens de m'en servir suffiront à te faire pardonner ? Pauvre fou ! Au contraire, je suis plus que jamais déterminée à t'envoyer ad patres ! Et pour que les choses soient bien faites, je vais te consumer intégralement avec mon arcane suprême ! Même ton Armure n'y résistera pas ! Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que j'étais capable d'atteindre une chaleur de 6000°C. Cela équivaut à la température interne du Soleil, qui est mon totem ! C'est la plus haute température qui existe en ce monde… Je l'ai baptisée Chaleur Extrême ! Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, à part une température égale au Zéro Absolu ! Mais contrairement au froid le plus intense qui soit… La chaleur du Soleil est facilement atteignable ! Paul ! Tu vas mourir de ma main ! Tu DOIS mourir de ma main ! SOLAR INFERNAL FUROR !

Le 12ème et ultime Gardien de Sekhmet croisa les bras avant de les relever au-dessus de sa tête et de relâcher une vague de Cosmos brûlant. Sadalsuud devait réagir, ou il était évident qu'il ne serait pas indemne après avoir reçu cette attaque. Mais il ne maîtrisait pas le Zéro Absolu… Il ne pouvait que s'en approcher ! Il ne savait atteindre que -273°C ! Fermant les yeux, l'héritier de Camus joignit ses mains, et les leva au-dessus de sa tête. S'il fallait atteindre le Zéro Absolu, la température à laquelle toute chose gèle… Il le ferait !

- _Mes amis… Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre…_ Sartre ! Il est temps de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je ferais sortir le mal de ton cœur ! AURORA EXECUTION !

* * *

 **Ah, le retour des cliffanghers! Ça vous avait manqué hein? xD  
Toujours est-il que si Sadalsuud ne parvient pas à maîtriser le Zéro Absolu dans les instants qui suivent, il va finir rôti! Allez, Sadalsuud, montre toi digne de l'héritage de Dégel, Camus et Hyôga!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Entre le Zéro Absolu et la Chaleur du Soleil, qui gagne? La réponse immédiatement!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent en plein milieu de la pièce, faisant trembler les fondations de la dernière Maison, et le fracas du combat se fit entendre jusqu'au 1er Temple. Sadalsuud ne voyait plus que Sartre. Sartre ne voyait plus que Sadalsuud. Le Solar Infernal Furor et l'Aurora Execution se heurtaient sans que l'une ne paraisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais peu à peu, l'attaque du Gardien prenait le dessus sur celle du Chevalier….

-Abandonnes, Paul ! Il est inutile de lutter, tu ne parviendras jamais à repousser mon assaut !

Sadalsuud transpirait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait atteindre le Zéro Absolu ! Coûte que coûte ! Alors, faisant le vide dans son esprit, le Verseau fit brûler son Cosmos au-delà des limites normalement atteignables pour un Chevalier lambda. Peu à peu, le froid absolu prenait le pas sur l'intensité solaire de l'attaque de Sartre.

-Non… Cela ne se peut ! Tu ne peux atteindre le Zéro Absolu !

Avec un cri, Sadalsuud libéra son Cosmos. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait enfin atteint… Cette température extrême… Celle à laquelle rien ne résiste… Le Zéro Absolu ! Balayée par l'attaque, Sartre s'écrasa au sol. Sadalsuud baissa les bras. Le regard toujours hargneux, son adversaire s'adressa à lui.

-Han… Han… Tu m'as battu… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… Décidément, ma vie entière aura été une succession d'échecs… Un véritable rebut… Tu crois avoir gagné cette bataille… Mais tes compagnons et toi ne remporteront jamais cette Guerre, TU ne remporteras jamais cette Guerre ! Parce que la réincarnation de Sekhmet, c'est… C'est… Argh !

C'était fini. Quel que soit le secret qu'elle voulait témoigner, elle l'emporterait dans la tombe. Le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau se laissa tomber à genoux, le cœur brisé. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

 _-Sartre… Toute ta vie aura été rythmée par la haine que tu portais à mon égard… Parce que j'ai aimé ta sœur, que j'ai été indirectement responsable de sa mort… Mais ta vie n'est pas un rebut. Aucune vie humaine ne le sera jamais._

Détachant le pendentif auquel il tenait tellement, Sadalsuud le déposa délicatement au creux des mains de Sartre.

 _-Ce pendentif est le dernier cadeau qu'Helena m'a fait. Je le gardais jusqu'à présent, pour ne pas l'oublier… Mais tu le mérites plus que moi. Ton corps se doit d'avoir une sépulture décente. Laisse-moi créer moi-même ta dernière demeure…_

À ces mots, il leva le bras, et laissa doucement le froid qu'il dégagea enfermer le corps de la sœur de la femme qu'il a un jour aimé. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reposait dans un tombeau glacé.

 _-Sartre du Soleil… Ce Cercueil de Glace est indestructible. Peut-être un jour fondra-t-il, et que tu te réveilleras dans le futur… Mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs centaines d'années. Adieu, Sartre… Pardonnes-moi…_

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas ses compagnons arriver.

-Sadalsuud ? Tout va bien ?

Le Verseau jeta un œil à ses compagnons. Ils avaient tous l'air en piteux état… Surtout le Lion qui était devenu aveugle !

-…Oui, Némée. Ce combat m'a juste… Ravivé quelques mauvais souvenirs.

-Je vois… Ça ira quand même ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis un Chevalier d'Or. Je ne me laisse pas abattre si facilement. Continuons notre route, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour Sarina.

Les 5 Chevaliers d'Or foncèrent à l'extérieur du Temple alors que l'Horloge sonnait pour la 9ème fois. Mais tout d'un coup, ils virent une forme humanoïde atterrir à leurs pieds. Gianfranco devint blême.

-Sarina !

Se précipitant sur elle, elle constata qu'elle était couverte de bleus, et que son Armure était légèrement fissurée. Toutefois, elle respirait encore.

-Mais… Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, un rire démoniaque se fit entendre…

-Pitoyable Chevalier. J'espère que tes compagnons me divertiront plus longtemps… Moi, Anubis, Maître des Nécropoles !

Sadalsuud se pétrifia. Était-ce cela, la dernière épreuve imposée par Sekhmet ? Le Maître des Nécropoles reprit la parole.

-Je ne me suis pas fourvoyé en suggérant à Sekhmet de me placer après les 12 Gardiens. Je savais que vous les battriez tous en moins de 12 heures.

À l'exception de Sarina qui était toujours évanouie, les Chevaliers d'Or restèrent muets de stupéfaction. Ils étaient épuisés, physiquement et mentalement, et allaient devoir affronter un Dieu ? Gianfranco sentit son sang bouillir. Sekhmet n'avait pas respecté sa part de marché, et il allait la faire payer en s'attaquant à Anubis !

-Ta Déesse est infâme ! Je suppose que tu l'es tout autant, non ? Tu as osé t'en prendre à mon amie… Je vais te le faire payer, divin étron ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Le Seki Shiki Meikai Ha se dirigea vers Anubis, qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. _Pff ! C'était trop facile ! Mais ?_

Les cercles de Cosmos se volatilisèrent devant le Dieu ! Celui-ci, moqueur, s'adressa au Cancer.

-Pauvre fou. Tu croyais être capable d'extraire mon âme de mon enveloppe charnelle ? Je commande à la Mort ! Ta technique est inefficace !

Gianfranco était pétrifié. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il entendit un léger gémissement de douleur, venant du Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. Cela le fit sortir de sa transe.

-Sarina, tu vas bien ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux… Je crois que j'ai la jambe fracturée…

Gianfranco eut un soupir de soulagement. Une jambe fracturée, c'est bénin pour un Chevalier d'Or ! Il s'adressa à la fille de Shun.

-As-tu une idée du moyen de battre Anubis ?

-Je suis désolé… Mais non. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est lui lancer nos attaques afin de l'affaiblir le plus possible !

Némée réagit le plus vite. –On va faire ça tout de suite ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Les multiples rayons de lumière frappèrent Anubis, qui ne parvint pas à esquiver le coup. Après quelques secondes, Némée se stoppa, ayant jeté ses dernières forces dans cette attaque. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire appel à son Cosmos pour l'instant. Mais Anubis ne semblait pas être gêné outre mesure.

-Le Chevalier du Lion n'était pas trop mauvais. Ça picotait un peu, ses rayons de lumière. Toutefois, il vous faudra faire bien mieux que ça pour me vaincre ! En plus, je ne suis rien comparé à Sekhmet !

Callux devint rouge. Comment Anubis, tout Dieu qu'il était, osait-il dénigrer la puissance de l'assaut de Némée ?

-Un simple picotement ? Dis-moi, as-tu déjà vu des étoiles mourir ? Nous allons voir si tu y résistes ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Les multiples Supernovas vinrent frapper le Dieu, qui tenta vainement de les bloquer, mais peine perdue. Gisant au sol, Callux se permit un petit sourire de victoire, qu'il perdit bien vite en voyant Anubis se relever !

-C'est vrai que ton attaque m'a fait un peu mal, Gémeaux. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'épuiseras avant moi !

Pétrifié, Callux se laissa tomber au sol. Il était hors combat ! Anubis tourna son regard vers les deux derniers Chevaliers d'Or.

-Plus que deux vermines… Alors, qui vais-je tuer en premier ?

Sadalsuud bouillonnait de colère. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Mais personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à ses amis, personne ! Pas même une incarnation divine ! Joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, il se prépara à lancer l'ultime attaque liée à sa constellation protectrice.

-Anubis ! Tu ne tueras personne, tu m'entends ? Je te gèlerais avant ! AURORA EXECUTION !

Le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau laissa échapper un froid le plus intense possible, espérant geler l'Armure du Dieu. Recouvrant la protection d'Anubis, la glace se mit à former des cristaux. Il le sentait… L'Armure commençait à perdre ses fonctions ! Le Maître des Nécropoles, lui, fulminait. Un simple mortel tel que le Verseau osait s'attaquer à sa divine personne ?

-Comment ce misérable mortel ose-t-il m'atteindre ?

Mais soudain, Sadalsuud se stoppa. Non… Il avait trop donné dans son combat précédent, et n'avait pas récupéré totalement ! Anubis jubilait.

-Et bien, je pense que je peux remercier cette faible de Sartre pour t'avoir épuisé, Verseau. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'en pleine possession de tes moyens, tu aurais gelé mon Armure !

S'approchant du disciple de Hyôga, Anubis lui décocha un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de manière à lui couper le souffle avant de l'envoyer au loin.

-Bien… Je me suis débarrassé de 5 Chevaliers d'Or ! Il ne reste plus que toi, Scorpion ! Je compte sur toi pour résister davantage que tes camarades !

Katie, bouillonnante de rage, se jeta sur Anubis en hurlant.

-Dieu ou pas, je te vaincrais ! Voyons si tu résistes au venin du Scorpion ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Sans même se poser de questions, l'héritière de Milo porta 14 coups de sa technique meurtrière, qui attinrent tous Anubis. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Le Chevalier du Scorpion s'immobilisa. Avait-elle gagné ? Mais le soulagement fit bien vite place à la terreur, alors qu'Anubis se relevait encore…

Katie était pétrifié. Le Cosmos d'Anubis était terrifiant, encore même supérieur à celui de Loki. _Que puis-je faire ? Je suis impuissante…_

-Tu sembles désespérée, Scorpion. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'ôte la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, tu as bien résisté : tu vas avoir l'honneur de goûter à mon arcane.

Katie était terrorisée. Allait-elle mourir avec ses compagnons ? Était-ce là leur destinée en tant que Chevaliers d'Or ? Anubis concentrait un Cosmos noirâtre au-dessus de lui.

-Chevalier du Scorpion ! Tu as été la plus résistante de tes compagnons, et une valeureuse combattante, mais cette fois-ci, tes compagnons et toi allez tous mourir ! DEATH BALL !

Sans bouger, Katie se prépara à recevoir l'assaut fatal. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ! Mais soudain, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

 _-Et ben, je pensais que tu serais ma digne héritière… Je constate qu'il n'en est rien !_

 _-Mais… Qui es-tu ?_

 _-Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Je suis déçu… C'est grâce à moi, en quelque sorte, que tu es devenue Chevalier !_

 _-Non… Tu serais… Kardia ?_

 _-Bravo ! Tu repars avec le gros lot pour cette bonne réponse ! Plus sérieusement, tu peux vaincre Anubis. Tu sais que tu peux le battre…_

 _-Non… Je ne veux pas recourir à cette technique !_

 _-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Soit vous mourrez tous… Soit tu meurs avec Anubis, et tu offres une chance à tes compagnons de survivre !_

 _-Mais… Je ne veux pas les quitter…_

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu quitter Dégel, tu sais. Ton Lion sera triste… Mais il s'en remettra. Adieu… Katie !_

Katie se releva, brûlant son Cosmos à son extrême limite. Kardia avait raison. Le seul moyen de vaincre Anubis… C'était de recourir à cette technique interdite. _Pardonnez-moi, mes amis… Je vais vous quitter, mais je vaincrais Anubis !_

Le Maître des Nécropoleseut un regard de mépris pour le Chevalier du Scorpion.

-Regardes toi… Tu es pratiquement morte. Pourquoi t'accrocher vainement à la vie ?

-Tout simplement… Parce que je vais te battre ! SCARLET NEEDLE KATAKEO ANTARÈS !

* * *

 **P*TAIN ÇA C'EST VRAIMENT FOURBE COMME CLIFFANGHER AQUA  
** **Ahem. Breeeeeeeeef Sekhmet n'a pas tenu sa promesse, mais avec la technique interdite héritée de Kardia, Katie peut gagner, Katie doit gagner!  
** **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Après le bolossage en règle des Golds digne de leurs aînés contre Rhadamanthe, Katie a utilisé Katakeo pour tenter de vaincre Anubis! Mais cela suffira-t-il? Ou bien perdra-t-elle la vie inutilement?  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Le temps sembla se figer alors que l'ongle pourpre de Katie s'enfonçait profondément dans le ventre d'Anubis. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-Mais ! Ça brûle ! Que m'as-tu fait, sale petite peste ?

-Ça Anubis, c'était Katakeo ! Je pousse la puissance d'Antarès à son paroxysme ! Personne ne pourrait y résister, pas même toi !

-Han… Han… Il doit bien y avoir une contrepartie ?

Faiblement, Katie lui répondit : -Et bien oui… Cette montée en puissance vient de la chaleur de mon sang, que je transmets à la Scarlet Needle… En d'autres termes, ma température corporelle monte à une limite insoutenable pour que je puisse y survivre…

-Mais… Quelle satisfaction y'a-t-il à gagner si tu dois sacrifier ta propre vie ?

-Tu es un Dieu, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Anubis se désagrégea rapidement, et Katie se permit un sourire de satisfaction.

-Super, j'ai… j'ai gagné !

Elle s'écroula sous la douleur de son propre assaut. Elle n'entendait plus, sa vue se troublait, et elle put à peine sentir Némée la prendre dans ses bras, alors que ses compagnons se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Déjà, elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, mais elle devinait qu'il devait crier son prénom.

- _Pardon, Némée… Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…_

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Autour d'elle, tout était noir. Est-ce que c'était ça, la mort ? Mais peu à peu, des images se formaient dans sa tête. Est-ce que c'était… Son village natal ? Elle se vit, enfant, le visage souriant, avec ses parents. Cette mère dont elle ne se rappelait plus tant celle-ci les avait quittés tôt… Ce père qu'elle a lâchement quitté en courant après ce qui était considéré comme une chimère… Enfin, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'excuser auprès de lui !

Peu après, elle se vit durant cette journée qui scella son destin. Le dessin sur la cravate, les hurlements de son père, la course jusqu'à la bibliothèque, le livre sur la généalogie des Graffias, l'histoire de Kardia et des Chevaliers d'Athéna, sa dispute avec son paternel, et enfin, sa fuite de chez elle.

Les images disparurent, pour se reformer et représenter son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Elle se revit devant Kiki, il y a déjà 10 ans…

-Qui êtes-vous, jeune fille ? Et que faites-vous là ?

-Je m'appelle Katie, j'ai 10 ans et si je suis ici, c'est pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna !

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, toi ! Je m'appelle Kiki, je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter au Grand Pope.

Un autre flou. Puis, elle se retrouva devant la Maison du Lion, avec Kiki et Némée qui gardait son Temple.

-Bonjour Kiki ! Comment ça va ?

-Mais très bien Némée. Tu permets qu'on passe ? J'aimerais présenter cette jeune fille au Grand Pope.

Némée s'approcha d'elle. –Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? T'es forte en combat ? Tu sais maîtriser ton Cosmos ?

-Némée, arrêtes de la harceler de questions voyons ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une de tes futures collègues !

-Wah ! Trop bien ! Allez vite voir le Pope alors !

Une fois encore, elle se retrouva ailleurs.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? Et quand es-tu née ?

-Katie, Grand Pope. Et je suis née le 2 novembre 1988.

-Kiki, Shun, je crois que le futur Chevalier du Scorpion est parmi nous !

Ses hallucinations l'amenèrent autre part. Oh non, pitié, pas ici…

-Allez, lèves-toi ! Pourquoi ne m'envoie-t-on que des chiffes molles ? Personne ne sait se montrer digne de l'Armure de mon frère ?

L'île de Milo… Là où elle avait passé les six pires années de sa vie… Elle se releva péniblement

-Je… Vous permets pas… De me traiter de chiffe molle !

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Allez, lèves-toi !

Ces pénibles souvenirs disparurent pour laisser place à une scène plus calme.

-Il est temps pour moi de partir, Maître. Je voudrais vous remercier de votre entraînement, et du niveau que vous m'avez permis d'atteindre.

Son Maître lui tournait le dos. –Je dois t'avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu parviendrais à te montrer digne de l'Armure de mon frère Milo.

Il se retourna, avant de reprendre. –Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour toutes les atrocités que je t'ai fait subir durant toutes ces années. Me pardonneras-tu, Katie ?

-Je vous ai déjà pardonné. Je sais que sous votre air sévère, vous faisiez tout votre possible pour me faire atteindre un niveau que je croyais inaccessible. Je vous aime en toute amitié… Sargas du Compas !

Le frère de Milo eut un sourire, qu'il perdit vite. –Katie, il me reste un dernière question… J'aimerais que tu y répondes franchement.

-Bien sûr.

-Maîtrises-tu Katakeo ?

Elle se tut. La réponse était oui. Mais elle avait peur de la réaction de son Maître. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle lui répondit.

-Oui. J'ai développé mon Cosmos de manière à pousser la puissance d'Antarès à son paroxysme.

-Tu as atteint un tel niveau… Mais tu sais ce qui se passera si tu venais à recourir à cette technique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je le sais.

-Je compte alors sur toi pour ne jamais l'utiliser.

-J'espère également ne jamais avoir à m'en servir. Adieu Maître, on restera en contact !

La Box sur les épaules, elle partit. L'image s'estompa, pour faire place à une autre scène, qu'elle regarda avec nostalgie.

-Katie du Scorpion, Sadalsuud du Verseau, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de ne porter votre Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna.

L'hallucination l'amena autre part. Oh, non, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce combat !

-Arrêtes, Katie ! C'est moi, Némée ! Tu n'oserais pas frapper l'homme que tu aimes ?

-SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

Piotr de Mégrez s'écroula et reprit sa forme initiale.

 _-Piotr de Mégrez, tu as peut-être percé à jour mon amour pour le Lion, et tu m'aurais sans doute vaincu si tu avais pris son apparence plus tôt… Mais ton erreur a été de souiller le souvenir que j'avais de celui qui m'a élevé. Adieu, Piotr de Mégrez. J'espère que quelqu'un comme toi ne rejoindra jamais le Walhalla._

Une nouvelle fois, ses souvenirs l'emmenèrent ailleurs.

\- Katie, dès que Callux a senti que tu étais partie combattre Loki, mon cœur s'est brisé. Je pense que sans Sadalsuud et lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à affronter le dernier Guerrier Divin, tellement j'avais peur pour toi. Je… J'ai mis du temps avant de l'accepter, pensant que notre devoir de Chevalier passait avant tout, et que nous étions condamnés à ne rester que de simples collègues de travail ou au mieux, des amis, mais je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je… Je t'aime Katie.

-Némée… Si j'avais su…

-Su quoi ?

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit est parfaitement réciproque ! Je t'aime, Némée, depuis le début, et peu importe si l'on nous juge, rien ne m'empêchera de déclarer à tous ce que je ressens pour toi !

À nouveau, elle revécut son premier baiser avec le Lion, non sans une certaine joie. Puis, les souvenirs défilèrent jusqu'à cette nuit où ils s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre…

Juste après, elle se mit à revivre ses scènes de combat de la journée : les cinq piqûres de la Scarlet Needle qui suffirent à vaincre El Cakr, son combat effréné contre le poison de Sérapis du Naja, et enfin, cette lutte contre Anubis où elle a dû recourir à Katakeo, assurant ainsi la victoire à ses compagnons, au détriment de sa propre vie… Oui, elle ne les reverrait plus jamais jusqu'à leur mort… Mais elle avait déjà vécu suffisamment d'aventure pour toute une vie. Elle avait été heureuse, et pouvait mourir sereine, à présent…

Toutefois, elle émergea quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit une vox insistante répéter son prénom en boucle.

-Katie ! Kaaatie ! Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose !

Rouvrant péniblement les yeux, le Chevalier du Scorpion regarda autour d'elle.

-Mais… Je suis vivante ?

-Et oui ! T'as encore vaincu un Dieu ! Ça va finir par devenir une habitude, chez toi ! Mais je te cache pas que tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Levant les yeux, elle vit Némée, toujours aveugle, qui la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je ne comprends pas… J'ai fait bouillir mon sang jusqu'à son extrême limite, et j'ai recouru à Katakeo… Je devrais être morte !

En souriant, le Lion lui répondit. –Tu dois remercier Sadalsuud : il a utilisé ses pouvoirs de glace pour ramener ta température corporelle à un niveau normal.

Regardant le Verseau, elle constata que celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête qui voulait tout dire. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Némée qui avait repris la parole.

-Katie, tu es peut-être saine et sauve, mais tu es encore trop faible à présent pour que tu puisses survivre face à Sekhmet. Rentre au Sanctuaire.

-Pardon ?

Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais les traits de son visage montraient qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Fortement vexée, Katie répliqua :

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es aveugle, et tu voudrais combattre ? Me fais pas rire, je t'accompagne que tu le veuilles ou non !

Souriant tristement, Némée s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Katie… Pardonne-moi !

À ces mots, il frappa son aimée à la nuque pour l'assommer.

-N-N-Némée ? P-P-Pourquoi ?

Elle s'écroula dans ses bras.

 _-Katie, ma chérie… Tu dois vivre !_

La réceptionnant, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion appela Gianfranco.

-Gianfranco, rentre avec Sarina et Katie au Sanctuaire. Vous devez vivre ! On ne peut pas se permettre de tous mourir !

Récupérant Katie, Gianfranco s'immobilisa. –Mais… Que veux-tu dire ? Vous auriez tous les trois l'intention de mourir ?

-Non, Gianfranco. Mais nous ferons ce qui doit être fait. Adieu… mon neveu !

À ces mots, Némée, Callux et Sadalsuud s'engouffrèrent dans le temple de Sekhmet dont l'entrée se referma derrière eux. Sarina, mains sur la bouche, ne cachait pas sa surprise.

-Gianfranco… Ils survivront, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un sourire qui se voulait optimiste, le Cancer lui répondit par l'affirmative. Faisant volte-face, les deux compagnons, Katie sur les épaules, foncèrent en direction de la sortie.

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or restants continuèrent leur route à travers le somptueux palais de la Déesse Sekhmet. Peu après ils la virent enfin. Majestueuse sur son trône, sa présence rivalisait sans souci avec celle d'Athéna. Son Armure Divine était noire comme la Nuit et semblait impénétrable. Sadalsuud était perplexe : cette aura lui était familière…

-Bienvenue, Chevaliers d'Or. Je vois que votre réputation n'est pas usurpée.

-Salut à toi, Sekhmet. Nous avons réussi à gagner ton petit jeu. Maintenant, tiens ta promesse et laisses la Terre en paix !

Avec un petit sourire malaisant, la maîtresse de maladies lui répondit.

-Oh… Mais je dois venger mes Gardiens et Anubis ! Ils ont tellement souffert sous vos coups… Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir jusqu'où votre Cosmos peut augmenter ! Si vous me battez en combat à la régulière, je tiendrais ma promesse ! En garde, Chevaliers !

Faisant exploser son Cosmos, Sekhmet envoya valser les trois Chevaliers d'Or à travers la pièce. Ceux-ci, avec des cris de douleurs, s'écrasèrent au sol.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez triomphé d'Anubis. Vous êtes déjà vaincus ? Je suis déçue…

Se relevant péniblement, Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud haletaient. Ils avaient gagné face à Anubis, maître des Nécropoles ! Sekhmet ne pouvait pas être bien plus puissante que lui, si ?

 _-Il semblerait qu'Anubis disait vrai lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'était rien comparé à Sekhmet…_

 _-Mais là on est ridicules ! On dirait des Chevaliers d'Acier !_

 _-Mes amis, calmez-vous. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Némée, lance le Lightning Bolt sur Sekhmet. J'enchaînerais avec le Kholodniy Smerch pour tenter de lui geler une partie du corps, et Callux tentera d'ouvrir une autre dimension._

 _-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

 _-On doit tenter. Allez, on y va !_

Brûlant son Cosmos, Némée tendit son bras, poing fermé : -LIGHTNING BOLT !

La boule électrique de Cosmos se dirigea tout droit vers Sekhmet, qui l'évita sans sourciller ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas anticipé la réaction du Verseau…

-KHOLODNIY SMERCH !

Le froid glacial se propagea dans la pièce, et heurta la Déesse au niveau du genou gauche.

-Impressionnant, Verseau, mais perdre l'usage de mon genou est dérisoire comparé à ce que je vais vous faire !

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas fait attention au Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui était resté en retrait. Tout d'un coup, il cria d'une voix forte.

-ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Une dimension parallèle se créa alors, et commença à aspirer Sekhmet.

-Bande de fourbes ! Je croyais que les Chevaliers d'Ahthéna combattaient à la loyale !

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle fut aspirée à travers le portail créé par Callux. Se laissant tomber au sol, les trois Chevaliers d'Or se regardèrent inquiets.

-On peut pas avoir déjà gagné, si ?

-Ça me semble bien trop improbable, Némée. De plus, je ressens encore son Cosmos agressif.

Levant les yeux au ciel, les trois compagnons eurent un soupir de découragement lorsqu'ils virent une faille s'ouvrir, et Sekhmet en sortir.

-Impressionnant, Chevaliers. Mais maintenant que je suis revenue, ne vous attendez pas à gagner ! Je vais vous achever, maintenant. Toutefois, vous m'avez bien diverti ! DISEASES RAIN !

Levant son bras droit vers le ciel, Sekhmet laissa échapper de nombreuses vagues de Cosmos rougeoyantes qui vinrent heurter les protecteurs d'Athéna avec violence. Au sol, ils souffraient terriblement.

-Ah… C'est là la puissance d'une Déesse…

-Doit-on comprendre que nous ne sommes rien face à une incarnation Divine ?

-Mais… Nous avons pourtant vaincu Anubis…

Sekhmet toisa de haut les Chevaliers d'Or, un air narquois sur le visage.

-Vous avez résisté à une attaque divine ? Impressionnant. Allez, relevez-vous, je ne veux pas vous achever alors que vous êtes à terre. Je veux que vous voyiez la mort en face !

Mus par leur volonté, Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud se relevèrent à nouveau.

- _Que peut-on faire maintenant ?_

 _-Nous sommes impuissants…_

 _-Calmez-vous._

 _-On sait pas tous garder notre sang-froid comme toi ! T'as encore une idée de génie pour sauver la situation ?_

 _-Oui. Mais ce sera très risqué. Je vais retenir Sekhmet avec un Freezing Coffin. Chargez votre Cosmos au maximum ! Ensuite, Callux lancera la Galaxian Explosion, et Némée le Photon Burst !_

 _-Mais… Comment t'es au courant ?_

 _-T'en mêles pas. Allez, commencez !_

 _-Sadalsuud, tu sais combien de temps ça me prend de charger le Photon Burst ?_

 _-Malheureusement, oui. Mais je tiendrais ! Allons-y !_

D'un gracieux salto arrière, Callux et Némée se retirèrent du champ de bataille et se mirent en position pour charger leur Cosmos, alors que Sadalsuud s'avançait vers Sekhmet.

-Et bien, Verseau ? Tu veux m'affronter ?

-T'affronter ? Non. Je suis venu te vaincre. FREEZING COFFIN !

Instantanément, un cercueil de glace enferma Sekhmet.

-Callux, Némée ! Ce cercueil de glace est supposé être indestructible, mais il ne résistera pas éternellement face à une incarnation divine ! Il cédera d'ici 10 minutes grand maximum !

-Je n'aurais pas terminé de charger mon attaque !

-Et bien je tenterais de résister face à ses assauts ! Continuez de brûler votre Cosmos !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et augmentèrent leur Cosmos jusqu'à leur extrême limite. Le cercueil de glace créé par le Verseau commençait à se fissurer…

-Némée ! Encore combien de temps ?

-3 minutes, je pense !

Sadalsuud soupira. –Bon, et bien on dirait que je vais devoir me battre…

Sekhmet brisa le cercueil, et s'avança vers le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

-Tu croyais me retenir avec ce minable glaçon ? Pauvre fou. Meurs, Verseau !

D'un simple revers de la main, elle étala Sadalsuud qui s'affaissa à terre. Grimaçant et se tordant de douleur, il se releva péniblement, pour se prendre une autre mandale de la part de Sekhmet dans la tête. Son œil gonflait à vue d'œil, et de nombreux bleus et plaies parsemaient les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas protégées par son Armure d'Or.

-Allez, Chevalier, bats-toi mieux que ça ! Je vais t'achever, sinon !

- _Sadalsuud, c'est bon !_

Le petit sourire made in Verseau sur les lèvres, le disciple de Hyôga s'échappa de la prise de Sekhmet et rejoignit ses compagnons, qui semblaient dans une sorte de transe.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à tes compagnons, Verseau ? Ils ont perdu l'esprit ?

-Oh, absolument pas… Ils sont sur le point de signer ta défaite !

Il enclencha une communication télépathique avec ses compagnons.

 _-Mes amis… Êtes-vous prêts ?_

 _-Plus que jamais, Sadalsuud._

 _-Allons-y !_

Joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, les avant-bras de son Armure formant une jarre, il les rabattit devant lui en s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

-Sekhmet ! Il est temps pour toi de retourner à ton sommeil ! AURORA EXECUTION !

Rouvrant subitement les yeux, Callux et Némée se joignirent à l'assaut.

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

-PHOTON BURST !

Les trois attaques fusionnèrent, et la puissance dégagée était telle que tous les murs du Palais tremblaient. La gigantesque boule de Cosmos heurta Sekhmet avec la puissance d'un Big Bang. Mais elle tendit les bras en avant, et stoppa l'attaque ! Toutefois, il semblerait qu'elle ait sous-estimée la puissance de l'assaut… Les trois Chevaliers firent brûler leurs dernières réserves de Cosmos. Ils pouvaient gagner ! Ils devaient gagner ! Pour que l'Amour et la Justice triomphent à nouveau… Pour que le Bien règne sur la Terre… Qu'un miracle se produise !

Avec un cri de rage brute, ils jetèrent toutes leurs forces dans leur attaque ultime. Sekhmet tenta de résister davantage, mais c'était peine perdue : le Cosmos cumulé de Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud était supérieur au sien.

-C'est impossible ! Je suis une Déesse ! Comment de pauvres mortels tels qu'eux peuvent-ils me vaincre ?

La déesse à tête de lionne fut engloutie par la vague de Cosmos lancée par les Chevaliers. Ils se laissèrent tous trois tomber à Terre. Ils échangèrent un regard, où se mélangeait joie, sérénité et soulagement.

-On… On a réussi ?

-Oui… Oui… OUI ! ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A VAINCU SEKHMET !

* * *

 **YES, BRAVO CHEVALIERS! Plus qu'à rentrer au Sanctuaire, à présent...  
** **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	34. Chapter 34

**L'union de l'attaque des 3 Chevaliers a eu raison de Sekhmet! Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant... Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer?**

 **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Les deux frères s'étreignirent, tandis que Sadalsuud restait calme. Il restait aux aguets, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses compagnons pour rentrer au Sanctuaire, il vit une pierre bouger. Puis, de plus en plus de débris partaient en poussière, alors que Sekhmet se relevait devant eux. Non… Impossible… Ils avaient mis toutes leurs forces dans cette dernière attaque ! Étaient-ils condamnés à l'impuissance, face à un Dieu ? Sadalsuud, Némée et Callux échangèrent un regard. Un regard qui voulait tout dire.

 _Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Or, au service de la Déesse Athéna. Pour qu'elle et ses idéaux vainquent, nous sommes là pour la protéger. En donnant notre vie si nécessaire._

Le visage de Sekhmet n'était plus que haine, désormais.

-Vous m'avez humiliée… MOI, UNE DÉESSE ! VOUS ALLEZ PAYER !

Ils le savaient. Désormais, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Leurs vies allaient s'achever, ici et maintenant.

- _Mes amis, ce fut un honneur et une joie de vous avoir connu, et d'avoir combattu à vos côtés._

 _-Amis ? Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami, Sadalsuud. Tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi._

 _-Nous avons été de vrais Chevaliers, jusqu'au bout. Si nous devons mourir, je suis heureux que ce soit à vos côtés, Sadalsuud et Némée._

Dans ses mains, Sekhmet concentrait un Cosmos rougeoyant, destiné à annihiler les Chevaliers d'Or.

-Vous avez vaincus mes Gardiens et terrassé Anubis… Mais surtout... Surtout… VOUS AVEZ OSÉ LEVER LA MAIN SUR MOI ! VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR, CHEVALIERS D'OR !

Alors qu'elle se préparait à détruire la dernière étincelle de vie des Chevaliers, une puissante voix se fit entendre.

-Il suffit, Sekhmet ! Cesses d'importuner les Chevaliers d'Athéna !

Les trois Chevaliers relevèrent la tête, surpris, lorsqu'ils virent une présence… Divine. Descendant du ciel, il agrippa le bras de la maîtresse des maladies. Sekhmet semblait terrorisée.

-T-T-Toi ? Non ! Tu n'étais pas censé te réveiller à cette époque !

-Les choses ont changés, Sekhmet ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ce corps d'emprunt et de retourner à ton sommeil pour deux ou trois siècles de plus !

L'individu déploya un Cosmos surpuissant, et une aura gigantesque enveloppa le corps de Sekhmet. Après un long moment, la divinité avait quitté son corps d'emprunt. Les trois Chevaliers d'Or clignèrent des yeux, avant de s'avancer vers celle qui avait été leur adversaire. Sadalsuud se figea en la voyant. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle !

-Helena !

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle cligna des yeux avant de lever la tête vers lui.

-Paul ? C'est bien toi ?

Une fois encore, quelqu'un l'appelait par son vrai prénom… En retenant difficilement des larmes de joie, il répondit.

-Oui. C'est moi, Helena. Je te croyais morte !

-Il faut croire qu'Hadès aux Enfers m'a donné une seconde chance…

-Helena… Plus jamais je ne te quitterais, désormais !

Derrière, Némée et Callux se fixèrent. Alors c'était ça, le secret de Sadalsuud… Devenu Chevalier après un amour brisé, désirant tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie en allant jusqu'à changer le prénom qui était le sien… Némée était admiratif : il était certain que si lui-même avait vécu de tels évènements, jamais il n'aurait réussi à s'en sortir. Callux, lui, s'en voulut du dernier cadeau qu'il avait offert à son compagnon. S'il avait su la vérité, jamais il ne lui aurait fait un présent pareil…

-Mais quelle est cette Armure que tu portes ?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ta… Mort. Oh, Helena, jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir ! Maintenant, tu vas venir avec nous au Sanctuaire, personne ne t'y fera du mal ! On sera enfin heureux !

Mais alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, celle qui fut l'incarnation de Sekhmet fut transportée en l'air par télékinésie par le mystérieux individu de tout à l'heure. Paul se mit à hurler.

-Non ! Laissez-là !

-Il suffit, mortel ! Cette jeune femme n'est pas celle que tu as connue ! Elle est encore sous l'emprise de Sekhmet !

-Comment pourriez-vous en être sûr ? Et puis qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Râ ! Le Dieu du Soleil ! Et si je suis arrivé ici, c'est pour arrêter ma fille avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable ! Malheureusement, et cela me répugne, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour sceller l'âme de Sekhmet.

Le Verseau se figea. Qu'allaient-ils devoir faire ? Manipulant son Cosmos, Râ créa une épée qui atterrit directement dans les mains du disciple de Hyôga. Ce dernier, interloqué, leva les yeux vers le Dieu du Soleil. Non… Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça !

-Sadalsuud du Verseau ! Tu es la seule personne à avoir côtoyé Helena, qui a été choisie pour être la réincarnation de ma fille Sekhmet à cette époque ! Il est donc de ton devoir d'éliminer son enveloppe charnelle afin que son âme soit scellée jusqu'au prochain réveil de mes Gardiens. Mais tu dois faire vite ! Je n'ai fait qu'endormir son pouvoir. Au moment où je la lâcherais, elle sera plus puissante que jamais, et votre planète sera détruite ! Dépêche-toi, Chevalier !

Paul s'affaissa. Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois ! Elle ne pouvait mourir à nouveau devant ses yeux, qui plus est de sa propre main ! Helena lui jetait un regard de compassion, mêlé d'un sourire.

-Paul, je peux t'assurer que l'âme de Sekhmet a quitté mon corps. Je suis la véritable Helena ! Pose-moi n'importe quelle question, je te prouverais que c'est bien moi ! Nous avons une vie de bonheur qui nous attend ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

Lentement, le Chevalier du Verseau s'approcha de sa bien-aimée, l'épée de Râ toujours à la main. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

-Helena, peu avant ta mort, tu m'avais dit que j'étais un garçon formidable, et que jamais tu ne te servirais de moi… Et la Helena que j'ai connue n'aurait jamais marchandé de cette façon !

L'incarnation de Sekhmet avait désormais un visage blême, et tremblait.

-N-N-Non… Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Je suis Helena ! Je ne veux que ton amour !

La main sur la garde de l'épée, Paul releva la tête. Et cette fois-ci, il pleurait. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sept longues années…

-La vraie Helena… M'aurait demandé de la tuer !

Agrippant celle qu'il a un jour aimé, Paul planta l'épée de Râ dans son cœur. Dans une dernière étreinte, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu as fait le bon choix… On se reverra, Paul… J'espère seulement que ce sera le plus tard possible…

Puis, relâchant le Chevalier du Verseau, son corps se désagrégea, pour devenir une étoile qui veillerait sur lui à l'avenir. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Némée et Callux décidèrent de le réconforter.

-Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'un tel acte. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous.

Paul pleurait toujours. La vie était injuste… Némée reprit la parole.

-Alors… C'est Paul ton vrai prénom ?

L'intéressé se releva, refoulant ses larmes. –Oui. Mais plus personne ne m'appelle ainsi depuis des années. J'aimerais que vous continuiez de m'appeler Sadalsuud, si ça ne vous dérange pas. L'autre prénom… Me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Némée sourit. –Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, je mettrais trop de temps avant de pouvoir t'appeler par un autre prénom. Allez, viens. On doit rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, les trois Chevaliers d'Or partirent de ce lieu maudit. Mais, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas, la terre se mit à trembler. Tous trois se regardèrent, une inquiétude sourde sur le visage. C'était mauvais signe !

-Vous… Vous ne pensez pas à ce que je pense, rassurez-moi ?

-Si tu penses que le Sanctuaire de Sekhmet est actuellement en train de s'écrouler et risque de devenir notre tombeau, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je pense comme toi, Callux. Et ce n'est pas pour me plaire !

Ils pressèrent tous trois le pas, quand Râ apparut devant eux. Sadalsuud prit la parole.

-Ô Râ ! Nous avons neutralisé la menace que représente Sekhmet, mais nous risquons d'être ensevelis ! Ne pourrais-tu pas, pour nous remercier, nous téléporter hors d'ici ?

Le Dieu du Soleil eut un sourire narquois, qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je te trouve bien insolent, mortel ! Crois-tu pouvoir t'adresser à un Dieu tel que moi ainsi ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai décidé de ne jamais m'immiscer dans les affaires des Hommes si je ne me réincarnais pas. J'ai déjà fait une entorse à ce règlement aujourd'hui en éteignant momentanément le pouvoir de Sekhmet, je ne recommencerais pas une deuxième fois ! Si vous êtes de vrais Chevaliers, sauvez-vous tout seul !

Il disparut à ces mots. Les trois frères d'armes se regardèrent, avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Seul Callux resta debout.

-Tout est perdu… Au moins, on sera morts au combat !

-Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu depuis 4 ans. Je suis heureux de mourir à vos côtés.

Callux, lui restait étonnement calme, et brûlait les dernières réserves de Cosmos qui lui restaient.

-Callux, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Ça se voit pas ? J'essaie de nous sauver la vie !

-Que dis-tu ?

-Si je parviens à brûler suffisamment mon Cosmos, je devrais être capable d'ouvrir un passage dimensionnel afin que nous nous échappions ! Mais j'ai besoin de vous ! Passez-moi vos dernières réserves de Cosmos, je vous en prie !

Sans se concerter, Sadalsuud et Némée élevèrent leurs Cosmos au maximum qu'ils pouvaient atteindre dans leur état, afin de le transmettre au Chevalier des Gémeaux. Autour d'eux, le Sanctuaire tremblait de plus en plus, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne périssent écrasés.

-Callux ! Dis-moi que tu t'en sors !

-Je… Je… Je… JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! Je ne parviens pas à ouvrir le passage !

Le Sanctuaire était au bord de la destruction. Tout espoir était perdu pour les Chevaliers d'Or…

Au loin, Sarina et Gianfranco, Katie dans les bras, continuaient de fuir en direction du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une énorme explosion, et sentirent une baisse drastique des Cosmos de leurs compagnons.

-Gianfranco… Par pitié, dis-moi qu'ils sont en vie…

Le Chevalier du Cancer ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Puis d'une voix faible mais ferme, il répondit.

-Je suis désolé, Sarina. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient survécu.

La fille de Shun avait les larmes aux yeux. Non… Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ! Pas eux ! Gianfranco reprit la parole.

-Sarina, ne te laisses pas envahir par la colère. C'est ce que te dirait Shaka.

-TAIS-TOI ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible, alors que trois Chevaliers d'Or viennent de nous quitter ?

Laissant libre cours à sa colère, Sarina frappa Gianfranco. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. En examinant le visage du Chevalier du Cancer, elle constata qu'il pleurait sans retenue.

-Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? Que parce que je suis l'héritier de Deathmask, je suis un tueur impitoyable et sanguinaire ? Je t'ai connue plus clairvoyante !

Sarina recula, alors que le fils de Seiya continuait son discours.

-J'ai perdu celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon oncle ! Il passait toujours du temps avec moi lorsque mes parents ne le pouvaient pas ! Et tu as pensé à sa mère, le Grand Pope ? Ou pire, à Katie ? Qui seront les plus tristes, à ton avis, elles ou toi ? Et Hyôga et Natassia ? Il a perdu son cher disciple, et elle un grand frère potentiel ! Et Callux ? pense-tu réellement que sa mort ne m'attriste pas ?

Il avait hurlé tout le long de son discours, et commençait à effrayer Sarina. Se calmant légèrement, il reprit.

-Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, et la mort fait partie des risques de notre « métier ». C'est triste, mais c'est la vie qu'ils ont choisi, et que nous avons également choisis. Rentrons au Sanctuaire. Histoire de leur dire au revoir une dernière fois…

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Marine, le Grand Pope, venait de sentir une immense douleur. Non… Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, et maintenant la mort venait de lui enlever son fils ! Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Elle n'entendit pas Athéna arriver doucement derrière elle. Avec douceur, la Déesse de la Sagesse prit son Pope dans ses bras. Les deux femmes restèrent longuement ainsi, pleurant silencieusement. Demain serait une triste journée au Sanctuaire…

* * *

 **Muhuhuhuhuhu je suis vraiment immonde.  
Vraiment une ****journée de merde pour les Chevaliers...  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Voici le dernier chapitre de l'arc, qui je le concède ne s'achève pas sur une note très joyeuse... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Lorsque Katie reprit connaissance, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était au Sanctuaire, et plus exactement dans la chambre du Grand Pope. Elle se rappela que juste avant que Némée ne l'assomme, elle avait vaincu Anubis grâce à Katakeo, et le Lion lui avait ordonné de rentrer au Sanctuaire avec Gianfranco et Sarina. Si elle était là à présent… Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient gagné ? Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal à l'aise ? Et pourquoi l'ambiance, d'habitude si joyeuse, lui semblait-elle si morne ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Bonjour, Katie.

-Athéna ?

La Déesse aux yeux pers lui fit un sourire, mais bien que celui-ci paraisse amical et joyeux, Katie sentit qu'il cachait une tristesse incroyable. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici, enfin ?

-Je tenais à te féliciter. Vous avez brillamment réussi votre mission.

-Merci, Déesse, mais je n'étais pas seule. À ce propos, où sont mes compagnons ?

Athéna se figea. Elle aurait aimé retarder le plus possible le moment des révélations, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors qu'elle allait parler, une voix l'interrompit.

-Ils sont morts.

Marine venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Katie s'immobilisa. Non, le Grand Pope rigolait, c'était évident !

-Grand Pope, si je puis me permettre, votre blague n'était vraiment pas drôle ! Allez, dites-moi où ils sont, maintenant.

Katie souriait, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'embarras de la Déesse et du Pope, son visage se décomposa.

-Non… Non… NON ! Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ! Je vous en prie ! Ils ne peuvent pas être morts ! Pas eux ! Sadalsuud… Callux… Némée ! Non, vous mentez, ils ne sont pas morts !

La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Marine s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui calma quelque peu la descendante de Kardia.

-Calme-toi, Katie… Je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre un être aimé… Et je ne peux pas te demander de l'oublier, seulement de te rappeler les bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble… Me le promets-tu ?

-Oui, Grand Pope. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

-Mon fils a eu de la chance de rencontrer une personne telle que toi. Repose-toi un peu. Nous allons leur dire adieu tous ensemble dans quelques heures.

Quittant la pièce, Marine et Athéna laissèrent le Chevalier du Scorpion seule avec elle-même. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire… Eux, les plus vaillants guerriers qu'elle ait connus, morts ?

-Et ben alors, c'est quoi cette tête ?

Elle sursauta. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

-Némée ! Je te croyais mort !

-Je suis là, pourtant ! Tiens, attrapes.

Il lui lança un petit objet qu'elle attrapa aisément. En ouvrant ses mains, elle constata que c'était le fameux pendentif auquel il tenait tant.

-Mais…

-Gardes-le ! Ça te fera un souvenir de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Avec un triste sourire, le corps du fils d'Aiolia commença à s'évaporer, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé, Katie. J'aurais bien aimé rester plus longtemps.

Katie devenait hystérique :

-Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Je t'en prie, restes avec moi ! Némée !

Hurlant à plein poumons, elle ne put empêcher le Lion de la quitter.

 _-Katie, si comme Sarina le prétend, les Hommes ont réellement la possibilité de se réincarner, et bien j'espère qu'on s'aimera à nouveau. Oui, qu'il en soit ainsi… Adieu, Katie. Adieu, mon amour…_

Avait-elle rêvé ? Non. Némée était bien venu lui apporter un dernier message, avant de la quitter pour toujours… Serrant le pendentif, elle retourna se coucher.

-Némée… Je t'aimerais toujours. Oui, je te le promets, mon Amour…

Hyôga se tenait dans la maison du Verseau. Il pensait qu'après avoir perdu sa mère Natassia, son ami Isaak et son maître Camus deux fois, il ne sentirait plus la tristesse de la perte d'un être cher. Mais une fois encore, la douleur était présente…

Paul avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour lui, et même après être devenu Sadalsuud, Chevalier du Verseau, il continuait de l'appeler Maître avec admiration. Hyôga sourit : en réalité, son disciple l'idolâtrait de la même manière que lui avec Camus. Avec un regard triste, il jeta un œil à la peinture de Katie les représentant tous les quatre. Si ce n'était pas la peinture du siècle, on les reconnaissait facilement. Ils semblaient tous joyeux sur cette image. Même Sadalsuud, qui ne souriait jamais vraiment. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite fille en Armure d'Or.

-Papa, il te manque Sadalsuud ?

-Oui, Natassia. Terriblement. Mais je suis sûr que là où il est, il est heureux. Viens, on doit aller aux arènes pour la cérémonie d'adieux.

Aux arènes, l'ambiance était morne. À l'exception des Chevaliers d'Or, tous étaient vêtus de noir, pour marquer leur deuil face à la perte de trois des meilleurs protecteurs de la Déesse. En raison de ses responsabilités, c'était à Marine de présider les obsèques. Et plus que jamais aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé ne pas être le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ayant une réputation à tenir, elle fit taire les sanglots de sa voix et se plaça devant les cercueils vides.

-Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour dire adieu à trois de nos Héros. Vous les connaissez comme les Chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux, du Lion et du Verseau. Sauveurs du Royaume d'Asgard avec le Chevalier du Scorpion, ils ont également préservé la Terre d'un destin tragique aux mains de la Déesse Sekhmet, avec l'aide des Chevaliers du Cancer et de la Vierge. Ils étaient de véritables serviteurs de la Déesse Athéna, de véritables Chevaliers d'Or ! Mais derrière l'Armure, se cachaient des hommes d'une bonté sans égale. Ils étaient des compagnons, des amis, une famille, et bien plus encore ! Callux des Gémeaux, Némée du Lion, Sadalsuud du Verseau… Aujourd'hui, le Sanctuaire s'est réuni pour vous dire au revoir. Adieu, Chevaliers… Adieu, nobles Chevaliers d'Or…

Alors qu'elle terminait son discours, les constellations des trois Héros se mirent à briller si intensément, qu'on ne voyait qu'elles dans le ciel de la Grèce. On aurait presque pu discerner les contours de leurs visages souriants. Oui, ils étaient sûrement heureux à présent…

Un par un, les Chevaliers d'Or vinrent rendre hommage à leurs frères d'armes disparus. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le cercueil de Némée, Katie ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle fut soutenue par Shaina, qui elle, dans cette histoire, avait perdu son disciple, et celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième fils. Après que tous aient bénis les cercueils, Marine se saisit d'une torche, et les brûla afin que les âmes des trois Chevaliers rejoignent Élysion. Alors qu'ils allaient repartir dans leurs maisons respectives, Gianfranco, Sarina et Katie furent pris à part par Marine.

-J'ai à vous parler, tous les trois. Retrouvez-moi dans au 13ème dès que possible. C'est important.

Légèrement inquiets, les trois Chevaliers d'Or se rendirent ensemble au dernier palais. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, que personne ne souhaitait néanmoins briser. À leur arrivée au palais du Pope, ils furent accueillis par celui-ci. Bien qu'elle montrait un visage dur, ses yeux étaient rougis. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle avait attendu d'être seule pour laisser échapper son chagrin.

-Je suis contente qu'en cette période… Troublée, vous soyez venus aussi vite. Avec la perte de nos amis, la chevalerie est fragilisée. Dès lors, il devient urgent de trouver les porteurs des Armures d'Or laissées vacantes depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte, à savoir celle du Taureau et des Poissons. Deux d'entre vous doivent parcourir le monde à la recherche des héritiers d'Aldébaran et Aphrodite. Je sais que vous n'en avez pas forcément la motivation, mais si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, ou pour Athéna… Faites-le pour eux.

-Grand Pope, au nom d'Athéna, et en mémoire de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille, j'explorerais le monde à la recherche du Chevalier des Poissons, et je ne reviendrais qu'avec lui.

-Je t'en remercie, Gianfranco du Cancer.

-Tout comme Gianfranco, je partirais à la recherche du Chevalier du Taureau, et je ne reviendrais au Sanctuaire qu'avec l'héritier d'Aldébaran.

-Sarina de la Vierge, au nom d'Athéna, je te remercie. De plus…

Marine resta muette, n'arrivant pas à continuer sa phrase. Katie, qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent, tenta d'arracher une parole à son Pope.

-Grand Pope, ça va ?

-Je… Sarina, Gianfranco, pouvez-vous me laisser avec Katie, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois lui parler en privé.

Après un bref salut, les Chevaliers du Cancer et de la Vierge s'éclipsèrent, ne laissant que Marine et Katie dans la pièce.

-Grand Pope, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Katie, aujourd'hui, nous ne parlons pas de Pope à Chevalier, mais entre femmes. Je vois que mon fils t'a donné le pendentif.

-Oui… Si vous voulez, je vous le rends.

-Non ! Gardes le. Katie, je… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prête émotionnellement pour ce que j'ai à t'annoncer. Viens avec moi.

Suivant la mère de Némée, Katie se retrouva face à Athéna. Instinctivement, elle salua sa Déesse. Marine prit la parole.

-Athéna, je vous ai amené Katie. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me confirmer ou infirmer ce dont je vous avais parlé ?

- _Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?_

-Bien sûr, Marine. Katie, peux-tu t'approcher ?

Docilement, le Chevalier du Scorpion se dirigea vers sa Déesse, qui se concentrait pour élever son Cosmos. Puis, après quelques instants, elle se stoppa. Elle avait l'air éprouvée.

-Déesse, dites-moi la vérité, je vous en prie…

-Je… Es-tu sûre que vous êtes prêtes, toutes les deux ? On devrait peut-être attendre un peu…

-Non, plus on attendra, plus ce sera dur !

Avec un soupir, Athéna regarda Katie droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es enceinte de Némée.

Katie se figea, mille émotions se bousculant dans sa tête. Alors comme ça… Elle attendait un enfant ? À son âge ? Marine la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Katie, je… Je sais ce que ça fait d'être enceinte jeune, et je ne veux pas te forcer à garder cet enfant. Si tu veux avorter, ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais. Je pense qu'Athéna est d'accord avec moi.

Avec un hochement de tête, la fille de Zeus approuva.

-Vous plaisantez ?

Marine et Athéna relevèrent la tête, surprises. Katie avait parlé d'une voix forte et déterminée.

-J'ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie auprès de Némée. Mon enfant ne connaîtra peut-être jamais son père… Mais il sera heureux. Comme son père avant lui. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Ce cadeau de Némée est le plus beau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

À ces mots, Marine prit sa belle-fille dans ses bras.

-Il ne connaîtra jamais la guerre. Je te le promets, Katie.

-Merci, Marine. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Athéna regardait la scène, heureuse mais triste.

-Marine, je crois que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu voulais dire à Katie. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

La Déesse quitta la pièce. –Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-Katie, je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs… Mais tu dois savoir que les Armures des Gémeaux, du Lion et du Verseau ne sont pas revenues au Sanctuaire comme elles en ont normalement l'habitude lors du décès de leur porteur.

-Mais alors ?

-Oui. Il y a une infime chance pour qu'ils soient tous les trois en vie, quelque part.

Dans la maison de la Vierge, Sarina préparait ses affaires. Combien de temps sa mission allait-elle prendre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle n'échouerait pas. Elle se l'était promis.

-Tu ne passes même pas dire au revoir à ton vieux père ?

-Papa ! Débarque-pas comme ça, tu m'as fait peur !

Shun sourit en voyant sa fille. –Les évènements se sont enchaînés vite à ce que je vois. Par où vas-tu commencer ?

-L'Amérique du Sud, je pense. C'est de là que viennent Rasgado et Aldébaran.

-D'accord. Sarina, je sais que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous parler depuis votre combat… Mais ta mère et moi voulions te féliciter.

-Merci, papa.

Le père et la fille s'étreignirent, avant que l'ex-Chevalier d'Andromède ne reprenne la parole.

-Allez, file. Plus tôt tu seras partie, plus tôt tu seras rentrée avec le futur Chevalier d'Or du Taureau.

Son Armure soigneusement rangée dans sa Box, Gianfranco se préparait à rentrer chez sa mère. Il détestait vivre dans le temple du Cancer et n'y restait que pendant la journée, rentrant dans la maison du Chevalier d'Ophiucus à la tombée de la nuit.

-Salut maman !

-Bonsoir mon chéri. Comment ça va ?

-Aussi bien que possible en un jour d'obsèques, ma foi…

Shaina lui adressa un sourire triste, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur sur ce que son fils portait sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi portes-tu ton Armure ? Tu vas quelque part ?

Gianfranco se tut brièvement avant de répondre.

-Maman, le Grand Pope et Athéna m'ont demandé de partir à la recherche du Chevalier des Poissons, pendant que Sarina se chargera de celui du Taureau. Je suis passé prendre des affaires et te dire au revoir.

-Oh… C'est très délicat de ta part. Tu reviendras vite ?

-Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour le trouver, et je ne reviendrais pas avant.

Shaina lâcha son fils, et soupira. –Fais comme tu veux… Mais penses à ton père et moi de temps en temps, d'accord ?

-Promis, maman. Allez, j'y vais.

Sarina attendait à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, sa Box sur les épaules. Elle vit Gianfranco arriver au loin, et eut un sourire.

-T'en a mis, du temps.

-Désolé, ma mère voulait pas me lâcher. Tu as une idée par où commencer tes recherches ?

-J'irais d'abord en Amérique du Sud, au Brésil. C'est le pays d'origine de Rasgado et Aldébaran.

-Pas bête, ton raisonnement. J'irais en Europe de l'Est, alors ! C'est de là que viennent Albafica et Aphrodite. Au revoir, Sarina. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite.

-Moi de même, Gianfranco.

Prenant des directions opposées, les deux Chevaliers d'Or partirent sans se retourner. Athéna avec eux, ils réussiront leurs missions. Au nom de leur Déesse. Au nom du Grand Pope. Au nom des trois Héros disparus…

 **SEKHMET, CHAPITRE 2 : FIN**

* * *

 **Allez, dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Le 3ème et dernier arc** **arrivera demain, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour bonsoir, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Nan en vrai juste pour vous mettre le troisième et dernier arc de la fic, histoire qu'elle soit complète un peu partout sur Internet.  
** **Mais avant, réponse aux reviews!**

 **Kanondesgemeaux: Ma p'tite Gemini! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi et d'avoir mis un commentaire, qui m'a bien fait rire même si je le connaissais déjà vu que tu l'avais mis sur l'autre site avant que je ne réussisse à publier ici xD  
** **En tout cas, j'espère que tu reprendras du plaisir à (re)lire mon histoire!**

 **Voilà, on avait laissé nos héros sur une bonne grosse sinistrose au Sanctuaire, mais maintenant, il est temps de faire le deuil des 3 Héros et de trouver les héritiers d'Aldébaran et Aphrodite! Gianfranco, Sarina, à vous de jouer!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

BRÉSIL, ÉTÉ 2008

-Cristiano, je te la passe !

Le ballon arrivait en hauteur. Superbement adressé, il n'y avait plus qu'à le cueillir de volée d'une frappe limpide pour l'envoyer au fond des filets.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Les enfants vinrent s'agglutiner autour de leur buteur pour le féliciter, lorsqu'une voix forte se fit entendre :

-Cristiano, Ricardo ! C'est l'heure de manger !

-Steuplaît maman, encore deux minutes ! Encore un but et on gagne la Coupe du Monde !

-Et bien vous la gagnerez cet après-midi ! Venez manger ! Au fait, Cristiano, tu as de la visite !

-Ah bon ?

Surpris, le jeune garçon rentra chez lui accompagné de son grand frère. Ces deux enfants avaient un physique impressionnant : le plus jeune n'avait que 10 ans, mais mesurait déjà 1,60m. Quant au plus vieux, c'était un adulte extrêmement bien bâti dépassant les 2,10m. En rentrant, ils entendirent des voix féminines.

-Oui, je comprends votre démarche… Toutefois, êtes-vous sûre que c'est bien lui ?

-Quasiment certaine. J'aimerais lui parler.

-Vous savez, il n'a peut-être pas le potentiel de mon cousin…

-Nous verrons cela.

Ricardo se manifesta d'un raclement de gorge.

-Ah, mes fils ! Vous êtes enfin là !

-Maman, je vais en ville avec des potes, je reviens ce soir !

-Ricardo, petit sacripant, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant ! Enfin, files, ne va pas te taper la honte devant tes amis !

Sans demander son reste, Ricardo partit. Cristiano s'interrogeait à propos de la femme blonde qui parlait à sa mère. Qui était-elle ?

-Bonjour madame !

La jeune femme se retourna. –En voilà un garçon bien élevé ! Cristiano, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Sarina. Je suis venu de loin pour toi. Je pourrais te parler en privé un instant ?

Ne sachant que penser, Cristiano regarda sa mère, qui lui fit un oui silencieux. Cette personne était digne de confiance.

-Je vous rejoins.

Rejoignant la fille de Shun, il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle lui tint le discours suivant :

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, sois rassuré. Je suis venue en amie. Dis-moi, ta maman t'a-t-elle un peu parler de sa famille ?

-Ben, un peu mais pas beaucoup quand même.

-T'a-t-elle parlé de son cousin Aldébaran ?

-Euh… Oui, ça me revient ! Elle m'a dit que c'était un genre de super-héros. J'y croyais quand j'étais petit, mais plus maintenant. En plus, il est mort avant ma naissance.

L'héritière de Shaka eut un petit sourire. Oui, c'est pas faux, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient en quelque sorte des super-héros…

-Ta mère t'a dit la vérité : son cousin était bien un genre de super-héros. Dis-moi, as-tu entendu parler de la Déesse Athéna et de ses Chevaliers Sacrés ?

-Euh… Oui…

Cristiano cogitait. Logiquement, ce qu'allait lui dire Sarina…

-Aldébaran était un des 12 Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna, celui du Taureau. Il est mort avec ses compagnons pour assurer un avenir radieux à cette planète. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour toi : tu es sans doute l'héritier du cousin de ta mère au poste de Chevalier du Taureau.

-Mais… Comment serait-ce possible ?

-Au fond de toi sommeille un immense pouvoir, connu sous le nom de Cosmos. Il est inaccessible à la majorité des êtres humains, mais nous autres, Chevaliers, pouvons le faire exploser !

-« Vous autres » ? Vous êtes un Chevalier ?

-Oui. Je suis le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge.

Le jeune brésilien restait muet. Que devait-il faire ?

-Cristiano, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te forcer. Mais je te demande de faire un choix. Veux-tu m'accompagner au Sanctuaire ?

-Je suis flatté de votre proposition… Mais je refuse. Ma vie est ici, et pas ailleurs. J'espère que vous trouverez le successeur d'Aldébaran.

-Très bien… J'ai encore à faire, au Brésil. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, dessines la représentation astrologique du Taureau sur le dessus du bâtiment où je pourrais te retrouver.

Un peu étonné, Cristiano rentra chez lui. Aucun évènement notable n'advint au cours de la journée. Mais tard le soir, son frère n'était toujours pas rentré… Cristiano jonglait nonchalamment avec son ballon de football préféré, offert par Ricardo. On sonna à la porte, et sa mère alla ouvrir précipitamment. C'était un policier.

-Madame Mona Dos Santos ?

-C'est bien moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous êtes bien la mère de Ricardo ?

-Oui… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, madame. Il a été pris dans une bagarre entre gangs, et a perdu la vie.

Cristiano lâcha son ballon de stupeur et d'effroi. Non, c'était impossible !

-Je suis navré d'avoir dû vous apporter ces sinistres nouvelles. Je vais vous laisser, à présent. Mes collègues viendront vous voir demain pour toutes les formalités. Toutes mes condoléances, madame.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le domicile des Dos Santos. Cristiano pleurait, à présent.

-Maman, comment Ricardo a pu mourir ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon fils, je ne sais pas… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses le même destin tragique que lui. Je suppose que si tu es encore là, c'est que tu as refusé l'invitation de Sarina ?

-Mais ? Tu connais cette fille ?

-Bien évidemment. Avant de revenir m'installer au Brésil, je faisais partie de la garde du Sanctuaire. Les parents de cette fille sont deux anges descendus sur la Terre, et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant qu'elle en a hérité.

Elle se tut pour laisser à son fils le temps de digérer l'information, puis elle reprit.

-Cristiano… Tu ne réalises pas encore tout le potentiel que tu as. Ton Cosmos naissant… C'est celui d'un Chevalier d'Or.

-Mais… Je ne veux pas partir…

-Je te comprends… Mais tu dois suivre le chemin dicté par ton étoile. Reprends contact avec Sarina, je suis sûr qu'elle t'attend.

-Maman… Je te reverrais ?

Avec un sourire maternel bienveillant, elle lui répondit. –Bien sûr, Cristiano. Allez, va faire tes bagages.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dehors. Comme Sarina lui avait demandé, il dessina le signe astrologique du Taureau sur l'embrasure de la porte, et le Chevalier de la Vierge apparut instantanément.

-Je savais que tu finirais par changer d'avis. Mes condoléances pour ton frère.

-Je vous remercie, madame.

-Oh je t'en prie, tutoies-moi ! Je n'ai que 5 ans de plus que toi tu sais ?

-Comme vous… Tu voudras.

-Bien ! Accroche-toi à moi, je vais nous amener au Sanctuaire.

SUÈDE, AUTOMNE 2008

À Malmö, l'hiver commençait déjà en ce mois d'octobre, et mordait de son froid glacial la ville. Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années rentrait chez elle, sa fille à ses côtés.

-Maman, on arrive bientôt ?

-Oui Daphné, un peu de patience. Papa nous attend.

La jeune femme, répondant au nom d'Élisa, ressemblait énormément à Aphrodite, ex-Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. En même temps, elle était sa sœur jumelle… Mais personne ne la connaissait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, à part peut-être Deathmask du Cancer et Shura du Capricorne. Mais ils n'étaient plus là pour en parler…

Élisa avait senti la mort de son frère lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Assez étrangement, elle le sentit enfin apaisé… Elle aurait bien aimé le revoir une dernière fois, quand même. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa fille, elle le voyait… Décidément, elle ne tenait rien de son père, ce vieil ivrogne docker. Oh, dire qu'elle n'était en couple avec lui que pour offrir un toit à sa fille… Ouvrant la porte de leur appartement, la mère de Daphné fut assaillie par une odeur mélangeant alcools forts et cigarettes.

-Bonsoir, Hans.

-C'est qui l'espèce de tapette derrière toi ? Avec ses cheveux qui ressemblent à rien ?

-Tu divagues, il n'y a personne derrière moi.

Une voix qui lui était inconnue se fit alors entendre. –Excusez-moi, mais je pense que pour une fois, votre ivrogne de conjoint a raison.

Se retournant vivement, la sœur d'Aphrodite vit derrière elle un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Cheveux verts, visage idiot mais déterminé, une aura de bien-être émanait de lui. Il transportait une étrange boîte sur les épaules.

-Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Et que faites-vous chez nous ?

-Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Gianfranco ! Cela fait des mois que je vous cherche.

Hans se leva de sa chaise, sa bière à la main. –Nous chercher ? T'es complètement taré ! Je vais te virer de chez moi à coups de pieds, ça va aller vite fait !

Se jetant sur le Chevalier du Cancer, il sentit une vive douleur à la nuque avant de d'évanouir.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Il va être furieux en se réveillant !

-Non. Car vous allez m'accompagner hors d'ici. Suivez-moi !

Sans attendre une réponse, Gianfranco sortit de l'immeuble. Ne sachant que faire, Élisa décida de le suivre avec Daphné. Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois dehors.

-Vous ressemblez vraiment énormément à votre frère, Élisa.

-Mais… Comment pourriez-vous le connaître ? Il est mort il y a plus de 20 ans !

-Élisa, de là où je viens, tout le monde connaît Aphrodite… Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons !

La sœur d'Aphrodite resta bouche bée. –Alors… Vous ?

-Oui. Je suis un des nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or, celui du Cancer !

La mère de Daphné se tût le temps de digérer l'information.

-Gianfranco, vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez-là.

-Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Votre fille, Daphné, est bien née sous le signe des Poissons ?

-Non… Vous voulez dire ?

-Et oui ! Cette petite gamine est l'héritière de votre frère au poste de Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

-Maman, je comprends pas ce qu'il dit le monsieur.

Gianfranco retint un petit rire. En même temps, il aurait sûrement été dans le même état d'incompréhension s'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire.

-Daphné, le monsieur est venu te chercher pour que tu deviennes une héroïne.

-Comme dans les films ?

-Oui, Daphné, comme dans les films. Et je veux que tu le suives.

-Mais… Je veux pas partir…

-C'est le meilleur destin que tu puisses espérer. Va rejoindre Gianfranco.

À contrecœur, la petite fille rejoignit le Chevalier du Cancer. Celui-ci s'approcha de la jumelle d'Aphrodite, des billets d'avion à la main.

-Prenez ceci. Une fois arrivée à Tokyo, cherchez la fondation Graad, et dites que vous venez de la part de Seiya du Sagittaire, c'est mon père. On vous y logera gratuitement.

-Gianfranco, je ne sais si je ne peux accepter…

-Vous méritez le meilleur au vu de ce que vous avez fait pour votre fille. Adieu, Élisa !

Tenant la petite fille par la main, cette dernière eut un dernier regard pour sa mère.

-Maman, tu seras fière de moi !

-Je le suis déjà, Daphné…

Ils disparurent instantanément.

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2 NOVEMBRE 2008

Katie semblait éprouvée. Il faut dire qu'un accouchement n'est jamais agréable, surtout lorsqu'on a à peine vingt ans… Heureusement pour elle, elle avait l'un de meilleurs médecins du monde : Shun d'Andromède.

-Voilà Katie, comme ça… Tu pousses à la prochaine contraction !

Après de longues minutes, Shun tenait enfin un petit bout de vie dans ces bras.

-Félicitations, Katie, c'est un magnifique petit garçon que nous avons là ! Tu as choisi un prénom ?

Elle se tut longuement. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec Marine, et elle s'était toutes deux mises d'accord sur le prénom de l'enfant :

-Aiolia… Comme son grand-père légendaire…

L'enfant était calme, et dormait paisiblement. Katie, fatiguée, eut un regard maternel empli de tendresse pour son fils. Elle avait reçu le plus beau cadeau du monde pour ses vingt ans.

- _Aiolia, mon bébé, mon chéri… Je te promets que tu seras heureux… Comme ton père avant toi…_

* * *

 **Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud ne reviendront plus... Mais ils ne seront jamais oubliés!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	37. Chapter 37

**La véritable introduction de l'arc, après une ellipse de 5 ans. Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2 FÉVRIER 2013

Katie se dirigeait vers le cimetière du Sanctuaire, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils étaient morts… Sadalsuud, Verseau qui ne souriait jamais mais avait un cœur en or. Callux, Gémeaux incompris et brimé qui avaient trouvé le réconfort auprès de ses amis. Némée… Lion valeureux qui l'avait rendue amoureuse…

Refoulant ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers les trois tombes. –Salut les gars.

Elle se tut, se sentant idiote à parler devant des pierres inertes. Mais mine de rien, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

-Je suis passé vous voir aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans qu'on a battu Sekhmet… Que vous nous avez quitté… Il s'en est passé, des choses ! Les deux dernières Armures d'Or vont enfin être attribuées, après toutes ces années. Bien sûr, vos trois Armures n'ont pas encore retrouvé de porteurs, mais en même temps même Kiki ne sait pas où elles sont. Vous savez, je nourris toujours le mince espoir que vous reveniez un jour… Ah, Némée, ton fils se porte à merveille. Shaina est vraiment une des personnes les plus attentionnées qui soit. Je regrette tellement de ne pas passer plus de temps avec lui… Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais il s'appelle Aiolia. Comme ton père. J'espère que tu as pu rattraper le temps perdu avec lui… Au revoir, mes amis. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine.

S'éloignant d'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers les Arènes, pour la cérémonie de remise des Armures du Taureau et des Poissons. En arrivant sur place, elle constata qu'elle était la dernière arrivée. Kiki, Gianfranco, Sarina, Ryûjin, Seiya et Natassia étaient là, prêts à accueillir leurs deux nouveaux frères d'armes. Marine, de son siège de Grand Pope, se prépara à lancer la cérémonie.

-Sanctuaire, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour accueillir deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or. Toutefois, avant toute chose, j'aimerais que nous respections une minute de silence pour nos valeureux amis morts au combat i ans.

Dans un silence pesant, chaque personne présente eut une pensée pour les trois Chevaliers d'Ors disparus. Marine reprit la parole :

-Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer. Cristiano du Taureau, Daphné des Poissons, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de ne porter votre Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna.

Une ovation accueillit les deux nouveaux protecteurs de la Déesse, puis tous se dispersèrent.

-Katie !

Se retournant vivement, le Chevalier du Scorpion vit Shaina se ruer sur elle.

-Shaina ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Aiolia ! Je me suis assoupie 5 minutes… Parce qu'il était infatigable… Et il a échappé à ma vigilance !

-Oh non ! Dieu sait où il est à présent ! Séparons-nous pour le chercher !

L'Ophiucus acquiesça, et les deux femmes se séparèrent. Au loin, une petite silhouette enfantine montait les marches du Sanctuaire, une peluche en forme de lion à la main. Aiolia, fils de Némée et Katie, grimpait étonnamment vite. À part les yeux bruns qu'il tenait de sa mère, il était une copie conforme de son père… Il avait échappé à la surveillance de madame Shaina, et se dirigeait vers la Maison du Cancer, car il voulait jouer avec Gianfranco, ce dernier voulant s'occuper d'Aiolia aussi bien que Némée avait pris soin de lui. Débarquant comme une furie, il ne prit même pas la peine d'être discret.

-Gianfranco ! T'es où ? Oh ?

Le petit Aiolia n'était pas prêt pour voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Gianfranco et Sarina étaient en train de s'embrasser et ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Lâchant Léo, sa peluche, sous le coup de la stupéfaction, il manifesta bruyamment son indignation.

-Berk ! C'est dégoûtant !

Les Chevaliers d'Or du Cancer et de la Vierge interrompirent leur moment d'intimité, affreusement gênés.

-Aiolia ? Depuis quand t'es là ?

-Gianfranco, je crois qu'il nous a vu !

Le fils de Némée ne comprenait rien. Mais ce qu'il avait bien compris, c'est qu'il disposait d'un énorme dossier sous la main… Sans attendre, il ramassa sa peluche et fonça vers la sortie avec l'intention de retrouver sa mère aux Arènes. Comprenant ses intentions, Gianfranco et Sarina s'exclamèrent :

-Aiolia ! Tu reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais il n'écoutait pas, et fonçait vers les Arènes, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

-Et bien Aiolia, on regarde pas où l'on va ?

-Tonton Shun !

-Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle !

-C'est Gianfranco et Sarina ! Ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche !

Shun devint livide. Évidemment, ça allait bien arriver un jour… Il vit sa fille et son… « Copain ? » débarquer vers eux. Avec un sourire gêné, Sarina prit la parole.

-Euh… Salut, papa…

-Bonjour, Sarina.

La voix était sèche, et quiconque connaissait un minimum l'ex-Chevalier d'Andromède aurait été surpris du ton employé.

-Quand comptais-tu nous le dire, à ta mère et moi ? Et Seiya et Shaina, sont-ils au courant ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Baissant les yeux, Gianfranco répondit à la place de Sarina. –Ça va faire deux ans…

Le cœur de Shun manqua un battement. –Bien… Je dois applaudir votre discrétion. Personne ne se doutait de rien ici ! Enfin, ça allait bien finir par arriver un jour… Et je préfère que tu sois avec Gianfranco qu'avec un autre, Sarina !

Il se tût avant de s'adresser au Cancer. –Je te préviens, si tu rends ma fille malheureuse, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, ou si tu lui ôtes sa virginité sans mon consentement, je viendrais t'arracher l'attirail avec la pince rouillée de Kiki. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Gianfranco déglutit. Mine de rien, l'assistant du Pope pouvait se montrer intimidant, quand il le voulait.

-Ou-ou-oui. C'était clair.

-Parfait. Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Faisant volte-face, Shun se dirigea vers le palais popal. Aiolia restait prostré, regardant Gianfranco qui était toujours blême et Sarina qui tentait de le réconforter. Soudain il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, et qui l'appelait. Bousculant le jeune couple, il se précipita vers cette personne.

-Maman !

Katie réceptionna son fils en le foudroyant du regard. –Aiolia, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas essayer d'aller te promener quand Shaina te surveille !

-Oui maman… Mais je voulais aller jouer avec Gianfranco, mais il jouait déjà à explorer la bouche de Sarina !

Les deux concernés rougirent instantanément, alors que Katie éclata de rire.

-Oh, mais faut pas rougir voyons ! Ça se voyait tellement que vous en pinciez l'un pour l'autre ! On dirait… Némée et moi…

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en murmurant, sans aucune joie dans la voix. Gianfranco et Sarina se sentirent mal. C'était principalement en raison de la disparition du Chevalier du Lion qu'ils avaient décidé de garder leur union secrète… Katie reprit la parole.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous. Allez viens Aiolia, on rentre à la maison.

-Oui maman.

Ils partirent en direction de la Maison du Scorpion. Gianfranco soupira : décidément, le Sanctuaire était bien triste depuis la disparition des trois Héros…

ENFERS, LE MÊME JOUR

-Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern de l'Étoile Céleste de la Férocité, pour vous servir.

-Éaque du Garuda de l'Étoile Céleste de la Vaillance, pour vous servir.

-Minos du Griffon de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse, pour vous servir.

Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers, se leva de son trône. Même si le coup de Pégase l'avait sévèrement amoché, il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était un Dieu ! Depuis, il avait pris soin de ressusciter ses trois Juges, et obtenu de Zeus le retour de Perséphone aux Enfers. Depuis, il s'était considérablement assagi, et avait même signé un traité de paix avec Athéna. Toutefois… Jamais il n'aurait cru demander l'aide de la Déesse Guerrière.

-Mes chers Juges, je suis ravi de vous voir sur pieds. Ce que j'ai à vous dire risque de vous troubler, mais cela est nécessaire. Vous savez que depuis que Zeus, Poséidon et moi-même avons scellé mon père Cronos au sein du Tartare, celui-ci ne s'est jamais libéré. Malheureusement, le sceau que nous avions appliqué dans les temps anciens est en train de s'affaiblir.

-Vous voulez dire que ?

-Oui, Minos. Cronos va se libérer, et partir à la conquête du monde.

-Seigneur, que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Mon cher Éaque, bien que tes frères et toi soient les meilleurs combattants de mon armée, vous n'avez aucune chance de résister face à mon père. Nous allons avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure.

-Non… Vous ne pensez quand même pas à ?

-Si, Rhadamanthe. Cela me répugne… Mais nous allons demander de l'aide à ma nièce et à ses Guerriers.

* * *

 **OH MON DIEU HADÈS EST DE RETOUR! Mais cette fois-ci du côté d'Athéna... Même si celle-ci ne le sait pas encore!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Après la bonne humeur *ironie* du chapitre précédent, le retour de l'action! J'espère que ça vous plaira, profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, AVRIL 2013

Se tenant dans la Maison du Bélier, Kiki avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment. Depuis peu, la Déesse et le Pope semblaient soucieuses alors que le malaise avait gagné le Sanctuaire. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive. Le Chevalier du Bélier se rappela alors de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Maître Mû était-il dans le même état que lui à ce moment là ? Enfin… Quiconque tentera de franchir la Maison du Bélier sans le consentement de Marine ou Athéna devra lui passer sur le corps ! Mais tout d'un coup, il sentit d'innombrables Cosmos disparaître… Des Cosmos faibles, mais en grandes quantités… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un massacrait des gardes ! Peu après, une centaine d'individus débarquèrent devant la première Maison du Zodiaque… 9 d'entre eux semblaient bien plus forts que les autres, si l'on se fiait à l'Armure. Kiki prit la parole :

-C'est vous qui avez tué les gardes du Sanctuaire ? Qui êtes-vous, qui servez-vous et que voulez-vous ?

L'un des personnages en Armure se démarqua avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu vas bientôt mourir, il est donc inutile que nous te donnions nos noms et la raison de notre venue ! Mais bon, il serait pitoyable que tu meures sans même savoir l'identité de tes adversaires… Nous sommes les serviteurs de Cronos, le Roi des Titans ! Et si nous sommes ici… C'est pour prendre la tête d'Athéna !

Le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier se figea. Ainsi, les inquiétudes de la Déesse et du Pope étaient fondées…

-Je suppose que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Je suis Kiki ! Le gardien de la première Maison du Zodiaque ! Et tant que je serais vivant… Aucun de vous ne passera ! STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !

Écartant les bras puis les resserrant devant lui, Kiki laissa échapper une enveloppe de lumière destinée à annihiler complètement ceux qu'elle touche en les envoyant dans le monde des morts. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la lumière disparut, emportant avec elle 5 serviteurs de Cronos.

-Il… Il a éliminé 5 d'entre nous d'un coup !

-Est-ce là la puissance d'un Chevalier d'Or ?

Assez satisfait de l'impression qu'il avait donnée, Kiki décida de démoraliser encore davantage les troupes ennemies.

-Alors, impressionnés ? Je n'ai pas mis toute ma puissance dans cette attaque, afin d'épargner à vos compagnons des souffrances inutiles… Retournez d'où vous venez, et je ne vous ferais aucun mal ! Si vous avancez davantage, je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer !

La plupart des serviteurs de Cronos restèrent à distance, terrorisés. Ce Chevalier resplendissant dans son Armure semblait invincible…

-Pff ! Vous avez peur d'UN Chevalier d'Or ? Et vous osez prétendre servir sa Majesté Cronos ? Continuez votre route, je me charge du Bélier !

Kiki détailla celle qui venait de parler. Elle portait une Armure Noire comme tous ses congénères.

-Je suis Paresse ! L'un des 9 Guerriers Titanesques de sa Majesté Cronos ! Nous sommes supposément l'équivalent de Chevaliers d'Or… Mais tu vas voir que nous sommes bien supérieurs à vous !

-Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, Guerrier Titanesque.

-J'ai de quoi. Il est évident que nous sommes bien supérieurs à vous ! Allez-y, passez !

-Pas si vite ! CRYSTAL WALL !

Immédiatement, Kiki fit appel à sa technique de défense inégalée parmi tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Plusieurs gardes vinrent s'écraser sur le mur érigé par Kiki.

-Mais… Quelle est cette technique ?

-C'est comme s'il y avait un mur invisible devant nous !

-Ceci est le Crystal Wall ! Un mur invisible et indestructible qui renvoie les attaques. Il est inutile de penser à vouloir le briser, car tenter de le franchir reviendrait à se frapper soi-même ! Disparaissez, à présent ! Vous n'avez aucune chance de passer !

Les soldats de Cronos se regardèrent, terrifiés, mais Paresse ne sembla pas plus troublée que ça.

-Ta technique est impressionnante, Bélier… Mais elle ne te protège que de front !

Instantanément, elle disparut, au grand étonnement de Kiki. Il ne la voyait pas ! Maîtriserait-elle la téléportation, tout comme lui ? Il ressentit soudain une vive douleur au dos, alors qu'il se faisait éjecter de sa position initiale.

-Ha… Ha… Je n'ai rien vu venir… Comment est-ce possible ?

-Tout comme toi, je maîtrise la téléportation ! Il était simple pour moi de passer outre ton Crystal Wall et ensuite te frapper dans le dos… Mais je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas réagi ! Allez-y, vous autres, foncez vers la Maison du Taureau ! Je me charge de tuer Kiki.

Sans se faire prier, les serviteurs de Cronos quittèrent la Maison du Bélier en courant, laissant Kiki seul avec le Guerrier Titanesque de la Paresse.

-Non ! Arrêtez !

-Hop hop hop ! C'est moi ton adversaire !

-Très bien… Si je ne peux tous vous arrêter, je me chargerais d'au moins te stopper toi !

-Crois-tu en être capable ? J'en doute fort ! ETERNAL NAP !

Immédiatement, une douce odeur se manifesta dans le Temple du Bélier. Mais Kiki n'était pas dupe : il ne devait surtout pas respirer ce parfum !

-Inutile d'essayer de te boucher le nez ! Cette attaque pénètre dans ton corps par tous les pores de ta peau. Bientôt, tu seras privé de tes cinq sens, et réduit à néant ! Allez, Kiki, acceptes sagement la mort !

Paresse intensifia son attaque dans le but de tuer le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Peu après, la fumée provoquée par l'attaque s'évapora, pour ne laisser place que sur une place vide.

-Je vois… Tu as utilisé la téléportation pour t'échapper de mon attaque.

Haletant, Kiki se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il semblait bien mal en point.

-Tes pouvoirs psychokinésiques sont grands. Mais tu ne pourras pas t'en servir indéfiniment ! ETERNAL NAP !

Le Guerrier Titanesque de la Paresse lança à nouveau son attaque, mais elle n'atteint pas sa cible.

-Quand cesseras-tu de te téléporter ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu ne fais que retarder l'inéluctable ?

- _Elle est forte… Je ne sais pas quoi faire !_

 _-Je ne comprends pas… Il pourrait utiliser la téléportation pour partir beaucoup plus loin, mais il ne fait que se déplacer à une distance tout juste suffisante pour échapper à mon assaut ! Que manigance-t-il ?_

Péniblement, Kiki se remit debout, prêt à en découdre. –Paresse ! Tu ne me vaincras jamais ! Aussi longtemps que je serais debout, jamais tu ne passeras, sois-en certaine !

-Imbécile ! Ta téléportation ne marchera pas une troisième fois face à mon attaque ! ETERNAL NAP !

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Kiki érigea à nouveau son mur défensif, conscient que la téléportation ne marcherait pas une fois de plus contre un ennemi aussi redoutable.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que passer ton Crystal Wall était un jeu d'enfant pour moi ! Quand le comprendras-tu ?

Se téléportant derrière Kiki, elle s'apprêta à le frapper dans le dos comme précédemment. Mais elle heurta un obstacle infranchissable !

-Argh, ma jambe ! Elle doit être cassée ! Mais comment ça se fait ? Le Crystal Wall n'est censé que te protéger de front !

-C'était en effet le défaut majeur de la technique de mon Maître Mû. Mais cela fait 25 ans que je suis un Chevalier d'Or ! J'ai largement eu le temps de combler ces défauts, et désormais, je suis capable de faire prendre n'importe quelle forme au Crystal Wall ! Tu ne me toucheras jamais !

-Tu crois ça ? Je vais te tuer, Bélier ! Je jure de briser ce Crystal Wall, et de te faire passer de vie à trépas !

Instantanément, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Paresse se jeta sur Kiki. Et là, surprise ! Elle parvint à l'atteindre au visage ! Mais le disciple de Mû ne broncha pas, laissant le poing du serviteur de Cronos s'imprimer sur sa joue.

-Mais ? Je ne peux plus bouger ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Paresse ne comprenait rien : elle avait réussi à frapper le Bélier, mais maintenant elle était immobilisée ! Serait-ce à cause de Kiki ?

-Crystal Net ! Cette toile de cristal est aussi résistante qu'un Crystal Wall !

-Comment ? C'est toi qui aurait fait ça ?

-Exactement. Je savais que j'aurais pu continuer à résister, mais je me devais de contre-attaquer. C'est pour ça que j'ai baissé mon Crystal Wall moins d'une seconde pour que tu puisses me frapper, et me laisser le temps de riposter avec le Crystal Net ! Maintenant, tu ne peux plus bouger la moindre parcelle de ton corps !

-C'est… C'est impossible…. Tu aurais tout prévu depuis le début ?

-Absolument. Tu n'aurais jamais dû sous-estimer un Chevalier d'Or !

Levant sa main ouverte vers le ciel, le disciple de Mû commença à charger son attaque fétiche.

-Ta défaite était évidente depuis le début, car tu ne défends pas la Justice ! Guerrier Titanesque de la Paresse, il est temps pour toi de mourir ! STARDUST REVOLUTION !

Tendant son bras devant lui, le Chevalier du Bélier laissa échapper une pluie d'étoiles filantes qui heurtèrent toutes Paresse, qui ne pouvait rien faire. Peu de temps après, elle gisait au sol, libérée du Crystal Net, sans le moindre souffle de vie. Kiki se laissa chuter pour récupérer : il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas affronté d'adversaire aussi puissant ! Mais il se faisait du souci… Les autres Chevaliers d'Or réussiront-ils à affronter les serviteur d'un Titan ? Derrière lui, les Guerriers Titanesques survivants et leurs serviteurs arrivaient devant la Maison du Taureau…

* * *

 **Yay, go affronter les soldats du Seigneur des Titans, ça va être fun! GG pour ta victoire Kiki, mais maintenant, c'est à Cristiano de jouer à présent!  
** **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Le Taureau d'Or fait face aux serviteurs de Cronos! Saura-t-il se montrer digne de l'héritage de Rasgado et Aldébaran?  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Les serviteurs de Cronos arrivaient en vue de la deuxième Maison du Zodiaque. Cristiano, bras croisés, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses adversaires. C'était son premier combat en tant que Chevalier d'Or… Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

-C'est toi le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau ?

-C'est bien moi. Inutile de vous présenter, je sais qui vous êtes. Et en tant que protecteur d'Athéna, il est hors de question que je vous laisse passer !

-Mais écoutez donc ce jeune blanc-bec ! Tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter ?

Pour toute réponse, Cristiano croisa les bras, et paraissait ne pas avoir l'intention de les bouger.

-Pourquoi croises-tu les bras, Taureau ? Tu refuses le combat ?

-Absolument pas. C'est juste que je sais que face à des minables tels que vous, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de pose de combat particulière.

-Te moquerais-tu de nous ? Nous sommes bien plus nombreux que toi, et contrairement au Chevalier du Bélier, tu ne disposes pas d'une technique de défense ! Meurs, Chevalier du Taureau !

À ces mots, une dizaine de soldats se précipitèrent sur Cristiano, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-GREAT HORN !

Instantanément, les inconscients qui s'étaient jetés sur Cristiano furent balayés et éjectés hors de la Maison du Taureau.

-Mais… C'est incroyable…

-Il est resté bras croisés, et pourtant tous ceux qui ont tentés de l'attaquer sont morts !

Pas peu fier, l'héritier d'Aldébaran décida de démoraliser autant que possible les troupes de Cronos.

-Je suis le Chevalier d'Or qui possède l'attaque la plus rapide, et je peux vous assurer que vous êtes loin d'avoir vu la vitesse et la puissance maximale de celle-ci ! Retournez d'où vous venez, maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à faire couler du sang inutilement.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une femme en Armure bien plus couvrante que celle de ses congénères s'avança.

-Tu m'intrigues, Taureau. Moi, Guerrier Divin Titanesque de la Colère, serais ton adversaire ! Allez-y, compagnons ! Continuez votre route vers la Maison des Gémeaux !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne passerez pas !

-WILD CHARGE !

Cristiano ressentit immédiatement une douleur dans le dos, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en garde lorsque Colère l'avait attaqué !

-Colère, on te laisse te charger du Chevalier du Taureau. Tâche de ne pas perdre trop de temps, et d'abréger rapidement ses souffrances !

-Bien sûr, Peur. Je m'en occupe aussi vite que possible.

Sans un mot de plus, les serviteurs de Cronos survivants se remirent en route, sous le regard rageur de Cristiano qui essayait de récupérer de l'assaut de Colère.

-Allez, lèves toi ! Tu préfères que je t'achève ?

L'héritier d'Aldébaran se remit péniblement sur pieds. –Et ben ! Il était puissant, ton coup ! Faudrait que j'arrête de sous-estimer mes ennemis, moi ! Bon, on se bat ? J'ai laissé tes petits copains passer, mais toi, jamais tu ne franchiras ma Maison !

-Tu m'agaces avec tes belles paroles, Taureau. Je vais te tuer !

Le Guerrier Titanesque de la Colère se jeta poing en avant sur Cristiano. Celui-ci concentré, attendit le meilleur moment pour réagir, et saisir le poing de son adversaire.

-Tu as de la force, dis donc ! Je pensais pas qu'un corps comme le tien pouvait disposer d'autant de puissance !

-Je n'ai que faire de tes remarques désobligeantes, Taureau !

-C'était un compliment, en fait… Mais bon, tu es mon ennemi, et je n'ai pas à te faire de cadeaux !

Immédiatement, il riposta en donnant lui-même un coup de poing. Mais à sa grande surprise, son opposante réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et intercepta son coup ! C'est malin, ils étaient bloqués, maintenant !

-Ta force est impressionnante, Taureau. Tu fais honneur à ton étoile protectrice ! Voyons voir lequel d'entre nous dispose de la plus grande force physique !

Aussitôt, une lutte semblable à un bras de fer s'engagea entre les deux opposants, aucun des deux ne désirant céder la moindre parcelle de terrain face à l'autre.

 _-On peut rester bloqués comme ça encore longtemps ! Je ne suis pas le meilleur des Chevaliers d'Or… Mais en termes de force physique, je suis inégalé ! Je dois riposter !_

Une idée lui vint en tête… S'il faisait semblant de laisser son adversaire l'emporter, il pourrait la faire basculer en arrière grâce à sa propre force, comme au judo ! Un sourire aux lèvres, Cristiano décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Peu à peu, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Colère gagnait du terrain sur le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau…

-Et bien, Chevalier du Taureau, on atteint les limites de sa force ? Je suis déçue… On dit pourtant de tes prédécesseurs qu'ils étaient inégalés parmi toute la chevalerie d'Athéna en termes de force physique ! Mais ?

Colère ne comprit que trop tard le plan de Cristiano : celui-ci, d'un brusque basculement vers l'arrière, envoya valser son opposante dans un mur de son Temple. Haletant, le Taureau se releva, ayant perdu son casque dans la lutte. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa priorité : Colère était en train de se relever !

-J'admets que tu n'es pas aussi cloche que tu en as l'air, Taureau. C'est dire si c'est étonnant ! Mais ton attaque ne m'a quasiment fait aucun dégât. Il va falloir faire mieux que ça !

-Compte sur moi pour ça ! GREAT HORN !

À nouveau, Cristiano lança l'attaque propre aux Chevaliers du Taureau, inspirée du Iaidô, et parvint à atteindre sa cible ! Mais malheureusement, celle-ci avait réussi à se mettre en garde à temps…

-C'est vrai que ta technique est très rapide, Taureau, mais tu manques d'entraînement !

-Que dis-tu ?

-J'ai eu le temps d'analyser ta technique : si tu gardes les bras croisés, c'est parce que cela te permet de libérer ton attaque à sa puissance maximum ! Exactement comme en Iaidô, où le sabre n'est utile que dans son fourreau : une fois sorti, il est inutile et devient un sabre mort ! Autrement dit, il y a un très court laps de temps dans lequel il me sera possible de contre-attaquer. Qui plus est, tu manques encore d'expérience ! Tu crois attaquer à la vitesse de la lumière, mais tu ne l'atteins pas tout à fait, sans doute en raison de ton inexpérience en tant que Chevalier d'Or ! La victoire m'appartient !

-Tu crois ça ? Et bien si tu penses être si forte, tente à nouveau de percer le sillage de mon attaque ! GREAT HORN !

-WILD CHARGE !

Nimbant son poing d'éclairs, Colère se précipita sur Cristiano, qui ne put continuer à porter son attaque, car il devait se protéger ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut dans l'obligation de décroiser les bras…

-La victoire m'appartient, Taureau ! Avec la charge que j'ai donné à mon attaque, tu ne devrais même plus être capable de bouger les bras, alors n'espères même pas pouvoir les croiser !

Saignant abondamment à la tête, Cristiano ne put que constater qu'elle disait vrai : le moindre mouvement de ses bras lui arrachait des cris de douleurs mentaux ! Avait-il perdu ce combat ? N'était-il pas digne d'être un Chevalier d'Or ? Quel dommage… Il aurait tant aimé combattre davantage au nom d'Athéna… Enfin, il allait pouvoir retrouver son frère…

 _-Cristiano !_

 _-Kiki ? C'est toi ?_

 _-Tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Il te reste une dernière technique !_

 _-Mais Kiki, si je l'utilise… Je risque de causer d'énormes dommages !_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'érigerais un Crystal Wall pour me protéger ! Vas-y, donne tout ce que tu as ! Tu as été reconnu par l'Armure d'Or du Taureau comme son légitime propriétaire, tu dois te battre jusqu'au bout !_

 _-Kiki… Merci…_

Rompant la communication, Cristiano fit brûler ses dernières réserves de Cosmos, dans le but de porter un coup fatal au Guerrier Titanesque de la Colère. Celle-ci regarda son adversaire d'un air amusé.

-Qu'espères-tu faire dans ton état ? Tu sais très bien que ton Great Horn est inefficace… Alors à moins que tu n'aies en réserve une technique supplémentaire, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus pour tenter de vaincre ! Ma victoire était évidente depuis le début, vous n'avez jamais eu la moindre chance face à nous autres, Guerriers Titanesques ! Allez, meurs, maintenant ! WILD CHARGE !

À nouveau, elle lança sa technique de prédilection sur Cristiano, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'esquiver, mais il ne broncha pas, et ne semblait même pas gêné par l'assaut.

-Mais… Toi… Comment ?

-Je te plains si c'est ta seule technique. Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ! Je suis certes inexpérimenté… Mais ce serait indigne de mon rang de Chevalier d'Or de me faire avoir par une technique que tu m'as déjà montré ! C'est à moi d'attaquer, maintenant ! J'ai peut-être laissé passer tes camarades… Mais toi, jamais tu ne franchiras mon Temple, même si pour cela je dois renoncer à la vie elle-même ! TITAN'S NOVA !

Dans un ultime geste nourri à l'énergie du désespoir et lui arrachant une douleur atroce dans son bras droit, le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau frappa le sol de la paume de sa main. Instantanément, une onde de choc se créa, et commença à balayer toute la zone avec une violence extrême. Brûlant son Cosmos au maximum, Cristiano augmenta le rayon de son attaque. Peu à peu, le sol commençait à se craqueler sous la violence de l'assaut, alors que l'éruption provoquée prenait une ampleur digne de son nom. Le Taureau serra les dents : il pouvait gagner, il devait gagner ! Au fur et à mesure, l'attaque continuait de se propager pour atteindre une violence extrême. Un tel déferlement de puissance semblait capable de tout détruire… Et finalement, la Maison du Taureau fut réduite en miettes ! Peu de temps après, le calme revint dans le deuxième Temple, ne laissant que les deux adversaires face à face. Son Armure en lambeaux, Colère eut une dernière moue de mépris pour le Taureau.

-C'était joli, ton feu d'artifice… Suffisamment puissant pour me vaincre… Je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Chevalier du Taureau… J'ai cru que ton inexpérience me serait profitable… Mais j'ai eu grand tort de te sous-estimer ! Toutefois, les dégâts que je t'ai causés mettront du temps à disparaître, s'ils ne deviennent pas permanents… Maintenant que j'ai échoué dans ma mission au service de sa Majesté Cronos, mon seul souhait est que tu souffres jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Profite bien de tes derniers jours, Taureau ! Car une fois que mon Maître sera totalement éveillé… Tu seras annihilé en un instant !

Rendant l'âme sur ces dernières paroles, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Colère s'écroula au sol. L'héritier d'Aldébaran laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction, savourant sa victoire sur ce redoutable adversaire. Mais les autres Guerriers Titanesques étaient en route… Cristiano sourit : les autres Chevaliers d'Or vaincront sans souci leurs adversaires !

* * *

 **Et bim, un Guerrier Titanesque en moins! Mais les autres continuent leur route... Parviendront-ils à franchir la Maison du Cancer?  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Kiki et Cristiano ont remporté leurs combats! Gianfranco fera-t-il aussi bien?  
** **C'est un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Les serviteurs de Cronos franchirent sans encombre la troisième Maison.

-Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait tenté de nous arrêter ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant, Luxure ? Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux est mort i ans, tout comme les Chevaliers du Lion et du Verseau. Voilà pourquoi nous n'attaquons que maintenant, afin d'être sûrs de notre victoire ! Continuons notre route vers la Maison du Cancer !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Temple du Cancer, où Gianfranco les attendait, un air passablement dépité et blasé sur le visage.

-Athéna et Marine avaient donc raison lorsqu'elles craignaient que nous ayons bientôt un nouveau combat à livrer. Je m'appelle Gianfranco ! Je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer ! Vous avez réussi à atteindre mon temple… Mais c'est ici que votre route s'arrêtera, soyez-en certains !

-Et que vas-tu faire, Cancer ? Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi, tu ne pourras jamais tous nous vaincre !

Haussant un sourcil, le fils de Shaina répondit au garde qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Peut-être que je ne vous vaincrais pas tous… Mais j'essaierais d'éliminer le plus grand nombre d'entre vous ! Je compte sur vous pour me divertir un peu ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

À peine ces mots prononcés, les cercles de Cosmos s'échappèrent du doigt tendu du Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, et heurtèrent une dizaine de serviteurs de Cronos qui chutèrent au sol, sans vie.

-Mais… Ce n'était que des minables cercles de Cosmos…

-Comment a-t-il pu tuer nos compagnons ?

Avec un regard méprisant, Gianfranco toisa les gardes médusés. –Je n'ai pas fait de dégâts à leurs corps… En revanche, leurs esprits sont partis faire un petit voyage dont ils ne reviendront pas !

-Il aurait arraché leurs âmes de leurs enveloppes charnelles ?

-Ce Chevalier est vraiment terrifiant… On dirait un véritable messager de la Mort !

-Pff. Vous avez peur de moi ? Alors retournez d'où vous venez. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez partager le sort de vos camarades…

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, Cancer. Je suis le Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur ! Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que toi ! Que dirais-tu de m'affronter ? Je sens que tu en brûles d'envie…

Peur avait touché la corde sensible de Gianfranco : celui-ci adorait le combat, et depuis leur victoire face à Sekhmet, il cherchait des adversaires toujours plus puissants à affronter. Cela virait presque à la pathologie… Il cogita à toute vitesse :

 _-Si je les laisse passer, ils franchiront sans encombre la Maison du Lion comme ils ont traversés précédemment celle des Gémeaux… Leur prochaine cible sera Sarina ! Je dois les en empêcher !_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Gianfranco._

 _-Sarina ?_

 _-Tu es l'un des meilleurs Chevaliers d'Or, mais tu ne peux résister face à un ennemi en surnombre flagrant ! Si tu le peux, essaies de vaincre ce Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur qui semble si convaincu de sa supériorité sur toi._

 _-Mais toi, que vas-tu faire ?_

 _-Essayer de les ralentir le plus possible. Allez, va !_

 _-Sarina… Je compte sur toi pour rester en vie !_

Enfilant son casque, Gianfranco se prépara à faire face à son adversaire.

-Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur, je relève ton défi ! Vous traverserez peut-être ma Maison, mais jamais vous ne parviendrez à franchir le Temple de la Vierge, alors je peux bien vous laisser passer !

Les serviteurs de Cronos ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ne laissant dans la quatrième Maison que le protecteur des lieux et l'un des plus puissants serviteurs du Roi des Titans.

-Tu es un idiot, Chevalier du Cancer. Maintenant que nous sommes en combat singulier, je suis sûr de te vaincre.

-Ah oui ? J'adore affronter des adversaires puissants. J'espère que tu me donneras satisfaction !

-Tu es tombé sur un adversaire hors de ta portée ! TERRIBLE ILLUSION !

À ces mots, le corps du Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur disparut dans un flash de lumière, pour laisser place à une nouvelle silhouette. Clignant des yeux, Gianfranco devint blême : Anubis, Maître des Nécropoles, lui faisait face !

-Comme on se retrouve, Cancer ! Tu t'es amélioré, durant ces 5 ans ? J'espère que tu seras plus résistant que lors de notre « combat » de l'époque, si je puis dire !

L'héritier de Deathmask était pétrifié de terreur. Anubis, le seul qui avait été capable de lui instaurer un sentiment de terreur pure, mêlée d'impuissance et de crainte…

-Si j'en crois ta tête, je suppose que ça veut dire non. Meurs, alors ! DEATH BALL !

Trop pétrifié pour réagir, Gianfranco encaissa l'assaut, qui l'envoya dans une colonne de son Temple. Essuyant le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres d'un revers de la manche, il parvint enfin à réagir.

-Je vois… Tu t'immisces dans le cœur des gens pour prendre l'apparence de la personne qui les terrorise le plus. Et tu ne te contentes pas de mimer l'apparence, tu vas jusqu'à singer leurs comportements et éventuellement leurs techniques de combat. Impressionnant. Mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi ! SEKI SHIKI KONSÔ HA !

Invoquant des âmes défuntes, le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer les envoya en direction de la copie d'Anubis pour lui faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Et l'effet qu'espérait Gianfranco se produisit : Anubis disparut pour laisser place au Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur.

-Han… Han… Comment as-tu pu percer ma Terrible Illusion à jour ?

-T'es encore plus bête que ce que je croyais. Je pensais pas que c'était possible ! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que contre Anubis… Mais il a été vaincu i ans par la Déicide, Katie du Scorpion ! Il faudra faire bien mieux que ça si tu veux réellement me vaincre !

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien… Tu n'as pas encore goûté à ma plus terrible attaque ! Mon arcane ultime va briser ton esprit ! ENDLESS NIGHTMARE !

Immédiatement, une aura sombre obscurcit immédiatement la Maison du Cancer. Gianfranco était perplexe. Qu'avait donc de si terrible cette attaque ? Mais soudain, il entendit une voix de quelqu'un qu'il n'espérait plus revoir…

-Hé, Gianfranco !

-On…Oncle Némée ?

-Et il n'est pas seul !

-Callux ! Sadalsuud !

Les trois Héros disparus, resplendissants dans leurs Armures, faisaient face au Chevalier du Cancer. Celui-ci cachait ses larmes.

-Je pensais ne plus vous revoir… Quel bonheur que vous soyez enfin de retour !

Tout le corps de Gianfranco lui hurlait que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était faux, qu'il savait très bien que ses trois amis étaient morts et ne reviendraient plus, mais il décida de ne pas écouter la voix de la Raison, et de savourer ses retrouvailles. Mais alors qu'il bavardait gaiment avec ses aînés, il ressentit un fort malaise… Jetant un regard vers ses compagnons, il constata avec effroi que leurs Armures d'Or perdaient leurs couleurs et commençaient à prendre une teinte sombre, tels des Surplis, alors que leurs yeux se faisaient rougeoyants.

-Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Gianfranco ? Nous ne sommes plus des Chevaliers d'Athéna, désormais ! Nous sommes au service de Cronos, le Seigneur des Titans, et nous allons lui ramener la tête d'Athéna sur un plateau en gage de notre loyauté !

-Sadalsuud ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Vous étiez des modèles pour tous ici au Sanctuaire, surtout depuis votre mort ! Je ne peux croire que vous soyez tombés aussi bas ! Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire !

-Il le faudra bien, mon neveu… Si tu nous en empêches… Tu seras le premier à périr sous nos coups ! Meurs, Gianfranco !

À la vitesse de la lumière, le Chevalier du Lion tendit son poing et perfora l'Armure du Cancer, sans que Gianfranco ne réagisse. Ce dernier, muet de stupeur, regarda bêtement le bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle traverser son corps. Les larmes aux yeux, il eut un dernier regard pour ses frères d'armes.

-Je ne peux croire que vous puissiez trahir Athéna… On se retrouvera bientôt, mes frères…

Dans la Maison du Cancer, Gianfranco était toujours debout, puis tout d'un coup, il s'écroula au sol, sur le dos, sous le regard satisfait du Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur.

-Et bien ! Il ne s'est écoulé que quelques secondes, mais je suis sûr que tu as vécu une très longue illusion ! Alors, as-tu fait de beaux rêves ?

Pour toute réponses, Gianfranco prit appui sur ses bras et saisit les hanches de son adversaire avec ses jambes, et cria d'une voix forte :

-ACUBENS !

Lançant déferler toute la puissance de sa technique visuellement impressionnante, Gianfranco serra les jambes et cassa littéralement en deux son adversaire. Ce dernier ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arriva. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sang s'écouler de son bas-ventre, et la partie basse de son corps traîner à quelques mètres de là, il réagit bien vite.

-Mais comment as-tu pu résister au Endless Nightmare ? Cette attaque aurait dû détruire ton système nerveux tant l'illusion que je t'ai projetée était forte !

Le faciès de Gianfranco n'était que haine, désormais. En hurlant, il tint le discours suivant à son adversaire.

-Tu as osé souiller la mémoire des plus valeureux Chevaliers d'Or de cette génération ! Non, ce n'était pas seulement des Chevaliers… C'était ma famille ! Tu viens de libérer ma haine… Et je peux te garantir que tu vas le regretter ! Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est te faire souffrir le plus possible ! SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !

Mu par la colère, Gianfranco emmena son adversaire avec lui à Yomotsu Hirasaka. Rouvrant difficilement les yeux, Peur regarda autour de lui, et fut terrifié par le décor qui s'offrait à lui. Attends… Il avait peur ? Quelle ironie ! Il en était là de ces considérations lorsqu'il sentit une violente douleur à la nuque, alors qu'il se sentait tiré par les cheveux par une force herculéenne.

-Nous voici à Yomotsu Hirasaka, Peur ! Et ce que tu vois ici… C'est le Puits des Âmes ! C'est là que viennent se jeter ceux qui sont morts, et leur garantit de ne jamais ressusciter ! En général, lorsque j'utilise le Seki Shiki Meikai Ha, je n'accompagne pas mes adversaires… Mais pour toi, je ferais une exception ! Tu m'as poussé à bout, et c'est pourquoi je te jetterais vivant dans le trou menant au monde des Morts ! Disparais à jamais, Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur !

D'un mouvement rageur, Gianfranco lâcha son ennemi au-dessus du Puits des Âmes. Avec un cri de terreur absolue, celui-ci disparut à jamais de ce monde. En soupirant, le Cancer quitta Yomotsu Hirasaka pour retourner dans son Temple. Certes, il avait vaincu un Guerrier Titanesque, et assouvi sa soif de combat… Mais il s'était laissé aller à la colère, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et les serviteurs survivants de Cronos continuaient leur traversée des 12 Maisons !

Alors en route vers la Maison du Lion laissée vide depuis 5 ans, les protecteurs du plus puissant des Titans entendirent un bruit assourdissant. Levant les yeux, ils virent une gigantesque vague de Cosmos atterrir sur plusieurs d'entre eux ! Instantanément, 10 serviteurs furent réduits en miettes.

-Mais… Qui a pu faire ça ?

-Tu ne le devines pas, Chaos ? Cela ne peut être que l'œuvre d'une seule personne… Celle qu'on considère comme la plus proche des Dieux… Sarina de la Vierge !

* * *

 **C'était super malin de ta part de provoquer la colère d'un Cancer, Guerrier Titanesque de la Peur! Tu auras payé cher ton ignorance...  
Sarina, à toi de défendre ta maison!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	41. Chapter 41

**ATTENTION, GROS FANSERVICE EN APPROCHE, JE RÉPÈTE...**

 **Ahem. C'est au tour de la Vierge de combattre! Profitez bien!**

* * *

Yeux clos, en position du Lotus, Sarina était extrêmement concentrée.

 _-J'ai réussi à en vaincre quelques-uns… Mais je ne pourrais que les ralentir ! Même Gianfranco a eu du mal contre un de ces Guerriers Titanesques… Je dois être prudente !_

Peu de temps après, les survivants arrivèrent au Temple de la Vierge, où la fille de Shun les attendait, toujours assise en tailleur.

-Alors c'est elle, le Chevalier de la Vierge ?

-On prétend qu'elle est la plus proche des Dieux… Serait-elle encore plus terrible que les Chevaliers d'Or que nous avons croisés précédemment ?

Sans bouger, Sarina prit la parole. –Serviteurs de Cronos ! Je dois vous féliciter pour votre parcours. Mais votre route s'achève ici !

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un simple Chevalier d'Or, tu ne peux pas tous nous résister !

-Oh, vraiment ? Et que dites-vous de ceci ? TENKU HAJA CHIMIMORYÔ !

Sans crier gare, de multiples esprits vinrent frapper certains serviteurs de Cronos qui avaient eu l'imprudence de s'approcher trop près de la Vierge.

-C'est… C'est affreux ! Elle a invoqué les Esprits de la Nature !

-Allons, de quoi avez-vous peur ? Vous ne trouvez pas que ces esprits vous ressemblent ? Disparaissez, à présent ! TENKU HAJA CHIMIMORYÔ !

À nouveau, le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge lança son attaque, mais cette fois-ci, les esprits se volatilisèrent aussitôt ! Qui disposait de suffisamment de force pour bannir les Esprits de la Nature hors de ce monde ?

-Pff. Invoquer des esprits pour se défendre, quelle technique minable ! Je suis le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir, ton prochain adversaire… Et je serais également celle qui te tuera !

Sarina détailla son opposante. Ces Guerriers Titanesques étaient censés être les égaux des Chevaliers d'Or, et elle en comptait encore 6 d'entre eux. Jamais elle ne pourrait réussir à tous les vaincre ! Mais sa mission sacrée était de protéger la Maison de la Vierge, et si elle devait donner sa vie pour cela… Elle le fera sans hésitation !

-Espoir, tu crois réellement qu'il est dans mes désirs de jouer avec toi ? Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser passer, toi ou tes compagnons ! TENMA KOFUKÛ !

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, la vague de Cosmos qui avait déjà annihilé 10 gardes précédemment se propagea dans la pièce. Sarina se permit un sourire satisfait, qu'elle perdit vite lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était complètement paralysée !

 _-Mon corps, il ne m'obéit plus… Comment est-ce possible ?_

Hasardant un regard, Sarina constata que le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir se trouvait mains tendues devant elle, et conclue rapidement que cette dernière était à l'origine de sa paralysie.

-Vous pouvez passer, à présent ! Je me charge du cas du Chevalier de la Vierge.

-Ne perds pas de temps, Espoir. Pus vite on aura tranché la tête d'Athéna, plus vite nous pourrons revenir aux Enfers pour assister à l'éveil de notre Maître.

-Pas de souci, Luxure. La Vierge n'a aucune chance contre moi.

Tant bien que mal, Sarina tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

-A… Arrêtez-vous !

-Tututut ! En voilà des manières ! C'est très mal élevé de tourner le dos à son adversaire, tu sais ? Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! Première leçon de politesse : on s'incline !

En baissant simplement deux doigts, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir fit chuter la fille de June au sol. Celle dernière ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : comment Espoir pouvait-elle prendre le contrôle de son corps ainsi ?

-Je m'amuse bien avec toi, Chevalier de la Vierge. Mais bon, je vais arrêter ma technique pour l'instant, sinon je vais te tuer, et je ne pourrais plus jouer !

Instantanément, Sarina sentit ses forces revenir. Mais, tournant le dos à son adversaire, elle se dirigea vers une lourde porte jouxtant l'un des murs latéraux du Temple de la Vierge, avant de prendre la parole.

-Ta présence a déjà bien trop souillé la Maison de la Vierge. Suis-moi, nous allons nous battre ailleurs.

-Ah oui ? Et où allons-nous ?

-Là où nous allons mourir !

Sans un mot de plus, Sarina ouvrit en grand la porte. Clignant des yeux, Espoir mit du temps à réaliser où elle était : dans un immense champ de fleurs… Au loin, deux arbres jumeaux ornés de fleurs magnifiques pouvaient être distingués.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un aussi beau champ de fleurs se trouvait aussi proche de ton Temple ? Et ces arbres, au loin… Ils sont de toute beauté ! Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te battre ici ? Non… Attends… Ne me dis pas que…

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Espoir. Et c'est exactement ça.

-On dit des Chevaliers de la Vierge qu'ils ont toujours été les réincarnations de Bouddha… Celui-ci, à sa mort, décida de s'allonger sous l'ombre des Twin Sals. Est-ce que ces arbres, au loin… Ce serait ces fameux Sals ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Alors, tu t'es résignée à mourir ? Comme ton prédécesseur Shaka ?

-Résignée ? Shaka ne connaissait pas ce mot, et moi non plus. Si je dois mourir, ce ne sera pas sans me battre ! Et celle qui va périr ici… Ce sera peut-être toi ! En garde, Espoir !

-Je vais exaucer ton souhait, et t'offrir la mort sous ces arbres ! MARIONATION !

Immédiatement, Sarina se sentit à nouveau paralysée, et ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste.

-Même si tu es un Chevalier d'Or, entre mes mains, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite marionnette sous mon contrôle ! Je pourrais obliger ton corps à faire n'importe quoi ! Voyons, que pourrais-je bien faire ?

Croisant le regard brûlant de Sarina, Espoir eut ne petite moue amusée, alors qu'elle força Sarina à écarter deux doigts.

-Je sais… Je vais effacer pour toujours ce regard rebelle !

Aussitôt, un cri de douleur retentit dans le Sanctuaire, que Gianfranco entendit immédiatement.

-Sarina ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans les Jardins de Twin Sals ? Tu aurais l'intention de mourir ?

Même son de cloche dans les différentes Maisons occupées :

-Sarina !

-Tu ne peux pas mourir !

-Tu ne dois pas mourir !

-Pour Athéna…

-… Et pour l'Amour et la Justice sur Terre…

-Tu dois vivre !

Dans les Jardins de Twin Sals, du sang s'écoulait lentement de la plaie de Sarina.

-Oh, impressionnant ! Tu as réussi à résister à ma Marionation, et à te mutiler le bras au lieu de te crever les yeux ! Enfin, si tu ne résistais pas un minimum, ce ne serait pas drôle… Te briser sera un régal !

-Drôle ? Tu crois que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu ? Tu es méprisable, Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir !

Brûlant son Cosmos, l'héritière de Shaka parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de la technique de son adversaire, à la grande stupéfaction de cette dernière.

-C'est impossible ! Même en étant un Chevalier d'Or, tu ne devrais pas être capable de résister à mon arcane !

-Tu n'es qu'un Minos au rabais, Espoir ! Là où la technique de ce Juge des Enfers est réellement redoutable, la tienne est facilement contrable, car il suffit juste de déployer un Cosmos supérieur au tien pour se libérer ! Tu peux oublier cette attaque, à présent ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'attaquer : TENMA KOFUKÛ !

Prenant la pose propre à cette redoutable arcane, Sarina libéra une vague de Cosmos supposément aussi puissante qu'une Galaxian Explosion. Mais l'attaque de la Vierge se stoppa à quelques mètres du Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir !

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?

-Petite idiote. Jamais tu n'aurais dû utiliser cette technique sur mes subordonnés, tout à l'heure ! J'ai largement eu le temps de l'analyser, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne sera d'aucun effet sur moi ! Goûtes à ta propre attaque, à présent !

Tendant la main, l'ennemie de Sarina renvoya toute la puissance du Tenma Kofukû sur le Chevalier de la Vierge, mais celle-ci se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière pour éviter de succomber à son propre assaut.

-Si c'est là toute ta puissance, Chevalier de la Vierge, et bien je dois dire que je suis fort déçue. Je vais te briser en deux, maintenant. Tu vas mourir comme Shaka sous ces arbres jumeaux ! Meurs, Sarina ! MARIONATION !

Sans réfléchir, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir relança son arcane sur la fille de Shun, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter.

-Tu es peut-être très forte, Espoir, mais tu es idiote. Non content d'être une technique au rabais, tu as déjà utilisé cette attaque une fois sur moi, il n'y a donc aucune chance pour qu'elle ait à nouveau un effet sur moi !

Comme précédemment, Sarina se libéra sans souci de la technique de manipulation de son adversaire.

-C'est ton unique technique ? C'est fort dommage pour toi.

-Tais-toi, sale petite impertinente ! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire, de ton côté ?

-Oh, mais c'est très simple… Je vais te montrer mon arcane ultime ! TENBU HÔRIN !

Aussitôt, une aura dorée commençait à se propager au sol depuis le Chevalier de la Vierge, alors que de nombreuses images bouddhiques apparaissaient de tous côtés.

-Voici le coup secret des Chevaliers de la Vierge ! Il allie défense et attaque, et tu ne pourras pas y échapper ! Bientôt, tu seras privée de tes cinq sens… D'abord, l'odorat ! Ensuite, le toucher ! Que vais-je t'enlever maintenant… Je sais ! La vue !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Sarina enlevait peu à peu ses sens à son ennemi, qui ne pouvait rien faire.

-Vierge ! Il me reste une technique en réserve ! Je vais te tuer !

-C'est cela, oui. Ablation du 4ème sens !

Ressentant une atroce douleur dans la bouche, Espoir constata que sa langue était complètement paralysée et rendue inutile.

-Argh… J'ai eu tort de te sous-estimer… Mais je vais tout donner dans cet ultime assaut ! Prépare-toi à mourir ! HOPEFUL WAVE !

-Ablation du 5ème sens !

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, créant une énorme onde de choc dans le Jardin. Puis, peu de temps après, la fumée retomba. Au loin, les arbres jumeaux perdaient leurs fleurs…

-Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir… Aujourd'hui, les arbres de Twin Sals se sont fanés pour toi… Quelle beauté… Tu emporteras dans la mort une dernière vision magnifique ! Je vais abréger tes souffrances, maintenant. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal inutilement. RIKUDÔ RINNE !

Réduit à l'état de légume après l'ablation de ses sens, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Espoir ne put rien faire lorsque le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge l'envoya voyager à travers les Six Mondes. Celle-ci, boitante, se dirigea vers son Temple, afin d'essayer de récupérer un peu après ce rude combat.

- _Sarina, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Tout va bien ?_

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, Gianfranco. J'ai vaincu un Guerrier Titanesque, mais j'ai été contrainte de laisser les autres continuer leur chemin… Je compte sur les autres pour réussir à tous les battre !_

* * *

 **Sarina n'est pas morte, mais le combat est loin d'être terminé!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	42. Chapter 42

**La première fois que j'ai publié ce chapitre, je le trouvais plutôt sympa, mais bon en le relisant je constate qu'il est pas ouf quand même... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Profitez bien!**

* * *

Ryûjin se tenait à l'entrée de la Maison de la Balance. Bien qu'étant un Chevalier d'Or depuis longtemps, c'était son premier véritable combat ! Serait-il à la hauteur de sa tâche ?

-Alors c'est lui le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance ? Ryûjin ? Il a pas l'air si fort que ça ! Et quel âge peut-il bien avoir ?

Sans sourciller, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance évalua rapidement la situation.

 _-Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse les arrêter. Il faudrait que je réussisse à bloquer un de ces Guerriers Titanesques, les Chevaliers d'Or des étages supérieurs parviendront à arrêter les survivants !_

Peu après, il prit la parole. –Je dois vous féliciter pour votre parcours, serviteurs de Cronos ! Atteindre la septième Maison du Zodiaque n'est pas à la portée du premier venu… Passez !

Interloqués, les soldats de Cronos échangèrent des regards de stupéfaction.

-Pourquoi ces têtes surprises ? Même si je suis un Chevalier d'Or, je n'ai aucune chance de tous vous vaincre… J'affronterais l'un des Guerriers Titanesque ayant survécus aux premières Maisons ! Qui est volontaire ?

Un homme se détacha du reste du groupe. –Moi ! Le Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie ! Je serais ton adversaire !

-Très bien. Je constate que même les serviteurs d'une entité maléfique comme Cronos sont capables de faire preuve de noblesse ! Remerciez votre compagnon, vous autres, et avancez vers la Maison du Scorpion !

Sans se faire prier, les survivants franchirent le Temple de la Balance et se dirigèrent vers la Maison suivante.

-Je suis extrêmement déçu de ton attitude, Balance. Tous tes compagnons des étages inférieurs étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour nous arrêter, et ont au moins éliminé quelques-uns de nos subordonnées, et toi tu te contentes d'un affrontement contre un seul d'entre nous ?

-Je n'ai que faire de tes remarques désobligeantes, Jalousie. Il aurait été inutile de ma part de donner de mes forces face à tes subordonnées, étant donné que tes copains ne passeront jamais la prochaine Maison !

-La prochaine Maison… Celle du Scorpion… Oh non ! Celle qui la garde…

-Exactement, c'est la Déicide ! Alors ce n'est pas des minables comme vous qui arriverons à la vaincre ! Votre route s'arrêtera à la huitième Maison, mais en attendant… Ton chemin va s'achever ici, face à moi ! ROZAN HIRYÛSHÔ !

Courant vers son adversaire tout en chargeant son Cosmos, le fils de Shiryû nimba son poing d'un Dragon étincelant avant de frapper son adversaire à hauteur du torse, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Allez, relèves toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà vaincu ?

Péniblement, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie se remit sur pieds, déterminé.

-Pff, tu croyais vraiment qu'un coup aussi minable que celui-ci parviendrait à me vaincre ? Il va falloir faire bien mieux que ça !

-Évidemment que je n'espérais pas gagner avec une attaque comme celle-ci. Je voulais juste jauger de ta force, et je dois dire que je m'attendais à bien mieux !

-Comment oses-tu, sale mioche ? Au vu de ta taille, tu devrais crouler sous le poids de cette Armure d'Or ! Ils recrutent des gamins maintenant, chez Athéna ?

-La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, Jalousie ! Il est vrai que je n'ai que 15 ans… Mais les Chevaliers d'Or de la précédente Guerre Sainte avaient tous obtenus leurs Armures avant l'âge de 10 ans ! Et ils étaient tous dignes de la charge qui leur était confiée !

-Tss ! De bien belles paroles, Chevalier de la Balance, mais qu'espères-tu faire avec des mots ? La valeur d'un homme se juge sur ses actes, pas sur ses mots !

-Tu veux des actes ? Je vais t'en donner immédiatement ! ROZAN SHÔRYÛHA !

À nouveau, Ryûjin nimba son poing de Cosmos, et donna un uppercut d'une puissance draconique au Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie. Mais celui-ci parvint à atterrir gracieusement sur ses pieds, sans avoir l'air d'avoir subi tant de dommages que ça !

-Cette attaque est bien trop connue, Ryûjin ! Elle est utilisée par les Chevaliers du Dragon et de la Balance depuis toujours, et sa réputation est telle qu'on la dit capable d'inverser le courant d'une cascade… En d'autres termes, ton attaque est inefficace ! Tu m'as déjà montré deux de tes techniques, mais maintenant, c'est à moi d'attaquer ! JEALOUS SHOT !

Rétractant son bras droit, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie le tendit devant lui en laissant un échapper une vague de Cosmos violette qui heurta Ryûjin sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Gémissant de douleur au sol, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Comment avait-il pu ressentir la violence de l'assaut, alors qu'il portait une Armure d'Or ?

-Je suis sûr que tu t'étonnes d'avoir subi des dégâts. Mais mon attaque est capable de toucher ceux qui manquent de conviction ! Et visiblement, cela est ton cas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu portes cette Armure, mais ce n'est clairement pas pour Athéna, je me trompe ?

-Han… Han… Tu as malheureusement raison… En réalité, je me moque de savoir qu'Athéna domine la Terre, même si je la sais apte à la tâche… La seule personne pour qui je me bats, c'est mon père Shiryû, Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Dragon ! Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi !

-Tu… Tu plaisantes, rassures moi ?

-Bien sûr que non !

À ces mots, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie éclata d'un rire tonitruant d'où suintait le mépris.

-Bwahahahaha ! Et avec une mentalité pareille, tu penses être digne d'une Armure d'Or ? C'est une honte pour la Chevalerie d'Athéna ! Tu me dégoûtes, Ryûjin… Tu me donnes encore plus envie de te tuer ! JEALOUS SHOT !

Une fois encore, Jalousie répéta sa technique, mais la vague de Cosmos fut bloquée !

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Oh ?

Émergeant de la fumée, Ryûjin tenait à la main l'un des Boucliers de l'Armure de la Balance, qui n'avaient pas une égratignure !

-Tu ne me vaincras jamais, Jalousie ! Le Bouclier que je possède m'offre l'une des meilleures défenses possibles parmi les 88 Armures ! Tant que je le possèderais, tu ne pourras pas me toucher ! À mon tour d'attaquer ! ROZAN HYAKURYÛHA !

Brûlant son Cosmos, l'héritier de Dohko fit émerger une centaine de Dragons de Cosmos de son corps, et les envoya sur son ennemi pour le vaincre. Celui-ci, emporté par l'assaut, chuta lourdement au sol. Haletant, Ryûjin se permit un sourire de satisfaction qu'il perdit bien vite lorsque le Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie se releva !

-Tu fais peut-être appel à une centaine de Dragons… Mais leurs crocs sont bien inoffensifs lorsque lancés par quelqu'un qui n'a pas foi en sa Déesse !

Ryûjin se stoppa : est-ce qu'il allait perdre ? Son opposant reprit la parole :

-C'était la plus puissante attaque liée à ta constellation ! Tu ne pourras plus rien me faire, à présent ! Meurs, Chevalier de la Balance ! JEALOUS SHOT !

À nouveau, il lança sa technique sur le fils de Shiryû, qui tenta de se protéger grâce au Bouclier de la Balance. « Tenta », car à sa grande stupéfaction, l'attaque de Jalousie traversa sa protection et le heurta au corps !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que si mon adversaire n'était pas pleinement confiant envers ses convictions, il ne pouvait pas parer mon assaut ! Même le Bouclier de l'Armure d'Or de la Balance ne peut bloquer mon attaque si son porteur est incapable de se battre pour Athéna ! Tu as perdu ce combat, Ryûjin !

À genoux au sol, Ryûjin avait les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement il avait été capable de comprendre plus tôt… Mais tout d'un coup, une voix qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre…

-Il est un peu tôt pour abandonner, Ryûjin !

Aussitôt, un homme entra dans la pièce. De grande taille, le même visage et les mêmes cheveux que Ryûjin… Une Armure Divine sur les épaules… Shiryû, Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Dragon, venait de faire son entrée dans la Maison de la Balance !

-Et bien ! Si je m'attendais à tomber sur l'un de ces fameux Chevaliers de Bronze Divins ! Alors, tu es venu sauver ton geignard de fils ?

-Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie, je suis flatté de savoir que ma réputation s'est étendue jusqu'au Tartare. En revanche… Jamais je ne te laisserais dire du mal de mon fils !

-Tss. J'espère que tu feras mieux que lui !

-Qui te dit que je vais me battre contre toi ? Je suis juste venu donner un coup de main au Chevalier de la Balance.

Regorgé d'espoir, Ryûjin se remit sur pieds.

-Mon fils, ça va ?

-Tranquille, papa. Je vais le vaincre !

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as déjà épuisé toutes tes cartouches contre lui. Si tu veux le vaincre… Ce ne sera pas seul !

-Alors, tu…

-Oui. Nous vaincrons ce Guerrier Titanesque ensemble ! ROZAN HYAKURYÛHA !

-ROZAN HYAKURYÛHA !

À ces mots, le père et le fils lâchèrent chacun les Dragons sur leur adversaire, qui n'essayait même pas d'esquiver.

-J'ai déjà vu cette technique ! Même lancée à deux, elle ne m'atteindra pas ! Je vais donc vaincre un Chevalier d'Or et un Chevalier de Bronze Divin… Ça sonnera bien sur mon tableau de chasse ! JEALOUS SHOT !

Encore une fois, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Jalousie lança sa seule et unique technique sur les deux protecteurs d'Athéna, et les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent au milieu de la pièce. Mais peu à peu, l'une d'elle prenait rapidement et incontestablement le dessus sur l'autre... Le Hyakuryûha père-fils allait vaincre ce serviteur de Cronos ! Celui-ci, englouti par tant de puissance, fut balayé en un instant.

-Non… Comment ai-je pu perdre ?

L'instant d'après, la fumée retomba, pour ne laisser que Shiryû et Ryûjin ensemble.

-Je suis déçu, mon fils.

-Pa… Papa…

-Tu as bien résisté contre ton ennemi, mais si tu avais foi en Athéna, tu l'aurais vaincu en un instant !

-Mais essayes de me comprendre ! Depuis que je suis né, tu m'as appris à me battre ! Les seules personnes que je voulais rendre fières, c'était maman et toi ! C'est pour ça que je suis devenu le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance… C'est tout !

-Je vois… Mais tu aurais dû savoir depuis le début ce que cette charge impliquait. Être un Chevalier d'Or, c'est se battre au nom d'Athéna, pour que la Justice, l'Amour et le Bien triomphent toujours ! Quand tu te battras enfin en son nom… Tu seras extrêmement puissant, je te le garantis !

-… Je vois, papa.

-Allez, repose-toi un peu. À présent, nous devons faire confiance à tes compagnons des étages supérieurs pour stopper les Guerriers Titanesques !

* * *

 **Et ben, heureusement que Shiryû était là! Hein Ryûjin?  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	43. Chapter 43

**GOD SLAYER AKA SCORPIO KATIE IS HERE TO KICK YOUR A**  
** **Un chapitre que j'ai** **pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Profitez bien!**

* * *

-Maman, pourquoi tout le monde est agité ?

Katie lança un regard triste à son fils. –Aiolia, vas dans ta chambre, et promets-moi de ne pas en sortir tant que je ne serais pas venu te chercher. D'accord ?

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de questions, et fais-moi confiance. Compris ?

Le fils de Némée accepta avec résignation, alors que le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion enfila son casque, prête au combat.

- _Mon fils… Je t'ai promis que tu ne connaîtras pas la Guerre, et cette promesse, je vais la tenir maintenant !_

Les serviteurs de Cronos continuaient leur route, et étaient en vue de la 8ème Maison. Le gardien des lieux les attendait, un air impassible sur le visage.

-Katie du Scorpion… La Déicide ! Quelle beauté sublime…

Katie eut un haussement de sourcil lorsqu'elle vit celui qui avait parlé. À en juger par son Armure bien mieux garnie que la plupart de ses congénères, il devait être un de ses fameux Guerriers Titanesques, supposément égaux aux Chevaliers d'Or.

-Je suis Orgueil ! L'un des 9 Guerriers Titanesques de sa Majesté Cronos ! Ta réputation est grande… Je me demande ce que tu vaux vraiment !

-Je suis flattée de tes compliments, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous mettre une tannée !

Katie se voulait sûre d'elle, mais intérieurement, le discours était tout autre. – _Je n'ai aucune chance de tous les vaincre… Mais je dois en tuer quelques-uns, ou au pire les affaiblir !_

Allongeant l'ongle de son index, elle se précipita sur les serviteurs. –Voyons-voir ce que vous valez ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Instantanément, sans qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, 8 serviteurs s'écroulèrent raides morts, tandis que tous se tenaient le cœur.

-Ah… Est-ce là la puissance du venin du Scorpion ?

-Elle a vaincu 8 d'entre nous comme si de rien n'était… Je n'ai vu qu'un trait de lumière émaner de son ongle… S'est-elle déplacée à la vitesse de la lumière ?

-Elle fait honneur à sa réputation, c'est indéniable…

-Pff. N'avez-vous pas honte d'être défaitistes à ce point ? Ce n'est qu'un Chevalier d'Or ! Elle a peut-être vaincu 2 Dieux, mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient faibles !

Katie attarda son regard sur celui qui venait de parler. Orgueil, si elle ne se trompait pas.

-Tu m'intéresses, Orgueil. Tu sais faire autre chose que parler ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'ai très envie de voir ça !

-Tu fanfaronnes trop, Scorpion… C'est pour ça que je vais te vaincre ! Vous autres, continuez votre route vers la Maison du Sagittaire !

-Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser passer ? Aucun d'entre vous ne franchira ma Maison !

Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour arrêter les serviteurs de Cronos, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si elle était bloquée par un Cosmos hostile. Le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie, un air malsain sur le visage, s'approcha d'une Katie inoffensive.

-Je pourrais te tuer maintenant… Meurs, Chevalier du Scorpion !

-Arrêtes !

-Mais, Orgueil…

-Voudrais-tu que je m'occupe de ton cas ? Le Scorpion est ma proie !

-Très bien… Je voulais juste abréger ses souffrances ! Tâche de ne pas perdre trop de temps, Orgueil…

Laissant Katie et Orgueil, les serviteurs de Cronos quittèrent la Maison du Scorpion. Dès que le dernier d'entre eux franchit la sortie, Katie fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

-Enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir nous battre sans retenue, à présent !

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas achevée, alors que j'étais immobilisée ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Envie : tu es ma proie ! Et j'espère que tu vas me résister un peu… Après tout, on te surnomme la déicide ! En garde, Scorpion !

Se jetant dans la mêlée, les deux opposants échangèrent des coups, qui étaient systématiquement parés ou esquivés d'un côté comme de l'autre. Puis d'un coup, le serviteur de Cronos rompit le ballet d'un salto arrière.

-Et bien ! Tu n'es vraiment pas mauvaise ! Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu à la moitié de mes capacités !

Katie se stoppa, interloquée. –Tu bluffes, Orgueil ! Tu prétends réellement n'avoir donné que la moitié de tes capacités dans notre assaut ? Tu es un bien mauvais menteur !

-Oh, tu crois ça, Scorpion ? Vérifions ça tout de suite. INFERNAL FLY !

Katie se prépara à se mettre en garde, mais elle se retrouva instantanément à terre ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'aurait pas vu l'assaut partir ? Elle était pourtant capable de se battre à la vitesse de la lumière ! Hoquetant, crachant du sang, elle vit le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Orgueil s'approcher d'elle, un air narquois sur le visage.

-Surprise, Katie ? Je comprends. Vous autres Chevaliers d'Or êtes capables de vous battre à la vitesse de la lumière, comme la plupart des protecteurs des Dieux de l'Olympe. Mais moi, Orgueil, suis capable de me battre à une vitesse supra-luminique ! Jamais tu ne pourras résister ! Allez, meurs, Scorpion ! INFERNAL FLY !

À nouveau, il répéta son attaque, que Katie encaissa. _–Il est beaucoup trop rapide… Je ne peux rien faire…_

Douloureusement, elle s'écrasa au sol. Orgueil, lui, se réjouissait de tant d'impuissance.

-Ta réputation est très surfaite ! Tu as vraiment réussi à vaincre Loki et Anubis ? J'en doute fort ! Je suis très déçu… Moi qui espérais enfin livrer un vrai combat ! Allez, relèves-toi, sinon je vais t'achever !

Se remettant péniblement sur pieds, Katie transpirait. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas bloquer l'assaut… Sa seule chance de victoire était d'épuiser progressivement Orgueil. Mais pourrait-t-elle résister indéfiniment ?

-Encore debout ? Tu m'impressionnes ! Résister deux fois de suite à l'Infernal Fly n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui ! Enfin, même si je suis déçu de tes capacités que l'on m'a tant vantées, tu restes un Chevalier d'Or, il n'est donc pas étonnant que tu sois encore apte à combattre… Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne te relèveras pas ! INFERNAL FLY !

Vainement, la mère d'Aiolia tenta de parer l'assaut, mais peine perdue : Orgueil était trop rapide…

 _-Aiolia, mon chéri… Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir… Némée… Je crois que je vais te rejoindre…_

Chutant au sol, elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, bien qu'encore consciente. Son opposant s'approcha d'elle, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

-Je vais m'amuser un peu. On vante la résistance et la solidité des Armures d'Or… Je me demande si elles sont capables d'encaisser des coups à bout portant !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Katie. Cette dernière hurla de douleur, car Orgueil avait fêlés si ce n'est cassés la plupart de ses côtes.

-Faible Chevalier. Si tous tes compagnons sont à ton niveau, notre Victoire ne fait aucun doute !

Dans sa chambre, Aiolia s'inquiétait : sa mère n'était pas venue le chercher, et il éprouvait un fort sentiment de malaise. Décidant de braver l'interdiction, il se leva et quitta sa chambre pour rentrer dans la pièce principale du Temple du Scorpion. Ce qu'il vit le choqua : sa mère, réputée comme l'un des meilleurs Chevaliers d'Or, était au sol, en train de se faire rouer de coups par un homme en Armure noire. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, il se précipita sur l'intrus en criant.

-Laisse ma maman tranquille, méchant !

Il donnait de petits coups de pieds ayant autant d'effet sur Orgueil que de simples pichenettes. Ce dernier, mi-amusé mi-irrité, saisit le fils de Némée et Katie par le col de son pyjama.

-Tiens, un parasite de plus…

-Lâche-moi, vilain pas beau !

Katie était terrifiée. –Orgueil ! Laisse mon fils en dehors de tout ça !

-Oh, c'est ton fils ? Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir, Scorpion ? Tu me donnes encore plus envie de tuer ce gamin ! Enfin, je ne vais pas faire ça tout de suite… Je vais d'abord tuer sa mère sous ses yeux, et ensuite, je l'achèverais !

Jetant négligemment Aiolia comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons, Orgueil s'avança vers Katie. Mais il n'avait pas mesuré la détermination du petit Scorpion… Aiolia se jeta sur le dos du Guerrier Titanesque, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

-Je t'ai dit de laisser ma maman tranquille !

Orgueil était passablement énervé, à présent. Se saisissant d'Aiolia, il lui mit un coup de genou dans l'estomac avant de le jeter au loin. Le petit garçon se tordait de douleur, alors que Katie hurlait.

-Non ! Aiolia !

Orgueil regarda le Scorpion un air narquois sur le visage. –Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis : je vais d'abord tuer ton fils. Ça va tellement te dévaster que tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances !

-Non… Tu… Tu n'oserais pas t'attaquer à un enfant ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sera qu'une victime de plus sur mon tableau de chasse !

-A… Arrêtes ! Je t'en prie !

-Oh, madame côtes brisées veut m'arrêter ? Vas-y, essayes ! Hahahahahaha !

Mais alors qu'Orgueil jubilait, Katie se relevait doucement, alors qu'une aura dorée émanait de son corps. Perdant son sourire satisfait, le Guerrier Titanesque commença à s'inquiéter de la hausse phénoménale du Cosmos de son adversaire.

-Mais… Comment peux-tu élever ton Cosmos à ce point ?

-Tu t'en es pris à la personne qui m'est le plus cher ! Pour cet enfant, je me relèverais toujours ! Tu peux briser mon corps… Tu peux briser mon esprit… Jamais je ne te laisserais lui faire du mal ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Sans hésiter, elle porta 14 coups de sa technique meurtrière. Orgueil, qui jusque-là dominait incontestablement le combat était désormais dans une position d'infériorité. Se tenant le cœur, il tenta de réagir.

-Argh… La douleur que tu procures avec ton aiguille est impressionnante… Mais je vais quand même te vaincre ! INFERNAL FLY !

-Pauvre idiot ! Affaibli comme tu l'es, ton attaque ne m'atteindra plus ! Jamais tu ne pourras me vaincre ! SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

Ses forces démultipliées par sa volonté, Katie outrepassa largement la vitesse d'Orgueil, avant d'enfoncer profondément l'ultime piqûre de la Scarlet Needle dans le ventre de son adversaire.

-Tu es douée, Scorpion… Je comprends comment tu as pu vaincre des Dieux… C'est ta foi en l'Amour et en l'amitié… Si seulement ton fils n'était pas intervenu… Je t'aurais sûrement vaincu… Argh !

Le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Orgueil s'écroula, raide mort. Haletante, Katie se rapprocha de son fils, qui commençait à se relever de l'assaut du serviteur de Cronos. Tremblant de peur, Aiolia alla se blottir dans les bras maternels dès qu'il la vit.

-Ma-ma-maman… J'ai eu si peur…

-Chut… C'est tout… Je suis là… Calme-toi, Aiolia… Tu as été très courageux…

Resserrant son fils pour le rassurer, Katie murmura une prière silencieuse.

- _Seiya, Natassia, Daphné… Je compte sur vous !_

* * *

 **Sans Aiolia, Katie serait sans doute morte... Mais le courage du gamin l'a sauvée!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Incroyable, Seiya va se battre! EN-FIN!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Dans la Maison du Sagittaire, Seiya s'excitait. Enfin ! Enfin, il allait livrer un véritable combat ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, il vit enfin ses adversaires arriver.

-Nous voici dans la Maison du Sagittaire…

-Et devant nous…

-C'est le fameux Seiya !

-C'est la légende vivante…

-Celui qui a été l'atout majeur de la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès…

Resplendissant dans son Armure d'Or, Seiya semblait invincible.

-Il est incroyable que vous soyez parvenus à la Maison du Sagittaire. Mais votre exploit s'arrêtera ici ! Moi, Seiya, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, serais la dernière personne que vous verrez ! ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT !

Instantanément, il lança la version améliorée du Ryûseiken sur les serviteurs de Cronos. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, 10 d'entre eux gisaient au sol, morts.

-C'est… C'est incroyable…

-Même face au Scorpion, nous avons pu voir un léger trait de lumière…

-Mais là, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas bougé !

Avec un petit rictus, Seiya prit la parole. –Je ne savais pas que les serviteurs de Cronos étaient si craintifs ! Et vous pensiez vraiment arriver jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna ? Quand bien même vous ne seriez pas des couards, vous n'y parviendrez jamais ! Car en tant que Chevalier d'Or, jamais je ne vous laisserais franchir ma Maison !

-En voilà un qui est bien sûr de soi… Je suis Envie, l'un des 9 Guerriers Titanesque de Cronos ! C'est moi qui t'affronterais.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire haussa un sourcil en toisant son opposante. Oui, son opposantE. _Si je laisse passer le moindre d'entre eux, Natassia et Daphné n'arriveront jamais à les arrêter ! Si seulement Sadalsuud était encore là… Enfin, on fera sans lui !_

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de faire joujou avec toi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de frapper une femme, et encore moins envie de laisser passer le moindre d'entre vous !

-Pff ! Tu es peut-être une légende, mais tu es aussi un machiste extrême ! Ça me donne vraiment envie de te tuer ! Allez-y, compagnons ! Continuez votre route vers la Maison du Capricorne !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que vous ne passerez pas ! ATOMIC THUNDER-Argh !

Ressentant une vive douleur dans le milieu du dos, il s'écroula au sol, alors que les soldats de Cronos survivants traversaient le Temple du Sagittaire.

-Non… Arrêtez…

-Pff, c'est ça la légende vivante ? Déjà au tapis ? Je suis déçue… Allez, relèves-toi, « Héros » !

Péniblement, le Sagittaire se remit sur pieds. –Autant de force dans un corps si frêle… Comment est-ce possible ?

-Décidément, tu me dégoûtes profondément ! Je ne peux croire qu'un homme comme toi soit capable d'aimer et d'avoir des enfants ! Je suis sûr que ton fils a honte de toi !

Seiya se stoppa. Certes, il considérait les femmes comme moins fortes et moins douées en combat que les hommes… Mais que quelqu'un remette en doute la force de ses sentiments pour Shaina ou Gianfranco, il ne le tolérait pas !

-Je ne te permets pas de dire du mal de ma femme et de mon fils ! Approches, Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie, que je puisse tâter de ta puissance dont tu sembles si fière !

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, Sagittaire !

Aussitôt, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie se jeta sur le protecteur de la 9ème Maison du Zodiaque, et commença à enchaîner les coups de poings et pieds sur Seiya, mais celui-ci parait facilement tous les coups. Mais assez bizarrement, il ne paraissait pas avoir l'intention de contre-attaquer et de passer à l'offensive.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi et bats-toi, au lieu de rester sur la défensive !

Mais le Sagittaire n'avait cure des cris de rage de son ennemie, et continuait de bloquer les assauts répétés du Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie. Mais soudain, il ressentit un coup de poing bien plus violent que les autres, qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Comment peux-tu posséder autant de force ? Tu n'es qu'une femme !

-Et moi, je me demande comment tu as pu devenir Chevalier d'Or avec une mentalité pareille ! Pourtant, tu es censé te battre pour une Déesse, votre Pope est une femme, et actuellement 4 Chevaliers d'Or sont des femmes !

Ces mots agirent comme un électrochoc sur Seiya. –Tu as raison… Nous allons donc nous battre tous deux au maximum de nos capacités ! Le combat s'achèvera lorsque l'un de nous aura épuisé son Cosmos ! ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT !

Lançant à nouveau cette technique, les multiples balles de Cosmos heurtèrent le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie avec force, et celle-ci s'écroula au sol. Seiya haleta avant de se parer d'un sourire de satisfaction :

- _Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétendait, finalement ! Enfin… Il faut vite que j'aille dans la Maison du Capricorne arrêter les serviteurs survivants !_

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à quitter son Temple, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas du dos. Se retournant par réflexe, il constata que son ennemie était toujours allongée au sol, mais tendait son bras d'où s'échappait un Cosmos noirâtre dont on pouvait sentir la haine.

-Mais… Comment peux-tu riposter dans ton état ?

-Pauvre imbécile. Même si tu attaques à la vitesse de la lumière, tu as déjà montré ton coup précédemment face à mes subordonnés, il devient par conséquent bien moins efficace contre un guerrier d'élite tel que moi ! De tout de façon, notre victoire était assurée depuis le début, les Chevaliers d'Or ont toujours été surestimés ! Meurs, Sagittaire ! EXTREME SPEED !

Se ruant sur le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le menton avant de lui en redonner un dans l'estomac.

 _-Argh… On dirait l'Eagle Toe Flash de Marine… Mais j'ai subi ses attaques pendant des années, et j'y ai survécu sans Armure ! Paré d'une Armure d'Or, je ne peux qu'y résister !_

S'écroulant au sol, le souffle coupé, Seiya haussa un regard vers son adversaire du moment. Celle-ci eut un rictus de mépris.

-J'ai volontairement épargné tes points vitaux, car j'ai envie de jouer encore un peu avec toi. Je ne faisais que m'échauffer !

-Han… Han… Hors Divinités, tu es l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter… Ta puissance est au moins égale à celle d'un des Trois Juges des Enfers !

-Pff. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais pour l'instant, je ne fais que retenir mes coups ! Si c'est là toute la puissance dont tu disposes… Je vais t'achever tout de suite ! Meurs, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire ! EXTREME-Argh !

Poussant un cri de douleur, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie s'écroula au sol, alors qu'une gerbe d'éclairs crépitait encore aux alentours…

-La seule personne qui ai le droit de frapper Seiya… C'est moi ! Shaina, Chevalier d'Argent d'Ophiucus !

Fièrement, la femme du Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire se tenait droite, et semblait invincible.

-Shaina ! Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Je m'inquiète juste pour celui que j'aime !

-Je gérais la situation !

-Ah oui ? Et ben on dirait pas ! Ton fils se débrouille mieux que toi !

-Gianfranco n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Avec difficulté, le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie se remettait sur pieds. –Dites, quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, vous pourrez vous occuper de moi ?

Instantanément, le serviteur de Cronos se fit foudroyée du regard par les protecteurs d'Athéna.

-Shaina, ma chérie, que dirais-tu de combattre à nouveau ensemble ?

-Comme par le passé ? Ça me va très bien !

-Allons-y !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : nimbant sa main d'éclairs, l'Ophiucus se prépara à porter un deuxième assaut.

-THUNDER CLAW !

-Petite idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une misérable Chevalier d'Argent, qu'espères-tu faire avec ta vitesse aussi minable ?

-Personne ne dit du mal de ma femme ! PEGASUS SUISEIKEN !

Avec violence, la Comète heurta le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie, qui ressentit un choc électrique supplémentaire.

-Argh… Je ressens seulement maintenant le contrecoup de l'attaque de ce maudit Cobra !

-« Maudit Cobra » ? Tu sais que c'est super vexant ? Pour la peine, tu vas goûter à une morsure supplémentaire ! THUNDER CLAW !

Griffant littéralement son adversaire, Shaina lui délivra une nouvelle décharge électronique d'une intensité supérieure à 10 000 volts.

-Ah ! Ce choc… Je ne peux concevoir qu'il me fasse aussi mal ! Si je me prends encore un coup… Je n'y survivrais pas !

-Pff ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, je me suis juste contentée de t'affaiblir au maximum ! Seiya ! Vas-y !

Resté en retrait, le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire avait commencé à encocher une flèche d'Or et à bander son arc.

-Ce trait de lumière à la faculté de pourfendre le Mal ! Va, Flèche du Sagittaire ! Vole vers mon ennemie pour que la Justice triomphe à nouveau !

Lâchant la corde de son arc, Seiya libéra toute la puissance de la flèche nourrie de son Cosmos. Instantanément, cette dernière fonça droit vers le Guerrier Titanesque de l'Envie et traversa son corps. Cette dernière, haletante, s'écroula au sol.

-Argh… Dire que j'aurais pu vaincre un Chevalier d'Or… Même aux Enfers, je n'oserais plus jamais me présenter devant sa Majesté Cronos… Quand je pense que si ta femme n'était pas intervenue, je t'aurais envoyé ad patres sans souci…

Elle rendit l'âme sur ces dernières paroles. –Et ben ! Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Seiya sourit à sa femme. –Je me battais pas à fond !

-Arrêtes de mentir, tu galérais tellement quand je suis arrivée !

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Ah, Seiya… Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Moi aussi, Shaina.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fugace, que le Sagittaire rompit rapidement.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans la Maison du Capricorne ! Natassia aura besoin de moi !

- _Tu ne vas nulle part, Chevalier du Sagittaire !_

 _-Marine ! Je dois aller les aider !_

 _-Je t'ordonne de rester dans ta Maison. C'est un ordre de ton Pope, approuvé par la Déesse ! Oserais-tu désobéir ?_

La mère de Némée avait touché un point sensible.

 _-Très bien, je reste dans mon Temple… Natassia, Daphné, prouvez-moi que vous êtes dignes de vos Armures !_

* * *

 **Comment ça j'aime pas Seiya et je fais intervenir Shaina pour ne pas qu'il se fasse bolosser? Je vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça! xD  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Spéciale dédicace à Yuna Hyakuya qui est une énorme fan des Golds des Poissons (à part Amor parce que lui il pue).  
** **Un combat en 2v1 pour le duo de choc de la Chevalerie d'Athéna! Profitez bien!**

* * *

Casque en main, Natassia attendait à la sortie de son Temple l'arrivée des serviteurs de Cronos survivants qui tenteront de passer la 10ème Maison. Avec Excalibur, elle vaincra quiconque voudra du mal à Athéna ! Mais soudain, une douce fragrance se manifesta dans l'air…

-Salut, Natassia !

-Daphné ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté la Maison des Poissons ?

Sautant d'un rebord rocheux, l'héritière d'Aphrodite se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient fait connaissance à l'arrivée de Daphné au Sanctuaire, et s'étaient jurées qu'à l'avenir, elles seraient les meilleurs protecteurs d'Athéna.

-Je me suis dit qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux pour affronter les serviteurs restants… D'autant de plus que depuis que la 11ème Maison est vide, nous sommes les derniers Chevaliers d'Or à pouvoir arrêter les serviteurs de Cronos ! Alors autant qu'on fasse ça ensemble !

-… Merci, mon amie.

-Pas de quoi. Restons concentrées, les voilà qui arrivent !

Les soldats de Cronos, si nombreux au départ, n'étaient plus qu'une trentaine une fois arrivés au Temple du Capricorne. Franchissant sans encombre la Maison laissée vide, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de constater la présence du petit comité d'accueil composé de deux Chevaliers d'Or qui les attendait.

-Mais… C'est vraiment des Chevaliers d'Or ?

-Elles ont l'air si frêles, si fragiles… Et si jeunes !

-Hahaha ! Des gamines comme celles-ci ne nous causeront aucun souci, compagnons ! Continuons notre route sans se soucier d'eux !

Aussitôt, 5 d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers les deux jeunes Chevaliers d'Or, bien décidés à passer. Mais aussitôt, ils s'écroulèrent, raides morts !

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?

Les survivants examinèrent rapidement leurs opposants, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'un Rose rouge entre les dents du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

-Vos compagnons devaient être bien inconscients pour se jeter ainsi sur nous. Ces fleurs sont appelées Royal Demon Roses ! Leur parfum est enivrant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le simple fait d'humer leur parfum ou de toucher leurs épines est mortel ! Bientôt, vos compagnons perdront leurs 5 sens, avant d'être entrainés vers la plus douce des morts…

Les survivants se regardèrent, tétanisés. –Ce Chevalier est vraiment terrifiant…

-Mais qu'en est-il de l'autre ?

-Attendez… C'est le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne… La légende dit que parmi les Chevaliers d'Athéna, il y en avait un qui avait poussé sa technique au maximum de ses capacités…

-Pour donner à son poing la même intensité que le tranchant de la plus aiguisée des lames…

-Excalibur, l'épée sacrée !

Retirant la Rose de sa bouche, Daphné la prit en main avant de s'adresser à son amie.

-Je suis jalouse ! T'es plus connue que moi !

-Daphné, cesses donc ces enfantillages…

-Je boude, na !

-Rah mais fais pas ta tête de morue enfin !

-Je plaisantais, mon amie ! Bon… Si tu leur montrais de quoi tu étais capable ?

-Avec plaisir.

Enfilant son casque, Natassia se prépara à passer à l'action. Puis, d'un nonchalent mouvement de main, elle trancha littéralement quelques serviteurs qui s'étaient approchés un peu trop près d'elle.

-Incroyable, d'un simple mouvement de main elle a coupé nos compagnons comme des gigots du dimanche !

-Vous êtes pitoyables, serviteurs de Cronos ! Vous nous craignez ? Pourtant vous n'avez encore rien vu de nos capacités !

-Pff. Deux jeunes idiotes qui ont besoin qu'on les ramène sur Terre… Je suis Luxure, l'un des derniers Guerriers Titanesques de sa Majesté Cronos ! Vos compagnons des étages inférieurs ont peut-être vaincu nos congénères, mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient faibles ! Moi, Luxure, suis le meilleur serviteur de Cronos avec Chaos ici présent !

Les deux amies regardèrent l'homme qui venait de parler, puis échangèrent un regard.

-Il prend la confiance un peu, non ?

-Totalement, même !

-Je me demande ce qu'il vaut vraiment !

Luxure commençait à s'énerver. –Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! Chaos, emmènes les soldats survivants vers Athéna ! Je vais me charger de tuer les Chevaliers du Capricorne et des Poissons.

 _-Daphné, ne tentes rien._

 _-Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?_

 _-Tu verras._

Mais alors que les soldats de Cronos passaient derrière les derniers protecteurs de la Déesse de la Guerre, Natassia se retourna, et armant son geste, cria d'une voix forte :

-EXCALIBUR !

Aussitôt, un trait de lumière aussi tranchant que l'épée légendaire fendit le sol, et ouvrit une profonde crevasse qui précipita les serviteurs survivants dans un gouffre où ils avaient rendez-vous avec la mort. Mais malheureusement, tous ne tombèrent pas dans le piège ! Esquivant l'assaut, le Guerrier Titanesque du Chaos sauta au-dessus de la crevasse avant d'atterrir gracieusement devant les escaliers qui devaient le mener à la Maison du Verseau.

-Bye bye la chèvre, bye bye la poiscaille ! Plus personne ne pourra m'empêche de tuer Athéna, à présent !

Furieuse que quelqu'un ait réussi à lui échapper, l'héritière de Shura se prépara à se lancer à la poursuite de Chaos.

 _-Natassia, arrêtes-toi !_

 _-Mais Daphné, il continue sa route !_

 _-Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour vaincre ce Guerrier Titanesque !_

Faisant volte-face, Natassia rejoignit son amie sur le champ de bataille, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-méprisant de Luxure.

-Pourquoi avoir laissé passer Chaos ? Tu es pourtant le dernier rempart d'Athéna, Poissons !

-Si ton compagnon arrive jusqu'à Athéna, je suis prête à manger toutes mes Roses une par une… Mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir nous affronter ! Les Chevaliers d'Or du Capricorne et des Poissons !

-Tu m'amuses énormément, Poissons… Vous tuer toutes les deux sera un régal ! LEWDFUL FLAP !

Aussitôt, Luxure se jeta poings en avant sur Daphné, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un veillait sur ses arrières… Se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière, Natassia s'était interposée entre le serviteur de Cronos et son amie, et bloquait l'assaut du Guerrier Titanesque avec Excalibur.

-Daphné, ça va ?

-Oui oui t'inquiètes. J'avais la situation en main, tu sais ?

-Excuses moi d'avoir voulu t'aider !

-Dites, les filles… Vous serez gentilles de me prêter un peu d'attention !

Augmentant son Cosmos, Luxure réussit à forcer Natassia à s'éloigner de lui, tant son aura écrasait la zone.

-Capricorne… Tu as osé interférer entre le Poissons et moi… Je vais donc maintenant te tuer ! LEWDFUL FLAP !

Mais alors qu'il relançait sa technique, Natassia se déplaça derrière lui avant de le saisir par les aisselles avec les jambes.

-Répéter sans interruption la même attaque sur un Chevalier d'Or… Quelle erreur ! JUMPING STONE !

Faisant basculer son corps vers l'arrière, la détentrice d'Excalibur offrit un magnifique vol plané au Guerrier Titanesque de la Luxure, qui alla s'écraser au sol un peu plus loin, alors que Natassia atterrissait gracieusement. Mais leur adversaire se relevait déjà, et bien qu'il était très amoché, il était évident qu'il était toujours en état de se battre !

-Daphné, je te le laisse.

Poussant un soupir de résignation, la nièce d'Aphrodite dégaina une Rose noire.

-Se battre avec des fleurs… Y'a-t-il plus pitoyable ?

Essayant de faire fi de la remarque fort désobligeante de son ennemi, Daphné prit la parole.

-En voilà un qui n'a pas écouté mes explications de tout à l'heure… Mes Roses sont mes armes les plus mortelles ! Les rouges servent à détruire le système nerveux de mon ennemi, et généralement, elles sont amplement suffisantes… Mais mes Roses noires, elles, dévorent littéralement ce qu'elles touchent ! Pirhanan Roses, détruisez mon ennemi !

Lâchant ses Roses Noires, Daphné se prépara à porter un coup fatal au Guerrier Titanesque de la Luxure. Et plus les Roses se multipliaient, plus l'Armure du serviteur de Cronos partaient en lambeaux. Après plusieurs secondes (et plusieurs cris de douleurs de la part de Luxure), le serviteur de Cronos s'écroula au sol. Il ne respirait plus.

-Super, on a gagné !

-En même temps, il a été idiot de réutiliser une même technique sur nous !

-C'est vrai ! On peut dire que c'était… Un coup d'épée dans l'eau !

Daphné se tut, terrassée par l'incroyable qualité du calembour de son amie.

-Ben quoi ?

-C'était nul, Natassia. Vraiment.

-Oh ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler…

Mais tout d'un coup, Natassia sembla figée, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Inquiète, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons se précipita sur elle.

-Natassia ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Entendant un rire méprisant, Daphné eut immédiatement sa réponse.

-Toi ! Tu es lâche au point d'attaquer les gens dans le dos ?

Sans se dépareiller de son regard ou de son rire méprisants, Luxure lui répondit.

-Je n'ai fait que profiter d'un moment d'égarement du Chevalier du Capricorne ! Elle aurait dû s'assurer que j'étais bien mort avant de me tourner le dos… Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Poissons !

Bouillonnant de rage, le Chevalier des Poissons fit brûler son Cosmos à son extrême limite.

-Sale lâche ! Je te vaincrais ! Je connais ta technique, alors elle ne sera d'aucun effet sur moi !

-Oh, parce que tu crois que le Lewdful Flap est ma seule technique ? Quelle terrible erreur ! DEVILMITE BEAM !

Collant ses index sur sa tempe, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Luxure laissa échapper des cercles de Cosmos rougeoyants qui bloquèrent instantanément les mouvements de Daphné.

-Mais… Que m'as-tu fait ?

-Je ne suis pas le Guerrier Titanesque de la Luxure pour rien ! Mon Devilmite Beam est la meilleure technique possible… Lorsque je l'utilise, le poids des vices présents dans le cœur de mon adversaire est exacerbé… Et au final, son cœur finit par exploser ! Plus les vices sont grands, plus la mort et rapide et douloureuse ! Allez, meurs, Chevalier des Poissons !

Intensifiant son attaque, Luxure était déterminé à envoyer le Chevalier des Poissons dans l'autre monde. Mais l'attaque finit par se disperser sans avoir causé de dommages à Daphné !

-Non… C'est impossible… Ton cœur serait pur à ce point ? Tu ne possèderais aucun vice ?

Un peu surprise, l'héritière d'Aphrodite dégaina une Rose blanche, avant de prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour échapper à ton arcane… Ce que je sais, en revanche… C'est que la victoire m'appartient ! Je t'ai déjà montré deux variétés de mes Roses… Voici la dernière, la plus terrible ! La Bloody Rose ! Une fois lancée, cette Rose blanche se plantera immédiatement dans ton cœur, et se gorgera de ton sang jusqu'à ta mort ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser, à vrai dire… Mais tu m'as poussé à bout ! Natassia… Cette Rose est pour toi ! BLOODY ROSE !

Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons lâcha la plus terrifiante de ses Roses, qui est synonyme de victoire pour elle et de défaite pour son ennemi !

-Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Tu n'échapperas pas encore une fois à ma technique ! DEVILMITE BEAM !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Luxure tenta de donner le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement pour lui, ses efforts furent vains : la Rose du Poissons était plus rapide… Avec un cri de douleur, il s'écrasa au sol, alors que Natassia se relevait péniblement de l'assaut en traître qu'elle avait reçu tout à l'heure.

-Natassia ! Ça va ?

-T'en fais pas, Daphné. Je suis un Chevalier d'Or, après tout ! Il faut plus qu'une attaque en traître pour me vaincre ! Je constate que tu as été efficace pendant mon « absence ».

Devant elles, le Guerrier Titanesque de la Luxure se trouvait au sol, la main au cœur, alors que les pétales blancs de la Bloody Rose prenaient peu à peu une teinte écarlate…

-Chevaliers d'Or… Malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez été de redoutables combattantes ! J'ai clairement eu tort de vous sous-estimer… Mais nous finirons par l'emporter ! Vous pourriez vous y mettre à 12, une fois que Cronos sera éveillé, personne ne pourra l'arrêter ! Profitez bien de vos derniers jours !

Luxure rendit l'âme sur ces dernières paroles. L'instant d'après, le Chevalier du Capricorne frappait rageusement le sol.

-Natassia, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi je m'énerve ? TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI JE M'ÉNERVE ? On a peut-être vaincu un Guerrier Titanesque, mais le dernier et plus fort d'entre eux continue sa route, et ce parce que j'ai été incapable de le stopper ! Plus personne ne peut l'arrêter, à présent !

-Calme-toi, Natassia. Penses-tu réellement que je n'avais pas prévu l'éventualité qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux passeraient ta Maison ? Entre l'autel d'Athéna et la sortie de la Maison du Verseau, j'ai dispersé trois champs de Roses, un pour chaque variété, qui attaqueront Chaos à vue… Il n'a aucune chance d'atteindre Athéna ! En plus, tu nous a retirés une grosse épine du pied en éliminant les subordonnés des Guerriers Titanesques !

-Je vois que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, alors…

Alors qu'il continuait sa route, le plus fort des Guerriers Titanesques de Cronos jubilait : plus personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre la tête d'Athéna, désormais ! Mais alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la Maison du Verseau, il se heurta à un mur invisible, alors que trois silhouettes émergeaient de l'ombre…

-Vous ? C'est impossible, vous êtes morts !

* * *

 **LE RETOUR DES CLIFFANGHERS! Mais qui peuvent bien être ces trois personnages? Suspense suspense!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Alors, qui étaient les 3 individus sortant de l'ombre de la Maison du Verseau? La réponse immédiatement!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Les trois personnes se tenant dans la Maison du Verseau faisaient face à l'ultime Guerrier Titanesque, qui était encore sous le choc.

-Pff ! Tu croyais quoi ? On ne nous tue pas si facilement, nous, et on se venge toujours !

-Némée, arrêtes avec tes répliques de Nicky Larson.

-J'approuve, Sadalsuud.

-Vous êtes vraiment des rabat-joie, tous les deux !

Chaos restait immobile. C'était impossible ! Ces trois Chevaliers étaient morts il y 5 ans de cela lors de la bataille entre Athéna et Sekhmet, ils ne pouvaient pas être de retour à la vie !

-Ben alors, surpris ? C'est vrai que notre entrée était classe, mais quand même ! Allez, tu te bats ?

-Il suffit, Némée. On a pas de temps à perdre !

-T'es vraiment pas marrant, Sadalsuud !

-Et c'est pour ça que je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

Ils se tourna ensuite vers le Guerrier Titanesque du Chaos. –Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et honnêtement je m'en fiche complètement. Mais tu es forcément un ennemi d'Athéna, alors jamais nous ne te laisserons passer ! Allez les gars, on y va ! AURORA EXECUTION !

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

-LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Comme bien souvent, ils lancèrent leurs trois attaques en même temps, histoire d'être sûr de vaincre leur adversaire. Celui-ci ne pouvait résister ! L'attaque étant trop rapide pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Chaos fut balayé par la puissance de l'assaut, et réduit en poussière.

-C'est impossible… Comment pouvez-vous être aussi forts ?

Ayant sentis l'énorme explosion de Cosmos qui en émanait, tous se retrouvèrent à la Maison du Verseau. Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud, épuisés par leurs efforts, restaient immobiles, haletants. Les Chevaliers d'Or, ainsi que le Pope et la Déesse, bientôt suivies par Shun, restaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Muette d'étonnement, Katie avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient enfin revenus… Bousculant tout le monde, elle se précipita sur le Lion et se jeta dans ses bras, sans retenir ses larmes.

-Némée… Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir !

Un sourire bienveillant et serein aux lèvres, Némée lui répondit.

-Allez, je suis là, maintenant… Sèche tes larmes, Katie.

Les Chevaliers d'Or ainsi que le Pope, Athéna et Shun regardaient les heureuses retrouvailles du couple, jusqu'à ce que Sarina pose LA question que tous avaient en tête.

-Mais… Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper du Sanctuaire de Sekhmet ?

Le Verseau prit la parole. –C'est grâce à Callux : juste avant que le Sanctuaire s'effondre, il est parvenu par miracle, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, à ouvrir un passage dimensionnel pour que nous nous enfuyions. Malheureusement, l'effort a été trop intense, et il a perdu sa faculté à voyager à sa guise entre les dimensions pendant 1 mois. C'est pour ça que nous ne rentrons que maintenant. Mais au moins, Némée a pu recouvrir la vue !

Perplexe, Gianfranco décida de plomber l'ambiance. –1 mois ? Vous plaisantez ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'on a vaincu Sekhmet ! 5 ans qu'on attend un hypothétique retour de votre part ! 5 ANS !

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or disparus encaissèrent la nouvelle du mieux qu'ils purent. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Mais alors, nous… Nous aurions erré dans une dimension où le temps s'écoule différemment durant tout ce temps ?

Hochant la tête, Sarina confirma les craintes des trois Héros, jusqu'à ce que Némée reprenne la parole.

-Et ben… On a voyagé longtemps, dis donc ! Enfin, l'important c'est qu'on soit revenus, n'est-ce pas ?

Une voix puissante se fit entendre. –En effet, vous ne serez pas trop de douze pour vaincre Cronos !

Levant les yeux au ciel, les Chevaliers d'Or virent un homme vêtu d'un Surplis noir descendre vers eux. Instantanément, ils se mirent tous en garde pour protéger Athéna, mais celle-ci fit augmenter son Cosmos pour leur signifier qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

-Mon cher oncle… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite.

-Athéna… Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

Les protecteurs de la Déesse restèrent bouche bée. Hadès, Dieu des Enfers, venait de débarquer au Sanctuaire !

-Calmez-vous, Chevaliers, je viens en paix. Athéna, expliques-leur la raison de ma venue.

La Déesse aux yeux pers prit une profonde inspiration, avant de déclarer les terribles nouvelles.

-Mes chers Chevaliers… Je crois que les explications ne sont pas nécessaires.

Hochant la tête de résignation, les Chevaliers comprirent immédiatement.

-Le réveil de Cronos est proche, Chevaliers, c'est pourquoi il vous faut impérativement devenir plus forts ! Si mon père venait à se réveiller, je me chargerais de le retenir avec mes Trois Juges le temps que vous deveniez encore plus forts… Bien que cela me répugne, nous aurons besoin de votre aide ! À plus tard, Chevaliers !

Disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était venu, Hadès repartit aux Enfers. Encore interloqués, les protecteurs d'Athéna ne réagirent pas immédiatement lorsque leur Déesse s'adressa à eux.

-Chevaliers, il est tard, et je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sont exténués. Retrouvons nous demain au 13ème Temple. Ah oui, pensez à venir avec vos Armures dans leurs Box, je vous expliquerais. Allez dormir, à présent. Je pense que certains ont des choses à se dire…

Avec un petit clin d'œil vers Katie, Athéna retourna dans son Temple, accompagné de Shun. Marine s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Némée… Mon bébé, tu m'as manqué…

-Maman, j'ai 25 ans maintenant, je suis peut-être un peu grand pour que tu m'appelles ton bébé, non ?

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire. Déesse qu'il était heureux d'être rentré, même si c'était pour se rebattre immédiatement. Sa mère le rabroua immédiatement.

-Tu seras toujours mon petit bébé. Allez, va voir Katie. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Sans un mot de plus, tous retournèrent dans leurs Maisons respectives. Aiolia attendait dans la Maison du Scorpion, Léo à la main, sa mère lui ayant interdit de le rejoindre. Mais tout d'un coup, il vit Katie revenir avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Maman ? C'est qui le monsieur ?

Se tournant vers son fils, Katie lui répondit. –Aiolia, mon chéri… Voici ton papa !

Le petit Scorpion se tut, alors que le Lion prenait la parole.

-C'est… Mon fils ? Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me ressemble !

Tendant les bras, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion invita son fils à le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans les bras paternels en pleurant de joie.

-Papa !

Katie se joignit au câlin général, heureuse d'être enfin réunie avec les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Puis, interrompant l'étreinte, Katie prit la parole.

-Aiolia, il est tard, va te coucher… Papa et moi viendrons te faire un bisou après.

-D'accord, maman…

Traînant les pieds et tenant à peine debout sur ses jambes, le petit Scorpion alla se coucher, laissant ses parents seuls. Sans attendre, Némée embrassa la femme qu'il aimait.

-Katie… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé seuls, tous les deux…

-Chut… Ne dis rien de plus… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et puis tu es finalement revenu ! Rien n'aurait pu nous faire plus plaisir…

Profitant de l'étreinte, Katie eut soudainement un flash.

-Mais alors… Si vous n'êtes pas morts… Tu n'as pas pu voir ton père…

-Non, en effet… Mais je le verrais à ma mort, qui je l'espère sera le plus tard possible ! Actuellement, tout ce que je veux… C'est rester avec vous deux, pour vous protéger ! C'est pourquoi nous vaincrons Cronos !

-Tu m'as tellement manqué… Quel dommage qu'on doive se rebattre immédiatement !

-Nous nous battons pour que le Bien triomphe, et qu'il n'y ait plus d'enfants malheureux ! Aiolia… Notre enfant… C'est la preuve vivante que nous devons continuer à nous battre !

-Pour lui, je me relèverais toujours… Allons lui dire bonne nuit. Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ton Temple est inhabité depuis 5 ans…

-Bien sûr que je reste. Je ne veux pas te quitter alors qu'on vient enfin de se retrouver ! En plus… On a plein de choses à rattraper…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un petit sourire grivois que lui rendit immédiatement le Scorpion. La nuit allait être courte, au 8ème étage…

Dans le palais du Pope, Shun tentait de digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Cronos, le Roi des Titans, serait en train de se réveiller… Mais tout d'un coup, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années…

-T'es toujours en train de rêvasser, Shun !

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Dans une gerbe de flammes, celui qui avait visité l'Enfer tant de fois débarqua dans le palais popal. Celui qu'on considérait comme immortel… Ikki, Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Phénix !

-Ikki, mon frère ! Tu es revenu ! Ça fait quoi… 25 ans ?

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas revenu… Tu es un homme, maintenant, père de famille et assistant du Grand Pope, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Mais cette fois-ci… Mon aide vous sera nécessaire. 12 Chevaliers d'Or et 3 Juges ne suffiront pas à vaincre le Roi des Titans ! J'espère que tu nous aideras.

Shun se tut. –Je… Je ne sais pas, Ikki…

-Comment ça ?

-Cela fait plus de 20 ans que je n'ai plus porté mon Armure… J'ai sûrement perdu toutes mes capacités de combat, je serais certainement plus un poids qu'autre chose !

Ikki tiqua, avant de fixer son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu te mens à toi-même ! Tu as été le premier d'entre nous à t'éveiller au 7ème Sens, et ton Cosmos est pratiquement égal à celui d'un Dieu si tu te bats sérieusement ! Tu as même été la réincarnation de l'un d'eux !

-Ikki a raison, Shun !

-Nous devons joindre nos forces pour vaincre Cronos !

Deux personnes en Armures Divines venaient de rentrer.

-Shiryû ! Hyôga ! Vous avez de nouveau revêtu vos Armures !

-En effet. Cela sera nécessaire pour vaincre Cronos ! Tiens, on t'a amené quelque chose.

Une Box trônait devant le bureau du Pope, ornée de la représentation d'une jeune fille. L'Armure de Bronze Divine d'Andromède… Il y a si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas porté… Tendant la main, Shun ouvrit la Box, et instantanément, son Armure vint recouvrir son corps. Il se sentit revivre : cette sensation de bien-être et de puissance… Il l'avait oubliée…

-Allons dormir. De rudes journées nous attendent à partir de demain.

* * *

 **FANSERVICE EN APPROCHE DANS LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES, JE RÉPÈTE FANSERVICE EN APPROCHE  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Il est temps de devenir plus forts, Chevaliers... La survie de la Terre est entre vos mains! Profitez bien!**

* * *

Le lendemain, les 12 protecteurs d'Athéna se retrouvèrent devant leur Déesse, qui était accompagnée des Chevaliers de Bronze Divins.

-Kiki du Bélier, pour vous servir.

-Cristiano du Taureau, pour vous servir.

-Callux des Gémeaux, pour vous servir.

-Gianfranco du Cancer, pour vous servir.

-Némée du Lion, pour vous servir.

-Sarina de la Vierge, pour vous servir.

-Ryûjin de la Balance, pour vous servir.

-Katie du Scorpion, pour vous servir.

-Seiya du Sagittaire, pour vous servir.

-Natassia du Capricorne, pour vous servir.

-Sadalsuud du Verseau, pour vous servir.

-Daphné des Poissons, pour vous servir.

À peine avaient-ils finis de se présenter, qu'un tintement se fit entendre. Les Armures d'Or résonnaient entre elles, à nouveau toutes réunies après 26 ans. La Déesse aux yeux pers se leva de son trône, prête à donner des explications à ses Chevaliers.

-Mes chers Chevaliers d'Or… Enfin, vous voilà tous réunis… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me réjouit. Je regrette tellement qu'à peine rentrés, nos trois amis doivent immédiatement se battre, mais cela est nécessaire ! Si Cronos venait à se réveiller, ce serait atroce. À côté de lui, mon oncle est inoffensif !

-Athéna, que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Seiya, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : vous devez devenir plus forts. Sortez vos Armures de leurs Box !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les 12 Armures les plus prestigieuses de la Chevalerie d'Athéna étaient regroupées sous leur forme totémique. La fille de Zeus sortit alors une dague. Celle utilisée par Saga des Gémeaux il y a de cela 40 ans… Immédiatement, la Déesse de la Guerre s'ouvrit la paume de la main, et commença à verser son sang sur les Armures d'Or, en commençant par celle du Bélier, ce qui provoqua la stupeur si ce n'est l'indignation parmi ses protecteurs.

-Déesse, que faites-vous ? Nos Armures n'ont pas besoin d'être réparées !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiki, je sais ce que je fais.

Consciencieusement, la Déesse aux yeux pers continua inlassablement sa tâche, jetant un peu de son sang sur les Armures du Taureau, des Gémeaux, du Cancer, du Lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Scorpion, du Sagittaire, du Capricorne, du Verseau et enfin des Poissons. Légèrement épuisée par l'effort, Athéna alla s'asseoir sur son trône.

-Mettez vos Armures, à présent.

Toujours légèrement circonspects, les Chevaliers d'Or enfilèrent leurs protections, attendant un hypothétique changement. Mais tout d'un coup, les Armures d'Or résonnèrent à nouveau entre elles, et commencèrent à muter !

L'Armure du Bélier se para de cornes plus imposantes et d'ailes s'ange dont les commencements rappelaient la forme des cornes d'un bélier indomptable. Celle du Taureau, non content de devenir encore plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, se dota également d'ailes, ce qui pouvait paraître légèrement étonnant car rien ne rappelait un taureau dans leur forme. L'Armure des Gémeaux était la plus originale : non content d'offrir une protection supplémentaire, elle se para elle aussi de deux ailes aux formes différentes, rappelant la douloureuse dualité de ce signe maudit…

-Mais…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les Armures d'Or…

Les Armures continuaient leurs mutations : celle du Cancer se dota d'ailes rappelant les pinces d'un crabe, symbole de cette constellation. L'Armure d'Or du Lion, elle se fit plus imposante et se para également de sorte d'ailes pouvant faire penser à la crinière d'un lion fougueux. L'Armure de la Vierge, déjà large aux épaules, se fit encore plus large qu'elle ne l'était précédemment, alors que ce que l'on pourrait apparenter à de longues traînées pendaient derrière l'Armure.

-C'est incroyable !

-Ce changement…

-Serait-ce… ?

L'Armure de la Balance, elle, fut sans doute celle qui changea le moins : les armes et le casque devinrent en effet plus imposants. L'Armure du Scorpion, elle, se para d'une magnifique paire d'ailes prenant la forme des pinces de cet animal si dangereux. Celle du Sagittaire, tout comme celle de la Balance, ne fut que très légèrement modifiée : le casque et les ailes devinrent plus imposants et majestueux.

-Je ne pensais pas cela possible…

-Ces Armures d'Or…

-Non… Pas de simples Armures d'Or…

Le casque de l'Armure du Capricorne se dota de cornes plus épaisses, alors que des ailes semblables à celle du Bélier mais en plus pointues poussaient dans le dos. L'Armure d'Or du Verseau, quant à elle, se fit plus large aux épaules, et se para de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de rubans qui semblaient figés et immuables. Enfin, comme la plupart de ses congénères, l'Armure des Poissons se fit plus majestueuse et se dota d'ailes qui donnaient un peu un air de poisson volant.

-Ces Armures…

-Encore plus résistantes et puissantes…

-Ce sont…

Athéna eut un sourire, avant de reprendre la parole et de dissiper les doutes de ses Chevaliers.

-Oui… Vos Armures d'Or sont devenues des Kamui !

-Je sens une puissance incroyable déferler en moi… Plus encore que lorsque j'ai revêtu l'Armure de Bronze Divine de Pégase !

-C'est normal, Seiya. Les Armures de Bronze Divines sont certes plus puissantes que des Armures d'Or simples, mais même le Bronze Divin ne pourra rien face au Roi des Titans ! C'est pourquoi Hadès et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord d'améliorer vos Armures. Vous êtes presque l'égal de Dieux, désormais !

Sadalsuud prit la parole. –Athéna, veuillez excuser mon impertinence… Mais sommes-nous réellement dignes de porter ces Armures qui font de nous des êtres quasiment divins ?

-Sadalsuud, je comprends que tu sois inquiet d'être submergé par tant de puissance… Mais si un seul d'entre vous s'était montré indigne d'une Armure Divine, aucune d'entre elles n'aurait changé de forme. Toutefois, il vous faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser complètement leur pouvoir incroyable. C'est pourquoi dans les jours à venir, vous allez vous entraîner avec des personnes qui ont déjà maîtrisés la puissance divine… Vous pouvez rentrer !

À ces mots de la Déesse de la Guerre, 4 hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. De véritables légendes vivantes… Shiryû du Dragon ! Hyôga du Cygne ! Shun d'Andromède ! Ikki du Phénix ! Athéna reprit la parole :

-Seiya et les Bronzes Divins ont déjà expérimentés la puissance des Armures Divines, c'est pourquoi ils vous entraîneront par petit groupes à maîtriser et développer leur puissance. Kiki, Gianfranco, vous vous entraînerez avec Seiya. Cristiano et Ryûjin avec Shiryû. Natassia, Sadalsuud et Daphné avec Hyôga. Callux et Sarina s'entraîneront avec Shun. Enfin, Némée et Katie s'entraîneront avec Ikki. Commençons l'entraînement !

Et c'est ainsi que durant les nombreux jours qui suivirent, les Chevaliers d'Or, sous la houlette du Sagittaire et des Bronzes Divins, s'entraînèrent pour faire leur la puissance des Armures d'Or Divines. Enfin, ils étaient prêts…

Aux Enfers, c'était la panique : en effet, Cronos, Roi des Titans, venait de se réveiller de son sommeil qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter ! Quatre hommes en Surplis tentaient tant bien que mal de l'affronter.

-GREATEST CAUTION !

Le Juge de la Wyvern lança sa technique fétiche, qui se volatilisa instantanément devant Cronos !

-Tu as beau être un Juge des Enfers, face à moi, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un insecte ! Subis ta propre arcane, vermisseau !

Renvoyant l'attaque, Cronos fit s'écrouler Rhadamanthe au sol. Mais d'autres personnes continuaient la lutte…

-GALACTICA ILLUSION !

Sans plus de succès, Éaque, Juge du Garuda, tenta d'attaquer le Seigneur des Titans.

-Tu croyais vraiment être capable d'atteindre mon esprit ? Meurs, sale cloporte !

Faisant simplement exploser son Cosmos, Cronos envoya valser son ennemi au loin. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger !

-Mais… Mon corps… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Cosmic Marionation ! Tout Titan que tu es, entre mes mains, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite marionnette, Cronos !

-Oh, vraiment, Juge du Griffon ? Je te trouve bien présomptueux ! Tu as juste réussi à me bloquer car j'étais occupé avec ton idiot de frère, mais maintenant que toute mon attention est reportée sur toi… Tu vas mourir !

Tranchant les fils du marionnettiste comme on découpe une motte de beurre, Cronos chargea un Cosmos bleuâtre avant de l'envoyer sur Minos, qui n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde, abasourdi qu'il était que quelqu'un ait réussi à se débarrasser de sa technique aussi facilement. Même ce maudit Albafica avait eu plus de mal ! Satisfait de lui, le Roi des Titans se tourna vers le Dieu des Enfers, son fils.

-Cela fait longtemps, Hadès, hein ?

-En effet, Père. Mais j'aurais préféré que jamais nous ne nous retrouvions face à face !

-Oh, Hadès, n'es-tu pas ravi de me revoir ? Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas dans ma quête de destruction du monde ? J'ai déjà rallié Achlys, Hécate et Némésis à ma cause ! Avec toi à nos côtés… Nous pourrions détruire cette insignifiante planète, et prendre les places qui nous reviennent de plein droit sur l'Olympe !

Le Dieu des Enfers se figea : ainsi, son père avait réussi à rallier des Divinités mineures à sa cause… Ce n'était pas bon signe !

-Père, pensez-vous réellement que j'accepterais votre proposition ?

-Hadès, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas d'autres choix ! Veux-tu laisser la planète à cette cruche d'Athéna ?

-Entre elle et vous… Je n'hésite pas un seul instant ! En garde, Père !

-Pauvre idiot ! Même si tu es mon fils, je ne tolèrerais plus tes actes de rébellion !

Aussitôt, le père et le fils se lancèrent dans la bataille, tandis que les Trois Juges des Enfers se remettaient péniblement sur pieds, s'épaulant les uns les autres pour ne pas tomber de fatigue. Le spectacle sous leurs yeux les sidéra : alors qu'ils avaient tous trois étés ridicules, à un niveau proche de celui d'un Chevalier d'Acier, leur Seigneur Hadès armé de son épée ténébreuse faisait pratiquement jeu égal avec Cronos ! La Wyvern poussa un soupir : décidément, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les Dieux… La bataille continuait de faire rage, mais le Maître des lieux prit la parole.

-Père, auriez-vous peur de quelques Chevaliers d'Or ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne déploie que 10% de ma puissance actuellement ! Une fois au maximum de mes capacités, je serais capable de t'annihiler en un instant ! Ce n'est pas ces minables qui vont m'inquiéter !

-Oh, vraiment ? Je suis ravi de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à me battre à fond.

-Sale impertinent ! Tu crois vraiment que vous arriverez à me vaincre ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous serez surpris de la puissance des humains. Préparez-vous à faire face aux Chevaliers d'Athéna, Père ! À moins… Que vous ne soyez trop lâche et craintif ?

Cronos fulminait. –Très bien ! J'attendrais l'arrivée de ces soi-disant surpuissants Chevaliers, et je vous tuerais tous !

Instantanément, il disparut. S'écroulant, les Trois Juges commencèrent à panser leurs plaies.

-Seigneur Hadès… Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il nous est possible de vaincre votre Père ?

-Il le faudra bien, Rhadamanthe. Sinon… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

* * *

 **Et une victimisation de Juges en règle, une! Mais maintenant que les Chevaliers d'Or ont acquis la puissance divine, ils sont surpuissants!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Un chapitre qui tient plus de la transition qu'autre chose, mais bon après tout faut bien souffler un peu!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Quelques temps après le réveil des Armures Divines, Athéna reçut un appel cosmique d'Hadès.

- _Athéna, le moment va être venu… Tes Chevaliers sont-ils prêts ?_

 _-Oui, mon oncle. Je pense honnêtement qu'ils ne peuvent pas plus progresser, pour des mortels. S'ils ne peuvent nous aider à vaincre votre père… Personne d'autre ne le pourra._

 _-Cronos est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que je craignais… J'ai bien peur que cela soit notre ultime combat en cette ère, Athéna !_

 _-Si nos âmes divines doivent rejoindre l'Olympe pour pouvoir le vaincre… Je me sacrifierais volontiers._

 _-C'est fort honorable de ta part. Enfin, tu acceptes ton rang Divin… Sois aux Enfers avec tes Chevaliers d'Or et tes Chevaliers de Bronze Divins demain à la première heure._

 _-Nous y serons. À demain, mon oncle._

Athéna fit chauffer son Cosmos pour appeler ses Chevaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, les 16 Chevaliers Divins étaient regroupés dans la pièce.

-Chevaliers, l'heure de votre ultime combat est venue. Cronos est réveillé aux Enfers, et mon oncle Hadès a tant bien que mal tenté de l'arrêter avec ses Juges, mais ces derniers furent facilement défaits… Demain, nous irons aux Enfers affronter le Seigneur des Titans. Ce sera peut-être à tous notre dernier combat !

-« Notre » ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Soupirant, Athéna se détourna de ses Chevaliers pour se tourner vers son Pope.

-Marine, le temps est venu… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Hochant la tête, le Grand Pope quitta la pièce avant de revenir avec une petite boîte, d'où Athéna sortit une petite statue à son effigie. Instantanément, la statuette grandit, et prit la forme d'une Armure Divine recouvrant le corps de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

-Je ne pensais pas remettre cette Armure un jour… Mais pour la victoire de mes Chevaliers, je n'ai aucune hésitation à avoir ! Allez vous reposer, à présent. Une rude journée nous attend demain…

À ces mots, les Chevaliers se préparèrent à repartir dans leurs Temples. Daphné décida de s'occuper de ses fleurs. Après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait s'adonner à cette activité qu'elle aime tant… Sur le chemin de la Maison du Verseau, Sadalsuud et Natassia échangèrent quelques mots :

-Tu… tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

-Nous devons garder espoir, Natassia. Et même si nous devons mourir, nous réussirons à vaincre Cronos ! Mais enfin ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je… Je veux pas que papa ou toi vous mouriez ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et lorsque tu es « mort », ça nous dévastés, papa et moi ! Je me fiche de mourir… Mais je ne veux pas que vous me quittiez !

-Natassia… Hyôga peut vraiment être fier de toi. Sois rassurée, je ne mourrais pas, et lui non plus.

Sans un mot de plus, le Verseau se retira dans les quartiers privés de son temple. Natassia fut interloquée : pour une fois, Sadalsuud n'avait pas appelé le Cygne « Maître »…

Seiya et Gianfranco se trouvèrent seuls dans la Maison du Sagittaire, dans un silence pesant. Le Sagittaire finit par prendre la parole :

-Gianfranco… Si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Oh, on vient d'apprendre que le Roi des Titans venait de se réveiller, on est des demis Dieux, et on va sans doute tous crever demain ! Je vois pas ce qui pourrait aller mal, papa !

Avec un sourire triste, la légende vivante répondit à son fils.

-Tu as peur pour Sarina, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Cancer resta muet. On pouvait reprocher certaines choses à son père, mais sur ce coup-là il avait vraiment été une flèche.

-J'avais bien deviné… Tu sais, c'est très louable de ta part de t'inquiéter, mais cela ne doit pas te paralyser pour le combat à venir. Nous servons une cause juste, il est donc évident que nous gagnerons ! Allez, va dans ton temple, à présent.

-J'ai compris… Bonne nuit, papa.

Dans la Maison du Scorpion, Némée jouait avec son fils. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il l'avait rencontré… Et si ça se trouve, dès demain il ne le reverrait plus… Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Ils vaincront demain ! Katie s'approcha doucement de son homme et de son fils.

-Aiolia, il est temps d'aller dormir, maintenant, c'est Shaina qui s'occupera de toi demain… Papa et Maman vont travailler.

-Vous allez pas mourir, hein ?

Les deux amants se turent avant de se regarder mutuellement tristement. Ce pauvre enfant… Si seulement il avait pu ne pas naître dans ce lieu où l'on peut mourir à tout instant !

-Je suis déjà mort une fois, Aiolia, alors je reviendrais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et Maman aussi ! Allez va dormir, maintenant…

Résigné, le petit Scorpion alla se coucher, alors que Katie enlaçait tendrement celui qu'elle aimait en sanglotant doucement…

Dans le Temple de la Balance, Ryûjin et Cristiano discutaient un peu, comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient.

-Tu penses qu'on peut gagner ?

-Il le faudra bien ! Je veux pas être un Chevalier d'Or pendant seulement un mois !

-Tu as toujours eu un sens de l'humour particulier, Cristiano…

Sarina méditait dans la Maison de la Vierge. C'était sa façon à elle de se relaxer autant que possible. Mais brusquement, elle fut déconcentrée par l'arrivée de quelqu'un…

-Bonsoir, Gianfranco.

Délicatement, le Cancer s'approcha par derrière de la Vierge avant de l'enlacer.

-T'es prête pour demain ?

-Plus que jamais. Notre monde a le droit de vivre en paix sans être le jouet de Divinités.

Toutefois, Gianfranco nota les trémolos dans la voix d'habitude si assurée de Sarina.

-J'aime pas te voir triste, tu sais…

-J'ai tellement peur pour demain… Pas de mourir, mais de devoir les quitter…

-On sera toujours ensemble, Sarina. Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant que la fille de Shun ne reprenne la parole.

-Dis-moi… Tu voudrais pas aller un peu plus loin ?

-Mais et ton père ?

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble… Si on doit mourir demain, alors profitons au maximum l'un de l'autre…

Callux et Kiki étaient en route pour leurs Temples respectifs, prêts à dormir. Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, allongé sur son lit, se fit une rétrospective de sa vie. Sa naissance, sa fuite, son entraînement… Si tout devait s'achever demain, et bien on pourra dire qu'il aura eu une vie bien remplie !

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent au 13ème, attendant l'arrivée d'Hadès qui les amènerait en son Royaume. Peu de temps après, le Seigneur Noir débarqua de manière excessivement classe dans le palais du Pope.

-Je vois que vous êtes devenus véritablement puissants, pour des mortels… Allons-y ! Le Destin de votre planète se jouera dans les heures à venir !

Aussitôt, le fils de Cronos amena tout ce beau petit monde aux Enfers, où les attendait les Trois Juges des Armées d'Hadès.

-Mes chers Juges, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu panser vos plaies depuis notre dernier combat contre mon père. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Seigneur Hadès, nous avons appris que Cronos s'était rendu aux alentours du Cocyte avec Achlys, Némésis et Hécate. Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient en train de nous attendre.

-Merci, Rhadamanthe. Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Suivez-moi !

Sans se faire prier, la Déesse de la Sagesse et se protecteurs emboîtèrent le pas au Seigneur des lieux et à ses Juges. Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent devant ce fleuve glacé, où les attendaient leurs ennemis… Achlys, Déesse du Poison et du Malheur ! Némésis, Déesse de la Vengeance ! Hécate, Déesse de la Lune et de la Magie ! Et enfin, le plus terrible de tous… Cronos, Maître du Temps et Seigneur des Titans !

-Alors finalement, tu as vraiment fait appel à Athéna et ses protecteurs… Où est passée ta fierté, Hadès ?

-Ma fierté est bien peu de choses, comparé à la destruction du monde. Père ! Je vous jure solennellement que nous vous vaincrons et vous replongerons dans ce sommeil que vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter !

-Tu crois vraiment cela ? Ce n'est pas parce que les Chevaliers d'Or ont vaincu mes pitoyables Guerriers Titanesques qu'ils seront capables de résister face à des Déesses ! Allez-y, vous autres ! Réduisez en miettes les protecteurs d'Athéna et d'Hadès !

Les trois Déesses ralliées à la cause de Cronos se mirent en garde, prêtes à partir à l'attaque. Athéna, de par sa condition de Déesse Guerrière, décida de la stratégie à adopter.

 _-Vous allez chacun vous séparer en petits groupes. Kiki, Cristiano, Seiya, et Daphné, vous affronterez Achlys. Gianfranco, Sarina, Ryûjin et Natassia se chargeront de lutter contre Némésis. Les quatre sauveurs d'Asgard affronteront Hécate. Quant à moi-même, je lutterais contre Cronos avec les Chevaliers de Bronze et le soutien d'Hadès et ses juges ! Bon courage à tous !_

Aussitôt, les défenseurs de la Terre se mirent en garde, prêts pour la bataille. L'heure de l'ultime combat a sonné !

* * *

 **Time to kill Gods, Gold Saints! Montre-vous digne de la puissance divine!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Allez, Chevaliers d'Or, il est temps de se battre à fond pour la Terre et l'humanité! Profitez bien!**

* * *

Se séparant comme prévu par Athéna, les Chevaliers se regroupèrent pour affronter leurs ennemies. Achlys, Déesse du Poison et du Malheur, faisait face au premier groupe de Chevaliers.

-Depuis trop longtemps, Zeus règne sur l'Olympe sans nous accorder sa considération ! Il est temps que sa Majesté Cronos prenne le relais !

-Pff. Parce que tu crois que Cronos te laissera gouverner à ses côtés ?

-Il suffit, Sagittaire ! Je vais te tuer pour ton blasphème ! HOLY POISON !

Tendant la main en avant, Achlys laissa échapper un Cosmos d'un violet fort laid qui fonça droit vers Seiya. Mais au dernier moment, Daphné s'interposa sur la trajectoire de l'attaque !

-Petite idiote ! Que crois-tu faire ? Tu voulais sauver le Sagittaire ?

Immobile, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ne répondit rien, avant de relever la tête d'un air triomphant.

-Le pouvoir des Armures Divines est réellement impressionnant… Sans elle, il ne fait aucun doute que ton poison m'aurait tuée ! Mais maintenant… L'assimiler est un jeu d'enfant pour quiconque a été exposé à différentes toxines pendant son entraînement comme moi !

Achlys était abasourdie : non content de porter des Kamui, ces mortels osaient lui résister ?

-Misérables ! Votre existence même est un péché ! Vous allez mourir de ma main ! EVIL FLASH !

-GREAT HORN !

Sans perdre un instant, Cristiano avait réagi à la vitesse de la lumière, et avait lancé son arcane sur son opposante. Celle-ci n'avait rien vu venir !

-C'est… C'est incroyable… L'Armure Divine me permet de maîtriser aisément la vitesse de la lumière !

Achlys se remit difficilement sur pieds, son Armure en lambeaux à cause de l'attaque du Taureau.

-Toi… Tu as osé touché à ma divine personne ! Tu vas mourir !

-Un instant, Achlys !

-Hein ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Seiya se déplaça derrière la Déesse du Poison et du Malheur avant de bloquer ses mouvements d'un Full Nelson.

-Mais quelle est cette posture dangereusement tendancieuse ?

-L'attaque qui signera ta défaite ! PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH !

Décollant littéralement comme une fusée, le Sagittaire emmena son adversaire loin dans les airs avant de la lâcher au sol.

-Kiki, Daphné, ça va être à vous !

Sortant une Rose rouge, Daphné eut un regard pour le Bélier. Tacitement, ils se mirent d'accord sur la démarche à suivre.

-Ces fleurs sont pour toi, Achlys… ROYAL DEMON ROSES !

Il ne fait aucun doute que si elle avait été au maximum de ses capacités, Achlys aurait résisté au parfum des Roses de Daphné. Mais avec son Armure réduite en miettes par le Great Horn, et sévèrement amochée par le Pegasus Rolling Crush, la Déesse du Poison et du Malheur était une bien piètre combattante, à présent… Se laissant envahir par le parfum enchanteur de ces Roses empoisonnées, elle sentit ses cinq sens la quitter… Désormais, elle était une cible facile pour Kiki !

-STARDUST REVOLUTION !

Levant le bras puis le rabattant vers l'avant, le Chevalier du Bélier laissa échapper une pluie d'étoiles filantes qui attinrent toutes leur cible. Terrassée par tant de puissance, Achlys s'écroula au sol, raide morte. Mais 2 Déesses barraient encore la route aux Chevaliers d'Or…

Némésis, Déesse de la Vengeance, faisait face à Gianfranco, Sarina, Ryûjin et Natassia. Elle était vêtue d'un Surplis doré semblable à une Armure d'Or et pourvu d'ailes dignes de sa stature de Déesse vengeresse. Dans ses mains se trouvait une épée semblable à celle d'Hadès.

-Je suis le bras vengeur de sa Majesté Cronos ! Et comme preuve de ma loyauté, je vais tous vous tuer !

Elle se rua immédiatement sur les Chevaliers d'Or, prête à les embrocher. Mais alors qu'elle allait abattre son épée sur le groupe, elle sentit quelque chose lui résister…

-Je maîtrise Excalibur, l'épée sacrée ! Voyons-voir laquelle de nous deux est la meilleure bretteuse !

-Tu es fort insolente, Capricorne… Mais je relève ton défi !

À peine ce mot prononcé que les deux épéistes se lancèrent dans la bataille, Natassia avec son bras droit où reposait Excalibur, et Némésis avec son épée divine. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres Chevaliers d'Or du groupe restaient en retrait…

Le combat continuait de faire rage entre Natassia et Némésis, jusqu'à ce que la Déesse de la Vengeance ne rompe le ballet.

-Il semblerait que la puissance de ton épée ne soit pas à sous-estimer… Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens ! VENGEANCE SWORD !

Nimbant son épée d'un Cosmos doré, Némésis se prépara à frapper Natassia, qui para le coup avec sa propre épée. Ou plutôt tenta de le faire, car elle sentit une immense douleur dans son bras ! Se tenant le poignet, le Capricorne ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait : sa lame serait-elle brisée ?

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Face à l'épée vengeresse, même Excalibur n'est qu'une vulgaire brindille ! Meurs, Chevalier du Capricorne ! VENGEANCE SWORD !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer Natassia, une force incroyable bloqua son coup ! Le Cosmos autour de l'épée d'évapora, comme absorbé par une force supérieure. Clignant des yeux, la Déesse de la Vengeance constata avec surprise la présence d'un Bouclier protégeant la fille de Hyôga !

-Tu ne tueras personne aujourd'hui, Némésis, je te le garantis ! Le Bouclier de l'Armure de la Balance est indestructible, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit là d'une Kamui ! Jamais tu ne nous vaincras !

-Tu oses espérer pouvoir me tuer, Balance ?

-Moi ? Oh, non… Je vais laisser ce plaisir aux gens compétents ! Gianfranco, Sarina, à vous de jouer !

Subitement, les Chevaliers d'Or du Cancer et de la Vierge sortirent de leur torpeur et de leur retrait du combat. Némésis comprit seulement maintenant pourquoi le Capricorne se battait seule : tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion !

-SEKI SHIKI KONSÔ HA !

À peine eut-il terminé de prononcer ses mots qu'une centaine d'âmes en peine se précipitèrent sur la Déesse vengeresse pour lui causer autant de dommages que possibles. Tant bien que mal, Némésis tenta de se défendre, mais peine perdue : les esprits étaient bien trop nombreux… À peine les effets de l'attaque de Gianfranco furent-ils terminés que Sarina enchaîna immédiatement.

-RIKUDÔ RINNE !

Prenant la pose propre à cette terrible attaque, le Chevalier de la Vierge fit voyager la Déesse de la Vengeance dans les Six Mondes.

-Enfer ! Monde des Affamés ! Monde des Bêtes ! Mondes des Asuras ! Monde des Humains ! Nirvana !

Némésis s'écroula au sol et ne se releva pas. –À ton avis, dans quel monde est-elle tombée ?

-Cela me semble évident, Gianfranco. En tant que Déesse vengeresse, elle n'a pu tomber que chez les Asuras !

Au loin, l'affrontement entre Cronos et ses ennemis semblait à son paroxysme. Les Chevaliers de Bronze Divins tentaient tant bien que mal de résister, alors que les Juges des Enfers essayaient d'aider du mieux que possible leur Seigneur Hadès. Ce dernier et Athéna semblaient résister face au plus puissant des Titans, et paraissaient même prendre l'avantage de manière ponctuelle. Mais ils ne pourront pas résister éternellement ! Une seule et dernière Déesse faisait désormais face aux Chevaliers d'Or : Hécate, Déesse de la Lune et de la Magie ! Callux, Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud, les sauveurs d'Asgard, faisaient face à cette puissante Déesse.

-On va se battre seulement tous les quatre !

-Comme au bon vieux temps…

-Que de souvenirs !

-En mémoire de cette amitié, nous vaincrons Hécate !

Déterminés, le troisième groupe de Chevaliers fit face à la dernière protectrice du Roi des Titans.

-C'est une honte que vous portiez des Armures Divines ! Une fois que sa Majesté Cronos aura remporté la Victoire et arraché vos misérables vies de mortels, vous souffrirez en Enfer pour l'éternité !

-Qu'importe si nous passons pour des criminels aux yeux des Dieux… Nous nous battons pour Athéna, et exceptionnellement aujourd'hui pour Hadès ! Tant que ces deux-là seront toujours debout… Nous nous battrons !

-Tu es aussi stupide que tu en as l'air, Chevalier du Lion… Vous tuer tous les quatre sera un immense plaisir ! MOONBLAST !

Levant la main au-dessus de sa tête, Hécate chargea un Cosmos rosâtre prenant la forme d'une pleine lune avant de l'envoyer sur les Chevaliers d'Or qui ne firent pas un geste pour l'esquiver. La boule lancée par la Déesse de la Lune et de la Magie heurta avec violence les sauveurs d'Asgard, qui furent éjectés en l'air. Hécate se permit un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'elle constata que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient atterri sur leurs deux pieds et ne semblaient avoir aucun dommage à déplorer !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Comment pouvez-vous être indemnes après une telle attaque ?

-Tu n'as pas saisi, Hécate ?

-C'est là le pouvoir des Kamui !

-Aussi longtemps que nous les porterons, jamais tu ne nous vaincras !

-C'est à nous d'attaquer, à présent !

Aussitôt, Callux, Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud firent chauffer leurs Cosmos pour en finir avec cette Déesse. Joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, le Verseau fut le premier à partir à l'attaque.

-Hécate, prépares toi à affronter le froid absolu ! AURORA EXECUTION !

Sadalsuud laissa échapper toute la puissance de son attaque, réussissant une fois de plus à atteindre le Zéro Absolu. Petit à petit, la glace se mit à former des cristaux et à recouvrir complètement l'Armure d'Hécate ! Celle-ci était désormais inefficace !

-Némée, à toi !

Sans se faire prier, le Lion tendit le poing en arrière avant de le tendre vers l'avant en criant ces mots :

-Les crocs du Lion vont te déchirer ! LIGHTNING PLASMA !

Du poing de Némée fusèrent les multiples rayons lumineux de cette fameuse technique, qui frappèrent Hécate de toutes parts et détruisant l'Armure gelée par le Verseau.

-Cela ne se peut ! Vous ne pouvez être l'égal des Dieux !

-Des Dieux, j'en ai déjà tué deux… C'est pour cela que l'on me surnomme la Déicide ! Tu ne seras qu'une proie supplémentaire à mon tableau de chasse ! SCRALET NEEDLE !

Sans aucune hésitation, Katie porta 14 coups de la Scarlet Needle, auxquels Hécate survit miraculeusement. Malgré sa condition divine, sans Armure… Il était incroyable qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant de résistance !

-Tu vas désormais recevoir l'ultime piqûre, Hécate ! SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

L'ultime et mortelle piqûre de la Scarlet Needle heurta le ventre d'Hécate qui s'écroula au sol, alors que Callux arrivait devant elle… Traçant un triangle doré avec sa main droite, le Chevalier des Gémeaux tint le discours suivant :

-Tu as payé cher le fait d'avoir sous-estimé les Humains, Hécate ! Désormais, tu vas errer dans les méandres du Temps et de l'Espace ! GOLDEN TRIANGLE !

La technique inventée par Kanon enveloppa la Déesse de la Lune et de la Magie avant de l'envoyer faire un voyage dont elle ne reviendrait pas.

Enfin ! Les Chevaliers d'Or étaient parvenus à vaincre les protectrices de Cronos ! Pour que le Bien triomphe… Il faut maintenant vaincre le Seigneur des Titans ! Ce dernier était abasourdi : ces Chevaliers d'Or avaient-ils réellement réussis à vaincre trois Déesses ? S'échappant du champ de bataille, le père de Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès prit la parole :

-Vous avez vaincus mes subordonnées ? Très bien… Il est temps pour vous de découvrir le pouvoir du plus puissant des Titans !

* * *

 **Oui c'était rapide comme combats, mais après tout les Golds portent des Kamui! Ils sont quasiment l'égal des Dieux!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bon c'est bien gentil d'avoir détruit des Déesses, mais maintenant c'est Cronos qu'il faut battre! Et ça va être une autre paire de manches... Profitez bien!**

* * *

Sans lever le petit doigt, Cronos envoya valser ses différents opposants aux quatre coins de la Vallée des Ténèbres entourée par le Cocyte. Seul Hadès et Athéna parvinrent à rester debout, grâce à leur sang d'Olympien.

-Ah… C'est là la puissance d'un Titan…

-Sans commune mesure avec un Dieu…

-Comment pouvons-nous gagner ?

Péniblement, Seiya se remit debout. –Nous devons gagner ! Pour Athéna… Pour la Terre… Il nous faut nous relever ! Nous ne pouvons perdre ainsi ! Relevez-vous, mes amis !

Les mots du Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire agirent comme un électrochoc sur ses compagnons. Lentement mais sûrement, Kiki se releva le premier, bientôt suivi par les quatre sauveurs d'Asgard et les Chevaliers de Bronze Divins. Puis, le Cancer et la Vierge se remirent sur pieds, suivis peu après des trois Juges des Enfers. Finalement, les derniers Chevaliers d'Or parvinrent à se relever, prêts à partir à l'attaque.

-Nous n'avons presque plus de forces… Nous ne pourrons plus lancer qu'une ultime attaque !

À ces mots de Kiki, Seiya eut un flash. Oui… Là était la solution !

-Écoutez-moi ! Nous allons créer une attaque d'une puissance inégalée ! Cela nous coûtera peut-être la vie… Mais nous ne devons pas fléchir ! Nous allons lancer une Zodiac Clamation !

La Zodiac Clamation… La plus puissante attaque des Chevaliers d'Or ! Si cela ne pouvait vaincre Cronos… Rien ne le pourrait !

-Allez, on y va !

-Pour que le Bien triomphe à nouveau…

-…Unissons nos forces pour une ultime attaque !

Brûlant leur Cosmos jusqu'à une limite insoupçonnée, même pour des Chevaliers d'Or, les 12 meilleurs protecteurs de la Déesse de la Guerre se préparèrent à lancer leurs attaques.

-STARDUST REVOLUTION !

-GREAT HORN !

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

-SEKI SHIKI KONSÔ HA !

-LIGHTNING BOLT !

-TENMA KOFÛKU !

-ROZAN HYAKURYÛHA !

-SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARÈS !

-ATOMIC THUNDER BOLT !

-EXCALIBUR !

-AURORA EXECUTION !

-ROYAL DEMON ROSES !

Tous en chœur, ils s'exclamèrent :

-Disparais, Cronos ! ZODIAC CLAMATION !

Les Chevaliers d'Or lancèrent leurs attaques, mais Cronos semblait si puissant… Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Mais soudain, chacun d'entre eux entendit des voix.

- _Kiki… Kiki…_

 _-Non… Maître Mû ?_

 _-C'est bien moi Kiki. Tu en as fait, du chemin, depuis que je suis parti !_

 _-Maître Mû… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne suis pas à votre niveau…_

 _-Tu te trompes, Kiki… Tu es bien meilleur que moi. Même Shion est d'accord !_

 _-Ne perds pas espoir, Kiki ! Tu vaincras !_

 _-Maître Mû, Maître Shion… Je vous dédie cette attaque !_

Même son de cloche du côté de Cristiano :

- _Hahaha ! Sacré Mona ! Si j'avais su que son fils serait mon héritier !_

 _-A… Aldébaran ?_

 _-En personne ! Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi !_

 _-Vous étiez meilleur que moi… Je suis impuissant, en ce moment même ! Je suis sûr que si vous étiez à ma place, Cronos serait déjà vaincu !_

 _-Tu te déprécies trop, Cristiano !_

 _-Rasgado ?_

 _-Courage, Chevalier ! Aldébaran et moi-même croyons en votre victoire !_

Callux était concentré sur le Titan, lorsqu'il entendit à son tour des voix.

- _Et ben ! Enfin un Gémeaux apprécié au Sanctuaire ! Je pensais que c'était impossible !_

 _-Gardes tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi, Kanon._

 _-Saga ? Kanon ?_

 _-Oh ! Ils connaît vos prénoms ! Vous croyez qu'il nous connaît aussi ?_

 _-Deuteros, tu seras gentil de ne pas déconcentrer Callux._

 _-Aspros ? Deuteros ?_

 _-En personne, petit ! On voulait venir te féliciter : depuis que tu es un Chevalier d'Or, les Gémeaux ne sont plus méprisés. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi._

 _-Je… Dire que j'ai ressenti de la haine à votre égard pendant mon entraînement… Et que vous êtes maintenant là pour me soutenir… Je m'en veux tellement !_

 _-Personne n'est parfait, Callux. Je crois que moi, Saga, suis bien placé pour le dire… Courage, Chevalier, tu vaincras !_

Transpirant à cause de l'intensité du Cosmos dégagé par Cronos, Gianfranco ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit les voix.

 _-Pff ! Je suis sûr que si j'avais été à ta place, Cronos serait déjà scellé !_

 _-Prends pas la confiance, Deathy. Au moins, Gianfranco a eu l'intelligence d'apprendre toutes les techniques du Seki Shiki, contrairement à toi !_

 _-Toi l'ancêtre, la ferme !_

 _-Deathmask ? Manigoldo ?_

 _-Mais c'est qu'il a enfin réagi, le nabot ! Allez, bouge-toi les fesses et botte celles de Cronos ! Montre-toi digne de ton Armure !_

 _-Dixit celui qui l'a perdu…_

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit de la boucler, le vieux !_

 _-Deathmask, Manigoldo… Cette attaque est pour vous !_

Ruisselant de sang, Némée entendit à son tour des voix.

 _-Mon fils… Tu as atteint un tel niveau…_

 _-Pa…Papa ?_

 _-Eh, Némée, m'oublies pas !_

 _-Regulus ?_

 _-C'est bien moi ! On peut dire que t'en as, de la chance ! J'aurais bien aimé me battre contre un Titan !_

 _-Regulus, ne déconcentre pas Némée, s'il te plaît._

 _-T'es vraiment pas marrant, Aiolia !_

 _-Mais oui mais oui… Némée… Nous croyons en ta victoire !_

Sarina tremblait. Elle avait beau être réputée comme le Chevalier d'Or la plus proche des Dieux, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

 _-Sarina… Toi qui es d'habitude si sereine, pourquoi as-tu peur ?_

 _-Shaka… Je…_

 _-N'en dis pas plus, petite. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, et malgré ta réputation d'Être le plus proche des Dieux, tu restes une humaine… Comme nous avant toi…_

 _-Asmita ? C'est toi ?_

 _-Cela faisait longtemps, Sarina !_

 _-Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom…_

 _-Il faut bien une première fois à tout !_

 _-Sarina ! Tu es notre héritière légitime ! Tu vaincras !_

Déployant son Cosmos, Ryûjin tentait de maîtriser la puissance des Cent Dragons.

 _-Ryûjin… Ryûjin…_

 _-Mais… Qui me parle ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je pensais que ton père m'aurait parlé de toi !_

 _-Dokho !_

 _-Ouf ! J'ai eu peur, un moment ! Je croyais que Shiryû m'avait oublié !_

 _-Vous plaisantez ? Mon père vous vénère, et il me répétait souvent qu'il aurait aimé être capable d'être aussi bon que vous !_

 _-Haha ! C'est tout à fait ton père ! Mais tu sais… Il m'a déjà dépassé ! Allez, Ryûjin, tu vaincras Cronos avec tes compagnons !_

Libérant Antarès, Katie tenta de brûler son Cosmos autant que possible pour apporter un maximum de puissance à l'attaque zodiacale.

 _-Et ben ! Dire que t'as survécu à Katakeo… Même moi j'ai pas réussi !_

 _-Kardia !_

 _-Et il n'est pas seul !_

 _-Milo ? C'est toi ?_

 _-C'est bien moi ! Je dois te féliciter : résister à l'entraînement de mon idiot de frère n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui !_

 _-Vous êtes dur avec Sargas, Milo…_

 _-C'est affectueux, Katie… Je te suis reconnaissante de lui avoir redonné goût à la vie ! Allez, Chevalier, tu vaincras ! Tu as déjà frôlé la mort, tu ne peux pas mourir ici !_

Poing tendu, Seiya restait concentré sur Cronos, espérant que l'attaque gigantesque suffirait à vaincre le plus puissant des Titans.

 _-Tu m'étonneras toujours, Seiya…_

 _-Aiolos ? C'est toi ?_

 _-Oui, Seiya. Et je ne suis pas seul._

 _-Tu es très fort, Chevalier ! J'aurais bien aimé t'affronter ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de serviteur d'Athéna aussi dévoué que toi !_

 _-Et moi alors, tu m'oublies Sisyphe ?_

 _-Rah c'est bon te vexes pas Aiolos ! Allez Seiya ! Brûles ton Cosmos une fois de plus, au nom d'Athéna !_

Bras tendu, Natassia tentait de maîtriser la puissance de son épée sacrée, pour aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses compagnons.

 _-Excalibur a trouvé une nouvelle porteuse… Et elle l'a bien choisie !_

 _-Shura ?_

 _-Et il n'est pas seul ! Moi, El Cid, suis également présent ! Courage, Chevalier ! Ton esprit est aussi aiguisé que ta lame !_

 _-Dans ton bras reposes une épée sacrée… Ta victoire ne fait aucun doute ! Adieu, Natassia !_

Mains jointes tendues devant lui, Sadalsuud laissait échapper un froid égal au Zéro Absolu. Mais est-ce que cela suffirait, face à un être originel ?

 _-Et bien… Je n'aurais jamais cru que Hyôga serait un bon professeur, honnêtement !_

 _-Non… Vous seriez… Camus ?_

 _-En effet. Et je dois dire que je suis impressionné : ta maîtrise du Zéro Absolu… C'est absolument fabuleux._

 _-Moi-même n'ait jamais réussi à m'en servir aussi bien. Tu es impressionnant, Sadalsuud._

 _-Vous êtes… Dégel ?_

 _-Le seul et unique. Continues comme ça, Chevalier, tu vaincras !_

 _-Hyôga peut être fier de toi… Adieu, Sadalsuud !_

Laissant virevolter ses fleurs dans le but d'aider à l'attaque, Daphné ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat lorsque des voix résonnèrent dans son esprit.

 _-Ma sœur… Elle a donné naissance à une si belle jeune fille… Et quelle puissance en combat !_

 _-A… Aphrodite ?_

 _-C'est bien moi ! Tu m'as bluffé : maîtriser aussi bien tes Roses à un si jeune âge… J'en étais moi-même incapable !_

 _-Ça va les chevilles, Aphrodite ?_

 _-Mais ça va très bien, mon cher Albafica !_

 _-Tu as toujours été aussi beau que sûr de toi… Allez, Daphné, ne fléchis pas ! Une attaque de cette puissance vaincra Cronos, sois-en certaine !_

Les voix se turent dans toutes les têtes des Chevaliers d'Or. Avaient-ils rêvé ? Non… Les Chevaliers d'Or des deux précédentes Guerres Saintes étaient venus leur apporter leur soutien, et les féliciter… Regorgés d'espoir après les messages de leurs prédécesseurs, les Chevaliers d'Or firent augmenter leur Cosmos aussi haut que possible. S'unissant, les 12 attaques du Zodiaque fusionnèrent dans l'intention de frapper Cronos, et de le vaincre. Mais celui-ci tendit les mains, et bloqua l'attaque ! Cronos était-il trop fort pour eux, même une fois parés d'Armures Divines ?

-GREATEST CAUTION !

-GALACTICA ILLUSION !

-GIGANTIC FEATHER FLAP !

Les trois Juges des Enfers eux-mêmes venaient de prêter main-forte aux Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Mais le surplus de puissance fut insuffisant, Cronos ne vacillait pas… Si seulement les Juges et les Chevaliers disposaient d'un peu plus de puissance… Rien qu'un peu…

-ROZAN HYAKURYÛHA !

-AURORA EXECUTION !

-NEBULA STORM !

-HÔYOKUTENSHO !

Les Chevaliers de Bronze Divins s'étaient joints à l'assaut ! Cette fois-ci, Cronos vacillait… Enfin… Ils pouvaient le faire ! Pour que le Bien triomphe à nouveau… Que la Justice et l'Amour règnent sur Terre… Ils vaincront Cronos !

* * *

 **Bon si avec une Zodiac Clamation+les attaques des Bronzes Divins+le soutien des Juges Cronos ne crève pas, c'est que rien ne marchera!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Avec une attaque d'une telle ampleur dans la gueule, Cronos va bien finir par être vaincu! Allez Chevaliers, c'est pas le moment de flancher!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

Le plus puissant des Titans résistait tant bien que mal à l'assaut, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus :

-C'est impossible… De simples mortels, vaincre un Titan tel que moi ?

Englouti par l'assaut, Cronos ne put rien faire lorsque la puissance du Cosmos des protecteurs d'Athéna et Hadès vint le frapper. Alors que son corps se désagrégeait, il maudit son fils et sa petite-nièce.

-Hadès ! Athéna ! Vous croyez avoir gagné… Mais je reviendrais ! Et cette fois-ci, je vaincrais vos protecteurs un à un ! Je reprendrais le contrôle de la Terre, et les humains seront sous ma botte, ne l'oubliez jamais ! Et ce jour… Vous regretterez de vous être opposés à moi !

Sans sourciller, Hadès abattit son épée sur le sceau enfermant Cronos dans le Tartare qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

-Père… J'ai moi-même longtemps détesté les humains, et souhaité prendre le contrôle de la Terre mais ce fut une erreur ! Même s'ils sont dans la majorité mauvais, tant que l'Amour existera, les humains mériteront d'exister ! Viendra un jour où nous cesserons de nous réincarner… Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Tant que les Hommes auront besoin d'aide, Athéna et moi-même seront là ! À présent, ne ressortez jamais de votre prison !

Enfin… C'était terminé… Tous se laissèrent aller à des exclamations de joie. Les plus démonstratifs tels que Shun ou Natassia se laissèrent aller à des pleurs ou des étreintes, alors que les plus mesurés tels qu'Ikki ou Sadalsuud se contentèrent d'un sourire satisfait. Athéna et Hadès apparurent alors devant leurs protecteurs. Instantanément, les 19 combattants s'agenouillèrent devant les divinités. Athéna prit la parole :

-Relevez-vous, mes amis. Étant donné ce que vous avez fait pour nous, ce serait à nous de s'incliner.

-Ma nièce a raison. J'aimerais vous remercier, Chevaliers. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent passer une demie heure avec les personnes décédées de leur choix, ou bien faire revenir sur Terre pendant 24 heures une personne qui leur est chère.

Les Chevaliers se stoppèrent, surpris de la grande mansuétude du Seigneur des Lieux. Kiki fut le premier à s'avancer, sachant à qui il voulait parler.

-Seigneur Hadès, j'aimerais vous remercier de cette opportunité que vous nous donnez. Si cela est possible, je désirerais parler avec mes prédécesseurs au poste de Chevalier du Bélier, Mû et Shion.

-Accordé, Kiki du Bélier.

Mû et Shion apparurent immédiatement, comme par magie. Les larmes aux yeux, Kiki se jeta sur eux.

-Maître Mû ! Maître Shion !

Avec un regard bienveillant, Mû réceptionna le plus si petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Kiki ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

-Je vois que vous avez battu Cronos. Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci, Maître Shion.

Hadès se tourna vers les autres Chevaliers, laissant les trois Béliers à leurs retrouvailles.

-Cristiano du Taureau, que souhaite-tu ?

-Seigneur Hadès, si cela est possible, j'aimerais que vous rameniez à la vie pour 24 heures mon frère décédé, Ricardo.

-C'est possible. Il reviendra avec vous sur Terre avec les autres personnes que tes compagnons décideront de ramener à la vie. Callux des Gémeaux, quel est ton souhait ?

Callux avait longuement hésité, mais s'était finalement décidé. –Seigneur, si cela est possible, j'aimerais que vous rameniez ma sœur Taouy parmi nous pour 24 heures.

-Bien sûr. Elle sera là avec Ricardo. Gianfranco du Cancer, souhaites-tu quelque chose ?

-Je suis flatté par votre proposition, Seigneur… Mais je ne souhaite rien. En tant que Chevalier du Cancer, je peux voir les âmes… Alors faire revenir des personnes à la vie, non merci !

-Comme il te plaira, Chevalier du Cancer. Némée du Lion… Je pense savoir ce que tu souhaites. Ton père reviendra sur Terre avec vous.

Némée resta bouche bée un instant, avant de se ressaisir. –Je… Merci, Seigneur Hadès.

-Pas de quoi. Sarina de la Vierge, que souhaites-tu ?

-Rien, Seigneur. Les seules personnes décédées auxquelles j'ai envie de parler, ce sont mes prédécesseurs, et je converse déjà avec eux au quotidien.

-Très bien. Vous êtes surprenante, Chevalier de la Vierge… Ryûjin de la Balance ! Que souhaites-tu ?

Sursautant, car il n'avait pas réfléchi à la question, le fils de Shiryû réfléchit longuement, avant d'avoir un flash.

-Seigneur, si cela est en votre pouvoir, j'aimerais que vous fassiez plaisir à mes parents en ramenant Dokho de la Balance parmi nous pour 24 heures.

Surpris, Shiryû remercia mentalement son fils. Hadès reprit la parole.

-Il reviendra avec vous. Katie du Scorpion, que souhaites-tu ?

-Je… Seigneur, si cela est possible, j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec mes parents décédés… Edward et Charlotte Graffias !

Fermant les yeux, Hadès les rouvrit, et instantanément, les parents de Katie apparurent. Némée derrière elle, elle se précipita vers eux en pleurant de joie.

-Tu as 30 minutes, Scorpion.

-Merci, Seigneur.

-Katie ? C'est… C'est toi…

Se retournant vers son père, Katie tomba à genoux.

-Papa… Pardonne-moi !

Surpris, les Graffias virent leur fille à terre.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir comme ça… Surtout pour courir après une chimère qui s'est certes avérée vraie !

-Katie… Je t'ai déjà pardonné… Et tu sais… J'ai moi-même rêvé de devenir Chevalier après avoir lu l'histoire de Kardia.

Surprise, Katie se releva. –C'est… C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de fuir. Et puis après, j'ai rencontré ta mère… C'était ma Déesse à moi.

Sans un mot, Mrs Graffias s'approcha de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu étais si petite la dernière fois que je t'ai prise dans mes bras… Quelle belle jeune femme tu es devenue !

-Merci, maman !

Elles s'étreignirent longuement, avant que Lord Graffias ne reprenne la parole.

-Katie, si tu nous présentais le jeune homme derrière toi ?

Sursautant, Némée se rua vers ses… Beaux-parents ? Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Némée, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion. C'est mon fiancé… Et le père de mon fils.

-Vous… Vous avez un enfant ?

-Oui…

-C'est inattendu, mais je suis sûr qu'il vous apporte plein de bonheur ! Chevalier du Lion… Je compte sur vous pour que ma fille soit heureuse.

-Bien sûr, Lord Graffias. Votre fille… Est la femme la plus parfaite du Monde.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hadès continuait d'exaucer les souhaits.

-Pégase… Ou devrais-je dire, Sagittaire ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait bien mal, quand même ?

-Désolé, Hadès, mais nous étions en Guerre, et je me battais pour Athéna !

-Et c'est ce qui fait de toi un Guerrier valeureux. Qui désires-tu voir ou ramener ?

-Je désirerais parler aux huit Guerriers Divins d'Odin, que mes compagnons et moi avons dû malheureusement vaincre il y a de cela 26 ans.

-Accordé.

Instantanément, les 8 Guerriers Divins d'Odin apparurent devant lui.

-Pégase ? Non… C'est une Armure d'Or !

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Siegfried.

-Et nous, tu nous oublies ?

-Albérich… Thor…

Les Chevaliers de Bronze Divins s'avancèrent, chacun faisant face à celui ou ceux qu'ils avaient dû vaincre.

-Hagen…

-Chevalier du Cygne.

-Je… M'as-tu pardonné ?

Le Guerrier Divin de Merak eut un petit sourire. –Et toi, t'es-tu pardonné ?

Hyôga se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Non… Je m'en suis toujours voulu…

-Et bien saches que je t'ai pardonné depuis le début. Adieu… Hyôga.

Shiryû faisait face à Fenrir d'Alioth.

-Et bien ! Quelle Armure resplendissante ! Rien à voir avec ta pathétique Armure de Bronze lors de notre combat !

-Fenrir… Je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler.

-Moi de même, Dragon. Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans la haine des Hommes, ayant seulement des loups comme compagnons… Mais grâce à toi, j'ai eu conscience que les Hommes n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Merci, Shiryû.

Shun et Ikki discutaient gaiement avec Mime de Benetnasch, qui jouaient toujours de la lyre merveilleusement bien.

-Je suis content qu'ici, tu sourisses, Mime.

-C'est grâce à toi, Andromède, ainsi qu'au Phénix. Je cachais ma haine derrière un visage impassible… Mais cette haine n'a plus lieu d'être. À ma mort, j'ai été m'excuser auprès de Forkel. Sans vous… Jamais je n'aurais pu le faire. Merci… Shun, Ikki !

Face à Siegfried de Dubhe, Seiya ne savait que dire ni que faire. Mais le plus puissant des Guerriers Divins prit la parole.

-Pégase… Comment va Dame Hilda ?

-Très bien, Siegfried, sois rassurée. Elle a également tout mis en œuvre pour que vous en soyez pas oubliés, à Asgard.

-Dire que je ne j'ai jamais osé lui confesser mon amour pour elle… Je le ferais lorsqu'elle arrivera ici ! Mais j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible ! Merci de m'apporter ces bonnes nouvelles, Seiya.

Hadès continua ses demandes. –Natassia du Capricorne, que souhaites-tu ?

-Seigneur… Si vous pouviez me permettre de parler à mes parents, dont je n'ai malheureusement aucun souvenir… Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Aucun souci.

Immédiatement, un homme et une femme apparurent, et semblaient surpris d'être là. En les regardant, Natassia n'eut aucun doute : ces personnes… C'était ses parents ! Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle se jeta dans leurs bras, alors que Hyôga apparaissait derrière elle.

-Anna ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Je suppose que c'est mon vrai prénom… Mais je ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Maintenant, je m'appelle Natassia.

-Tu as survécu malgré notre décès… Tu es incroyable. Mais ? Qui est cet homme derrière toi ?

-C'est Hyôga, mon père adoptif. C'est lui qui m'a recueillie, et c'est l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

-Et bien, monsieur Hyôga, je suis heureux de voir que des gens tels que vous existent encore en ce bas Monde…

Le Seigneur des Enfers se tourna vers le Chevalier du Verseau. –Sadalsuud du Verseau, que souhaites-tu ?

-Seigneur… Si cela vous est possible… Ramenez moi Helena Albali pour 24 heures. Ce serait mon souhait le plus cher.

-Très bien. Elle sera avec vous à votre retour sur Terre. Daphné des Poissons, que souhaites-tu ?

-Seigneur Hadès, je suis flattée de votre proposition, et je souhaiterais en bénéficier en ramenant parmi nous mon oncle… Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons !

-Comme il te plaira. Aux Chevaliers de Bronze, maintenant ! Andromède… Tu es vraiment magnifique et pur… J'avais vraiment bien fait de te choisir comme réincarnation ! Que souhaites-tu ?

-Euh… Merci, Seigneur… Si cela vous est possible, je souhaiterais que vous rameniez parmi nous mon Maître, Albior de Céphée.

-Il sera fait selon ton souhait. Phénix ! Que souhaites-tu ?

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que je demanderais quelque chose à Hadès… Enfin, autant en profiter ! Si tu peux me ramener Esméralda pour 24 heures, ce serait sympa.

-Tu as du cran pour me tutoyer, Phénix ! Mais ton souhait sera exaucé. Dragon, que souhaites-tu ?

-Rien, merci. Mon fils Ryûjin a déjà exaucé mon souhait.

-Très bien. Cygne ! Je suppose que toi, tu voudras parler avec quelqu'un !

-Vous me connaissez bien, Seigneur… J'aimerais que mon disciple Sadalsuud et moi-même puissions parler à ma mère Natassia, mon ami Isaak du Kraken et mon Maître Camus du Verseau, s'il vous plaît.

-Accordé.

Les trois personnes les plus chères au cœur de Hyôga apparurent devant lui. Ne retenant plus ses larmes de joie, il se précipita vers eux.

-Et ben alors ? Toujours en train de pleurer ?

C'était le Gardien du Pilier de l'Arctique qui venait de parler, et même si ses mots étaient une petite pique, on pouvait deviner toute la joie qu'il avait de retrouver son ami.

-Oh, tais-toi, Isaak !

Les deux amis s'étreignirent fraternellement, alors que Sadalsuud arrivait devant eux. Reconnaissant Camus, il le salua très poliment.

-Alors c'est toi mon héritier. Je t'imaginais plus grand !

-Et vous, vu le portrait que mon Maître m'a décrit de vous, je vous imaginais plus glacial !

Camus eut un petit sourire typiques des Chevaliers du Verseau, avant de se tourner vers Hyôga, qui se tut devant son Maître.

-Camus mon Maître… Je suis si heureux de vous revoir.

-C'est réciproque, Hyôga. Tu en as fait, du chemin ! Je suis fier de toi.

-Je… Merci, Maître.

-Allez, file voir ta mère.

Le Cygne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et alla voir sa génitrice.

-Mama…

-Hyôga… Mon petit garçon… Tu as tellement grandi… Quel beau jeune homme es-tu devenu !

-Mama, tu m'as manqué… Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas rester ensemble plus longtemps.

-On sera ensemble, Hyôga… Un jour…

Tous les petits groupes discutèrent gaiement, jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès prenne la parole.

-Le temps est écoulé. Il est temps de partir, Chevaliers.

Après de dernières étreintes et de derniers adieux déchirants, les Chevaliers d'Or ainsi que les Chevaliers de Bronze Divins furent transportés sur Terre par Hadès, en direction du Sanctuaire.

Peu de temps après, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre au domaine sacré d'Athéna. Alertés, Marine, Shaina, Shunrei, June et Aiolia junior se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Soudain, ils virent un énorme cratère d'où émergèrent péniblement les Chevaliers d'Or. Regardant leurs Armures, ils constatèrent qu'elles avaient perdu leur état Divin et étaient redevenus de « simples » Armures d'Or. Bah, c'était mieux ainsi ! Trop de puissance n'est jamais bon.

Alors qu'ils émergeaient tous lentement, Marine attarda son regard sur l'homme qui était à côté de son fils. Non… Est-ce que… C'était vraiment lui ?

-Aiolia !

Oubliant sa dignité de Pope, elle se précipita sur le père de son fils.

-Marine ? Tu es morte ?

-Papa !

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'actuel Chevalier d'Or du Lion qui s'était jeté dans les bras de son père.

-Némée… Vous n'avez pas réussi à vaincre Cronos, finalement…

-Bien sûr que si ! Sinon, que ferions-nous au Sanctuaire ?

Regardant autour de lui, l'ex-Chevalier du Lion constata qu'il était bien dans ce lieu où il avait vécu durant des années… Mais comment était-ce possible ?

-Je reviendrais d'ici 24 heures, Chevaliers.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aiolia comprit enfin. Alors comme ça, il était de retour pour une journée… Les Chevaliers ayant décidé de ramener des personnes leur expliquèrent rapidement la situation, avant que tous ne décident de profiter de leur journée ensemble.

-Ricardo, que s'est-il passé exactement, ce jour-là ?

-Tu veux dire quand je suis mort ? C'est… compliqué. La police a dû te dire que j'ai été pris dans une rixe entre deux gangs rivaux, non ?

-Oui… Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

-Pas exactement. En réalité, j'ai bien été tué par un leader de gang. Mais j'essayais de défendre un enfant qui se faisait rouer de coups et cracher dessus car il n'avait pas réussi à voler suffisamment d'argent pour son chef.

-Tu as toujours voulu défendre les plus démunis… Je suis sûr que tu mériterais une Armure !

-Oh, je ne pense pas, Cristiano… Me battre pour quelqu'un, devoir rendre des comptes… Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. Mais… Tu penses que… Je pourrais essayer ton Armure ?

Dans la Maison des Gémeaux, Callux restait muet face à sa sœur, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

-Callux ? Je te rappelle que dans moins de 24 heures je suis partie. Tu vas pas rester planté là à rien faire, si ?

-Taouy… Ai-je seulement le droit de te parler ? De me tenir dans la même pièce que toi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, espèce de gros nigaud ! T'es mon frère adoré !

-Alors, tu… Tu m'as pardonné ?

-Depuis le début. Tu as bien agi, ce jour-là, et tu le sais très bien. Callux, j'aimerais te dire une dernière chose… C'est à propos de nos parents.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se tut à cette phrase.

-Callux, tu dois savoir que… Qu'ils ont toujours regretté ton départ. Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit, ce jour-là… Mais ils étaient en pleine crise de folie. Tous les deux. Je veux juste que tu saches… Qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Dans la Maison du Lion, Némée et son père « jouaient » à se battre, sous l'œil amusé de Marine, Katie et Aiolia junior.

-Pour un vieux, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien !

-Rassures-moi, tu n'es pas à fond, Némée ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Ils continuèrent à se battre un peu, avant d'arrêter leurs enfantillages et de profiter d'un moment en famille.

Au onzième, Sadalsuud faisait face à Helena Albali, réincarnation de Sekhmet au 21ème siècle.

-Quand je te disais qu'on aurait pu te prendre pour une réincarnation divine, je n'aurais jamais cru une seule seconde que cela s'avère être réellement le cas…

-Le Destin tient à peu de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais intervenu, ce soir-là… On serait morts tous les deux. Tu n'aurais jamais été le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, et personne n'aurait été capable de m'arrêter, enfin, d'arrêter Sekhmet…

-Peut-être… Mais j'ai quand même été responsable de tes morts…

-Paul, est-ce à cause du discours que Sartre t'a tenu i ans que tu t'en veux ?

-Je…

Le Verseau se tut, tentant de réfléchir à cette question. Il fut interrompu dans sa méditation par Helena.

-Ça me désole de le dire, Paul, mais Sartre était jalouse de toi. En tant qu'aînée des jumeaux, elle estimait qu'elle devait me protéger de toute influence possiblement « néfaste ». Alors tu te doutes bien que lorsqu'elle a appris que nous étions ensemble, elle s'est mise à éprouver pour toi une profonde rancœur, qui s'est transformée en haine lors de ma première mort. Mais depuis, j'ai pu lui parler aux Enfers. Et saches que si elle ne t'apprécie toujours pas, sa haine a disparu. Au fait, elle m'a donné ceci pour toi.

Elle tendit à Sadalsuud un petit objet, qu'il reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'il l'eut en main. Ce fameux pendentif…

-Bon ! Si nous parlions de choses un peu plus joyeuses, mon cher fiancé ?

Deux personnes aux cheveux cyan s'affairaient dans le jardin jouxtant la Maison des Poissons.

-Tes fleurs sont absolument splendides, Daphné. Tu es décidément bien ma nièce !

-Merci, mon oncle. Je pensais éventuellement en créer de nouvelles variétés, mais c'est compliqué !

-Ne perds pas espoir, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Chacun de leur côté, les petits groupes profitèrent du temps qui leur était alloué par le Seigneur des Enfers. 24 heures plus tard, Hadès arriva au Sanctuaire.

-Il est temps de repartir.

Les Chevaliers ayant ramenés des personnes à la vie se résignèrent à dire adieu à ceux qui leur étaient chers.

-Allez, Cristiano, on se reverra un jour.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes plus…

Ricardo lui sourit. –C'est déjà génial que tu aies pu me ramener pour une journée. Je veux que tu sois heureux, maintenant ! Alors tu vas t'acheter du courage, le prendre à deux mains, et me faire le plaisir d'aller te déclarer à Daphné !

-Mais ? Comment t'as deviné ?

Avec un clin d'œil, son frère aîné lui répondit. –Je suis ton frère, c'est pour ça. Adieu… Cristiano !

Callux se tenait devant sa sœur. –Dire que j'ai été responsable de ta mort…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais bien agi. Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêtée… Dieu sait ce que j'aurais pû faire. Callux… Je veux que tu te pardonnes. Parce que moi, il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. On se reverra, mon frère !

Tout un petit comité s'était rassemblé pour dire adieu à Aiolia. Némée retenait difficilement ses larmes.

-Némée… Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais.

Cédant, le fils d'Aiolia se jeta dans ses bras, sous le regard attendrissant de sa mère et de sa fiancée.

-Tu as toujours été mon héros. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir enfin pu te voir en chair et en os ! Quel dommage que tu doives partir…

-La vie est ainsi faite… Mais sache que de là où j'étais, je continuais à veiller sur ta mère et toi, depuis ta naissance. Vous êtes ma plus grande fierté, tous les deux.

Se tournant vers la femme de sa vie, l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Lion constatant que comme son fils, elle retenait ses larmes.

-Marine, ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

-Aiolia… Je pensais ne jamais te revoir… Après plus de 25 ans… Alors je peux bien attendre nos retrouvailles définitives…

Pour toute réponse, le père de Némée embrassa le Grand Pope, sous la grimace de dégoût d'Aiolia junior. S'agenouillant à hauteur de son petit-fils, l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Lion prit la parole.

-Tu sais, un jour tu feras ça aussi !

-Mouais… C'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pis les filles c'est pas intéressant ! Bon, ben… Au revoir, Papy Lia !

Avec un sourire, Aiolia se retrouva devant Katie.

-Chevalier du Scorpion… Si mon fils t'aime autant que j'ai aimé sa mère, alors votre histoire sera la plus belle qu'ait jamais connu le Sanctuaire.

-Némée est comme vous, Aiolia. Un Lion fougueux, aimant, protecteur… La liste de ses qualités est longue. Il tient vraiment de vous.

-Je souhaite votre bonheur plus que tout. Adieu, ma famille…

Shiryû, Shunrei et Ryûjin se tenaient devant Dohko, toujours fringant malgré ses 261 ans dans un corps de 18.

-C'était bon de vous revoir, vous deux. Et je suis ravi d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, Ryûjin.

Shiryû masquait difficilement sa tristesse. –Vieux Maître… Quel dommage que vous deviez partir…

-Hadès a déjà réussi à me ramener pour une journée, je pense que l'on peut le remercier. On se reverra, Shiryû ! Ce n'est pas un adieu !

Face à Helena, Sadalsuud ne retenait pas ses larmes. Trop longtemps, il les avait retenues. Trop longtemps, il avait oublié ce sentiment d'Amour pur, fusionnel.

-Paul… Ne devrait-on pas se réjouir d'avoir pu se revoir, même si cela n'a duré que 24 heures ?

-Si… Tu as raison… Mais cela m'attriste que tu doives déjà repartir.

-Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'avais dit, il y a 12 ans ?

-Oui… Un destin aussi brillant que Sadalsuud… Mon étoile protectrice.

-Exactement. Et c'est ce que tu as vécu. Maintenant, je dois partir… Mais rassures-toi, je t'attendrais. Des siècles, s'il le faut.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, chargé de tristesse, d'espoir et d'apaisement.

Les Chevaliers d'Or des Poissons d'hier et aujourd'hui se tenait l'un face à l'autre, immobiles.

-C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à ma mère, mon oncle…

-C'est la caractéristique des jumeaux, Daphné… Ma sœur… Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis 5 ans… Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle va bien.

-Je t'encourage vivement à reprendre contact avec elle. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas l'avoir revue… En tout cas, j'ai toujours pensé à elle.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Daphné, une dernière chose. Tu as sûrement eu vent de ma mauvaise réputation de Chevalier d'Or, car j'ai rallié la cause de Saga et suis revenu en renégat… Mais j'ai toujours voulu défendre la Justice.

-Ça non plus, je n'en doutais pas. Adieu, mon oncle !

Shun, June, et Sarina se tenaient devant Albior de Céphée, le Maître des parents du Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge.

-Je suis toujours impressionné par le niveau que tu as atteint… Plus rien à voir avec le gamin geignard qui a débarqué sur l'île d'Andromède en 1980.

-Maître… Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous revoir.

-C'est réciproque, Shun. Et te voir enfin heureux avec ta femme et ta fille me comble de joie. Adieu, Shun !

Ikki se tenait devant Esméralda, le seul rayon de soleil de sa vie.

-Tu t'es envolé si haut, Ikki… Tel un Phénix flamboyant…

-Esméralda… Dire que c'est de ma faute si tu es morte…

-Ne dis pas ça, Ikki… Tu sais que c'est faux. Le seul responsable, c'est ton Maître, qui a été incapable de t'aimer et te forcer à te dépasser sans avoir recours à la haine. Adieu, Ikki… On se reverra…

Peu après, Hadès rassembla les ressuscités, et se prépara à les ramener en son royaume.

-Adieu, Chevaliers ! Qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour ?

Ils disparurent instantanément. La vie allait reprendre son cours, désormais. Une vie paisible et heureuse les attendait tous.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était de la transition, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre de retrouvailles entre personnages.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de l'arc avant l'épilogue! Tout fluff, tout guimauve, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Profitez bien!**

* * *

3 MOIS APRÈS LA DÉFAITE DE CRONOS

Sadalsuud et Callux étaient perplexes : Némée leur avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le temple du Lion, un air grave sur le visage, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes du fils d'Aiolia. Se retrouvant tous les trois au 5ème, ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que le Lion ne prenne la parole.

-Merci d'être venus, les gars. Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

-Ben, t'avais l'air super inquiet et stressé lorsque tu nous as appelés…

-Oh, mais non ! Rien de grave, au contraire ! C'est juste que… J'ai besoin de conseils de la part de mes meilleurs amis.

-En quoi peut-on t'aider, mon ami ?

Némée se tut, cherchant ses mots. –Je… Je vais demander Katie en mariage.

Sadalsuud et Callux restèrent muets un instant, avant que le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ne réagisse.

-Mais c'est génial ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point on est heureux pour toi !

-Toutes mes félicitations, Némée.

Némée reprit la parole : -Vous… Vous voulez bien être nos témoins ?

-Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que oui ! Alors, quand vas-tu faire ta demande ?

-Je dois encore acheter la bague, mais j'ai déjà réservé le restaurant pour ce soir.

-Tout va bien se passer, Némée, je te l'assure.

-Merci, Sadalsuud.

-Allez, file l'acheter. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt vous resterez ensemble.

Sur ces mots, le Verseau et les Gémeaux quittèrent la Maison du Lion, laissant le fils de Marine avec ses pensées. Se ressaisissant vite, il enfila une tenue simple et se prépara à partir pour Rodorio.

Dans la Maison du Scorpion, Katie hésitait sur le choix de la tenue qu'elle porterait ce soir. Némée l'emmenait dans un restaurant plutôt huppé, et elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Finalement, elle se décida pour une tenue qui lui plaisait énormément, et qui elle le savait plairait au Lion.

-T'es belle maman !

Se retournant vers son fils, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci Aiolia. Amuse-toi bien chez Gianfranco !

-Ouais !

Partant comme une furie, le petit Scorpion dévala les marches en direction de la Maison du Cancer, sous le regard amusé de Katie. En début de soirée, Némée, en parfait gentleman qu'il était (merci les conseils de Sadalsuud !), vint chercher le Scorpion dans son Temple. En la voyant, il tomba des nues : Katie était plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux bruns détachés lui arrivant aux épaules, elle s'était mise en robe noire à dos nu. Némée, lui, s'était contenté d'un costume trois pièces bien plus conventionnel. Perdu dans la contemplation de son aimée, Némée ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque celle-ci l'appela.

-Némée ? On y va ?

-Ah ? Euh oui, bien sûr !

Une fois arrivés sur place, il dînèrent normalement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur qui les caractérisaient tant. Mais plus le repas avançait, plus Némée semblait distrait, absent. Machinalement, il tripotait la petite boîte en velours contenant la bague qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Katie décida d'agir.

-Au fait, Némée, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais amenée ici ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de dîner paisiblement avec ma magnifique fiancée et mère de mon fils ?

Avec un sourire, elle lui répondit. –T'es vraiment un mauvais menteur, tu le sais ça ?

Némée resta muet, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Katie.

-Némée ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Se levant brusquement, le Lion s'agenouilla devant son aimée.

-Katie, depuis que je t'ai connu il y a déjà 15 ans de cela, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une personne exceptionnelle. J'en ai eu la certitude lorsque tu es revenue au Sanctuaire avec l'Armure d'Or du Scorpion. Depuis, tu le sais, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser l'ampleur des sentiments que j'avais pour toi, avant que je ne réalise à Asgard qu'ils étaient réciproques. Depuis, nous avons vécu des aventures… J'ai disparu pendant cinq ans, te laissant seule avec notre fils à naître, sans pouvoir te dire à quel point je vous aimais tous les deux. Et encore récemment, nous avons failli mourir en voulant sauver la Terre. Mais à nouveau, nous avons vaincus. Et je sais depuis que la personne avec qui je veux faire ma vie, c'est toi. C'est pourquoi je te le demande… Veux-tu m'épouser, Katie ?

Il avait fini son discours en tendant la boîte ouverte, attendant une réponse. Katie avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui… Oui, bien sûr que je le veux !

Alors que le Lion se relevait, elle le saisit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes au restaurant.

1 MOIS PLUS TARD

-Grr… Saleté de fout* nœud papillon de me*de !

-Et ben ! Katie est au courant que tu es aussi vulgaire ?

-Sadalsuud ! Viens m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi !

-Le chaton sort les griffes ? Allez, je vais t'aider sinon vous allez vous marier demain à ce rythme !

Avec ses mains habiles, Sadalsuud noua facilement le nœud causant tant de soucis à Némée. Puis, les mains sur les épaules et le fixant droit dans les yeux, il posa une question essentielle à son meilleur ami.

-Alors… Tu te sens prêt ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Alors vas-y !

Accompagnant le mari, Sadalsuud débarqua dans le Colisée, où tous étaient déjà là. Mais…

-Seigneur Hadès ? Papa ? Mr et Mrs Graffias ?

C'était bien le Dieu des Enfers qui était présent. –Vous allez l'air surpris de me voir, Chevaliers.

-Ben… Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous veniez à mon mariage !

-C'est une bien petite chose en comparaison du sauvetage des Enfers, Chevalier du Lion.

-Mais… Comment se fait-il que mon père et les parents de Katie soient là ?

Prenant son fils dans ses bras, Aiolia lui expliqua tout, un sourire aux lèvres :

-J'ai supplié Hadès de nous accorder la journée. Je l'ai tellement harcelé qu'il a fini par céder ! J'allais quand même pas louper ton mariage !

Avec un petit rictus, le Dieu des Enfers prit la parole.

-J'ai beau être le Dieu des Enfers, je ne suis pas sans cœur ! En une situation comme celle-là, je me suis permis une entorse au règlement de mon royaume !

-Seigneur Hadès… Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Chevalier du Lion. Allez, file voir ta dulcinée.

Remontant l'allée principale, Némée se retrouva en face de sa future épouse. Et Déesse qu'elle était belle. Se souriant mutuellement, ils attendaient que Marine prenne la parole. Ben oui, en tant que Grand Pope, elle était évidemment désignée comme prêtre fraudé ! Elle commença son discours, mais aucun des deux futurs époux ne l'écoutait tant ils étaient occupés à se dévorer des yeux. Ils réagirent lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux :

-Némée du Lion, voulez-vous prendre Katie ici présente comme épouse légitime ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Katie du Scorpion, voulez-vous prendre Némée ici présent comme époux légitime ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Alors en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Même Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern aurait fondu devant tant d'effusions de bons sentiments !

Sortant du Colisée, Katie se prépara à lancer son bouquet. Toutes les jeunes filles du Sanctuaire se rassemblèrent, espérant décrocher le précieux Graal.

-Sarina ! Tu l'attrapes pas hein ?

Pour toute réponse, le Chevalier de la Vierge tira la langue à son fiancé. Katie lança son bouquet, que la fille de Shun attrapa sans souci. Alors qu'elle jetait un regard de triomphe à Gianfranco, celui-ci resta bouche bée, alors que son père lui tapait sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement et que sa mère rigolait aussi discrètement que possible. Marine et Aiolia, restés en retrait, contemplaient leur fils et son épouse, qui semblaient tellement heureux.

La fête se poursuivit sur une immense réception, où tous profitèrent de la soirée. Puis, peu après, le moment des danses fut venu. Ce furent évidemment les mariés qui ouvrirent le bal, valsant gaiement sous le regard de leurs convives.

-Grand Pope, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Marine leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler, avant de répondre avec un sourire. –Avec plaisir, ex-Chevalier du Lion…

Sadalsuud, resté en retrait, regardait avec amusement les jeunes et moins jeunes couples danser.

-Seiya, faut vraiment que tu apprennes le sens du rythme !

-Ça tombe bien, moi qui voulais prendre des cours de salsa !

Le Verseau promena son regard vers Gianfranco et Sarina, collés l'un à l'autre dans un slow. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme Némée et Katie… Plus loin, Cristiano et Daphné se fixaient du regard, restant à distance l'un de l'autre, craignant sans doute de s'approcher de la personne aimée… Mais c'était sans compter sur Ryûjin et Natassia, tous deux bien décidés à caser leurs meilleurs amis ensemble ! Sadalsuud en était là de ces considérations lorsqu'il se prit une énorme claque dans le dos. Se retournant, il constata que l'auteur de ce soufflet n'était autre que Callux.

-Allez Sad', viens danser !

Avisant la bouteille de vodka quasiment vide que le Chevalier des Gémeaux tenait à la main, le Verseau en déduit rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

-Callux, t'es bourré. Et puis tu sais très bien que je déteste danser !

-Je suis pas bourré, je te dis !

-Le simple fait que tu dises cette phrase montre que si…

-T'es méchant, Sadalsuud ! Je suis sûr que tu m'aimes pas…

Callux commençait à sangloter. Il faut dire que le pauvre jeune homme expérimentait l'alcool pour la première fois… Un peu gêné, le gardien du onzième tenta de se rattraper :

-Mais si, mais si… Allez, viens je te ramène chez toi…

-Voui…

Les festivités se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, les plus résistants allant se coucher aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, ne laissant que les jeunes époux entre eux.

-C'est enfin fait… Je suis tellement heureuse !

-Moi aussi, ma chérie.

Katie prit soudain un air grave. –Némée, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr !

-Je suis à nouveau enceinte de toi.

Némée se tut, surpris. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

-Mais… C'est merveilleux ! Attends… Normalement il sera Verseau… On va l'appeler Recto !

Il se prit immédiatement une claque sur la tête. –T'es vraiment con parfois. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime…

Après un nouveau baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers la Maison du Lion.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

-Quelle question ! On va être heureux !

 **CRONOS, CHAPITRE 3 : FIN**

* * *

 **Et voici la fin de l'arc, mais pas de l'histoire!**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	53. Épilogue

**Et voilà la fin des aventures des Chevaliers d'Or...  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

10 ANS PLUS TARD

Aux arènes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, deux personnes se battaient furieusement. Mais l'une d'elle prenaient peu à peu l'avantage sur l'autre.

-Aïe ! Maman, vas-y doucement !

-Dis donc Aiolia, je t'ai connu plus résistant ! C'est ton épreuve de demain pour l'obtention de mon Armure qui te fait peur ?

-Non, j'ai pas peur, je suis juste concentré, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs…

-Tu te rends bien compte que ce que tu dis est complètement idiot ?

Le jeune homme se tut, avant de reprendre la parole le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je gagnerais demain. Hors de question que je laisse Deneb seul Chevalier d'Or parmi nous !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu y arriveras. D'ailleurs, tu sais où est ton frère ?

-Je crois qu'il est parti voir le Pope avec Papa et Callux.

Dans le palais du Pope, Némée, Deneb et Callux étaient agenouillés devant le plus puissant de serviteurs de la Déesse, pour lui exposer leur dernier rapport de mission.

-Et voilà ce que nous avons appris sur cette possible rébellion de Chevaliers Noirs. Je pense qu'envoyer un seul de nous est largement suffisant. Même un Chevalier d'Argent seul devrait être capable de les mater.

-Je vous remercie, Chevaliers.

Sadalsuud se leva de son siège, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il avait été nommé Grand Pope i ans de cela, lorsqu'il avait légué son Armure à Deneb, le deuxième fils de Némée et Katie. Athéna avait demandé à Marine d'abandonner son poste, estimant qu'elle avait le droit de profiter de la vie.

-Allons mes amis, relevez-vous. Laissons donc un peu de côté ce protocole strict.

Il s'était levé d'un geste, mais se tint aussitôt le cœur.

-Eh, Sadalsuud, ça va ?

-Oui, Némée, j'ai juste encore un peu de mal à m'habituer au Misopethamenos.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ça, tu n'es plus aussi fort physiquement qu'auparavant !

L'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Verseau éclata d'un rire franc. La Déesse lui avait accordé cette technique secrète issue des Dieux permettant de ralentir le vieillissement d'un corps en limitant les battements du cœur. Et même si le sien n'était pas aussi ralenti que celui de Dokho, cela était la preuve de la confiance qu'Athéna avait en lui.

-Ha ha, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Allez, rendons-nous au Colisée. C'est aujourd'hui que nous faisons notre photo annuelle.

Accompagné du Lion, du Verseau et des Gémeaux, le nouveau Grand Pope traversa un Temple des Poissons vide.

-Daphné n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est partie avec Cristiano à Athènes pour l'échographie. On devrait enfin savoir le sexe de leur enfant !

Ils reprirent leur route, avant d'arriver à la Maison du Capricorne.

-Tonton Sad' !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Sadalsuud se retrouva avec une petite fille ne devant pas dépasser les 4 ans à ses pieds.

-Bonjour, Lauriane. Comment vas-tu ?

-Trop bien ! On prépare à manger avec Maman et Papa, on s'amuse bien !

-J'en suis ravi. Pensez à nous rejoindre au Colisée dès que possible !

-Voui !

Natassia et Ryûjin avaient finalement cédés à la force des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. De cette union était née Lauriane, qui était perpétuellement de bonne humeur.

Ils continuèrent leur route et traversèrent sans s'arrêter les temples du Sagittaire, du Scorpion et de la Balance. Arrivés à la Maison de la Vierge, ils furent surpris du calme qui y régnait, lorsqu'ils surprirent Gianfranco et Sarina dans un baiser passionné. Se manifestant « discrètement », Sadalsuud fit rougir de gêne les deux époux.

-Débarquez pas comme ça ! Ça ne se fait pas !

-On veut un peu d'intimité !

-Oh, vous prépariez un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Éloïse ?

Rouge comme une tomate, Gianfranco se saisit de la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir une paire de chaussures, et la lança sur Némée qui était à l'origine de cette réflexion.

-Dehors ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux amants.

Sans demander leur reste, les quatre compères partirent aussi vite que possible. Gianfranco et Sarina s'étaient mariés peu de temps après Némée et Katie, et avaient une petite fille de 7 ans nommée Éloïse. Sa meilleure amie s'appelait Zoé, c'était la petite dernière de Némée et Katie. Elles étaient inséparables.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la maison des Gémeaux, où ils furent accueillis par des bruits de combat.

-Aurore ! C'est très bien de vouloir t'entraîner pour obtenir mon Armure, mais tu seras gentille de ne pas tout détruire chez moi !

-Excusez-moi, Maître Callux, je me suis laissée emporter…

Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux eut un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu seras une excellente Chevalier d'Or, à n'en pas douter. N'oublie pas de nous rejoindre au Colisée tout à l'heure !

-Bien sûr, Maître. Je finis ma séance et j'arrive !

Callux avait commencé l'entraînement de cette jeune fille il y a déjà 5 ans, et elle ne devrait pas tarder à récupérer l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux. Sortant du 3ème Temple, Sadalsuud, Némée, Deneb et Callux franchirent l'entrée de la Maison du Taureau, où ils furent accueillis par Cristiano et Daphné.

-Mes amis ! Que je suis heureux de vous voir ! Nous avons des choses à vous dire.

Daphné se rapprocha de son époux, les mains sur le ventre. Commençant à s'arrondir, on pouvait deviner aisément sur quoi leur discours allait porter.

-Alors, fille ou garçon ?

-Des filles !

-« Des » filles ?

-C'est des jumelles !

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Et comment allez-vous les appeler ?

Daphné se tut brièvement, avant de leur répondre. –Élisa et Mona.

-De biens beaux prénoms. N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous retrouver au Colisée en début d'après-midi !

-Nous y serons, Grand Pope, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Cristiano, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes entre nous…

-Je sais. Mais je fais ça pour te taquiner parce que je sais que tu détestes ça !

Sur ces mots, le Taureau éclata d'un rire tonitruant et terriblement contagieux qui fit sourire ou rire les personnes présentes en son Temple. Après un bref échange, ils se dirigèrent vers la Maison du Bélier, où ils furent accueillis par des pleurs de nourrisson et un Kiki bardé de cernes.

-Bonjour, Kiki. Comment ça se passe avec Ophélie ?

Avisant le petit bout de vie qu'il tenait dans les bras, Kiki répondit en soupirant :

-Elle est adorable, mais elle ne fait pas encore ses nuits… Vivement que je lui lègue mon Armure !

Némée lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-Je suis sûr que tu feras un merveilleux père et un excellent professeur pour cette petite atlante, Kiki.

-Merci, Némée. Je vous rejoins pour la photo dès que possible.

Aux arènes, les Chevaliers de Bronze Divins et le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, ainsi que leurs femmes, regardaient le combat entre Katie et son fils, qui s'est achevé par la victoire de la mère. Deux petites filles rigolaient en voyant ce combat.

-Hihi ! Aiolia il a encore perdu contre Maman !

-Voyons Zoé, ne sois pas cruelle avec ton frère ! Votre mère est très forte tu sais ?

-Oui Mamie Marine… Mais c'est trop drôle à voir quand même !

Marine sourit. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus Pope, elle avait rattrapé le temps perdu et profitait enfin d'une retraite bien méritée. Ses trois petits enfants faisaient sa fierté, et elle adorait s'occuper d'eux ainsi que d'Éloïse, avec Shaina. Se lassant du spectacle, Zoé et Éloïse décidèrent de s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Oh, Papy Ikki était en train de somnoler… Sournoisement, les deux petites filles s'approchèrent du Phénix, puis se jetèrent sur lui en criant :

-HÔO GENMAKEN !

Bien sûr, elles ne maîtrisaient pas cette technique, mais le simple fait d'en avoir hurlé le nom suffit à rendre le frère de Shun de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, pour ce que ça change de d'habitude…

-ZOÉ ! ÉLOÏSE ! J'ESPÈRE POUR VOUS QUE VOUS COURREZ VITE !

Il avait crié mais était plus amusé qu'autre chose. En réalité, il était un véritable Papy gâteau avec sa petite-fille et sa meilleure amie. Shun et June, main dans la main, souriaient en voyant la scène. Au loin, Sadalsuud, Némée et Deneb venaient d'arriver aux Arènes. Après de brefs échanges, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Colisée, où la Déesse et le photographe dépêché par Mlle Kido devaient les attendre.

Une fois sur place, tous se réjouirent de leurs retrouvailles. En effet, tous n'étaient pas en permanence présents au Sanctuaire, mais ils se réunissaient ensemble au moins une fois par an pour célébrer leur victoire sur Cronos. Prenant son appareil, le photographe tenta de mettre dans son cadre tout ce beau petit monde.

-Un petit sourire… C'est dans la boîte !

Sadalsuud sourit : il serait le dernier d'entre eux à partir en raison de sa charge de Grand Pope… Mais jamais ces moments de bonheur passés avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille ne quitteront sa mémoire.

213 ANS PLUS TARD

Assis sur son trône, le Grand Pope referma le livre qu'il avait en main. Une fois de plus, l'ex-Chevalier d'Or du Verseau s'était laissé aller à la nostalgie, et regardait les photos prises durant sa jeunesse. Shaina d'Ophiucus, Marine de l'Aigle… Shiryû du Dragon, Ikki du Phénix, Shun d'Andromède, Hyôga du Cygne… Cristiano du Taureau, Daphné des Poissons… Ryûjin de la Balance, Natassia du Capricorne… Seiya du Sagittaire, Kiki du Bélier… Gianfranco du Cancer, Sarina de la Vierge… Katie du Scorpion, Némée du Lion, Callux des Gémeaux… Jamais il ne les oublierait. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. 6 hommes et 6 femmes en Armure d'Or venaient de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Sheratan du Bélier, pour vous servir.

-Europe du Taureau, pour vous servir.

-Romulus des Gémeaux, pour vous servir.

-Praesepe du Cancer, pour vous servir.

-Algieda du Lion, pour vous servir.

-Mohana de la Vierge, pour vous servir.

-Thémis de la Balance, pour vous servir.

-Tristan du Scorpion, pour vous servir.

-Australis du Sagittaire, pour vous servir.

-Lancelot du Capricorne, pour vous servir.

-Ganymède du Verseau, pour vous servir.

-James des Poissons, pour vous servir.

Sadalsuud sourit en voyant la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers d'Or. Ils avaient entre 8 et 15 ans. Réussiraient-ils à faire mieux que sa propre génération ? Le Pope l'espérait de tout cœur.

-Chevaliers d'Or ! Si je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'une excellente nouvelle : après plusieurs centaines d'années d'absence… La Déesse Athéna est de nouveau de retour parmi nous !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voici la fin de l'aventure principale. Mais ce n'est pas fini! Une série d'annexes se déroulant pendant les ellipses temporelles de l'histoire** **arrivera demain, et ce sera ensuite définitivement terminé pour cette histoire. Mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous verrez les Chevaliers d'Or...  
** **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	54. Le temps du deuil

**Et me voici! Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, voici une série d'annexes à l'histoire principale. Elles sont dispensables, mais, elles permettent parfois d'ajouter des petits bonus sympathiques, j'espère que ça vous plaira!  
** **Ce premier OS a été écrit par Yuna Hyakuya, qui aime beaucoup mon histoire et a décidé d'écrire sur le parking dont il sera question dans le récit. Si c'est pas déjà fait, je vous encourage plus que vivement à la suivre et à lire ses histoires qui sont vraiment biens! Profitez bien!**

 **PS: ce que tu croyais être un crackship est désormais canon, Yuna :-D**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 14 FÉVRIER 2015

Némée sortit en trombe du onzième temple, assez remonté contre son propriétaire. Le Lion n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal mais la discussion s'était vite transformée en dispute, le tact légendaire du cinquième gardien n'ayant pas franchement aidé. Le fils d'Aiolia jura en anglais comme Katie le lui avait appris avant de donner un coup de pied dans un caillou, l'envoyant plusieurs marches plus bas. C'est qu'il pouvait être susceptible l'autre crétin de français quand il voulait, le grec était simplement venu l'aider mais comme d'habitude son ami s'était braqué et tout avait dégénéré. Le comportement du Verseau avait vraiment le don de mettre le Lion en rogne, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le Gémeaux l'interpeller, occupé à ruminer en marmonnant n'importe quoi.

-Eh Némée, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ?

Le Lion leva les yeux vers son ami, gardien du troisième temple avant d'esquisser un petit sourire gêné en se grattant la nuque.

-Excuses moi, j'étais dans la lune. Tu disais ?

Callux soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, son meilleur ami était définitivement irrécupérable.

-Je te saluais juste gros nigaud. Par contre toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, un problème ?

Némée s'assit sur les escaliers sacrés en poussant un long soupir, invitant le Gémeaux à faire de même.

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

A quoi bon lui cacher sa dispute avec Sadalsuud ? Callux finirait bien par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre et Némée n'aimait pas vraiment faire de cachotteries à ses amis.

-C'est Sad' ?

Le fils d'Aiolia se retourna vers le Gémeaux, un peu surpris de voir que son ami était si perspicace.

-Ouais… Mais comment t'as deviné ?

Callux ébouriffa les cheveux du Lion en esquissant un petit sourire amusé.

-Tu sors de son temple et tu tires la tronche. Je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause de Daphné ou de ta mère donc c'est forcément Sad'. Et puis, tu sais bien quel jour on est, donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu te sois embrouillé avec lui.

Némée détourna le regard vers ses pieds, laissant planer un petit silence avant de daigner répondre à Callux.

-Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure, j'espérais lui changer les idées, le faire rire, je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux… Mais ça a dégénéré, j'ai dit des choses blessantes, lui aussi, le ton est monté et je suis parti avant qu'on en vienne aux mains. Je regrette qu'on en soit arrivés là, Callux, mais ça ne peut plus durer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il ne peut pas rester éternellement comme ça, tous les ans c'est la même chose et il aura beau prétendre qu'il est heureux, je sais bien que c'est faux, il ne l'est jamais complètement. Je ressens toujours une profonde mélancolie dans son Cosmos et ça me rend dingue, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement impuissant et de l'enfoncer encore plus à chaque fois que j'essaie de l'aider. Je sais bien qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, et si je devais perdre Katie… Non, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point je serai brisé. Sauf que ça va faire quatorze ans Callux, et après tout ce temps il refuse toujours de tourner la page… Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider…

Callux posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ayant sentit toute la détresse dans sa voix. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, lui mieux que personne, mais à ce stade, ils n'étaient malheureusement pas en mesure de faire grand-chose pour Sadalsuud…

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, il en va de même pour moi tu sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus… C'est à lui de faire son deuil et de tourner la page, nous pourrons au mieux l'épauler et le soutenir dans cette épreuve, mais pas la franchir à sa place.

-Je sais bien Callux, mais il refuse de tourner la page justement, et il se renferme dans sa coquille dès qu'on aborde le sujet d'Helena.

Callux soupira et se releva en prenant la main de son meilleur ami, se forçant à sourire même si au fond, l'état de Sadalsuud l'affectait encore plus qu'il ne touchait Némée.

-Bon écoute chaton tu vas aller rejoindre ta femme pour passer dignement la Saint Valentin avec elle, moi je me charge d'aller voir Sad'.

-Mais…

Le Gémeaux le fit taire d'un geste de la main. –Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, ta belle t'attends alors tu vas la retrouver ou je t'y envoie de force avec une Another Dimension.

Némée se releva donc en souriant à son tour, les paroles de Callux lui ayant remonté le moral.

-C'est bon t'as gagné, je vais y aller. Bonne chance avec Sad' et… merci Callux.

Le concerné lui répondit d'une tape amicale dans le dos avant de faire volte-face pour se rendre au onzième temple, de toute façon c'est là qu'il comptait aller avant de croiser le Lion.

-Pas de problème chaton, ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu passeras aussi le bonjour à Katie et à tes fils.

Le Lion acquiesça en souriant avant de se rendre au huitième temple pour passer la Saint Valentin comme il se doit avec son amour. Pendant ce temps, Callux gravissait les marches qui le séparait de la demeure de Sadalsuud, la mine sombre, perdu dans ses pensées et bien loin de l'air joyeux qu'il affichait avec Némée. La peine du Verseau l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et il souffrait au moins autant que ce dernier. Voilà plusieurs années maintenant que cela durait, sans qu'il n'ait mis personne au courant, pas même Némée. Il avait d'abord cru à des sentiments passagers, une amourette de jeunesse ou une bête admiration pour son aîné. Mais il avait vite compris que ses sentiments étaient trop puissants pour qu'ils puissent un jour disparaître. Il s'était alors dit qu'avec le temps l'amour impossible qu'il vouait au français s'estomperait, serait moins fort, mais ce fut tout le contraire et il ne cessa de croître depuis leur victoire à Asgard. Il ne se passait plus un seul jour sans que Callux ne pense à Sadalsuud, pas un seul jour ou le Gémeaux ne se mourrait pas lentement d'amour, affichant un sourire de façade qui trompait tout le monde. Il réconfortait les autres, passait pour le boute-en-train de service afin de donner le change, se cachant derrière son humour pour que personne ne remarque sa tristesse, et que jamais on ne découvre les sentiments qu'il portait au Verseau. Et puis, au fil du temps, il avait renoncé, il avait décidé que le bonheur de Sadalsuud passerait toujours avant le sien et qu'il s'efforcerait de l'aider à faire son deuil sans rien attendre de lui en retour. Il savait pertinemment que le français ne l'aimerait jamais, et il avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir d'une quelconque relation avec lui.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le Gémeaux ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'arriver devant la demeure du Verseau et trébucha sur la dernière marche. Il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, rattrapé de justesse par la main de Sadalsuud qui avait agrippé son bras, le tirant vers l'avant. Confus, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied avec la réalité, bredouillant un petit merci à l'adresse du français dont le visage était encore plus froid et impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Décidément vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Némée. Tu viens aussi pour me faire la morale ?

Callux déglutit, ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir…

-Némée s'inquiète pour toi, il est désolé pour ce qu'il t'as dit… Et, je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Sadalsuud tourna le dos à Callux, sur le point de rentrer dans son temple. –Je vais parfaitement bien, maintenant laissez-moi seul.

Mais le Gémeaux ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et attrapa à son tour le bras du Verseau pour l'empêcher de fuir la discussion.

-Ne me mens pas, tu peux faire croire à qui tu veux que ça va mais moi ça ne prend pas, je sais reconnaître de la souffrance et de la tristesse quand j'en vois. S'il te plaît Sad', arrête de fuir… Laisse-moi t'aider.

Le français se retira brusquement de l'emprise de son ami, le fusillant du regard. –T'es gentil Callux mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si tu veux m'aider laisse-moi tranquille.

Il était beaucoup trop dur il le savait, le grec tentait juste de l'aider et il le repoussait sans aucun état d'âme. Mais il était d'une humeur détestable, surtout depuis sa dispute avec Némée, et il avait besoin qu'on le laisse seul, qu'on arrête de lui prendre la tête. Callux lui accusa le coup, mais il ne se démonta pas, il avait promis qu'il aiderait Sadalsuud et il le ferait, avec ou sans son consentement.

-Non. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et arrêter de jouer à cache-cache, ça va bien deux minutes mais là j'en ai marre. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi Sad', et c'est pas la peine de mentir en prétendant que tu vas bien, personne n'est dupe. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi je sais que ce ça fait de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne qu'on aime, d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour nous. Mais Helena est morte depuis quatorze ans maintenant, il faut que tu l'acceptes et que tu fasses enfin ton deuil. Je sais très bien que c'est difficile, j'ai perdu ma sœur jumelle et j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrai jamais, mais tourner la page ça ne veut pas dire oublier. Je ne te demande pas de tirer un trait sur ton passé et celle que tu as aimé, c'est impossible, mais je voudrai que tu ailles de l'avant, que tu t'autorises enfin à être heureux parce que tu le mérites Sad'. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait dit la même chose, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça en attendant seulement de mourir pour la rejoindre, elle voudrait que tu sois heureux, que tu vives ta vie à fond sans avoir de regret pour le moment où tu devras la retrouver.

Callux plongea son regard bleu comme la mer qui bordait le sanctuaire dans ceux d'un gris comparable à l'acier du Verseau. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans se lâcher une seule fois des yeux, sans doute pour voir qui craquerait le premier. Mais malgré l'expression dure et ferme de son aîné, Callux n'abdiqua pas, soutenant le regard glacial de son ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide de rompre la tension qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

-Tu ne connais pas Helena et je ne t'autorise pas à parler en son nom. Si tu as tourné la page concernant ta sœur tant mieux pour toi mais moi je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Je l'ai aimé plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre et je lui ai promis de la rejoindre bientôt en enfer pour qu'on puisse être réuni à nouveau, je ne trahirai pas ce serment. Maintenant retourne chez toi Callux, ça vaut mieux.

Sadalsuud avait tenté de prendre le ton le plus ferme et intransigeant possible, cependant on pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse dans ses paroles, et quelques trémolos dans sa voix qui se voulait pourtant assurée. Encore une fois il fuyait, il prenait la solution de facilité plutôt que d'affronter la vérité en face et d'accepter de voir ce sur quoi il fermait les yeux depuis trop longtemps déjà.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre que tu fais erreur ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, vous vous êtes promis de vous retrouver, mais en attendant tu dois vivre ta vie et être heureux alors pourquoi rejettes-tu le bonheur ? Pourquoi restes-tu renfermé sur toi même à t'infliger mille tourments ? Tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort, alors cesses de te laisser ronger par la culpabilité et avances.

Le Verseau serra les dents et recula d'un pas. –Tu ne peux pas comprendre Callux, maintenant je te le demande pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille.

Ce n'était pas la culpabilité pour la mort d'Helena qui le rongeait, mais un autre problème qu'il avait depuis plusieurs mois déjà et qui le consumait à petit feu. Une réalité pourtant présente depuis des années mais qu'il ne voyait que maintenant, refusant toujours de l'accepter. Oui il était aveugle, il tournait le dos au bonheur et à une vérité qu'il connaissait pourtant. Il se mentait à lui-même et toutes ses certitudes volaient en éclat. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ce qu'il devait faire à présent, et plus que tout, Sadalsuud avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait, peur de ce qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre et des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne te laisserai jamais Sad'.

Le Gémeaux se rapprocha encore, prenant un ton peut-être trop solennel tandis que Sadalsuud reculait toujours. Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis.

-… Pourquoi ?

Le Verseau le regarda complètement perdu, se laissant aller à ses émotions comme il le faisait rarement.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Callux avait répondu sans détour, prononçant enfin ces mots qu'il taisait depuis des années, ces simples mots qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps et qu'il pensait ne jamais dire un jour. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle, ou au moins des éclats de voix de la part du Verseau, mais rien, ce dernier resta muet comme une tombe, complètement livide. Il ne répondit pas, immobile pendant un temps qui parut être une éternité au Gémeaux avant de faire volte-face pour s'enfermer dans son temple, plantant son ami devant les portes de sa demeure sans même lui avoir adressé un dernier regard. Callux mit un certain temps à réagir, fixant les grandes portes du onzième temple, immobile. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des larmes couler par dizaines sur ses joues qu'il se décida à rentrer rageusement chez lui, se téléportant directement dans son temple pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Il se sentait plus triste que jamais, mais aussi terriblement en colère, contre lui ou Sadalsuud il n'en savait trop rien. Il donna un coup de pied dans un meuble, se défoulant sur ce qu'il avait sous la main à s'en casser les phalanges avant de se laisser tomber contre un mur, toujours en larmes. Il aurait préféré que le Verseau le rejette, tant qu'il réagissait, car rien au monde n'était pire que l'ignorance. Comment devait-il prendre son retrait ? Comment pourrait-il retourner lui parler après ça ? Il venait de gâcher toute leur amitié parce qu'il n'avait pas su se taire, parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais lui avouer ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il souffrirait plus en lui confiant la vérité qu'en restant muet, alors pourquoi diable lui avait-il dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la force de continuer à ignorer ses sentiments comme il le faisait depuis toujours ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, se contentant de se recroqueviller en boule dans un coin de son temple pour pleurer en silence, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son cosmos complètement désespéré.

Sadalsuud de son côté s'était également enfermé dans son temple, complètement abasourdi par ce que Callux lui avait confié. Il tremblait, paniqué comme il ne l'avait jamais été tandis qu'il pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Callux l'aimait. Et il l'avait jeté comme un malpropre. Il avait dû lui faire tellement de mal pendant toutes ses années, et pour quoi au final ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ? Rien, à part encore plus de problèmes. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas fichu de regarder la vérité en face, tout ça parce qu'il vivait encore dans le passé, convaincu qu'il n'aimait qu'Helena, et qu'il n'avait aimé qu'elle. Alors qu'au fond il savait que c'était faux, il savait bien que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris une place importante dans son cœur au fil des années sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, une personne à qui il venait de faire tellement de mal pour rien. Callux ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne mettre en doute toutes ses certitudes en lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si le Gémeaux n'avait pas été amoureux de lui, Sadalsuud aurait continué de se complaire dans son mensonge et il n'aurait jamais eu à affronter la vérité. Or maintenant il ne pouvait plus fuir, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Callux, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il fasse enfin son deuil de sa belle Helena. Et à l'heure actuelle, le Verseau ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable, il lui faudrait encore du temps, mais avait-il seulement le droit de faire attendre le grec après toutes ces années ? Non certainement pas, pas plus qu'il n'avait le droit de se comporter aussi minablement avec lui juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter ses sentiments, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher à nouveau et risquer de perdre encore une fois l'être aimé. Il avait tout gâché, par égoïsme personnel, pour se préserver lui-même il avait détruit Callux, et avait fini par se détruire aussi. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien, il leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il donnerait tout pour se racheter, mais comment pourrait-il seulement se faire pardonner ? Le Gémeaux devait lui en vouloir à mort et il n'accepterait sans doute jamais de revenir lui parler. Dans le fond c'était bien mérité et c'était sans doute une bonne chose, Callux trouverait beaucoup mieux que lui et il pourrait être heureux, Sadalsuud lui aurait encore le restant de ses jours pour avoir des remords, en se maudissant à chaque seconde pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Le Verseau sursauta brusquement en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, lui tendant un mouchoir. Il détourna le regard gêné, s'essuyant ses yeux embués de larmes d'un revers de la manche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Tu devrais être avec Némée.

La jeune femme à ses côtés lui sourit tristement avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour rassurer un ami de longue date, presque un grand frère.

-Némée est parti voir Callux, nous ne pouvions pas laisser nos deux meilleurs amis déprimer sans intervenir… Si tu as besoin de parler sache seulement que je suis là, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe entre Callux et toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne veux pas me parler je comprendrai, mais… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, je m'inquiète beaucoup tu sais, et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi…

Sadalsuud lui lança un regard des plus reconnaissant, tentant même d'esquisser un micro sourire avant de se mettre à parler. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, d'expliquer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et Katie était sans doute la mieux placée pour l'aider actuellement.

-…. Callux m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et je n'ai pas répondu. Je lui ai tourné le dos et je l'ai complètement laissé tomber alors qu'il était venu pour m'aider, j'ai été le pire des amis avec lui, je m'en veux tellement Katie si tu savais…

Il serra un peu la main de la Déicide dans la sienne, se décidant à poursuivre son récit.

-J'ai… Je crois que je l'aime aussi mais je n'en suis pas sûr, tout est brouillé dans ma tête et… j'ai peur. J'ai peur de trahir Helena en acceptant mes sentiments pour lui, j'ai refusé de les voir parce que j'étais persuadé qu'Helena resterait mon seul et unique amour, je ne voulais pas refaire ma vie. Némée et Callux ont raison, la culpabilité m'a poussé à refuser de tourner la page, à m'empêcher bêtement d'être heureux alors que c'est sans doute la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu. Et au final je n'ai réussi qu'à faire du mal à Callux et à moi-même en prime. Je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis…

Katie esquissa un petit sourire se voulant rassurant et força le Verseau à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, quand j'ai cru perdre Némée je me suis dit que je ne referai jamais ma vie et que je finirai seule avec Aiolia. Mais j'aurai sans doute fait une erreur, parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu me voir malheureuse toute ma vie. J'ai eu de la chance parce qu'on m'a rendu Némée, mais même si tu n'as pas retrouvé Helena tu as Callux, et ce n'est pas en le fuyant que tu arrangeras les choses. Je sais que c'est dur, mais le fait est que tu l'aimes, et qu'en plus c'est réciproque. Le destin t'a offert une seconde chance d'être heureux et de connaître l'amour, ne la laisse pas passer sous prétexte que tu trahirais Helena en faisant cela. Elle restera la femme de ta vie, ton premier amour, et c'est la meilleure manière de lui rendre hommage, de lui montrer que tu ne l'as pas oublié mais que tu as réussi à être heureux, que tu n'as pas passé ta vie à la pleurer. Elle ne voudrait pas cela, elle voudrait te voir rire à nouveau et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sois heureux pour elle, tu lui as promis.

Sadalsuud resta un instant sans voix, profondément touché par les paroles de Katie. Il essuya une dernière larme qui menaçait de rouler sur ses joues, esquissant un sourire des plus sincère à l'anglaise.

-Merci Katie, merci pour tout. Tu as entièrement raison, j'ai été aveugle, il faut que j'aille voir Callux, même s'il ne me pardonne jamais je dois m'excuser et tenter au mieux de réparer mes erreurs. Il a déjà trop souffert par ma faute.

La Scorpion acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, gratifiant Sadalsuud d'un de ses plus beaux sourires tandis qu'elle se relevait, rapidement imitée par le Verseau.

-Je vais retrouver Némée… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera, j'espère de tout cœur que vous serez heureux tous les deux.

Sadalsuud ne répondit pas mais Katie savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait, avec le temps elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes, et les silences du Verseau étaient souvent plus parlants que ses mots.

De son côté, Callux se retrouvait à nouveau seul dans le troisième temps, Némée venant à peine de le quitter suite à un message télépathique de Katie. Le Lion l'avait aidé à remettre son temple un peu en ordre, pansant également les blessures que le Gémeaux s'était fait aux mains. Ce dernier était cependant toujours recroquevillé sur le sol de son temple, ayant refusé de bouger malgré toutes les tentatives de son meilleur ami. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, et il n'arrivait même pas à identifier ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir dans cette histoire.

Il poussa un nouveau juron en grec, frappant son poing à peine soigné sur le sol. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quelle connerie, sans Némée pour l'en empêcher, sans personne pour lui dire quoi faire, sans devoir se retenir d'exprimer ses sentiments qu'il avait toujours caché. Oh oui, il avait besoin de se défouler, de se laisser aller à la rage et à la peine, de se faire souffrir physiquement au point que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur lui paraîtrait dérisoire à côté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire plus de mal, de s'abandonner à ses pulsions et ses humeurs, car une main le stoppa dans sa folie, l'empêchant de s'exploser le poing par terre. Il crut d'abord que c'était Némée qui était revenu, mais fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Sadalsuud, les yeux rougis de larmes, affichant un sourire désolé, et désespéré. Le Verseau ne laissa même pas le temps au Gémeaux de parler, le serrant fort contre lui, rare preuve d'affection dont il était capable.

-Oh Callux pardonne moi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai été stupide, je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette sincèrement. Je donnerai tout pour retourner en arrière, pour accepter plus tôt ces sentiments que je rejetais, car la vérité c'est que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime sans doute comme j'ai dû aimer Helena, mais par crainte de m'attacher et de tout perdre j'ai refusé d'accepter cet amour, j'ai refusé le bonheur à cause de ma culpabilité et je t'ai fait souffrir pour rien. Je suis tellement désolé, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, qu'il ne suffit pas que je revienne avec un ''je t'aime'' pour effacer tout le chagrin que je t'ai causé. Je ne demande pas ton pardon, encore moins ton amour, je ne les mérite pas, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider dis le moi, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux Callux.

Le Gémeaux ne répondit pas, regardant son ami avec des yeux de merlans frits. Il croyait halluciner, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre, et qui pourtant était plus réel que dans n'importe lequel de ses rêves. Toute sa peine et sa colère s'était évaporées d'un seul coup, laissant juste place à un flot de larmes. Mais cette fois-ci dû à la joie.

-Idiot… Si tu veux m'aider alors aime moi, et ne fuis plus le bonheur, tourne la page et autorise-toi à être heureux.

Sadalsuud le serra un peu plus contre lui, évacuant aussi toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé et l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il venait de traverser à travers un flot de perles salées, trop souvent tarit.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux… Je t'aime mais… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir te donner tout ce que tu attends de moi… Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt…

-Je ne te demande rien, sois heureux c'est tout. On ira à ton rythme, je ne te force à rien, on est en paix Sad', on a tout le temps pour nous maintenant. N'ai pas peur d'aimer à nouveau, tu ne me perdras pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et ils se firent une promesse muette. La promesse de vivre pour ceux qui les avaient quittés, d'être enfin heureux et de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare. La promesse de profiter de la vie, de sourire, de rire et de reconstruire une vie ensemble, main dans la main. Une promesse qu'ils scellèrent en un baiser d'abord assez timide et hésitant, puis rempli d'une passion sans limite qui enflammait leurs cœurs depuis des années.

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 14 FÉVRIER 2016

Callux tentait tant bien que mal de nouer son nœud papillon, pas vraiment habitué à porter ce genre de vêtements au quotidien. Mais il avait fait un effort pour l'occasion, demandant même à Daphné de lui préparer un bouquet de mille roses rouges qu'il avait soigneusement déposé dans un vase rappelant la constellation du Verseau. Il avait également dressé toute la table, préparant un menu français se voulant gastronomique pour plaire à son compagnon. Et pour finir il avait décidé de mettre une petite musique d'ambiance que son amant appréciait tout particulièrement. Mais voilà bien une heure qu'il attendait dans le salon, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, stressé comme jamais. Un an jour pour jour qu'ils étaient ensemble il ne pouvait pas louper l'occasion, surtout quand c'était en plus la Saint Valentin. Mais il avait peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, se disant que les bougies allaient peut-être prendre feu sur la nappe, que sa cuisine était ratée, que Sadalsuud n'aimait peut-être pas les roses, qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir pour commémorer la mort d'Helena comme il l'avait fait chaque année, etc.

Le Gémeaux cessa de se ronger les ongles quand enfin son bien aimé passa la porte de son temple, très bien habillé lui aussi. Sadalsuud sourit en voyant tous les efforts que Callux avait fait pour lui, ne manquant pas d'embrasser son amant avant que celui-ci ne lui tende le bouquet de roses.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour.

-À toi aussi mon cœur.

Le Verseau lui offrit en retour deux billets d'avion pour la France, souhaitant passer leurs premières vacances en amoureux dans son pays natal, où il pourrait enfin le demander en mariage à Paris, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis des mois déjà…

* * *

 **Et voilà! Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait jamais de mal!  
Encore une fois, si ce récit vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à suivre Yuna Hyakuya qui est très douée dans ce style d'histoire.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	55. Capricorne et Poissons

**Ce deuxième OS se focalise sur la relation entre Natassia et Daphné, Chevaliers d'Or du Capricorne et des Poissons. Ça se passe entre les deux derniers arc, donc il vaut mieux les avoir lu avant ;-)  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, AUTOMNE 2008

-Monsieur Gianfranco, où sommes-nous ?

-Daphné, je t'ai plusieurs fois demandé de ne pas m'appeler Monsieur, ça me fait me sentir ultra vieux… Mais pour répondre à ta question, nous voici enfin arrivés au Sanctuaire ! C'est ici que tu habiteras désormais !

-Oh. Je vois.

Le Cancer soupira. Cette petite fille semblait malheureuse d'être ici, et cela pouvait se concevoir… Sans prévenir, on l'avait arrachée à son cocon familial pour l'entraîner à devenir protectrice d'une Déesse dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ! Décidant de la présenter à Marine, il se mit à gravir les marches du chemin des 12 Maisons, où assez étonnement il ne rencontra aucun Chevalier d'Or en chemin. Ils finirent par arriver au Palais du Pope, où celui-ci se tenait accompagné des Chevaliers d'Or en poste, à l'exception notable du Scorpion.

-Je suis ravi que tu sois de nouveau de retour parmi nous, Chevalier du Cancer. Et cette enfant… C'est ce que je suppose ?

-Oui, Grand Pope. Je suis quasiment certain que cette fille est le futur Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. De plus, elle est la nièce du dernier porteur.

-Réellement ? J'ignorais qu'Aphrodite avait de la famille en dehors de ses parents… Bien ! Chevaliers, vous pouvez retourner dans vos Temples. Je me charge d'accueillir notre nouvelle amie.

Tous se préparèrent à rentrer dans leurs Temples, décidés à aller dormir.

-Salut Sarina. Tu as renoncé à ta mission ?

Avec un regard méprisant, la Vierge toisa le Cancer : -Que crois-tu ? J'ai déjà trouvé l'héritier d'Aldébaran il y a trois mois ! Tu es en retard, mon cher Gianfranco !

-Je te taquinais, c'est tout… Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu sais ?

-Moi aussi, n'en doutes pas. Au fait, tu connais pas la dernière ? Katie était enceinte de Némée !

-C'est… C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! Bon sauf pour le gamin qui connaîtra jamais son père… Faut croire que c'est de famille !

Il se mangea instantanément une mandale derrière la tête de la part de son amie.

-T'es vraiment un pauvre idiot, parfois… Tu devras être un père de substitution pour ce petit, tu en es bien conscient ?

-Oui… En mémoire de Némée, je m'occuperais de son fils ou de sa fille aussi bien que lui s'est occupé de moi !

-Voilà des paroles dignes d'un Chevalier. Sur ce, je te laisse, mon ami. Je suis épuisée !

Tournant les talons, le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge se dirigea vers son Temple, bientôt suivie par le Cancer. Peu après, une petite fille aux cheveux cyans sortait du 13ème Temple, les paroles de celle que les Chevaliers appelaient « Grand Pope » avec respect encore dans la tête.

- _Tu es en sécurité ici, Daphné. Tu peux nous considérer comme ta deuxième famille, car nous serons toujours là pour toi. La Maison des Poissons est à ta disposition et tu peux y loger si tu le souhaites, mais si tu ne veux pas dormir seule, mon Temple t'est ouvert._

Quittant le 13ème Temple, Daphné se prépara à dormir dans ce qui était censé être le futur lieu qu'elle devrait garder, une fois l'Armure d'Or obtenue. Mais la petite fille avait peur, seule dans ce milieu inconnu. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit une voix.

-Euh… Bonsoir !

Se retournant vivement, la nièce d'Aphrodite vit une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge vêtue d'une Armure d'Or.

-Tu… Tu es un Chevalier d'Or ?

-Oh, depuis peu, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience… Je m'appelle Natassia, je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. Tu t'appelles Daphné, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Que me veux-tu ?

La fille de Hyôga sentait la froideur des propos de son interlocutrice, comme si celle-ci souffrait intérieurement.

-Écoute… Je me suis dit que vu que tu es nouvelle, et que tu ne connais personne… Tu pourrais peut-être dormir chez moi ce soir ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance !

-Pourquoi pas. Merci de ta proposition.

Se doutaient-elles que cette proposition allait signer le début d'une formidable amitié ? Il est probable que non…

2 NOVEMBRE 2008

-Dis, Natassia ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai pas vu Katie de la journée. Sais-tu où elle est ? J'aurais bien aimé lui faire un cadeau pour son anniversaire !

-Je crois qu'elle est dans son Temple avec Shun. Elle va sans doute accoucher aujourd'hui !

-Mince, j'avais complètement oublié ! Mais au fait… Qui est le père ?

Le Capricorne sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Bien sûr, Daphné ne pouvait pas savoir… Mais le souvenir des trois Chevaliers d'Or disparus lui revint en mémoire, et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

-Oh… C'est l'un des trois Héros ?

-Oui… Le Lion.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne le savais pas.

-Tu aurais fini par le savoir, alors ce n'est pas bien grave…

-Reprenons l'entraînement, cela te changera les idées.

Elles continuèrent de s'entraîner jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Hagardes, elles se laissèrent tomber au sol un sourire aux lèvres, et, levant les yeux au ciel, virent leurs constellations protectrices briller dans le ciel grec.

-Tu as beaucoup progressé depuis ton arrivée, Daphné ! Je suis sûr que dans moins de 5 ans, tu obtiendras l'Armure des Poissons !

-Je ne t'arrive pas encore à la cheville en termes de capacités martiales…

-Ça viendra, t'inquiètes pas !

Elles se relevèrent toutes deux, avant de se fixer mutuellement pendant un court instant, sans un mot. Puis, le Capricorne brisa le silence.

-C'est demain que tu pars pour l'île du Guérisseur ?

-Oui. C'est là que se trouve l'Armure d'Or des Poissons, qui attend un nouveau porteur depuis la mort de mon oncle.

-J'espère que tu reviendras. Non, je suis sûre que tu reviendras !

À ces mots, elle saisit la main de son amie avec insistance.

-Daphné… Tu es sans doute ma seule amie dans ce Sanctuaire, alors si tu devais ne pas revenir… Je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

-Natassia, si je n'avais pas le potentiel d'un Chevalier d'Or, jamais Gianfranco ne m'aurait trouvé. Je t'assure que je reviendrais.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle constata que leurs deux constellations brillaient plus que jamais.

-Natassia, regarde le ciel.

-Nos deux constellations protectrices… Elles sont si belles !

-Elles sont le symbole que notre lien ne s'effacera jamais ! Un jour… Oui, un jour, nous serons les meilleurs des Chevaliers d'Or ! Faisons-en la promesse !

-Nous deviendrons les meilleurs protecteurs d'Athéna ! Ensemble… Nous serons invincibles !

2 FÉVRIER 2013

-Cristiano du Taureau, Daphné des Poissons, jurez-vous de défendre Athéna et la Justice sur Terre ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Jurez-vous de ne porter votre Armure que pour faire le bien, et jamais pour défendre des intérêts personnels ?

-Nous le jurons !

-Dans ce cas, moi, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, vous nomme officiellement Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna.

En se relevant, Daphné croisa le regard de Natassia. Ensemble… Elles tiendront leur promesse faite sous les constellations du Capricorne et des Poissons !

* * *

 **Un peu court, mais l'essentiel est dit ^^  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	56. Combat dans le temple du Verseau

**Ce texte... Est un pur délire. Ne cherchez pas sa logique scénaristique, il n'y en a pas! Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2018

Dans la Maison du Verseau, un homme lisait paisiblement, tandis qu'un petit marmot semblait absorbé par le jeu auquel il jouait sur sa console portable. Puis, peu après, le gamin prit la parole.

-Dis tonton Sad', tu sais ce que c'est Pokémon ?

Retirant ses lunettes de vue qu'il portait depuis peu, le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau posa son livre et avisa son filleul :

-Deneb, je jouais à ce jeu avant même que tes parents se rencontrent…

-Je suis sûr que je peux te battre !

À ces mots, Sadalsuud se mit à rire nerveusement, ne voulant pas paraître mesquin envers le fils de ses meilleurs amis.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles, tonton ? J'ai battu la Ligue 3 fois ! J'ai une super équipe, je suis sûr que je peux te battre !

-Deneb, j'ai vraiment envie de finir mon livre. On peut pas faire ça plus tard ?

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer des larmes de crocodile pour amadouer le Verseau.

-Beuheuheuh, t'es méchant ! Je le dirais à papa et maman !

Sadalsuud soupira, un peu gêné. Il savait très bien que son filleul jouait la comédie, mais cela parvenait étrangement à l'amadouer.

-Très bien, je vais jouer avec toi… Mais faudra pas pleurer si je gagne !

-Je vais gagner, y'a aucun risque !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les deux « adversaires » s'emparèrent de leurs consoles, prêt à en découdre. _Je vais pas y aller sérieusement, sinon je vais l'éclater… Je ne tiens pas spécialement à l'humilier !_

Les deux équipes disposaient d'une certaine prestance : du côté du Verseau, Pingoléon, Méga-Dracaufeu Y, Carchacrok, Florizarre, Électhor et Lucario. Pas forcément la plus optimale stratégiquement parlant, mais Sadalsuud avait cette team depuis plus de 10 ans. Deneb, lui optait pour une équipe du cauchemar de tout stratège : Prédastérie, Noacier, Leveinard et Méga-Ténéfix constituaient un core défensif extrêmement solide. Deux gros bourrins offensifs en la personne de Braségali et Amphinobi complétaient le tout.

-Tu m'étonnes que tu ais battu la Ligue avec ça… Tes Pokémons doivent être intuables pour les minables du jeu ! Mais ce sera différent avec moi, je te le garantis !

Le combat commença aussitôt. Sadalsuud commença avec Pingoléon, son Pokémon fétiche, tandis que Deneb ouvrait le bal avec son Leveinard.

-Piège de Roc !

-Toxic !

Le pingouin dispersa les pierres pointues, tandis que l'attaque de Leveinard se révéla inefficace.

-Dommage, Deneb, tu as perdu un tour !

Il rappela son Pingoléon pour envoyer son Lucario. S'il arrivait à placer une ou deux Danse-Lames… Bye Bye le Leveinard !

Les tours suivants, Sadalsuud augmenta l'Attaque de son Pokémon, tandis que le Leveinard causait des dégâts minables.

-C'est parti ! Close Combat !

À +4 en Attaque, Lucario était désormais un monstre physique. La puissance de l'assaut était telle qu'elle mit le Leveinard KO en un coup !

-Mais… Mais…

-Alors Deneb, choqué ?

-Grr… J'ai pas encore perdu ! Ténéfix, à toi !

- _Zut, je vais devoir switcher… Et je ne peux placer aucun Entry Hazard, il va me les renvoyer avec son talent Miroir Magik !_

Le combat se poursuivit entre le Verseau et le fils de Katie et Némée, ponctué de cris d'indignation du gamin et de sourires satisfaits du gardien du 11ème Temple. Peu de temps après, le combat s'acheva :

-Il y a encore du travail, si tu veux me battre ! 6-0… Bon ! On va dire que c'est parce que j'ai 20 ans d'avance sur toi dans ce jeu, d'accord ?

Deneb pleurait de rage, humilié dans son jeu par son oncle. C'est à ce moment-là que Némée et Katie, qui étaient de sortie à Rododrio, débarquèrent dans le Temple du Verseau.

-Sadalsuud, je peux savoir pourquoi mon fils est en larmes ?

C'était le Lion qui venait de parler, et on sentait l'agacement de sa voix.

-Voyons Némée, tu te doutes bien que ça ne doit pas être grave…

-J'espère que tu as raison, Katie, sinon j'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Mais oui, mais oui… Deneb, mon chéri, si tu racontais à maman ce qui va pas ?

Sanglotant toujours, le petit Verseau répondit à sa mère. –Sa-Sadalsuud il a été mé-méchant avec moi… Il m'a battu à Pokémon !

Némée et Katie restèrent circonspects un instant, avant que le Scorpion n'éclate de rire, se moquant gentiment de son fils. Le rire fut contagieux, et tous rirent aux éclats de la cocassité de la scène. Décidément, depuis la défaite de Cronos, le Sanctuaire était joyeux !

* * *

 **Voilà, un pur délire comme on les aime, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop dérouté!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	57. L'absence d'un père

**L'OS précédent était bon enfant, mais comme je suis un immonde connard insensible et prétentieux (Camus CDZA spotted), voici un texte légèrement déprimant selon mes bêta-lectrices. Ça se passe encore une fois entre les deux derniers arcs, il vaut mieux les avoir lu avant.  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2 FÉVRIER 2011

Trois ans qu'ils étaient morts… Katie se tenait devant les dernières demeures de ses meilleurs amis et de celui qu'elle a aimé, accompagnée de Marine. Au cimetière du Sanctuaire, Némée avait été placé à côté de son père, afin que les deux Lions soient enfin réunis…

-Il me manque terriblement…

-Je sais ce que ça fait, Katie… La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est se rappeler les bons souvenirs…

-Je vous admire énormément, Marine. Avoir élevé Némée quasiment seule… Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable avec Aiolia.

Le Grand Pope releva la tête en souriant tristement. –Heureusement que Shaina est là pour nous aider. Je n'ai jamais connu une personne aussi altruiste qu'elle.

-En même temps pour supporter et aimer le Sagittaire, il faut vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Même une petite pique lancée contre son ancien élève ne faisait plus sourire Marine. Il faut dire que l'ambiance était bien morne depuis quelques années, à présent…

Dans son baraquement, Shaina s'occupait du fils de son disciple. Déesse qu'il ressemblait à son père…

-Madame Saïna, il est où Zianfranco ?

L'Ophiuchus sourit en entendant l'enfant zozoter. Tout comme Némée avant lui, Aiolia ne voyait pas souvent sa mère, et cela attristait la mère de Gianfranco. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, au contraire, mais que ces deux petits garçons ne passent pas plus de temps avec leurs parents lui filait le cafard.

-Gianfranco est en mission avec Sarina, Aiolia. Ils reviendront d'ici ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, que dirais tu de jouer un peu ?

-D'accord !

L'enfant restait calme. Trop calme. Shaina avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Madame Saïna ?

-Que se passe-t-il, Aiolia ?

-Vous avez connu mon papa ?

À peine le fils de Némée et Katie avait-il prononcé ces mots que Shaina se sentit revenir dans le passé, 16 ans plus tôt…

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 1995

-On s'arrête pour aujourd'hui, Némée !

-Déjà ? Mais d'habitude ça dure plus longtemps !

-Je sais Némée, je sais. Mais j'ai à faire de mon côté tu sais ? Gianfranco ne peut pas être élevé par sa tante, il a parfois besoin de voir sa mère ! Et puis tu dois être en forme pour demain !

-Vous avez raison madame Shaina, comme toujours…

Shaina sourit en voyant le jeune garçon. Le même visage, les mêmes yeux… Si ce n'est la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il tenait de sa mère, elle aurait été face à une copie conforme de son père lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune, avant la « trahison » d'Aiolos.

 _-Marine, mon amie, ma sœur, mon Pope… Si tu savais l'admiration que j'ai pour toi… J'aimerais avoir ton courage et ton abnégation pour élever cet enfant. Se pose-t-il des questions sur ce qui l'entoure ? Ne demande-t-il jamais où est son père ? Sait-il seulement ce qui l'attend, une fois qu'il sera devenu un Chevalier d'Or ? Car il est évident que le nouveau porteur de l'Armure d'Or du Lion… Ce sera lui !_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Shaina répondait évasivement aux questions de Némée, quand vint la question à laquelle elle aurait aimé ne jamais devoir répondre.

-Dites madame Shaina, vous avez connu mon papa ?

L'Ophiucus resta muette un instant. Évidemment, cela allait bien finir par arriver…

-Oui Némée, j'ai connu ton père. C'était l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

-Et vous savez pourquoi il est pas là ? Ma maman elle veut pas me le dire.

La femme de Seiya se stoppa à ces mots. – _Marine… Est-ce encore trop douloureux pour toi de parler d'Aiolia ? Je te comprends… Mais ton fils a le droit de savoir._

Elle reprit son discours, des trémolos dans la voix à la pensée de devoir expliquer à un enfant les circonstances de la mort de son père.

-Ton père s'est sacrifié avec ses 11 autres compagnons pour permettre à notre monde de vivre en paix. Mais il a toujours aimé ta mère, même si leur histoire n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient tous deux souhaité. N'en doutes pas un seul instant. Et je suis sûre que de là où il est, il te regarde avec fierté. Némée… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais dis-toi que si tu n'as jamais vu ton père, les exploits qu'il a réalisés sont encore dans toutes les mémoires. Allez, file te reposer. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ton épreuve demain ?

Le lionceau retrouva son sourire perdu. –Bien sûr que non ! Je vais battre tout le monde, et gagner l'Armure d'Or !

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2 FÉVRIER 2011

-Oui Aiolia, j'ai connu ton père. C'était mon disciple… Et quasiment mon deuxième fils avec Gianfranco.

-Et vous savez pourquoi il est pas là ? Ma maman elle veut pas me le dire.

-Je…

Pleurant silencieusement, Shaina n'entendit pas son fils arriver avec le Chevalier de la Vierge.

-Maman ? Ça va ?

Tournant la tête vers le Cancer, l'Ophiucus acquiesça avec un sourire triste.

-Oh, Gianfranco, tu es rentré de mission… Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Pour moi, oui… Mais je constate que ma petite maman est triste ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… Sarina, pourrais-tu rester avec Aiolia un court instant ?

Hochant la tête en souriant pour manifester son approbation, la fille de Shun laissa la mère et le fils seuls.

-Si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Il… Il m'a demandé de lui parler de son père… Comme Némée il y a 16 ans…

Enlaçant sa mère de tout son amour filial, Gianfranco essaya de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Ça va aller, maman, je te le promets… Tout comme Némée avant lui, Aiolia sera heureux. Je te le jure.

-Il me manque terriblement…

-À moi aussi, maman, à moi aussi…

On toqua à la porte, et Gianfranco alla ouvrir à Sarina, ce qui fit sourire Shaina. Elle appréciait énormément la fille de Shun et June, qui avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec son fils.

-Bonsoir Shaina ! Katie est venu récupérer Aiolia et est reparti dans la Maison du Scorpion, elle ne voulait pas vous déranger…

-Merci, Sarina. Tu restes dîner ce soir ?

-Avec plaisir !

Le repas se passa en silence, sans que personne ne semble vouloir le briser. Puis d'un coup, le Cancer se releva.

-Maman, faut qu'on parle.

Shaina haussa un sourcil, légèrement inquiète, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son fils aussi sérieux. Elle constata que la Vierge s'était également levée et s'était rapprochée de lui.

-Alors, euh, comment dire… Tu sais… Avec Sarina… On est très amis depuis tout petits.

-Oui, et ?

-Ben… En fait…

-Ce que cet idiot essaye de dire, c'est qu'on sort ensemble depuis deux mois.

Sarina avait coupé son copain dans son discours, exaspérée de le voir bafouiller autant. Shaina souriait, à présent.

-C'est merveilleux ! Mais pourquoi ne me l'annoncer que maintenant ?

-Écoute, maman… Némée est mort depuis 3 ans, et ça ne nous semble pas correct d'afficher notre bonheur devant Katie.

-Oh… Je vois. Mais pourquoi ne me le dire qu'à moi ?

-Tu connais papa, il va être tellement heureux qu'il va le crier sur tous les toits…

-Pas faux… Pas une flèche ton père dans ces situations ! En tout cas, j'espère que Katie réussira rapidement à faire le deuil de Némée…

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2 FÉVRIER 2013

-Aiolia, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas essayer d'aller te promener quand Shaina te surveille !

-Oui maman… Mais je voulais aller jouer avec Gianfranco, mais il jouait déjà à explorer la bouche de Sarina !

Les deux concernés rougirent instantanément, alors que Katie éclata de rire.

-Oh, mais faut pas rougir voyons ! Ça se voyait tellement que vous en pinciez l'un pour l'autre ! On dirait… Némée et moi…

Gianfranco et Sarina baissèrent la tête, tristes, alors que Katie reprenait la parole.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous. Allez viens Aiolia, on rentre à la maison.

-Oui maman.

Alors qu'ils partaient en direction de la Maison du Scorpion, le Chevalier du Cancer se tint le discours suivant.

 _-Oncle Némée… Depuis que Callux, Sadalsuud et toi êtes morts, votre absence se fait ressentir… Surtout la tienne… Mais je te promets, non, je te jure, que si ton fils ne te connaîtra jamais, il sera heureux ! Comme toi avant lui !_

* * *

 **Muhuhuhuhuhuhu je suis vraiment immonde.**

 **Si vous passiez un bon moment je me suis chargé de pourrir l'ambiance :-D**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	58. Passation de pouvoir

**Cet OS se passe entre le dernier arc et l'épilogue, il vaut mieux les avoir lus avant. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, FÉVRIER 2020

Deux jeunes garçons monopolisaient les arènes du Sanctuaire en se battant furieusement, bien que le plus âgé d'entre eux dominait largement le combat.

-Deneb, concentre-toi quand tu portes un coup !

-Mais Aiolia, t'es beaucoup plus grand que moi !

-La taille ne fait rien ! Regarde maman, elle est plus petite que moi et pourtant j'arrive jamais à la battre !

-T'as raison, Lia, comme toujours…

-Faisons une pause, tu n'es pas focalisé en ce moment…

S'asseyant, les deux frères regardèrent autour d'eux ces majestueux monuments composant le Sanctuaire.

-Tu es prêt pour demain ?

-Je sais pas… J'ai peur de rater… Surtout si je dois affronter un Chevalier d'Or !

-Il suffit juste que tu le blesse légèrement pour gagner, tu sais ? Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

-Mais Aio, je comprends pas… Pourquoi alors que t'es meilleur que moi t'as pas encore d'Armure ?

Souriant à son petit frère, l'aîné de Némée et Katie lui expliqua la situation.

-C'est juste que je suis Scorpion comme maman, et qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à raccrocher l'Armure… Contrairement à Sadalsuud qui est prêt à l'abandonner à un nouvel apprenti Verseau ! Et je suis sûr que le prochain Chevalier d'Or du Verseau… Ce sera toi, Deneb !

-Si tu le dis…

-Va te reposer, et surtout détends-toi ! Sinon tu feras rien de bon demain…

Dans le palais du Pope, Athéna et Marine attendait l'arrivée imminente du gardien du onzième.

-Sadalsuud du Verseau, pour vous servir.

-Pile à l'heure, comme toujours… Chevalier, si nous t'avons convoqué, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Tu n'es sans doute pas sans ignorer que demain, Deneb devra affronter un Chevalier d'Or pour l'obtention de ton Armure.

-Je le sais. Avez-vous choisi celui ou celle qui l'affrontera ? Sans vouloir paraître impertinent, il me semblerait peu judicieux moralement de lui faire affronter un de ses parents.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas prévu. Celui qui affrontera Deneb, ce sera toi, Sadalsuud !

-Pardon ?

Il avait sans doute mal compris. Comment pouvait-on lui faire affronter son filleul dans un combat aussi dangereux ?

-Déesse, Grand Pope, sauf votre respect, je ne peux accepter d'affronter ce garçon que je considère presque comme mon fils !

-C'est pourtant ce que l'on souhaite. Oserais-tu désobéir ?

-Très bien… Je l'affronterais demain. Veuillez excuser mon irrespect.

-Nous comptons bien évidemment sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne.

-Bien évidemment.

Furieux, mais ne le montrant pas, Sadalsuud regagna son temple passablement énervé. Demain serait une pénible journée pour l'élève comme le maître…

LE LENDEMAIN

-Allez la marmotte, debout !

-Mh laisse-moi encore dormir Lia.

-Pas question ! C'est le jour où mon petit frère devient un Chevalier d'Or, alors pas question qu'il passe sa journée au lit !

D'un mouvement sec, Aiolia tira la couverture de son frère cadet histoire que celui-ci se réveille.

-Deneb, je sais que tu as peur… Mais tu n'affronteras ni maman ni papa si ça peut te rassurer.

-C'est… C'est vrai ?

-Aussi vrai que l'inutilité des Chevaliers d'Acier. Allez, prépare-toi !

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux aux Arènes, où la foule s'était rassemblée pour l'épreuve de l'apprenti de Sadalsuud. De son siège de Pope, Marine tint le discours suivant :

-Sanctuaire ! Nous sommes réunis ici pour l'épreuve du jeune Deneb, candidat à l'obtention de l'Armure d'Or du Verseau ! Deneb, es-tu prêt pour ton épreuve ?

-Oui !

-Tu connais les règles : tu affronteras un Chevalier d'Or qu'Athéna et moi avons préalablement choisi. Il suffit que tu le blesses légèrement pour obtenir l'Armure du Verseau ! Sadalsuud, tu peux entrer !

Deneb se figea à l'entente de ce prénom. Non… Il ne pouvait pas affronter son maître ! Plus encore que ses parents… Il lui était incapable de frapper celui qui lui avait tout appris ! Se plaçant devant son filleul et disciple, Sadalsuud lui adressa la parole.

-Même si tu es mon disciple et que je tiens énormément à toi, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, Deneb. Bats-toi de toutes tes forces !

À ces mots, le Verseau fit exploser son Cosmos et envoya valser le fils de Némée et Katie. Ce dernier se releva péniblement, avant de se tenir fièrement bien que fort amoché devant son parrain.

-Je veux pas te frapper… Mais je veux aussi cette Armure ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie !

Le petit Verseau lança son poing vers Sadalsuud, qui l'attrapa sans soucis. _–Il est terrorisé… Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens !_

-Tu me déçois, Deneb. C'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tes coups sont juste violents, ils ne portent pas ! Si c'est là tout ce dont tu es capable… Tu n'es pas digne de mon Armure !

Le frère d'Aiolia devint rouge : son maître l'estimait indigne ? L'héritier de Camus eut un petit sourire indiscernable. Enfin, il sentait que Deneb allait sortir de ses gonds, et se battre à pleine puissance ! Repartant à l'attaque, le jeune garçon continua de porter des coups qui étaient systématiquement parés ou esquivés. Puis, d'un grand coup de genou dans l'estomac, Sadalsuud envoya bouler son filleul au loin. Allez… Il allait enfoncer le clou ! Il allait passer pour un odieux salopard… Mais c'est pour le bien de Deneb !

-De tout de façon, tu es toujours resté dans l'ombre de ton frère. Dommage qu'il soit Scorpion, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été meilleur que toi en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Que tu es faible, Deneb ! Et si tu n'es pas capable de mieux que ça… Je préfère en finir moi-même !

Tremblant de peur, le jeune Verseau vit celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième père s'avancer de manière menaçante vers lui.

-Finalement, tu n'étais pas mon héritier… Je vais donc te plonger dans un sommeil dont tu ne réveilleras pas. FREEZING COFFIN !

À la vitesse de la lumière, un cercueil de glace enferma le fils de Némée et Katie. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas plus gênés que ça, alors qu'Aiolia fulminait.

-SADALSUUD ! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER POUR L'ASSASSINAT DE MON FRÈRE, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Aiolia, calme-toi.

Par réflexe et sans doute pour se défouler, Aiolia essaya de frapper son père qui était à l'origine de la remarque d'un coup de poing, poing qui fut bloqué très facilement par le Lion.

-Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que Deneb est mort ?

-Sadalsuud sait ce qu'il fait, Aiolia. Et c'est une bonne chose que ton frère doive l'affronter lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Au centre de l'arène, Deneb était toujours coincé dans sa chambre froide, alors que son maître souriait tristement.

-C'est dommage, Deneb… J'aurais vraiment aimé te léguer cette Armure.

Se retournant, Sadalsuud sentit alors que quelque chose se passait… Reportant son attention sur le bloc de glace enfermant son filleul, il constata que ce dernier essayait de briser le cercueil de l'intérieur !

- _Enfin… Enfin, tu libères ton pouvoir !_

La glace se fissurait toujours, et peu après, l'impensable se produisit : Deneb venait de briser le Cercueil de Glace de Sadalsuud ! Haletant, le petit Verseau se prépara à repartir au combat :

-Ça marchera plus, Sadalsuud ! Maintenant, je vais te vaincre !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sadalsuud lui répondit. –J'abandonne !

Stupeur dans tout le Sanctuaire. Est-ce qu'un Chevalier d'Or venait volontairement de déclarer forfait ?

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je savais depuis le début que tu disposais d'un Cosmos énorme, mais bloqué par ton subconscient. Ce que tu aimes, ce n'est pas combattre, c'est protéger. C'est pour ça que je t'ai volontairement placé dans une situation extrême, pour que ton pouvoir se libère enfin ! Je t'ai enfermé dans un Cercueil à -270°C. Si tu as été capable de t'en libérer… C'est que tu es mon digne héritier !

À ces mots, Sadalsuud fit chauffer son Cosmos, et ôta l'Armure d'Or du Verseau, qui vint recouvrir le corps de Deneb. En se levant, Athéna prit la parole :

-Sanctuaire, voici donc votre nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Verseau… Et votre nouveau Pope ! Deneb, Sadalsuud, avancez, je vous prie.

L'ex-Chevalier du Verseau ne comprenait rien. Il allait… Devenir Pope ?

-Déesse… Ai-je le droit de prétendre à un tel honneur ?

-J'en ai déjà discuté avec Marine hier, Sadalsuud. Elle a le droit de profiter de la vie. C'est pourquoi nous te le demandons… Acceptes-tu la charge de Grand Pope ?

-Si vous m'estimez digne de cette charge… Je l'accepte avec grand plaisir !

À ces mots, Marine enleva sa lourde robe de Pope pour la donner au disciple de Hyôga, alors qu'Athéna s'approchait de lui.

-Une dernière chose, Sadalsuud… Ce… Ce n'est pas facile à demander… Mais acceptes-tu le Misophetamenos ? Tu sais ce que cela implique… Tu seras le dernier d'entre nous à partir. Je comprendrais que tu refuses.

Longuement, l'ex-Verseau réfléchit à la proposition, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de se décider.

-Après mûre réflexion… J'accepte.

-Fort bien. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère de Chevalerie, Sanctuaire !

Se tenant côte à côte avec son digne héritier, Sadalsuud contempla ce lieu dont il était désormais le maître, au service d'Athéna.

- _Serais-je digne de mon devoir et efficace, comme Sage et Shion ? Ou bien succomberais-je au mal, tout comme Saga ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira…_

* * *

 **Nouvelle ère pour la Chevalerie en vue!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	59. Mon plus bel anniversaire

**Cet OS avait été initialement publié le 5 septembre pour l'anniversaire d'un des protagonistes, donc c'est avec un méga-retard que je le publie ici.  
** **Ça se passe encore une fois entre le dernier arc et l'épilogue, il vaut mieux les lire avant.  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 31 AOÛT 2013

Deux silhouettes quittaient le palais du Grand Pope, et à en juger par leur démarche, le ton n'avait pas dû être cordial…

-Sarina ! Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Arrête de bouder enfin ! Tu sais que ça me désole autant que toi, cette histoire ?

Rageusement, la Vierge frappa une colonne à sa portée et la réduisit en miettes.

-C'est pas juste, Gian… Pourquoi fallait que ce soit toi que Marine choisisse pour aller jouer les porte-paroles à Asgard lors de la semaine à venir ? Tu seras pas là pour mon anniversaire… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 20 ans ! Elle aurait pu y penser, non ? Oh, je lui en veux tellement ! Elle aurait pas pu choisir je sais pas moi, Callux ou Sadalsuud ? Non seulement ils sont sûrement meilleurs diplomates que toi, mais en plus ils ont rien à faire dans la semaine à venir…

Ignorant la dernière remarque légèrement vexante de sa fiancée, le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer la prit dans ses bras et tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter :

-Je comprends ta colère, Sarina, mais malheureusement on ne peut rien y changer… Allez, arrête de bouder, et fais-moi un beau sourire, d'accord ? Tu es bien plus belle comme ça.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, Gianfranco…

-C'est moi le chanceux !

Ils partagèrent un moment d'intimité, bien vite interrompu par un cri.

-GIANFRANCOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Se séparant rapidement, le Cancer et la Vierge se fixèrent du regard.

- _Et merde._

 _-Pourquoi débarque-t-il toujours dans ces moments là ?_

Un petit garçon ne dépassant pas les 5 ans se tenait devant le couple, un sourire idiot aux lèvres qu'il tenait sûrement de son père.

-Salut les amoureux !

-Bonjour Aiolia. Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

-Ben Papa et Maman ils sont trop occupés pour jouer avec moi, et Maman elle a grossi, peut-être parce qu'elle mange beaucoup à cause du bébé qui va arriver ? Mais du coup je suis tout seul et je sais pas quoi faire !

Gianfranco soupira : -Tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner ensemble ?

Le faciès du petit Scorpion s'illumina d'un grand sourire. –Ouais ! J'adore jouer à la bagarre avec toi !

Retenant un petit rire, le fils de Seiya se tourna vers Sarina.

-Bon, je vais occuper le petit monstre. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord… Amuse-toi bien…

Gianfranco et Aiolia partirent, laissant la Vierge seule avec ses pensées. D'un pas lourd, elle descendit les marches du domaine sacré. Elle ne croisa personne avant d'arriver à la Maison du Scorpion : Daphné et Natassia étaient en congés, et étaient partis se dorer la pilule sur les plages grecques, alors que Sadalsuud et Seiya supervisaient l'entraînement des apprentis pour aujourd'hui.

-Sarina ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Perdue dans ses pensées, la fille de Shun ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque Katie lui adressa la parole. Némée sortait de la cuisine. Tous deux étaient en tenue de civil, laissant tomber l'Armure le temps de la grossesse du Scorpion.

-Bonjour Katie, bonjour Némée, comment ça va ?

-Nous ça va bien, mais toi ? Tu as l'air toute tristoune ! Tu t'es disputée avec Gianfranco ?

La Vierge se tut sur ces mots du Lion. Il avait beau parfois manquer d'esprit, il était indubitablement doué pour ressentir quand les gens allaient mal.

-Oh non, rien de bien grave… C'est juste que le Pope a envoyé Gian en mission pour la semaine à venir, pile pendant mon anniversaire… C'est pas gênant mais ça me rend triste.

Némée eut un sourire bienveillant. –Ne te fais pas de souci, Sarina, c'est sûrement un oubli de la part de ma mère. Je vais aller la voir, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger !

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit vers le 13ème Temple, laissant son épouse avec le gardien de la 6ème Maison du Zodiaque. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce que le Lion rentre en trombe, un air passablement énervé sur le visage.

-Némée, mon chaton, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Y'a que j'ai été incapable de raisonner ma mère ! Gianfranco part immédiatement pour Asgard, et c'est non-négociable !

À ces mots, Sarina sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, et s'affala sur une chaise. La Déicide s'approcha d'elle en lui prenant la main :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Sarina… Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Ça-ça-ça ira. Merci Katie. Et merci Némée d'avoir essayé…

Sans se retourner, elle partit à pleine vitesse chez elle, avec la ferme intention de méditer pour tenter de rester calme et chasser sa déception. Cet anniversaire aura une saveur différente, sans le Cancer à ses côtés…

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 5 SEPTEMBRE 2013

-Sarina, ma chérie, je t'en prie, essaye de faire au moins semblant de t'amuser !

Tournant la tête vers sa mère, la Vierge lui offrit un sourire triste, sans dire un mot. June soupira.

-Écoute, je sais que tu es triste que Gianfranco ne soit pas là… Mais ne vois pas tout en noir ! Tu as plein de gens qui t'aiment autour de toi, et même ton oncle est venu ! Ton père ne l'avait pas vu depuis 25 ans… Allez, ma grande, respire un coup, et profite de ta soirée ! On a pas tous les jours 20 ans !

Malgré le discours de sa mère, Sarina ne bougea pas, et resta prostrée sur son siège, un verre vide à la main, alors que tous autour d'elle profitaient de la fête. Sadalsuud empêchait Callux de reprendre du vin, se rappelant l'état désastreux dans lequel le Gémeaux avait terminé lors du mariage de Katie et Némée… À ce propos, le jeune couple dansait gaiement, comme à leur habitude, oubliant tout autour d'eux, y compris leur propre fils qui s'était écroulé de fatigue sur un fauteuil, surveillé par sa grand-mère. Cristiano et Ryûjin se servaient à manger, profitant du buffet, tandis que Natassia et Daphné papotaient autour d'un verre de Champomy (pas d'alcool avant 18 ans, même au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !).

-En voilà une petite mine !

Relevant la tête, la fille de Shun toisa celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-Oh, salut oncle Ikki…

Soupirant, le Phénix prit place à côté de sa nièce. –Et si tu racontais à un vieil homme ce qui te chagrine ?

-Mais t'es pas vieux, t'as à peine 40 ans !

-Pour un Chevalier d'Athéna, c'est assez exceptionnel ! Enfin bref, je vois que ma nièce préférée va mal, et ça me fait pas plaisir ! Qu'est-ce je pourrais faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ?

-Ben pas grand-chose, en réalité… Sauf si tu es capable de faire venir Gianfranco ici !

Se relevant d'un bond, le Chevalier du Phénix se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle des festivités.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Suis-moi, et ne pose pas de questions. Compris ?

Surprise, Sarina obtempéra et suivit son oncle. Le trajet se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que le frère de Shun s'immobilise.

-On y est. Allez, amuse-toi bien Sarina !

Puis, d'un seul coup, il disparut. –Oncle Ikki ? Oncle Ikki ! Où es-tu ?

Regardant tout autour d'elle, l'héritière de Shaka commença à perdre patience. Quelle que soit la blague de son oncle, elle n'était vraiment pas drôle ! Mais elle entendit alors une voix qu'elle connaissait bien…

-Ben alors, toujours en train de s'exciter pour rien ?

Se retournant, Sarina devint rouge : –Gianfranco du Cancer ! Non seulement tu pars pour une mission à l'autre bout du monde pile pendant la semaine où j'avais vraiment envie qu'on soit ensemble, tu fais rien pour changer le cours des choses, et là tu débarques comme un espèce de serial psychopathe killer en me faisant frôler l'arrêt cardiaque ? T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre… !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le Cancer ayant collé ses lèvres aux siennes, par amour, et sans doute aussi pour la faire taire.

-Jamais j'aurais pu me permettre de louper les 20 ans de celle que j'aime, enfin…

-Mais, mais, mais, ta mission ?

-Y'en a jamais eu ! J'ai juste demandé à Marine et aux autres de te faire croire que je serais absent cette semaine, juste pour qu'on puisse passer un moment à deux. J'ai ensuite demandé à Ikki de t'amener discrètement dans ce coin, que je lui avais indiqué au préalable… Juste pour qu'on soit tranquilles.

Alors qu'il lui tendait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, Sarina reconnut la délicatesse du parfum des fleurs du Poissons.

-J'espère que Daphné a retiré le poison !

-Bien évidemment. Joyeux anniversaire, Sarina !

-Oh, Gianfranco… C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai passé depuis bien des années !

-Et ce ne sera pas le dernier, je t'en fais la promesse ! Allez, viens, retournons faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, à présent !

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est pas terrible comme texte, mais c'était une légère reprise en main après un mois sans écrire lors de la publication initiale.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	60. Mon frère, ce héros au regard si doux

**Bien qu'éloigné de la trame principale, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS. Yuna, c'est pour toi! :-D  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

STOCKHOLM, SUÈDE, 10 MARS 1969

Deux jeunes enfants marchaient dans les rues de Stockholm, l'un prenant appui sur l'autre. Ils semblaient tous deux blessés, bien que l'un semblait bien plus amoché que l'autre… En y regardant de plus près, on ne pouvait qu'être frappé par la ressemblance des marmots. Oui, ils étaient jumeaux, à n'en pas douter… Celui soutenu laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

-Courage, Didite, on y est presque…

Péniblement, la jeune fille soutenant son grand frère de quelques instants parvint à atteindre le palier de leur destination, et sonna à la porte.

-Monsieur Larsson, c'est Elisa ! Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plaît !

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément sur un homme âgé, qui à en juger par son accoutrement était médecin. Celui-ci jaugea du regard les deux enfants, attardant son attention sur le plus amoché des deux.

-Elisa ? Que fais-tu là ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton frère ?

La petite fille lui répondit avec des trémolos dans la voix. –Je vous expliquerais plus tard ! Je vous en prie, sauvez-le !

Saisissant l'urgence de la situation, le vieil homme fit rentrer les jumeaux dans son cabinet. Puis, il appliqua les premiers soins à au frère d'Elisa. Quelques instants plus tard, il se tourna vers la petite fille.

-J'ai désinfecté ses plaies et soigné ses ecchymoses, mais là, ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est de repos.

Laissant échapper une petite larme, Elisa remercia le ciel d'une prière silencieuse. Monsieur Larsson se tourna vers elle.

-Bon, si tu me disais maintenant ce que vous faisiez pour que ton frère se retrouve dans cet état ? Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore battus…

Elisa baissa les yeux. Son silence voulait tout dire… Le médecin laissa échapper un soupir. –Pour quelle raison, cette fois-ci ?

-Des enfants de l'orphelinat se moquaient d'Aphrodite à cause de son prénom et son physique, alors moi j'ai voulu le défendre, parce que c'est juste des jaloux qui sont incapables de comprendre qu'il est parfait, la gentillesse incarnée ! Et après, un orphelin m'a giflé, ça a mis Didite hors de lui, du coup il a répliqué en lui donnant un coup de poing bien trop puissant pour un être humain normal… Du coup, tous les amis de celui qui m'avait frappé se sont mis à le rouer de coups avant que la gérante de l'orphelinat n'arrive…

Fixant ses pieds, Elisa ne dit pas un mot de plus.

-C'est vrai que ton frère a toujours été un peu particulier… Mais il t'aime énormément, tu ne dois jamais en douter !

-Je le sais, Monsieur…

Ils entendirent un gémissement de douleur. Sans attendre, Elisa se précipita sur la source du bruit. Elle vit son frère allongé, encore contusionné, mais qui semblait relativement en forme comparé au moment où il s'était fait rosser. Tournant la tête vers sa petite sœur, le petit garçon sourit.

-Salut Lili.

-Aphro… Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir sur pieds !

Se relevant, Aphrodite se dirigea vers le docteur qui l'avait rétabli afin de le remercier.

-C'est normal, Aphrodite. Mais je t'en prie, apprends à canaliser ta puissance…

Hochant la tête, il partit vers l'orphelinat, sa sœur sur les talons. Le soir, dans leurs chambres, ils restèrent dans leur coin, ne souhaitant pas se mêler aux autres enfants, cruels avec eux.

-Elisa ?

Regardant son frère, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il lui tendit un pendentif avec une photo d'eux deux à l'intérieur.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Oh… Merci, Aphro…

-Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Si, bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi…

Aphrodite sourit. –Ce n'est pas grave, Elisa. Tant que tu souris, je suis heureux. Ce pendentif… C'est le signe qu'on sera toujours ensemble ! Je te le promets !

QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Aphrodite et Elisa se cachaient derrière la porte du bureau de la directrice. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, un homme était en pleins pourparlers avec la gérante. Puis, d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

-Aphrodite ! Voici le représentant de ton nouveau tuteur : Monsieur Shion Aries.

Aphrodite sursauta. Allaient-ils enfin être adoptés, sa sœur et lui ? Cependant, il remarqua une tournure de phrase qui n'était pas pour lui plaire…

-Mon ? Elisa ne part pas avec moi ?

Le colosse s'approcha de lui et le regarda d'un air méchant : -Ta sœur nous intéresse pas. Et même, lorsque je vois ton physique, je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête du vieux Shion…

Réfrénant sa colère, Aphrodite lui répondit d'une voix qui se voulait calme. –Si ma sœur vient pas, hors de question que je vous suive !

Saisissant la main d'Elisa, le petit garçon s'enfuit avec elle. Jamais il ne la quitterait, il l'avait promis !

-Aphro ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

-On a pas le temps, Lili ! Je ne veux pas partir sans toi !

-Mais Didite, c'est peut-être une chance unique de partir d'ici pour toi !

À ces mots, le garçonnet se stoppa et se tut. En se retournant vers sa sœur, il constata que celle-ci pleurait. Mais pas de larmes de tristesse, non. Des larmes de joie, qui ne souhaitaient que le bonheur pour son frère qu'elle aimait tant.

-Ah ! Vous voilà !

Se retournant, Aphrodite vit le géant qui était venu le chercher pour l'amener hors d'ici.

-J'espère que le vieux Shion ne s'est pas trompé sur ton compte… Je te donne 5 minutes pour faire tes adieux à ta sœur, tu ne la reverras plus !

-Vous mentez. Quel que soit le destin qui m'attend en vous suivant, je reverrais ma sœur, c'est une promesse !

Se tournant vers Elisa, Aphrodite lui adressa un dernier sourire. –J'ai le prénom de la Déesse de l'Amour, c'est un signe que l'amour fraternel que je te porte ne s'estompera jamais !

Sans se retourner, le jeune garçon partit à la rencontre de son destin…

MAISON DES POISSONS, PENDANT LA BATAILLE DU SANCTUAIRE

Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, lâcha un soupir. Il était le dernier obstacle avant que les Chevaliers de Bronze n'atteignent la chambre du Grand Pope, ou plutôt de l'usurpateur de cette fonction… Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Il avait la puissance de mater un Chevalier de Bronze lambda, mais ces 5 soi-disant renégats étaient pratiquement leurs égaux. Nombre de ses compagnons d'armes en avait fait la douloureuse expérience… Il pensait se battre pour la justice en rejoignant Saga, mais il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé… De tout de façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire en apprenant la vérité ? Il n'avait que 10 ans lorsqu'il découvrit avec le Cancer et le Capricorne que le Pope n'était plus celui qu'ils croyaient. Alors il s'était battu pour le Gémeaux, se disant qu'après tout, s'il avait été capable de prendre le pouvoir, c'est qu'il était puissant et les puissants dirigent ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Chevalier des Poissons sortit des photos de sa poche. Sur l'une d'elles, il était avec Shura et Deathmask. Sur l'autre, il était avec sa sœur… Aphrodite ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se battre. Il avait déjà trop perdu dans cette bataille. Shura, son meilleur ami… Deathmask ou Angelo, l'homme de sa vie… Autant tout donner dans un dernier combat contre un des Chevaliers de Bronze survivants. Lâchant une larme, Aphrodite se prépara pour son dernier combat.

- _Shura, Angelo… Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre… Elisa… Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…_

Déjà, Seiya et Shun gravissaient les marches menant à la dernière Maison du Zodiaque…

TOKYO, JAPON, PEU APRÈS LA DÉFAITE DE CRONOS

Elisa quitta la fondation Graad. Depuis que sa fille Daphné avait accompagné Gianfranco pour devenir l'héritière d'Aphrodite, elle avait refait sa vie au Japon, et obtenu un poste haut placé dans l'entreprise de la famille Kido. En rentrant chez elle, elle vit qu'une jeune fille avec un caisson doré semblait l'attendre. Cheveux cyan, un visage semblable au sien… Est-ce que… C'était vraiment elle ?

-Salut Maman.

Lâchant une larme, la nièce d'Aphrodite se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Daphné, ma petite fille… Tu m'as tellement manquée !

-Toi aussi, Maman…

Si Elisa ne reverrait jamais son frère, elle avait retrouvé sa fille… Et rien que ça, elle ne l'espérait plus.

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 10 MARS 2014

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons 50 ans, Didite. J'espère qu'aux Enfers, tu fêteras ça avec Shura et Deathmask ! Au revoir, mon frère. Je reviendrais bientôt.

Tournant les talons, Elisa s'éloigna de la tombe du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, lorsqu'elle croisa un homme aux cheveux verts.

-Bonjour, Elisa.

-Bonjour, Shun. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Je…

Tombant à genoux, l'ex-Chevalier de la constellation d'Andromède baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots.

-Je… Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai tué votre frère, il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Nous pensions différemment, lui et moi, mais il était un véritable Chevalier d'Or !

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. –Daphné m'a déjà pardonné, mais… Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous.

Elisa sourit : -Relevez-vous, mon ami. Vous avez certes tué mon frère, mais je sais que vous souhaitiez par-dessus tout l'épargner. C'est vrai, je regrette de ne plus l'avoir revu depuis notre enfance, mais je sais qu'il a tout fait pour tenir sa promesse, qu'il a été heureux avec ses amis, et qu'il a même trouvé l'amour… Dès lors, il m'est impossible de vous en vouloir. Alors, je vous en conjure… Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit avec Aphrodite.

Se relevant promptement, Shun s'inclina en marque de respect. –Vous êtes décidément des incarnations de la bonté, dans votre famille… Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et vous dit à ce soir pour votre anniversaire et celui de Daphné !

Faisant volte-face, l'assistant du Grand Pope prit le chemin menant au 13ème étage, laissant Elisa seule avec ses pensées.

- _Mon frère, mon héros… Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur._

* * *

 **Vualà, j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire sur Aphrodite, c'est sûrement pas révolutionnaire comme texte mais je suis** **content de l'avoir fait!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	61. Match de foot au Sanctuaire

**Tout comme le 3ème OS, ce texte est un pur délire écrit sous un état de fatigue extrême, j'espère que ça vous plaira!  
** **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, MAI 2013

-Tu as demandé audience, Chevalier du Taureau. Expose donc ta requête.

Se relevant, Cristiano s'adressa à Marine. –Grand Pope, maintenant que nous avons vaincu Cronos, nous sommes en paix. Cependant, nous autres nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or n'avons pas forcément eu l'opportunité de nous lier davantage d'amitié avec les Trois Héros.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le Gardien de la 2ème Maison du Zodiaque marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

-Et bien… Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de proposer des activités collectives entre Chevaliers d'Or afin de renforcer encore davantage nos liens.

-C'est une excellente idée, Cristiano ! Que proposes-tu ?

Le Grand Pope et le Taureau se retournèrent, pour voir le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau rentrer dans le palais popal. Cristiano répondit rapidement.

-À vrai dire, je pense que le sport est un excellent moyen de sociabiliser. Quand j'étais petit, au Brésil, nous jouions toujours au football dans les rues.

Sadalsuud lâcha un de ses rares sourires. –Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. J'ai moi-même joué dans ma jeunesse, avant que Hyôga ne me recrute pour m'entraîner.

Le Pope lâcha un soupir, mi-amusée mi-désolée. Elle était loin, l'époque où le Sanctuaire était toujours sur le qui-vive !

-Et bien soit, jouons au football ! Je serais l'arbitre. 8 contre 8 avec les Bronzes Divins, ça vous convient ?

-Parfait ! s'exclamèrent en cœur le Taureau et le Verseau.

Il fut rapidement décidé que Cristiano et Sadalsuud seraient les deux capitaines d'équipe. Convaincre les autres Golds ne fut guère plus compliqué, mais les Bronzes Divins rechignèrent un peu, surtout Shun et Ikki qui n'avaient pas envie de jouer. Au final, le match fut reporté au lendemain, les équipes se feraient sur place.

Marine avait sorti pour l'occasion de MA-GNI-FIQUES tenues d'entraînement de deux couleurs différentes : un beige marrônatre hideux, et un bleu pâle guère plus élégant.

Les Chevaliers d'Or et les Bronzes Divins se serrèrent en rang, prêts à être choisis. Sadalsuud avait choisi de revêtir une vieille casquette grise, qui le faisait ressembler à Ed Warner dans Olive et Tom. Après un pile ou face remporté par le Taureau, celui-ci choisit Ryûjin, son meilleur ami, comme coéquipier. Sadalsuud choisit alors Callux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les équipes soient constituées de cette façon : Sadalsuud, Némée, Callux, Seiya, Gianfranco, Sarina, Hyôga et Shun d'un côté, Cristiano, Ryûjin, Natassia, Daphné, Katie, Kiki, Shiryû et Ikki de l'autre. Le joyeux petit bordel pouvait commencer !

L'équipe du Verseau donna l'engagement, et après une succession de passes, parvint à la surface adverse. Dans les cages, Daphné n'était pas sereine. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Seiya ne se posa pas de questions, et arma une frappe redoutable en plein milieu des cages. Par pur réflexe, Daphné, avec un petit cri, se baissa, et laissa filer la balle jusqu'au fond !

-But ! 1-0 pour l'équipe de Sadalsuud !

N'en revenant pas, Seiya se mit à faire le tour du terrain comme un idiot, fier de lui.

-Allez Daphné, c'est pas grave.

-Je suis désolée, Cristiano…

-Pas de soucis ! Bon par contre on va mettre Natassia aux buts, d'accord ?

La partie reprit peu de temps après. Cristiano baignait dans le football depuis sa naissance, et ça se voyait : enchaînant les prouesses techniques, il se débarrassa aisément de Némée, Callux et Sarina, avant d'adresser une passe à Katie qui lui remit aussitôt. Il décocha alors une puissante frappe, digne de son totem, qui se dirigea tout droit vers la lucarne ! Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui en face… Sans pression, Sadalsuud se détentit, et capta le ballon sans aucun effort apparent, se permettant de remettre sa casquette en place une fois sa prise sur le ballon assurée.

-Waouh… Impressionnant, Sad' !

-Je te retourne le compliment, Cristiano !

Demandant à ses coéquipiers de monter loin devant, le Veresau dégagea le ballon. Par miracle, Callux contrôla la balle, puis la passa à Gianfranco, qui lui-même la refila à Sarina, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Némée se présente seul dans la surface face à la charnière centrale, composée de Katie et Kiki.

-Tu passeras pas, mon p'tit chat !

Fonçant vers son mari, le Scorpion lui décocha un ÉNORME coup de savate à hauteur de la carotide, où se trouvait le ballon. Némée gisait au sol, K.O. L'arbitre dégaina aussitôt le carton jaune en désignant le point de penalty.

-On ne tacle pas à hauteur de la gorge ! Penalty pour l'équipe de Sadalsuud !

Un peu inquiète, Katie se rapprocha de Némée : -Mon chaton, ça va ?

Le Lion répondit par un gémissement qui voulait tout dire. Alors que Callux le traînait hors de la surface, Seiya se saisit du ballon, voulant inscrire son doublé. Son fils s'approcha de lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu te poses pas de questions et tu tapes fort -mais pas trop- sur un côté, ok ? Pas de Panenka, compris ?

-Ok !

Dans les cages, Natassia était prête à arrêter la balle. Seiya s'élança, et tira fort sur la gauche. Le Capricorne était resté en plein milieu des cages, la balle allait rentrer ! Sauf si…

-EXCALIBUR !

Par réflexe, Natassia avait déclenché sa technique ! Et si le ballon n'était pas rentré, il n'avait plus vraiment non plus une forme sphérique… Seiya s'indigna :

-C'est légal ça, Marine ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment ! Bon, le penalty sera à retirer, un volontaire pour aller acheter un nouveau ballon ?

Natassia fut désignée à l'unanimité, étant à l'origine de l'état désastreux de la balle. Avec un ronchonnement, elle fila à la vitesse de la lumière à Athènes avant de revenir moins de 5 minutes plus tard avec un nouveau ballon.

Seiya s'apprêta à tirer à nouveau… Oh qu'il avait envie de faire une Panenka, comme il avait vu sur Youtube. Mais après tout, qui pouvait l'empêcher ? Sans écouter les conseils de son fils, Seiya prit une grosse course d'élan avant d'adresser un ballon tout en douceur au beau milieu des buts, espérant leurrer le Capricorne. Mais celle-ci ne tomba pas dans le panneau, et attrapa le ballon sans souci !

Marine siffla la mi-temps sur cette action, alors que Seiya restait bouche-bée, avec une tête de poisson mort.

-T'as vraiment pas assuré, papa ! Si tu n'avais pas fait le mariole, on aurait deux buts d'avance !

-Calme-toi, Gianfranco. Depuis les buts, j'ai eu le temps de tous les observer, et le plus dangereux est Cristiano, incontestablement. Si on arrive à le priver de ballons, on gagnera.

-T'es sûr, Sad' ?

-Faites-moi confiance. Allez, reprenez vos places !

Le match reprit, et c'est Cristiano qui donna le coup d'envoi. Lui et Ryûjin s'échangèrent le ballon, passant aisément la défense, avant que le Taureau ne déclenche un nouveau tir surpuissant qui fut encore une fois bloqué par le Verseau.

 _-Incroyable… Il est si doué dans les cages !_

Sadalsuud n'en menait pas large. – _Il est vraiment très bon, un pur génie dans ce domaine ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps des tirs aussi puissants !_

S'ensuivit alors une succession de phases d'attaque venant de l'équipe de Cristiano, mais rien à faire, le Verseau bloquait tout ce qui passait près de lui. Un véritable mur ! Mais, sur un corner, il fut contraint de sortir le ballon, et le dégagea fort mal dans les pieds de Daphné, qui avait le but vide devant elle ! Mais par miracle, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, elle réussit l'exploit de tirer 2 mètres au-dessus ! Shun sauta sur l'occasion, et passa la balle à Hyôga, qui la transmit à Némée, Némée pour Gianfranco, Gianfranco pour Sarina, Sarina pour Seiya, Seiya pour Gianfranco qui décocha un missile vers les buts gardés par Kiki, qui a remplacé Natassia à la pause. Se dirigeant vers la lucarne, le ballon ne pouvait que rentrer !

-CRYSTAL WALL !

Sans pression, Kiki avait érigé un mur de cristal pour bloquer la balle.

-Il a le droit de faire ça ?

Marine était bien embêtée. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle prit finalement sa décision. –Continuez à jouer ! Mais si Kiki venait à recommencer, ce serait l'expulsion !

Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes à jouer. Cristiano ne voyait pas comment passer Sadalsuud… Soudain, il eut une idée : s'il parvenait à donner suffisamment d'effet à la balle, comme Roberto Carlos, même Sadalsuud ne pourrait l'arrêter ! Mettant son plan à exécution, il se prépara à marquer le but qui les mènerait sur le chemin de la victoire. Décochant son tir, le brésilien regarda la trajectoire prise par son ballon. Le français n'en démordit pas et se précipita vers la lucarne.

-Tu pourras donner n'importe quel effet à ce ballon, je ne te laisserais pas marquer !

Mais alors qu'il plongeait, la balle partit subitement dans la direction opposée avant de se loger dans la lucarne !

-But ! 1-1 !

Sadalsuud n'en revenait pas : il l'avait fait… Cristiano maîtrisait le Tir de l'Aigle d'Olive et Tom !

-Incroyable… Il n'y a que quelqu'un comme lui pour réussir un tel geste !

Le match reprit alors, mais le jeu était fermé, aucune équipe ne souhaitant laisser échapper la victoire. Mais durant le temps additionnel, Cristiano décocha un nouveau tir, que Sadalsuud ne put attraper et se contenta de dévier devant lui. Le Taureau récupéra la balle, observant les options devant lui. Tous ses coéquipiers étaient marqués… Tous ? Non ! Daphné se tenait à la limite du hors-jeu, et pouvait marquer dans le but vide ! Mais étant donné son exploit de tout à l'heure… Cristiano n'hésita pas, et offrit un sublime ballon au Poissons. Le temps sembla se figer alors que la balle se dirigeait vers Daphné, et au dernier moment, la nièce d'Aphrodite se jeta en avant pour marquer d'une sublime tête plongeante !

Marine donna le coup de sifflet final sur ce but, offrant la victoire à Cristiano et son équipe ! Immédiatement, le Verseau se dirigea vers le Taureau pour lui serrer la main en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment un joueur exceptionnel, Cristiano ! La prochaine fois, tu ne marqueras pas, je te le promets !

-Je compte sur toi pour devenir encore meilleur gardien de but que tu ne l'es déjà, Sadalsuud !

Sur la poignée de mains des deux capitaines, le match s'acheva. Désormais, c'est une tradition : au mois de mai, c'est match de foot au Sanctuaire !

* * *

 **C'est absurde au possible, mais j'étais inspiré quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	62. L'entraînement des Héros

**Ce qui va vous surprendre, c'est sans doute la longueur du chapitre qui est bien plus grand que ce que je fais d'habitude.  
** **Comment les Chevaliers d'Or se sont-ils entrainés? Les réponses seront dans ce chapitre...**

 **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, JUIN 1993

-Némée… Némée, lève-toi !

Le petit lion émergea difficilement, avant de dévisager la personne qui lui faisait face.

-M-Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me réveille ? Madame Shaina est malade ?

-Non, Némée, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais elle ne pourra pas assurer ton entraînement aujourd'hui.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que Shaina et Seiya vont bientôt avoir un enfant, et du coup, Shaina ne peut pas t'entraîner…

Némée eut une moue boudeuse. –Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui, alors ?

-Et bien, t'entraîner !

-Mais avec qui ?

Marine eut un petit sourire énigmatique, avant de répondre à son fils. –Avec moi.

Sans un mot de plus, Marine quitta la chambre de son fils pour se retirer dans ses quartiers privés. Puis, ôtant sa robe de Pope, elle sortit un caisson. L'Armure d'Argent de l'Aigle…

-Je pensais ne plus jamais te remettre…

Le fils d'Aiolia débarqua immédiatement dans la pièce, subjugué par la prestance de sa mère avec son Armure. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire.

-Allez, on va s'entraîner !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient aux arènes. À l'aube, l'endroit était tranquille, et c'était parfait pour se concentrer. Les deux combattants se mirent en garde, prêts à en découdre.

-Allez Némée, montre-moi ce que Shaina t'a appris !

Sans attendre, elle se rua sur son fils et lui porta un coup de poing à l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait rien vu venir !

-Je suppose que Shaina se retient pour l'instant. Il va falloir qu'elle accélère ton entraînement, si tu veux avoir l'Armure de ton père !

Laissant son fils au sol, elle attendit qu'il se relève.

-Maman, Madame Shaina elle a pas son Armure quand on s'entraîne…

-Seiya et Kiki te diraient que ce n'est pas l'Armure qui compte. Tu dois pouvoir enflammer ton Cosmos à son paroxysme, si tu veux devenir un Chevalier d'Or !

Et elle repartit à l'attaque. À nouveau, Némée encaissa l'assaut. Mais ce qui était étonnant, c'est qu'il semblait n'avoir aucune envie de riposter…

-Tu es toujours aussi passif, quand tu t'entraînes avec Shaina ?

Péniblement, Némée se releva. –Non… Mais là c'est différent…

-En quoi ?

-Tu es ma mère ! Quel homme sur Terre voudrait frapper sa mère ?

Marine se stoppa. Bien sûr, quelle idiote elle avait été ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Instantanément, elle prit son fils dans ses bras :

-Pardonne-moi, Némée… Je n'y avais pas pensé… C'est juste que je voulais le meilleur pour toi…

-Pleure pas maman ! Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer ce que Madame Shaina m'a appris !

Se dégageant de l'étreinte maternelle, il se dirigea vers un rocher environnant. Puis à une vitesse telle que Marine ne vit rien, il le réduisit en miettes. Pas peu fier, il se tourna vers sa mère pour commenter son exploit.

-Alors ? Pas mal hein ?

Marine était stupéfaite : son fils, à seulement 5 ans, frappait déjà à Mach 3 !

-C'est… C'est impressionnant, Némée… Tu es déjà plus rapide que moi !

-C'est parce que j'ai une super maman et un papa héroïque. Tu verras, je deviendrais encore meilleur que lui !

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, OCTOBRE 2001

Callux s'entraînait seul dans son coin, ne souhaitant pas se mélanger avec les autres élèves. Il était le seul à postuler pour une Armure d'Or, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être méprisé en raison de son arrivée et de son signe. Mais bon, être au Sanctuaire serait toujours mieux qu'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Sans émotions, avec des gestes presque mécaniques, il réduisit un rocher en cendres d'un seul coup de poing. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un groupe de trois apprentis s'approcha de lui. Celui qui semblait être le chef eut un regard méprisant avant de lui adresser la parole.

-Alors c'est toi le soi-disant futur Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. T'as l'air nul ! Tu voudrais pas faire un combat vite fait ? Histoire que je te montre qui est le patron !

L'un de ses subordonnés tenta de le retenir. –Eh, attends Zuba, il a été recruté par June du Caméléon elle-même ! Il est sans doute très fort !

-Pff ! June du Caméléon n'est que la femme de l'assistant du Pope, rien de bien impressionnant. Alors minus, tu te bats ?

Callux releva la tête. –Excuse-moi, je ne t'écoutais pas, tu disais ?

Pour toute réponse, il prit un coup de poing au visage. –Te fous pas moi, le trouvé ! Déjà que tu n'es qu'un apprenti parmi tant d'autres, tu oses te moquer de moi, le grand Zuba ? Allez, bats-toi !

Se massant la joue, Callux se contenta de lui offrir un regard du jugement. –Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Retourne t'entraîner avec tes « amis », veux-tu ?

Sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face. Mais Zuba n'en avait pas terminé avec lui…

-De tout de façon il est Gémeaux, il ne fera qu'apporter malheur et désolation sur le Sanctuaire, comme Aspros, Deuteros, Saga et Kanon avant lui !

Callux se stoppa. –Retire… Ce que… Tu viens… De dire. Tout de suite.

Sans se dépareiller de son sourire méprisant, Zuba se rapprocha de lui. –Oh, une réaction ! Comme quoi tu corresponds bien à ton signe, tu es complètement bipolaire !

C'en était trop pour Callux. Subrepticement, il commença à chauffer son Cosmos dans sa main droite. Puis, d'un coup, il se retourna avant de crier ces mots :

-Tu vas le regretter ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Callux n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire bien mal, seulement de lui faire peur. Mais il n'avait pas maîtrisé sa force… Zuba gisait plus loin, inconscient. Ses deux sous-fifres regardèrent Callux, terrorisés, avant de crier.

-Ce type est dangereux ! Il a essayé de tuer un de ses camarades, il faut le mettre à mort !

Mine de rien, leurs cris avaient rameuté pas mal de monde, qui commençait à encercler Callux.

-Fillette !

-Schizo !

-Bipolaire !

Au fur et à mesure que les insultes fusaient, Callux tremblait. Puis, d'un coup, il s'enfuit, courant bien plus vite que n'importe qui. Il allait fuir ce lieu, même ici il était méprisé. Il ne savait pas encore où aller, mais n'importe où serait mieux qu'ici…

Heureusement, il allait très bientôt faire une rencontre qui changerait son destin…

ÎLE DE MILO, MAI 1999

-Ça fait un an que tu es là, et tu n'as toujours fait aucun progrès. Tu n'as pas honte de toi ?

Douloureusement, Katie gisait au sol. Sargas du Compas, son Maître, la regardait avec la plus grande sévérité.

-Allez, lèves-toi ! Pourquoi ne m'envoie-t-on que des chiffes molles ? Personne ne sait se montrer digne de l'Armure de mon frère ?

-Je… Vous… Permets pas… De me traiter de chiffe molle !

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Allez, lèves-toi !

Rien à faire, Katie ne parvenait pas à se lever. Et c'était pas faute d'essayer ! Sargas eut un sourire malsain made in Scorpion.

-Peut-être dois-je trouver un meilleur moyen de te motiver…

S'approchant de Katie, son ongle s'allongea avant de prendre une teinte pourpre. La petite fille tremblait de peur.

-Si tu dois devenir Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, tu devrais pouvoir résister à cette attaque ! SCARLET NEEDLE !

Katie hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle reçut l'attaque. –À chaque fois que tu montreras des signes de faiblesses, je te porterais un coup de la Scarlet Needle. Ses effets se résorbent au bout de 2 jours… Je pourrais donc te piquer régulièrement ! Allez, maintenant debout !

Katie prit peur. Voici donc la puissance de l'attaque qu'elle allait apprendre… Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Milo, frère de Sargas et ex-porteur de l'Armure du Scorpion, proposait toujours à son adversaire la capitulation ou la mort après chaque piqûre.

-On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Profite bien de ta nuit, à partir de demain, le véritable entraînement commence !

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Katie prit peur et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir de chez elle… Elle se mit à penser au jeune Némée, qui l'avait impressionné. Avait-il lui aussi subi un entraînement aussi contraignant ?

Les jours, les mois, les années passèrent, et force est de constater que Katie faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Sargas n'utilisait plus la Scarlet Needle, tant Katie devenait excellente. Mais un jour…

-Katie ? Rappelle-moi ton nom de famille, déjà ?

-Graffias, pourquoi ?

Sargas se tut. –Katie… Je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Percevant l'interrogation de son élève, Sargas décida de mettre fin au supplice. –Ton… Ton père est mort.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. –Non… Non, c'est impossible ! Vous mentez, Maître !

Elle tenta de le frapper, pour se défouler, mais Sargas bloqua le coup. –Arrête, Katie. Tu imagines que je m'amuserais à mentir sur un sujet comme celui-ci ?

Sa disciple se tut. Il reprit la parole : -Je sais ce que ça fait, Katie. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre du décès de Milo après la Guerre Sainte. Mais tu dois aller de l'avant, compris ? Tu vas devenir un Chevalier d'Or !

Katie se sentit requinqué à ces mots. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'excuser auprès de son père… Mais au moins, elle vivrait en sa mémoire !

PLAINES GELÉES DE SIBÉRIE, FÉVRIER 2003

Deux hommes se trouvaient seuls dans l'immensité des plaines sibériennes. Hyôga, Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Cygne, entraînait Paul, son disciple, voué à devenir le futur Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

-Bien ! Tu sais maîtriser ton Cosmos. Soit dit en passant, ce fut très rapide. Seulement 2 ans… Je crois que seuls Régulus et Tenma ont fait aussi bien ! Le plus gros du travail est fait. Maintenant, nous allons nous entraîner à contrôler la glace. Connais-tu déjà le principe de destruction des atomes ?

-Bien évidemment. Si les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont capables de miracle, c'est qu'ils sont capables de détruire les atomes.

-Exact. Toutefois, les Chevaliers des Glaces ne détruisent pas les atomes, ils se contentent de ralentir leurs mouvements. Plus la température augmente, plus les atomes se meuvent rapidement. À l'inverse, plus les températures sont basses, plus leurs mouvements sont lents. C'est là la base des techniques de glace.

-Et le Zéro Absolu est la température à laquelle tous les atomes cessent leurs mouvements, c'est bien cela ?

-Exact. Paul, tu dois savoir que toute chose sur Terre gèle à une certaine température. L'eau, à 0°C. L'alcool, à -114,5°C. Les Armures n'échappent pas à la règle : une simple Armure de Bronze perd ses fonctions à -150°C. Une Armure d'Argent, elle, est inefficace si une température de -200°C est atteinte. Quant aux Armure d'Or et aux Armures de Bronze Divines, il faut les confronter à un froid de -273,15°C pour les rendre inutilisables. Oui, elles ne peuvent plus remplir leurs fonctions si le Zéro Absolu est atteint…

-Je vois. Mais le Zéro Absolu n'est-il pas impossible à atteindre ?

-Pas impossible, mais très compliqué. À vrai dire, moi-même ne le maîtrise pas à la perfection. Mais une fois contrôlée, rien ne résiste à cette température. C'est ce que me disait Maître Camus…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix. Paul décida de ne pas insister, connaissant cette histoire… Hyôga aimait lui raconter toutes ses aventures, pensant que ça lui servirait sûrement à l'avenir.

Le soir, à l'abri dans le baraquement, Paul regarda son pendentif du Verseau.

-Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva la tête. –Oui… Rien à faire, je ne parviens pas à l'oublier.

-Et tu n'y arriveras sans doute jamais. Parle-moi un peu d'elle.

Paul sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cela. –Elle était… Parfaite. On aurait pu la prendre pour une réincarnation divine. Elle disposait d'une connaissance incroyable, d'une joie de vivre immense, d'un sourire si beau… Et j'ai été incapable de la sauver !

Il se leva rageusement, plein de colère, alors que Hyôga prenait la parole. –Gagne cette Armure en sa mémoire. Ça te permettra d'atteindre les sommets !

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, NOVEMBRE 1997

-Néméééééééééééééééée !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux verts venait de débarquer dans le Temple du Lion, propriété de Némée depuis 2 ans.

-Oh ! Salut Gianfranco ! Ça va ?

-Papa et Maman ils sont pas là, je sais pas quoi faire…

Némée sourit en regardant celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu. Seiya et Shaina étaient souvent indisponibles, tant et si bien que Némée devait très souvent jouer les nounous pour leur fils.

-Heureusement que je suis là, hein ? Allez viens, on va s'entraîner.

-Ouais !

Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers les Arènes pour « jouer à la bagarre » comme disait Gianfranco.

-Alors, as-tu fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois ?

-Tu vas voir, je vais t'éclater !

Némée retint un petit rire. En tant que Chevalier d'Or, il était bien évident qu'il était supérieur à Gianfranco, mais ça amusait le petit de croire qu'ils pouvaient faire jeu égal. Gianfranco se rua sur Némée et enchaîna les coups, tentant de toucher son oncle. Celui-ci, sans grand effort, parait tous les coups avec facilité. Il faut dire que Gianfranco ne pouvait pas frapper au-delà de Mach 1, mais en même temps c'est normal il n'avait que 4 ans ! Mais alors que Némée bloquait les coups, il sentit une hausse phénoménale du Cosmos de Gianfranco, et relâcha sa garde. Ce dernier en profita pour lui coller un gros coup de poing dans la tête, qui envoya Némée aux abords de l'arène.

-Ouais ! Je t'ai touché !

Némée, éberlué, reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Co…Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Ben je sais pas, j'ai juste tapé fort et ça t'a touché.

Némée se tut, avant de reprendre la parole. –Viens avec moi immédiatement, on va voir le Pope.

-Mais j'ai rien fait de mal !

-Ai-je prétendu le contraire ?

En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'au 13ème étage, où Marine était assise sur son trône.

-Némée du Lion, pour vous servir.

-Que désires-tu, Chevalier ?

-Je… Maman, je jouais avec Gianfranco à se battre, et tout d'un coup, son Cosmos a terriblement augmenté, suffisamment pour porter un coup à Mach 2 et me surprendre.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-J'estime que Gianfranco doit être considéré comme un candidat potentiel à l'obtention de l'Armure d'Or du Cancer.

Le silence régna un instant, avant que le Pope ne reprenne la parole. –Gianfranco, attends dehors, veux-tu ? J'ai à m'entretenir avec Némée.

Le petit garçon sortit docilement. Marine se retourna vers son fils. –Dis-moi la vérité : est-ce que tu fais ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir ?

-Non, je te jure que non ! On se battait normalement, et là il a développé un Cosmos phénoménal, bien plus puissant qu'un Chevalier d'Argent lambda ! Il doit s'entraîner pour reprendre la succession de Deathmask !

-Très bien… J'ai confiance en toi. Espérons que ton intuition soit bonne, jeune homme ! Ah, et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles « Maman » dans le cadre du protocole…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Némée compris vite qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. Il alla vite chercher Gianfranco pour l'amener devant le Pope.

-Jeune Gianfranco, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es candidat à l'obtention de l'Armure d'Or du Cancer !

-Une Armure d'Or ? Comme… Comme mon papa et oncle Némée ?

-Tout à fait.

-Je vous décevrais pas, Grand Pope !

Et depuis ce jour, Gianfranco s'entraîna plus dur que tout le monde pour obtenir son Armure.

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, DÉCEMBRE 2000

-Gianfranco, arrête de m'embêter quand je discute avec Shaka !

La petite Sarina, yeux clos et en position du lotus, donna un coup de poing à son meilleur ami, qui s'amusait à l'embêter pendant sa méditation.

-Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal !

-C'est bien fait pour toi, méchant ! T'avais qu'a pas m'embêter.

Seiya et Shun rigolèrent sous cape en voyant leurs enfants respectifs se disputer. Le caractère fougueux de Gianfranco semblait incompatible avec le calme permanent de Sarina, mais assez bizarrement ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Eh, Shun, t'imagines s'ils finissaient ensemble ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Seiya, ils n'ont que 7 ans…

-Oh, tu joues au papa poule protecteur, comme c'est mignon !

-C'est hilarant…

Seiya décida d'interrompre la dispute entre son fils et Sarina en proposant à Gianfranco d'aller se promener à Rodorio, ce que le bambin accepta bien vite. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Shun se rapprocha de sa fille et se mit dans la même position qu'elle.

-Alors, que t'as appris Shaka, aujourd'hui ?

-Plein de choses ! J'adore l'écouter. Là, il avait ramené un ami, j'ai oublié son nom, mais c'était son prédécesseur au poste de Chevalier de la Vierge…

-Oh ! Shaka doit vraiment avoir beaucoup d'estime pour toi, s'il a invité Asmita à discuter avec vous… Je suis fier de toi, Sarina. Je suis sûr que tu seras une excellente Chevalier de la Vierge, en temps voulu.

-J'en suis sûr, papa. Je vais méditer encore un peu avant d'aller me coucher.

Les années passèrent, et pendant que Shaka et Asmita apprenaient à Sarina tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est-à-dire surtout à rester assis, de nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or rejoignaient les rangs d'Athéna. Callux, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, avait été le premier à les rejoindre. Puis, Katie du Scorpion et Sadalsuud du Verseau les avait rejoints. Petit à petit, la garde d'Or se reconstruisait, et il était de plus en plus probable qu'elle et Gianfranco en feraient partie !

Un jour, Gianfranco décida de la retrouver dans le Temple de la Vierge.

-Sarina ! Tu connais la dernière ? Callux, Némée, Katie et Sadalsuud ont été envoyés en mission à Asgard pour empêcher le réveil de Loki, du coup notre épreuve pour devenir Chevaliers d'or a été avancée !

-Quoi ? Mais je suis pas prête, je vais pas réussir !

-Eh, calme-toi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Voilà, on se détend ! On va y aller tranquillement, nous n'avons rien à perdre ! Mais de tout de façon je suis sûr qu'on va gagner, on a l'héritage des Chevaliers d'Or dans le sang !

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, déterminé à remporter son Armure. Sarina le suivit, requinquée par les mots du futur Cancer. Si cela est en son pouvoir, elle deviendra encore meilleure que Shaka et Asmita, juré !

LES CINQ PICS EN CHINE, MARS 2005

Depuis la naissance de Némée, Shiryû, Chevalier de Bronze Divin du Dragon, n'était pas réapparu au Sanctuaire. Il avait décidé de s'exiler aux Cinq Pics, emportant avec lui l'Armure du Dragon, jurant revenir au Sanctuaire en cas d'urgence. Mais apparemment, cela n'était pas nécessaire : 6 Chevaliers d'Or avaient déjà été nommés, et apparemment, ils faisaient des merveilles. Shiryû avait senti la hausse de Cosmos malveillants en Asgard, mais Athéna et Marine lui avaient certifié qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cela le rassura, il pouvait se consacrer à sa femme et son fils.

Le petit Ryûjin, dans sa 6ème année, faisait preuve d'un talent naturel pour les arts martiaux. Entraîné par son père, le plus sage et le plus juste des Chevaliers de Bronze, il ne pouvait qu'atteindre les sommets ! Alors que Shiryû méditait, il entendit Shunrei et Ryûjin revenir de leur promenade. Avec lassitude, le Dragon se releva. Il avait pris une décision, et il sentait que ça n'allait pas plaire à sa femme…

-Shunrei ?

Posant son fils, la femme de Shiryû le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air inquiet…

-Je… Nous devons retourner au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Shunrei perdit son sourire à ces mots. –Et pourquoi ?

-C'est… C'est Ryûjin. Il a le potentiel d'un Chevalier d'Or.

Les yeux de Shunrei étaient pleins de colère. –Il est hors de question que notre fils subisse les mêmes horreurs que toi ! Je veux qu'il soit heureux, et qu'il ne passe pas sa vie à se battre !

-Sois un peu raisonnable ! La Chevalerie est encore fragilisée, et il ne faut négliger aucun Chevalier d'Or potentiel !

-Mais pourquoi ça devrait être notre fils, la future Balance ? On ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

Leur dialogue de sourd continua quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le principal intéressé prenne la parole.

-Papa… L'Armure de la Balance… C'était la tienne et celle de Dohkô ?

-Oui, Ryûjin. C'est celle-ci.

-Alors partons au Sanctuaire ! Je deviendrais le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance pour poursuivre ton héritage et celui de Dohkô !

Shunrei resta bouche bée, avant de reprendre ses esprits. –Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux, nous partirons au Sanctuaire ! Mais uniquement en mémoire du Vieux Maître. C'est tout.

Shiryû embrassa sa femme avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone. –Merci, mon amour, tu ne le regretteras pas. Allô ? Shun ? C'est Shiryû ! Comment ça va ?... C'est super ça ! Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux venir au Sanctuaire ?... Avec Shunrei et Ryûjin, hein… Oui, je suis sûr ! Je suis quasiment certain qu'il est le futur Chevalier d'Or de la Balance !... Oui, c'est ça, à demain Shun !

Il raccrocha, alors que son fils se jetait sur lui. –Tu crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or ?

-J'en suis sûr, mon fils. Allons préparer nos bagages, nous avons de la route à faire !

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, AOÛT 2006

-N'oubliez pas, les enfants, vous ne deviendrez pas tous des Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Mais quel que soit votre rôle dans les années à venir, vous ne devez jamais oublier d'être forts pour protéger les plus faibles !

Les apprentis buvaient les paroles de Sadalsuud, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, qui était en charge de l'entraînement des apprentis aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que malgré son air méchant dû au fait qu'il ne souriait jamais, il disposait d'une cote de popularité phénoménale au Sanctuaire, au même titre que Callux, Némée et Katie.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations.

Timidement, Natassia se rapprocha du Verseau. Même si Hyôga lui avait assuré qu'il était gentil, il lui faisait un peu peur, quand même.

-Sadalsuud ?

-Que puis-je pour toi, Natassia ?

-Je… Je voulais juste te remercier de nous avoir entraîné aujourd'hui, t'es le meilleur prof ! C'est mieux qu'avec Némée ou Seiya !

Retenant un petit rire, le Verseau ébouriffa les cheveux de Natassia pour la féliciter de sa performance d'aujourd'hui.

-Tu as été excellente aujourd'hui, Natassia. À ce rythme, l'Armure du Capricorne sera à toi incessamment sous peu !

Sans un mot de plus, il prit le chemin des escaliers sacrés pour retourner dans son Temple. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'il regrettait d'habiter au 11ème…

Aux arènes, certains curieux avaient observé l'échange entre Natassia et Sadalsuud.

-Tu connais le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau ?

-Ouais, c'était le disciple de mon père adoptif, Hyôga du Cygne.

Quelques murmures admiratifs fusèrent, mais une personne décida de plomber l'ambiance.

-Tant de prestige sur de si petites épaules… La Chevalerie d'Athéna est tombée bien bas !

Natassia se retourna pour voir un élève bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle le reconnut aussitôt : Raïja, très populaire auprès des gardes, lui aussi candidat à l'obtention de l'Armure d'Or du Capricorne.

-J'en ai rien à faire de tes remarques, Raïja. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'entraîner, au lieu de t'amuser à essayer de me rabaisser.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie, la gamine ! Pourtant c'était pas gagné en côtoyant le Verseau et le Cygne !

Le visage de Natassia devint rouge. –Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'eux.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas aussi forts qu'ils en ont l'air, et que je peux les battre ! Je serais le meilleur des Chevaliers d'Or, et Athéna elle-même reconnaîtra ma puissance et me nommera Pope en lieu et place de l'Aigle !

-Faudrait déjà que tu battes le Lion, et vu qu'il sort avec le Scorpion, elle va te botter le cul si tu lui fais du mal !

Des applaudissements fusèrent du camp de Natassia. Raïja se retourna, faisant mine d'être désintéressé.

-Même si tu deviens Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, on ne te verra que comme la fille et la sœur de Héros. Jamais tu ne seras respectée pour ce que tu es.

La fille de Hyôga se tut, n'ayant rien à répliquer. Mais elle sentit les larmes monter… Rageusement, elle s'enfuit vers le baraquement de Hyôga.

- _Un jour, on me respectera pour ce que je suis, et pas comme la fille et la sœur de Héros ! Je le jure !_

CRÈTE, JUILLET 2010

La Crète. Île du Roi Minos, futur Juge des Enfers. On dit qu'elle regorge de merveilles, et qu'elle fut la première des cités de la Méditerranée à connaître l'apogée. Les historiens sont partagés sur l'origine de la Constellation du Taureau : certains estiment qu'il s'agit du Taureau dont Zeus prit la forme pour charmer Europe, d'autres estiment qu'il s'agit du Taureau que le Roi Minos refusa de sacrifier à Poséidon. Toujours est-il que l'Armure d'Or du Taureau a choisi la Crète pour se poser après le sacrifice du Mur des Lamentations.

Cela faisait deux ans que Cristiano s'entraînait pour obtenir l'Armure du Taureau. Physiquement, il avait toutes les qualités requises, mais il avait encore du mal à contrôler son Cosmos…

Elnath, Gardien de l'Armure d'Or du Taureau, poussa un soupir. Certes, le physique c'est bien, mais sans Cosmos un Chevalier n'est rien ! Et sans Cosmos, jamais Cristiano ne pourrait lancer le Great Horn, l'une des attaques les plus rapides de la Chevalerie ! Observant son disciple redoubler d'efforts physiques, il décida d'une méthode particulière pour lui apprendre la maîtrise du Cosmos… Agrippant son sabre japonais, il s'approcha de Cristiano.

-Bon, physiquement, tu gères. Mais au niveau du Cosmos, c'est nul. On va arranger ça ! Attrape.

Voyant le sabre lancé par son Maître, Cristiano l'attrapa par réflexe. Où Elnath voulait-il en venir ?

-As-tu entendu parler du iaidô ?

-C'est un art japonais mêlant défense et attaque, où l'on dégaine le sabre en même temps que l'on frappe. Mais il y a un défaut : une fois sorti de son fourreau, on peut facilement parer l'attaque, et le sabre devient dès lors inutile.

-Très bien. Nous allons nous entraîner au iaidô pendant les prochains jours.

-Mais je croyais que c'était au niveau du Cosmos que je pêchais ?

-Le Great Horn des Chevaliers du Taureau repose sur le même principe que le iaidô, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sabre. Voilà pourquoi nous commençons par là !

-Je vois… Merci de vous adapter à moi, Maître !

Les mois passèrent, et il faut admettre que la méthode d'Elnath fonctionnait plutôt bien.

-Cristiano ! Cela fait 5 ans que tu es ici, il est temps de savoir si tu es digne de cette Armure d'Or ! Si tu es capable de lancer avec succès un Great Horn, j'estimerais que tu mérites d'être le nouveau Aldébaran !

Se concentrant, Cristiano, bras croisés, se prépara à lancer son arcane sur un rocher que l'on prétend indestructible.

-GREAT… HORN !

À la vitesse de la lumière, le rocher fut réduit en cendres. Cristiano sourit : désormais, le nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Taureau, c'était lui !

ÎLE DU GUÉRISSEUR, JANVIER 2009

-Maître, regardez, j'ai touché toutes les cibles avec les Roses !

Toute enthousiaste, Daphné sautilla de fierté. Enfin elle réussissait ce périlleux exercice !

-Recommence !

-Quoi ?

Se retournant, Daphné vit le regard dur d'Alrisha, la femme qui vivait en ermite sur l'île du Guérisseur depuis des années. Après qu'Albafica ait vaincu Luco de la Dryade, ce lieu était devenu un havre de paix, et c'est ici que l'Armure des Poissons avait élu domicile après le sacrifice du Mur des Lamentations. Alrisha n'avait pas le Cosmos d'un Chevalier d'Or, mais restait extrêmement puissante, digne des meilleurs Chevaliers d'Argent. Mais surtout, elle était capable de survivre au poison des Roses Démoniaques… D'une voix dure et teintée de reproches, elle s'adressa à Daphné :

-Tu as raté une cible… Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ! La mort d'un innocent !

La nièce d'Aphrodite s'écroula. Une cible, UNE CIBLE manquée ! C'était pas si catastrophique, surtout qu'elle n'était ici que depuis 2 mois !

-Daphné, les Roses Démoniaques font partie des armes les plus redoutables de la Chevalerie. C'est pourquoi il est important de savoir les maîtriser à la perfection ! Nous allons faire une pause pour aujourd'hui, c'est déjà pas si mal.

Daphné se rua à l'intérieur de la cabane de l'île, dépitée. L'entraînement d'un Chevalier d'Or est bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait… Mais elle réussirait. Elle l'avait promis à Natassia !

-Daphné… Pourquoi veux-tu l'Armure de ton oncle ?

-C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à une amie. Ensemble, on s'est jurés qu'un jour, on deviendrait les meilleurs protecteurs d'Athéna !

-Je vois… Et qui est cette personne ?

-C'est Natassia, le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne.

Alrisha se tut, bouche bée. Son élève avait déjà un contact parmi les Chevaliers d'Or ?

-Impressionnant, jeune fille. Nous allons redoubler l'ardeur de l'entraînement, alors. Plus vite tu obtiendras ton Armure, plus vite tu retrouveras ton amie !

Les années passèrent, et Daphné devint impressionnante de virtuosité dans la maîtrise de ses Roses. Un beau jour, Alrisha lui adressa les mots suivants :

-Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Daphné. Tu peux retourner au Sanctuaire avec l'Armure d'Or des Poissons.

La nièce d'Aphrodite sauta de joie, et prit immédiatement la Box sur ses épaules, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

-Mais, Maître… Qu'allez-vous devenir ?

Alrisha lui sourit. –Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Daphné. Ma destinée est de rester ici, pour les générations futures. Mais si tu veux passer me voir une fois de temps en temps, ne te prive pas !

-J'y penserais. Au revoir, Maître ! On restera en contact !

Elle se précipita vers la côte, scrutant le Sanctuaire. Comme elle avait hâte de retrouver Natassia pour lui raconter son entraînement !

ENFERS, AVRIL 2013

Les Chevaliers d'Or Divins tentaient de maîtriser la puissance de la Zodiac Clamation, qui devait vaincre Cronos ! Ils venaient de tellement loin, tous autant qu'ils étaient… Mais en ce jour, ils sont les plus grands Héros de la Terre, et ils vaincront ! Pour Athéna… Pour la Justice… Pour leur Monde !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que c'était pas trop indigeste!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	63. Une p'tite revanche?

**On peut dire que ce chapitre, qui fait suite à de TRÈS-NOMBREUSES-demandes de Kanondesgemeaux (je t'aime toi 3) est la suite de l'annexe 3. Donc, un pur délire!**

 **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, AOÛT 2022

-Tu as demandé audience, Chevalier du Verseau. Expose donc ta requête.

Deneb déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face en tant que Chevalier d'Or face à son parrain, qui était devenu Grand Pope lorsqu'il lui avait légué l'Armure d'Or du Verseau. Déjà très impressionnant avec son Armure, Sadalsuud l'était encore plus maintenant qu'il était vêtu de la robe du Grand Pope.

-Que se passe-t-il, Deneb ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

L'intéressé sursauta. Est-ce qu'il allait oser le faire ? Non, ce serait tellement insolent de sa part de demander ça à Sadalsuud, maintenant qu'il est Pope ! Toutefois… Il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

-Grand Pope, je… Je souhaiterais que vous m'accordiez une revanche.

L'ex-Verseau haussa un sourcil, légèrement circonspect. –Une revanche ?

-Oui, une… revanche.

Se levant de son siège bien trop vite pour quelqu'un avec un cœur au ralenti, Sadalsuud s'approcha de son filleul tout en se tenant le cœur. C'est quand même pénible, le Misopethamenos.

-Pourrais-tu être un poil plus précis, jeune homme ?

Bafouillant, Deneb débita à toute vitesse ce qu'il voulait dire : -EnFaitTuMAsBattuAPokémonIlYAQuatreAnsEtJeVoulaisTeRéaffronter.

Sadalsuud cligna des yeux. Malgré le débit bien trop élevé du jeune garçon, il avait tout parfaitement compris. C'était donc pour ÇA que Deneb voulait absolument le voir ? Le Grand Pope eut un sourire bienveillant. Apparemment, son filleul n'avait toujours pas digéré la raclée monumentale qu'il avait subi 4 ans auparavant... Amusé, il reprit la parole.

-T'es culotté de me demander ça lors d'une audience, Deneb ! Tu dois sans doute tenir ça de ton père. Ou de ta mère. Ou des deux cumulés en fait. Enfin bref, j'accepte ton défi !

Sans attendre, Sadalsuud quitta le palais popal en laissant un mot _Parti en mission_ sur son siège, puis suivit Deneb jusqu'à la maison du Verseau.

-Je suppose que tu veux que l'on s'affronte sur le même jeu qu'i ans.

-Oui. Et cette fois, je serais vainqueur !

Sadalsuud n'avait pas changé d'équipe depuis la dernière fois, et ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui, au contraire. Surtout que de son côté, Deneb avait sorti l'artillerie lourde… Tyranocif. Minotaupe. Un Carchacrok pouvant méga-évoluer. Magearna. Bouldeneu. Keldeo. Une Sand Team qui semblait bien dangereuse.

-Je constate que tu as abandonné l'idée de faire du stall. C'est louable !

-Concentre-toi, Sadalsuud, tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

Deneb ouvrit le bal avec Tyranocif, et Sadalsuud avec Lucario.

 _-Merde, c'est un très mauvais matchup pour moi_.

Sans attendre, Deneb retira son Pokémon pour envoyer son Magearna, subtilement surnommé BrokenAF. Sans réfléchir, Sadalsuud avait lancé Aurasphère, qui causa des dégâts ridicules au Magearna qui portait la Veste de Combat. Au tour suivant, le Canon Floral fut fatal au Lucario, qui aura été terriblement utile !

-Tu ne te prendras pas un 6-0 cette fois, on dirait…

Deneb ne répondit pas à la pique, trop concentré sur son match. Les tours se succédèrent, et bien que le match semblait serré, Deneb menait déjà 3-0, ayant mis hors combat Lucario, Pingoléon et Carchacrok avec Magearna, Minotaupe et son propre Crachacrok, qu'il ne fit même pas Méga-évoluer. Le Piège de Roc était placé des deux côtés, et sur le long terme, cela désavantageait Deneb… Mais ça, Sadalsuud n'y pensa pas lorsqu'il envoya son Électhor pour faire un peu de ménage. Deneb sourit : là était le tournant du match. Comme il s'y attendait, Sadalsuud fit Anti-Brume histoire d'enlever les pierres pointues qui désavantageait fortement le Méga-Dracaufeu Y. Immédiatement après ce tour, Deneb dévoilà sa botte secrète : La Lame de Roc sur son Carchacrok ! L'oiseau divin de foudre fut détruit par l'attaque, alors que Sadalsuud restait bouche bée.

-Mais je que comment tu ?...

Deneb décida de lui expliquer la situation alors qu'il rappelait son Carchacrok pour envoyer son Tyranocif.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen d'enlever les Entry Hazards dans mon équipe, et sur le long terme, cela m'aurait coûté. Mais tu as deux faiblesses Roche majeures dans ta team, ce qui te rend vulnérable ! Je savais que tu ferais Anti-Brume, et même si tu avais tenté une attaque STABée, Carchacrok aurait survécu. Dès lors, étant plus rapide, je n'avais plus qu'à utiliser Lame de Roc pour vaincre Électhor ! Avec la mise hors combat de Pingoléon et Électhor, tu n'as plus aucun moyen de poser ou retirer les Entry Hazards !

L'ex-Verseau resta pensif un instant. Si Deneb était aussi stratège dans sa mission de Chevalier d'Or que lorsqu'il joue à Pokémon, il sera redoutable !

-Impressionnant, très impressionnant… Mais je n'ai pas encore perdu !

Malheureusement pour Sadalsuud, sa défaite était presque actée : Florizarre fut battu aisément par le Bouldeneu avec la PC Feu, et, humiliation suprême, son dernier Pokémon, Méga-Dracaufeu Y, fut mis hors combat par le Piège de Roc. Le score était net, clair, et sans bavure : 6-0 pour Deneb !

-Alors ? Pas mal, hein ?

Le Grand Pope, mauvais joueur, se mit à bouder. –C'est juste que tu connaissais déjà mon équipe, sinon j'aurais pas perdu 6-0 ! Mais bon… Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé, on va dire ! J'espère que tu seras aussi efficace dans ton devoir de Chevalier d'Or !

Et à ces mots, il reprit le chemin menant au 13ème Temple. Deneb eut un petit sourire idiot. C'était puéril, et il le savait… Mais quel bonheur d'avoir battu Sadalsuud à Pokémon !

* * *

 **L'élève a dépassé le Maître... Même si ce n'est qu'à Pokémon!  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	64. Une amitié inébranlable

**Comme l'annexe 6, ce chapitre avait été publié le 2 novembre pour l'anniversaire d'un des protagonistes, c'est donc de nouveau avec un gros retard que je le mets ici. Ça se passe entre les deux premiers arcs, il vaut mieux les lire avant.**

 **Profitez bien!**

* * *

SANCTUAIRE D'ATHÉNA, 2 NOVEMBRE 2006

C'était une journée calme au Sanctuaire. Pas de menaces imminentes, une paix relative installée depuis la Victoire des 4 sauveurs d'Asgard… Décidément, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la tranquillité instaurée en ce lieu sacré. Aux arènes, deux Chevaliers d'Or supervisaient l'entraînement des apprentis, bien que l'un d'eux semblaient avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs…

-La Terre appelle Némée, je répète la Terre appelle Némée !

Clignant des yeux, le Lion tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler. Callux, le Chevalier d'Or de la constellation des Gémeaux, et son petit frère adoptif. Poussant un soupir, le fils d'Aiolia se retourna vers son ami.

-Excuse-moi, Callux, j'étais dans la lune…

-Je l'avais remarqué. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois aussi déconcentré ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes !

Poussant un soupir, Némée ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat, se contentant de regarder vers les maisons zodiacales, et plus particulièrement le 8ème Temple… Callux sourit, alors qu'il comprenait la raison de l'état de son frère.

-Moh, c'est-y pas mignon ! Tu t'inquiètes pour ton Scorpion chéri ! Allez, tombeur, elle sera de retour ce soir de sa mission de reconnaissance ! Et Sadalsuud aussi, même si aujourd'hui il n'est pas spécialement la personne que tu aies le plus envie de voir…

Le Lion rougit légèrement à cette petite pique amicale de Callux. Oui, il était fou amoureux. Mais n'est-ce pas là le plus beau sentiment qu'une personne puisse éprouver sur cette planète ? De plus, c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Katie. Elle atteignait ses 18 ans, et il était hors de question pour Némée de rater ça. Le Gémeaux le ramena à la réalité.

-Regarder fixement le Temple du Scorpion ne la fera pas revenir plus vite, tu sais ? Allez, concentre-toi et essaie de voir si tu trouves des apprentis prometteurs autres que Natassia et Ryûjin.

La séance d'entraînement qui suivit fut monotone pour Némée, qui se contentait de passer dans les rangs pour corriger quelques positions sans dire un mot, là où Callux s'impliquait bien davantage, étant toujours positif dans ses conseils envers les jeunes aspirants. Tous ne deviendront pas Chevaliers, loin de là, et ils seront encore moins nombreux à espérer pouvoir postuler un jour pour une Armure d'Or, mais chacun devait avoir sa chance de réussir.

Mais alors que la séance d'entraînement se terminait, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Némée et Callux se figèrent. Ces Cosmos… Ils les connaissaient ! Inquiets, les Chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Lion se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit, laissant en plan les apprentis qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de la fuite inexpliquée des Chevaliers d'Or. Une fois sur place, ces derniers retinrent un glapissement de stupeur. Katie et Sadalsuud, leurs deux frères d'armes, gisaient au sol, les Armures fumantes, et même légèrement fissurée pour le Scorpion.

-KATIE !

-SADALSUUD !

Némée et Callux se précipitèrent chacun vers un de leurs amis, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Cosmos de Katie était bien plus faible que celui de Sadalsuud, presque éteint. Mais surtout, la jeune femme semblait avoir été exposée à un froid intense… Or, une seule personne sur cette planète était capable de générer un froid de cette température… Sadalsuud, le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Ledit Chevalier émergea difficilement dans les bras de Callux, qui empressa son collègue du 11ème de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ce… N'est… Pas… Le… Moment… Callux… Il… Faut faire vite… Soigner… Katie…

Il perdit connaissance sur ces mots. Callux s'empressa de rejoindre Némée et l'extorqua à se rendre au 13ème étage, non sans avoir prévenu le Pope et les autres Chevaliers d'Or de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le Palais du Pope. Entre-temps, le Verseau avait redonné signe de vie, et expliqua comment lui et le Scorpion s'étaient retrouvés dans cet état devant un auditoire ébaubi.

Comme demandé par le Pope, Katie et lui-même s'étaient dirigés vers une île proche du Sanctuaire d'où émanait une étoile maléfique. Sur place, ils s'étaient retrouvé face à une armée de Chevaliers Noirs. Si la plupart n'était que du menu fretin, quatre d'entre eux s'étaient avérés bien plus puissants : l'Aurige, le Corbeau, le Cocher, et l'Autel. Après un rude combat, l'Autel fut le seul à faire face à Katie et Sadalsuud, mais profitant d'un instant d'égarement du Scorpion, il l'avait frappée dans le dos en l'envoyant dans la ligne de mire du Verseau qui avait lancé la plus puissante technique liée à sa constellation protectrice. Horrifié et honteux de son geste certes involontaire, le disciple de Hyôga avait brûlé son Cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme et tua de sang-froid l'Autel Noir avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire avec Katie dans les bras.

Némée bouillonnait de rage. Katie était aux portes de la mort, et ce à cause de Sadalsuud ! C'est en tout cas ce qu'il ressentait. Laissant libre cours à sa colère, le Lion se dirigea vers le Verseau avant de le saisir par le col, tout en hurlant.

-T'aurais pas pu arrêter ton attaque en voyant Katie sur ton chemin ? Non, il fallait que Môssieur joue à celui qui atteindrait le plus grand froid ! Si ça se trouve, celle que j'aime va mourir par ta faute ! Par TA faute, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Sadalsuud du Verseau ! Un…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus, s'étant pris un énorme coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher prise. Hasardant un regard furtif, il constata que l'auteur du geste n'était autre que sa mère, Marine, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire. Dans ses yeux se lisaient de la déception mêlée à une pointe de mépris.

-Il suffit, Chevalier du Lion. Ta réaction puérile ne fera pas avancer les choses. Ce qui compte, actuellement, c'est d'essayer de guérir Katie du froid de Sadalsuud.

Shun prit la parole. –La chaleur humaine sauvera Katie. Si j'ai pu sauver Hyôga il y a des années avec cette technique, il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas aujourd'hui avec Katie.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Shun. Un volontaire ? Non, Némée, après ta réaction immature de tout à l'heure, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Le Lion resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il estimait être une injustice flagrante à son égard. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas sans soutiens…

-Grand Pope, sauf votre respect, j'estime que Némée est le plus adapté à la tâche.

Le Lion se retourna, pour voir que c'était Seiya qui avait pris la parole. Ce dernier lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Marine soupira :

-Très bien, Chevalier du Sagittaire. Je pense que tu es suffisamment de bon conseil pour que ton avis soit pris en compte. Tu peux y aller, Chevalier du Lion.

Murmurant une prière silencieuse à Athéna, Némée prit le corps fragile et non-recouvert par son Armure de Katie avant de se retirer avec elle dans les quartiers privés du Pope. Ôtant lui-même son Armure, il commença à faire chauffer son Cosmos à son paroxysme.

 _-Katie… Depuis que je t'ai connue, j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. J'ai mis trop longtemps à t'avouer mes sentiments, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant ! Ô Cosmos qui est en moi, si je dois te consumer jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour la sauver, et bien soit ! Brûle, mon Cosmos !_

Dans la salle principale du Palais, tous s'étonnaient de la propension du Cosmos dégagé par le Lion. S'il continuait sur ce rythme… Il allait lui-même y passer ! Mais d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Le Cosmos de Némée était à présent plus faible, environ au niveau d'un Chevalier d'Argent. Callux laissa tomber Sadalsuud qu'il soutenait tant bien que mal pour aller voir l'état de son frère. Katie était allongée sur le lit du Pope, alors que Némée gisait au sol, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Scorpion n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, mais il était clair qu'elle était saine et sauve, à présent. Prenant le corps de Némée, Callux l'allongea à côté du Scorpion afin qu'ils puissent tous deux récupérer. Puis, revenant dans la salle principale, il constata que Kiki s'était approché de l'Armure endommagée du Scorpion.

-Il me faudra du sang de Chevalier d'Or pour réparer cette Armure. Quelqu'un est volontaire ?

Mais avant que le moindre d'entre eux ait pu se proposer, ils entendirent un bruit lourd venant des quartiers privés du Pope. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Némée, d'un pas lourd, le regard vide, s'approcha de l'Armure du Scorpion, puis s'entailla le poignet avant de verser consciencieusement son sang sur l'Armure de Katie. Gianfranco tenta bien de l'en empêcher, mais il fut stoppé par Callux. Après ce qui parut sembler une éternité aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, Némée s'écroula, alors que l'Armure du Scorpion commençait déjà à luire à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, sans le Gémeaux pour l'en empêcher, le Cancer se rua sur son oncle pour lui faire un bandage et arrêter l'hémorragie, alors que Marine prenait la parole.

-Je pense que nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, mes amis. Vous pouvez rentrer dans vos Temples. Kiki, veux-tu bien déposer Katie et Némée dans leurs Maisons respectives, s'il te plaît ?

Le Bélier hocha la tête avant de téléporter les deux tourtereaux au 8ème et au 5ème. Puis, tous repartirent dans leurs Temples. Une fois arrivés dans la maison du Verseau, Callux et Sadalsuud décidèrent d'un commun accord de veiller sur Katie le temps qu'elle se réveille. Sadalsuud ne se sentait pas encore prêt à croiser le regard de Némée. Certes, il avait sa part de responsabilité concernant l'état du Scorpion, mais les mots du Lion à son égard avaient été cruels et méprisants.

Une fois arrivés à la Maison du Scorpion, ils veillèrent sur Katie, qui ne mit guère longtemps à s'éveiller.

-Ca… Callux ? Sadalsuud ?

-Je suis heureuse de te voir réveillée, Katie.

-On est… Au Sanctuaire ?... Tout ce dont je me souviens… C'est ces Chevaliers Noirs… Et ce froid intense…

Sadalsuud baissa les yeux, encore gêné de son acte. Callux lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait manqué durant son inconscience.

-Oh… J'ai dû vous causer bien des inquiétudes, à tous… Je n'en reviens pas que Némée ait été aussi dur avec toi, Sadalsuud ! Il a vraiment intérêt à s'excuser !

Toujours impassible, le Verseau lui répondit. –Il était inquiet pour toi, et c'est tout à son honneur. Mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'il m'enfonce dans mon erreur. Espérons qu'il se réveille bientôt, je n'aime pas le savoir dans un état proche du coma.

C'est à ce moment précis que le Lion émergea. Rassemblant ses esprits, il décida instinctivement de se rendre au 8ème étage. Il marmonna un bref « Salut » à Sarina dans la Maison de la Vierge avant de traverser la Maison de la Balance toujours vide. Puis, enfin, il arriva à la Maison du Scorpion. Calmant sa course, il toqua à la porte menant aux appartements privés de Katie. Ouvrant la porte, il constata que cette dernière était levée et semblait en relative forme. Sans accorder un regard à Callux et Sadalsuud, il se précipita vers sa petite amie et la serra dans ses bras.

-Katie… J'ai eu si peur pour toi… Quel bonheur de te voir sur pieds !

-Calme-toi, Némée… Je suis un Chevalier d'Or comme toi, tu sais, il en faut plus que ça pour me vaincre !

Marquant une pause, elle reprit la parole sur un ton beaucoup moins cordial. –Je crois que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un.

Se retournant, Némée croisa le regard gris acier du Verseau. Oui, il avait été minable. Le pire ami qui soit envers Sadalsuud. Ce dernier pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour ?

-Sadalsuud, je… J'ai été le pire ami qui soit envers toi. Je sais qu'il ne suffira pas d'un minable pardon pour que tu ne m'en veuilles plus, mais… Sache que je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce que… On est toujours amis ?

Némée tenta tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard du disciple de Hyôga, mais finit par baisser la tête devant le regard intimidant de ce dernier, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le petit sourire en coin made in Verseau de Sadalsuud.

-Les disputes font partie de l'amitié, Némée. Je sais ce que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, et que tu as sûrement dit ces mots sous le coup de la colère et de l'inquiétude pour Katie. Alors, je te pardonne… Mon ami.

Le Lion releva la tête, jubilant intérieurement que le Ciel lui ait donné des compagnons tels que Sadalsuud, Callux et Katie. À ce propos, le Gémeaux s'était placé derrière eux avant de laisser traîner se bras sur leurs épaules, histoire qu'ils ressemblent vraiment à une bande d'amis.

-Et ben voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Mais la journée n'est pas terminée…

Regardant tour à tour Némée, puis Sadalsuud, Callux s'exclama en cœur avec eux : -JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, KATIE !

L'époque où les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna n'étaient pas soudés entre eux est désormais révolue. Et ça, c'est peut-être le plus grand progrès que la Chevalerie ait accompli depuis des centaines d'années…

* * *

 **Les Golds forment une vraie famille, désormais...**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	65. Ma plus grande fierté

**Et la voilà, la dernière annexe de cette histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, que ce soit ici, sur Wattpad ou sur , vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire n'est pas trop mal accueillie. Du fond du coeur, merci à tous.  
Profitez** **bien de cette dernière annexe!**

* * *

MUR DES LAMENTATIONS, PENDANT LA GUERRE SAINTE

Les larmes aux yeux, les Chevaliers de Bronze ne pouvaient croire ce qui venait de se passer. Les Chevaliers d'Or… Unis ensemble pour que la justice et l'amour puissent triompher une fois de plus… Mais cela au prix de leur vie.

Serrant le poing, Seiya regarda le pendentif qu'Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, lui avait remis. Le Lion… Il l'avait toujours admiré, et considéré comme une figure paternelle bienveillante lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Pleurant toujours, Pégase se remémora son dernier échange avec Aiolia…

 _-Aiolia, ne faites pas ça ! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen !_

 _-Non, Seiya. La Victoire face à Hadès doit passer par notre sacrifice. Je t'en prie… Prend bien soin d'elle !_

 _-Je te promets qu'une fois à Elysion, nous sauverons Athéna ! Et nous ferons tout pour qu'on ne vous oublie pas, une fois de retour au Sanctuaire !_

 _-Oh, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne pensais pas à elle… Attrape._

 _-Un pendentif du Lion ? Mais… À qui dois-je le donner ?_

 _-À une personne que tu connais bien, Seiya… Celle qui t'a tout appris !_

 _-Ma… Marine ? Que veux-tu dire ? Aiolia !_

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour que Seiya obtienne plus d'informations : les 12 Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient rassemblés pour faire exploser le Mur des Lamentations…

SANCTUAIRE, JUSTE APRÈS LA GUERRE SAINTE

Encore trop faible pour marcher correctement, Seiya prenait appui sur Shaina alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Palais du Pope.

-Shaina…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… Aiolia… Il m'a donné un pendentif pour Marine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Sais-tu quoi que ce soit ?

Shaina se tut. Évidemment, qu'elle savait toute la vérité… –Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Tu demanderas à Marine de t'expliquer.

Le silence se fit alors qu'ils continuaient leur route vers le 13ème étage. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils furent surpris de constater qu'Athéna n'était pas seule. Sur le siège du Pope… C'était… Marine ?! Pressant le pas, les Chevaliers de Pégase et d'Ophiuchus arrivèrent devant leur Déesse, et s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. La Déesse aux yeux pers sourit en voyant le retour de deux de ses Chevaliers.

-Shaina… Seiya… Je suis heureux de vous revoir en forme. Maintenant que nous avons vaincu, la reconstruction du Sanctuaire et de la Chevalerie nous attend… Je vous présente votre nouveau Pope !

Un peu gênée de tant d'honneur, Marine se leva avant de s'approcher de ses deux amis, qui constatèrent qu'elle ne portait plus son masque. Seiya allait parler, mais le Pope le coupa.

-Les femmes n'ont plus à porter le masque, Seiya. On est en 1987, tout de même, il faut que le Sanctuaire évolue ! Enfin… Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en forme, tous deux.

Seiya eut un petit sourire. Avec Marine en Grand Pope… Le Sanctuaire était entre de bonnes mains ! Mais soudain, il se rappela de la demande d'Aiolia…

-Marine, je… Je dois te donner quelque chose.

Circonspecte, l'Aigle s'approcha de Pégase, qui lui tendit le fameux pendentif. Réalisant la nature de cet objet, Marine retint difficilement ses larmes. Aiolia…

-Grand Pope, ça va ?

Essayant de désamorcer la situation, Athéna intervint. –Je pense que des explications sont nécessaires, je vais donc vous laisser…

Shaina se précipita sur Marine, décidant de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, consciente de sa douleur en cet instant… Seiya, lui était bien embêté. Pourquoi la mort d'Aiolia semblait tant affecter Marine ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Seiya ?... C'est pourtant évident !

-Calme-toi, Shaina… Seiya... Je… Comment dire ? Bon. Aiolia et moi étions follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Clair, net, concis : tout était dit. Seiya se stoppa, interloqué. Quel idiot il avait été de ne rien deviner !

-Ne t'en veux pas, Seiya, les seuls qui étaient au courant de notre relation étaient Shaina et Milo. Je… J'ai autre chose à vous dire. Je suis enceinte d'Aiolia.

À ces mots, Shaina enlaça sa meilleure amie pour lui témoigner toute son affection presque fraternelle qui existaient entre elles.

-C'est merveilleux, Marine… Nous ferons tout pour qu'il soit heureux comme son père avant lui !

-Merci, Shaina. Du fond du cœur. Est-ce que… Vous accepteriez d'être son parrain et sa marraine, tous les deux ?

Sans attendre, l'Ophiuchus lui répondit. –Pour moi, c'est oui !

-Et pour moi aussi ! Penses-tu en faire un Chevalier ?

-Nous verrons, Seiya, nous verrons…

ENFERS, 13 AOÛT 1987

Assez étrangement, Aiolia s'attendait à ce que l'Enfer soit peuplé de crétins, jouant au foot ou à la guerre, à celui qui pisse le plus loin… Mais non, en ce moment, il était dans un havre de paix, avec ses 11 frères d'armes. Le seigneur Hadès leur avait expliqué qu'entre la fin de la Guerre Sainte et aujourd'hui, un traité de paix avait été négocié avec Athéna, à la demande d'un Zeus agacé de voir son frère et sa fille se foutre sur la gueule tous les 200 ans. En preuve de sa bonne foi, Hadès, s'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas ressusciter les Chevaliers d'Or, les avait sortis du Cocyte pour les amener à Elysion. Et les Chevaliers d'Or du 20ème siècle n'avaient pas été les seuls à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur : leurs prédécesseurs de la dernière Guerre Sainte avaient également été libérés. Mais à vrai dire, à l'heure actuelle, c'était le cadet des soucis du Lion…

-Aiolia, pourquoi t'es excité depuis ce matin ? Et pourquoi tu regardes fixement la Terre ?

Reconnaissant cette voix, le frère d'Aiolos ne se retourna même pas. –Laisse-moi, Milo ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

N'écoutant pas son ami, le Scorpion se fit une place vers le point d'observation vers la Terre disponible à Elysion. Puis réalisant ce que le Lion regardait, il eut un sourire bêta dont il avait le secret avant d'essayer de rameuter tout le monde.

-Eh, les gars ! Notre chaton est papa !

Rouge comme une tomate, Aiolia essaya d'étrangler cette stupide arachnide qui lui servait d'ami et qui parlait toujours avant de réfléchir. Mais trop tard… Les 12 autres Chevaliers d'Or (Shion et Kanon étant de la partie) étaient arrivés, alertés par le cri de Milo. Le premier à parler fut le Sagittaire.

-Aiolia ?! Tu-tu-tu ?

-Oui je-je-je ! Je te jure que j'allais te le dire, grand frère… Mais je voulais attendre sa naissance…

D'autres Chevaliers prirent la parole. –J'le crois pas ! Il a trouvé une copine le matou !

Instantanément, Deathmask se prit une mandale de la part d'Aphrodite, son amant, puis le Poissons prit la parole.

-Je le savais que tu en pinçais pour l'Aigle ! Mais je n'avais aucune certitude…

Un à un, les Chevaliers félicitèrent Aiolia pour la naissance de son fils, avant que Shaka, Chevalier de la Vierge, ne prenne la parole.

-Au fait… Comment Marine va-t-elle appeler votre enfant ?

Aiolia reporta son attention sur Terre, avant d'informer ses compagnons. –Némée. Comme le symbole de sa constellation protectrice.

8 ANS PLUS TARD

-Il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup, Aiolia !

Le Lion se tourna vers son frère qui venait de parler. –Oui… C'est vrai qu'à part la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il tient de sa mère, il me ressemble énormément…

-Laisse-moi voir ce que tu regardes… Quoi ? Il a déjà récupéré ton Armure ?

-Et oui ! J'espère qu'il saura rapidement s'en montrer digne ! Mais qu'on ne le verra pas comme le fils d'un ex-Chevalier d'Or et du Grand Pope, mais comme un Chevalier à part entière…

13 ANS PLUS TARD, APRÈS LA BATAILLE CONTRE SEKHMET

Aiolia bouillonnait de rage. Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur Marine ? Pourquoi fallait-il que leur fils meure ? Les larmes aux yeux, il n'entendit pas son frère aîné arriver derrière lui pour le consoler. Se retournant vers le Sagittaire, le Lion céda à l'appel des bras fraternels pour y déverser toute sa tristesse.

-Tu vas pouvoir le voir enfin, à présent… Et puis nous verrons les héritiers de Saga, Kanon et Camus aussi !

C'est à ce moment-là que les Gémeaux intervinrent. Et ils étaient porteurs de nouvelles relativement bonnes… Interpellant Aiolia, Saga et Kanon lui adressèrent la parole.

-Comment te dire… Ton fils et ses amis ne sont pas morts.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne sent-on plus leurs Cosmos ?

-C'est là le problème : ils sont en vie… Mais ils ne sont plus sur Terre.

-Viens-en aux faits, Saga ! Je veux savoir où sont mon fils et ses amis !

-Ils sont dans une autre dimension.

Aiolia se stoppa. Tout allait bien alors ! Il suffisait que Callux des Gémeaux rouvre une autre dimension pour qu'ils retournent tous trois au Sanctuaire ! Et comme ça, Némée serait heureux avec le Scorpion… Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, Katie. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kanon décida de plomber l'ambiance.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Aiolia. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper, mais Callux est trop faible. Il ne pourra pas rouvrir un passage dimensionnel avant un petit moment.

Le Lion se laissa tomber des nues. Certes, les 3 Chevaliers n'étaient pas morts… Mais c'était tout comme pour les habitants du Sanctuaire, et il n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer, ce sentiment d'impuissance…

Le lendemain, il apprit avec stupeur que Némée avait rendu Katie enceinte, comme lui des années plus tôt avec Marine… Les mois passèrent, et les héritiers d'Aldébaran et Aphrodite avaient été trouvés par les Chevaliers du Cancer et de la Vierge, Gianfranco et Sarina. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que le Lion apprit l'existence de la sœur jumelle du Chevalier des Poissons… En novembre, il rougit légèrement en constatant que Katie avait choisi son prénom pour le fils qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Némée…

5 ans plus tard, Callux, Némée et Sadalsuud n'étaient toujours pas revenus au Sanctuaire, et Aiolia commençait à perdre espoir de les revoir un jour bien vivants… Alors qu'il s'entraînait pour garder la forme avec Regulus, son prédécesseur au poste de Chevalier du Lion, il n'entendit pas le Scorpion débarquer derrière lui en beuglant.

-Aiolia, faut que tu viennes voir ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire, vite !

Déconcentré, Aiolia relâcha sa garde, et Regulus lui colla un gros coup de poing, ne parvenant pas à stopper son geste. Se massant la joue endolorie, le Lion du 20ème siècle se dirigea vers Milo.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Avec le sourire made in Scorpion sur les lèvres, Milo prononça ces simples mots. –Ils sont revenus.

Bien plus tard, les 25 Chevaliers d'Or apportèrent leur soutien à leurs héritiers, qui avaient recours à la Zodiac Clamation pour vaincre Cronos ! Mais alors que la victoire d'Athéna et Hadès était désormais actée, le Seigneur Noir vint se déplacer en Elysion…

-Aiolia du Lion, Dohkô de la Balance, Aphrodite des Poissons. Venez avec moi.

Sans poser de questions, les 3 Chevaliers suivirent le Dieu des Enfers, avant de disparaître…

Un instant plus tard, ils ouvrirent tous trois les yeux pour constater qu'ils étaient au Sanctuaire. Aiolia s'était fait sauté dessus par sa femme et son fils, qui lui expliquèrent la situation. Le vieux Lion profita de sa journée en famille, avant qu'Hadès ne revienne 24 heures plus tard comme promis. Qu'il avait été heureux de vivre avec sa famille, même si ce n'était que pour une journée…

Quelques mois plus tard, Aiolia apprit que son fils avait ENFIN trouvé le courage de demander sa compagne en mariage. Ça se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière, ça peut détruire des galaxies, mais c'est incapable de se déclarer à celle qu'il aime sans trembler ! Pour le Lion du 20ème siècle, c'était impossible de manquer un tel évènement : c'est pourquoi les jours suivants, Aiolia harcela -il n'y avait pas d'autre mot- Hadès pour que ce dernier lui accorde la journée, ainsi qu'aux parents de Katie. Finalement, le Seigneur Noir céda, épuisé par la détermination agaçante du Lion, à croire que cela était inhérent aux gens nés sous ce signe…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Aiolia n'oubliera jamais le sentiment de joie immense qui se lisait sur le visage des jeunes tourtereaux lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leurs parents qu'ils ne pensaient plus revoir étaient présents pour le plus beau jour de leur vie, ni leurs écrasants Cosmos chargés d'amour qui se firent sentir lors de leur baiser scellant leur union éternelle.

À la fin de la soirée, Aiolia dut repartir avec les Graffias. Il n'appartenait plus à ce monde, et avoir ressusciter deux fois pour 24h en moins de 6 mois n'était pas un cadeau fait à tous. Mais au moins, il avait pu passer du temps avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. Sa femme, son fils. Sa plus grande fierté.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était la dernière annexe. Cette histoire est désormais terminée, mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous verrez les Chevaliers d'Or… Je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
